Upholding a Name
by GoldenAngelHearted
Summary: This story takes place where Shota Aizawa has a daughter named Chiharu Aizawa. His life is normal, a wonderful wife and an adorable baby girl, but when things go wrong and Chiharu tells him that she wants to be a hero, how will he feel? Will he tell her not to do it, or help her get stronger in order to achieve her dream?
1. Chapter 1

BNHA is not my own, only the characters that are mine.

Aizawa's P.O.V.

I'm sitting in my arm chair, trying to get some paperwork done when I feel a tug on my pants. I hum before looking down and seeing my daughter smiling brightly at me. She reaches her arms out and I sigh, feeling my heart cry out for her, but my head telling me to get back to grading homework.  
I lean down, moving her mop of hair out of the way as I give her a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but dads' gotta grade the rest of these papers. I'll be done in time to give you a kiss before bed, okay?" I say to her and she pulls her bottom lip out, pouting.

Shit. She knows me too well.

I sigh as I shake my head, "No honey. I'm not giving in this time, I need to work," I say, but her eyes start to get bigger and sadder. The more I stare at her, the more I realize that I'm gonna lose to that adorable face.

A smile breaks on my face as I reach over the chair and grab her as I say, "Fine, come here,"  
She smiles triumphantly as she reaches her arms out again, grabbing onto my shirt as I bring up to my lap. I sit her down so that she's sitting on me and I stroke her soft cheek as I say, "Well, what are we doing today? Reading? Coloring?"

She stretches her arms out wide as she yells enthusiastically, "Hair!"

I mentally groan at this, but just nod and bite my tongue. I typically hate it when she plays hair dresser. She's not good at it, but what three year old is, and she always makes it feel so sticky because she always has her fingers in her mouth.

Regardless, I nod as I get up, putting her on my hip with one arm while I go to the bathroom. I turn on the light and find a hair brush next to the sink, three hair ties already wrapped around it. I open the cupboards above the sink and find the box of extra hair ties in a plastic box we got for her. I take the box and hair brush with me as I make my way back to the chair.

I never allow her to play with scissors when we play hair dresser because I'm too afraid she'll ACTUALLY cut my hair off.

I sit down and have her sit in my lap again, putting the hair ties and brush on the table beside her. I lean back and say, "Alright, do your worst,"

She giggles excitedly and turns to grab the hair brush first. I close my eyes as I prepare for the assault of the hair brush. Instead, I feel her place her hand on top of my head before she lightly brushes my hair. I open my eyes to see her looking focused, tongue slightly out as she watches her movements carefully.

"What are you doing?" I ask and she replies, "Mommy said this is a good way to make sure I don't hurt you, she let me do it to her,"

I blink in surprise.

She taught Chiharu how to do this? I'm honestly amazed, but I really shouldn't be. My wife is pretty amazing.

I smile fondly as Chiharu moves onto the next section of my hair, "Well you're doing a really good job, Chi," I say and she stops her work to look back at me.

"You mean it, Daddy?!" She asks enthusiastically and I nod, "Of course, I barely even feel you pulling on my hair," I say and her smile gets even wider, if that's possible.

She goes back to work with new found inspiration as I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of her brushing my hair.

Once she was done untangling my locks, she puts down the brush to start threading her fingers through it. I smile as her fingers gently rub against my scalp, pulling my hair in different directions, but not unruly. She even starts to scratch my scalp lightly and I sigh at the feeling.

Her mother DEFINETLY taught her how to do this. The way her fingers were being so soft and soothing was an instant reminder of her. She did the exact same thing to me when we had started dating. We would spend our alone time together like this. Me lying against her as she stroked my hair and even brushed it. It was a little too short to braid at the time, but one night she tried with all of her might to do it. I've never seen someome so Hell bent on a braid before.

Once she had pushed all of my hair away from my face, she grabs the hair ties from the table. She lifts up small sections of my hair and stands them in any direction she pleases. Some go off the side of my head, a few stand straight up and she even made a few go down by my neck, tickling me a little. She sits back and places her finger over her lips as she studies her work. I grin as I open my arms and ask,

"Well? Do I look beautiful?"

She giggles and nods, "You look perfect!" She exclaims and I pull her towards me, wrapping my arms around her as I kiss her cheek, "It's because I have the best hair stylist in the world,"

Her giggles increase as she tries to pull away, "Daddy! That tickles!"

"What? My stubble tickles?" I ask as I start scratching my face.

The prickles of my five o'clock shadow irritate me and I hum to myself as I make a mental note to shave tomorrow.

"What on earth are you two doing?"

Chiharu and I turn our heads to see my wife in her nightgown smiling fondly as us.

Her warm brown eyes look at the hilaruous scene in front of her, her blonde hair falling down her waist instead of up, like it normally is. She's leaning on the edge of the wall by the living room as she softly chuckles at us.

"I did Daddy's hair, Mommy! Doesn't he look beautiful?!" Chiharu exclaims and I laugh to myself before chimming in.

"Yeah, Suki, don't I look pretty?"

She covers her mouth as she giggles to herself, but walks over to us anyway. She picks up Chiharu, "Wow, Chi, I'm so proud of you! Maybe you could do Daddy's hair EVERY night!" She says as she bounces Chiharu on her hip, but Chiharu rolls her eyes, "No, that's too much work," she says bluntly and Suki and I burst out laughing.

These were the moments we agreed she got from me. Blunt and dead pan, just like me. Suki ruffles Chiharu's hair as she says, "Alright, I think that's enough excitement for one night, let's get you to bed now. Give Daddy a kiss because he has work to do,"

Chiharu reaches her arms out to me and I take her back as she places her hands on my cheeks with a loud smack. We lean in at the same time and give each other a small kiss as she says, "Night, Daddy,"

I nuzzle her nose with mine as I say, "Goodnight, Chi, I love you,"

"I love you too!" She screams and I laugh, "Oh yeah? How much?" I ask sarcastically and she leans back as she stretches her arms out as wide as they could go.

"I love you THIS much!"

I chuckle at her before giving her a kiss on her forehead and putting her down.

"Alright, off to bed," I say as I give her back a small pat. She waddles to Suki, taking her hand as they make their way up the stairs to her bedroom.

I smile as I wave to them, but turn back to my arm chair and sit down to get back to work. I give one last look at the staircase to catch my wife looking back at me and we smile at each other. She mouths an I love you to me as I nod, return her words, then turn back to my work, my red pen in hand.

A/N

Hey guys! Yeah, I'm back in the saddle with writing. Sorry for the long wait, but right now, I'm in a good place to start writing again! I know no one asked for this, but I have a lot of inspiration for this story and it's a good breather from the other one I'm working on which I know will be MUCH longer than this one. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!~


	2. Chapter 2

BNHA is not my own, only the characters that are mine.

Chapter 2: This Should've Never Happened

I don't have to teach today, it's actually a holiday, but that never stops a villain nothing to them? I hop to the next rooftop when I get an alert on my phone. I pull it out to see a text from Suki, my eyebrows knitting in confusion.

Why would she text me when she knows I'm on patrol?

I unlock my phone to read the text and my confusion only increases.

"Vilns

Pr-hp

Me!#,"

The fuck?

What does that even mean?

Before I could try and decifer the text, All Might calls me.

I sigh as I answer the call, "Yeah?"

"Aizawa, you need to come to the pier immediately, we need back up, there're multiple villains," he says shakily, trying to speak over the commotion on the other line.

I nod as I agree, pushing my phone back into my pocket as I start rushing over to the pier, just a mile away from me. I jump down, grabbing hold of a lamp post with my wraps to ease my fall.

When I look near the water, I see some civilians trying to run away, others pulling out their phones to record the fight. I roll my eyes as I adjust my glasses a bit, unraveling my wraps as I say, "People these days," I throw my wrap towards the first villain in front of me as I pull him to the ground, face first.

He groans and I step on his back, propelling myself in the air to gain momentum as I go for another villain. He catches sight of me and summons knives to throw at me, but I erase his quirk as I stomp on his face. His nose crunches under my boots and I cringe a little. I've never liked the sound of bones cracking, but it comes with the job.

I look up in time to see a moltov being chucked at All Might and I grab it before swinging it around to hit another villain. I blink, taking a minute to rest my eyes and collect myself as I hear All Might yell, "Good throw, Eraserhead," I shrug at the compliment before ducking a punch, "It worked," I reply lazily as I sweep the villains feet. I force him onto his stomach so I can bind his arms behind his back.

Although people are shouting, crying, and there are blasts going off one by one, I heard a very familiar cry to my left.

My head snaps over to see Suki holding Chiharu behind her, fear in her eyes as a villain with ice surrounding his body stands in front of her.

My eyes widen as I stare at the scene in disbelief.

Was this what that text was about?

She was trying to warn me?

"Suki? Chi?" I say in disbelief, but feel a fist collide with my cheek and my jaw slides forcefully to the right. My head follows as my teeth grind against each other painfully, thankfully avoiding my tongue.

I turn to kick the man in the face, not even bothering to erase his quirk before looking back at my family.

His hand reaches forward to grab hold of her face and I start running, rage fueling me and pushing my legs even harder than I expected. I erase his quirk and he notices, immediately looking at his hand confused.

I try to throw my alloy wraps at Suki, ready to pull her back to me when I feel a bullet go through my shoulder.

I curse, dropping my wrap to grab my shoulder as I fall to my knees.

My arm shakes as I feel blood already streaming down to my wrist, a consistent sting encases my arm.

I pull out a ninja star to throw at the bastard with my good arm, but Endeavor already has it covered. I turn my head back to the unknown villain, but he already has his hand wrapped around her throat. "Let her...go," I grummble as I struggle to my feet. The skin around her throat freezes over, stiffens, and starts to peel off, exposing her veins, blood tissue, and muscles.

"No!" I cry out, forcing my body forward as I run to her, erasing his quirk again, but it's too late. He drops Suki and her body cracks, as if it were made of glass. Chiharu covers her eyes as she cries, back pushed firmly against the brick wall as she screams for me to help her.

"Run, Chiharu!" I scream and she obeys, the man trying to follow her, but I throw three ninja stars at him. They pierce his hand, calf, and shoulder.

He turns his head to look at me as I use my wraps to grab the fucker by his head and pull him to me.

I knee his face then side kick him in the chest, sending him flying backwards, but I grab him by his shirt as I pull him in again.

"I'm not done with you yet," I say as I punch his jaw, forcing his head back, but when I go for another blow, I'm hit in the back of the head. Whatever they hit me with, it felt heavy as it sent my body tumbling to the ground. I groan in pain as I turn my head, trying to get to my feet, but my body won't listen to me. My eyes scan the pier, but I don't see Chiharu anywhere. There's a ringing in my ear and with how dull the sound of the fight is, I feel as though I'm listening to it underwater.

"Chi," I call, but the tip of soneones shoe collides with the back of my head and I black out.

I dont know how long I was out for, but when I open my eyes, it's light out. I blink a few times to clear my blurry vision, confused as to where I am for a moment. Once I clearly see the blinding white lights in the ceiling, I know I'm in a hospital.

My heart starts to race as I remember Chiharu going missing after I got hit in the head. I sit up abruptly as I look around, "Chi?!" I exclaim, but wince when my head starts to swim. I cup the back of my head to feel bandages wrapped tightly around it.

"Lay back down, Shota," All Might says and I look to my right to see him sitting on the bed next to mine, Chiharu on his lap.

"Chi, thank god," I say as I reach my arm out to her and she hops off of his lap. I lean down to grab her, but my shoulder strains the minute I try to pull her up. I cry out and drop her the inch I held her off the ground and she starts to cry.

"Daddy, pick me up!" She begs and I grit my teeth as I shakily reach down again.

"Let me get her," Toshinori suggests, getting up to grab her, but I shake my head, swatting his arms away.

"I can do it," I implore as I lean down, sweat going down my forehead as my neck and shoulder strain. The pain is making my shoulder shake and neck throb as I successfully wrap my arm around her waist. I quickly and painfully pull her to my chest, letting out a strangled groan as I seat her on my thighs, my knees raised.

I tangle my fingers in her hair as I lean forward and put my forehead against hers, taking in slow and deep breaths as I hold her close.

My heart instantly feels at ease now that I have her here and could practically cry with how happy I am to see her. I kiss her cheeks as I say, "Chi, I'm so glad you're okay,"

She put her hands on top of mine as she replies with a smile, "I'm okay," I let out a breathy chuckle as I nod.

"What happened?" I ask Toshinori, but before he could respond Chiharu speaks up, "Toshi saved me from the bad man! I was REALLY scared and when you told me to run, Toshi saw me and grabbed me super fast!" I nod at her words, "Oh yeah? Did you thank him? That was an awfully nice thing of him to do," I say and she nods, humming in agreement. She starts to play with the collar of my shirt before asking, "Daddy, I wanna see Mommy, where is she?"

My heart breaks as I look into her confused brown eyes. That same warm brown that her mother had and I can't stop myself from crying. I can't help but see Suki when I look at her and I pull Chiharu into a tight embrace.

I don't want her seeing me like this, but it doesn't stop my stomach from twisting in painful realization that Suki truly is gone.

"She's gone Chiharu, I'm sorry. I couldn't protect both of you, I'm so sorry, Chi," I choke out as I give her kisses on the crown of her head. I don't need to look at her to see that she's crying too. She's shaking just as much as I am and I hear the familiar gulps and sniffles she makes before she's about to sob.

She pulls on my shirt, "But...I miss her! I want to see her! Daddy, please! Can't we just go see her?! Please!"

I bring her even closer so that she's leaning against me, her arms around my neck as I curl to my side. I stroke her cheek, wiping away her tears as I shake my head, "I wish we could, sweetie, I really do. If there was anyway that I could, I'd take you there immediately, but I can't," I try to explain, knowing that she won't understand. No amount of explaing can give a little girl her mother back.

The door opens and Hizashi walks in, but I don't even give him attention as I keep my focus on Chiharu, who refuses to let go of my shirt now.

Hizashi looks over at Toshinori, but before he could get a word out, Toshinori walks over to him. He puts his hand on his shoulder to whisper into his ear.

I don't hear what they say over Chiharus crying, but I don't care. The only thing I care about right now is trying to calm down, along with calming down my daughter. My tears sting the corner of my eyes, already showing a sign of irritation, as I switch between giving Chiharu kisses on her face and wiping her tears away.

Hizashi's eyes widen as he looks back at us then Toshinori.

He shakes his head, mummbling to himself, "No, no, there's no way. Shota...he'd never..." He covers his mouth, looking sick to his stomach as he stumbles backwards to hit his back against the wall.

For once, he's rendered speechless as he looks at us, shock written all over his face. Toshinori places his hand on his shoulder again and starts to walk them out the door. Once the door shuts softly, I close my eyes and pull Chiharu to lay her head on my chest.

She slowly falls into a deep slumber, but I can't. I let her sleep, my arms tightly secured around her body as I make a silent oath to myself.

I would never let something like this happen again. I almost lost everything today, and no one will lay a god damn finger on Chiharu for as long as I live.

I give her another kiss to her forehead, feeling her stir slightly, as I close my eyes. Not to sleep, but to rest them from all of my crying today.

A/N

Alright! Another chapter! I think I'm going to keep upadting once a week and see how that goes, if for whatever reason I get behind schedule or have writers block, I'll let you know before hand :D see you guys next week~


	3. Chapter 3

BNHA is not my own, only the characters that are mine.

Chapter 3: Failure as a Hero

You know, for someone who really hates drugs and alcohol, I wish I had something to turn to these past few years.

From planning and holding a funeral, taking care of a confused and depressed child, to coping with my loss, I needed something. Anything to get my mind off of my bitter sweet memories that I have of her. Of our life that we built together, and the family we created.

I hate myself for it, but for the first year as a single parent, I could hardly look at my own daughter.

As much of my genes were passed to her physically, I could still only see Suki in Chiharu.

From her smile, her brown eyes, to even the tiny perked nose on her face, she looks just like her.

I especially see it in the way Chiharu acts. Her hyper activeness and natural ability to make anyone in the room smile was something she got from her mother. Suki had the same hold on people that Chiharu does now, making a lot of guys fall for her when we were younger. To this day, it confuses me that out of all the guys that would have died for her attention, she married me.

Why?

Someone as gorgeous, intelligent, and happy as her, why would she want to spend her life with a miserable and flat guy like me?

I only asked her once and she smiled brightly at me, cricling her arms around my neck as she replied, "Because I loved you the minute I laid my eyes on you,"

Regardless if that were the truth or an exaggeration, I didn't care. I loved her with everything that I could and would've done anything for her.

If I can go back in time, I would've gladly died for her.

I rub my swollen eyes with my fingers as I put down the old photographs in my hand. This is one of those nights that I needed to look at her face and remember the good days.

The days that I would wake up and she would already by downstairs, Chiharu next to her as they made breakfast.

The days that we would build a fort, more so the girls than me, and we would watch movies under the make shift house.

The days that we didn't have work and would go to the park or even the zoo. Chiharu would always get the most excited about the giraffes while Suki enjoyed the tigers. Like most of the things in my life, I didn't care about any animal in particular, but cared more about the girls reactions to their favorite animals. The way their eyes would light up always made me happy and yearn to see them more.

There's a knock on my office door and I turn to see Chiharu opening the door.

"Daddy, I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?" She asks me and I sigh, swiveling in my desk chair as I turn to face her. She makes her way over and stretches up to hug me. I pull her onto my lap, draping her legs over mine as I say, "Sorry, sweetie, but you're a big girl now. You have to sleep in your own bed tonight,"

She plays with a lock of my hair as she says, "But I can't go back to sleep,"

I kiss the crown of her head and sigh, "Yeah, I can't fall asleep either," I reply as we sit together, completly silent as we hold onto each other.

I wish I could help her. As of recently, Chiharu has been getting into a lot of trouble at her day care and acting out. She never seemed "okay" until she was with me, but even then she seemed off.

I'm assuming that it has to do with her mother and it's only getting worse as the years go by.

"Hey, Chi," I say and she tilts her head up to look at me, "Why don't we skip day care tomorrow? I don't have to work and we could spend time with Hizashi and Toshinori. How's that sound?" I ask her and a small smile creeps onto her face. She nods as she leans back into me, continuing to play with my hair. I purse my lips at her reaction, hoping for something bigger than that, but it was a start. A smile is definitely a start. I stand up, still holding her as I make my way back to her bedroom and lay her down before putting the covers over her.

"Get some sleep, alright, Chi?" I tell her and she nods again, turning to lay on her side as she closes her eyes.

I lean down to move her hair out of her face before I make my way to the door. I mutter a goodnight as I close it behind me. I shuffle back to my office as I gather the pictures and put them back in the box I keep them in. I look at the clock to see it read twelve forty six and groan. I should really get to bed. I didn't notice that it got so late, so I turn off my desk lamp as I leave my office. I don't bother to close the door as I make my way back to my bedroom, feeling myself instantly get depressed.

I stare at the empty bed that I've loathed for the last three years and reluctantly lay down on my stomach.

Shoving my face into the pillow, I wonder if it would've been nice to let Chiharu sleep in our bed again. I could've focused on her breathing, stroked her hair as I fell asleep, and for once, not woken up alone.

My body starts to relax and my eyes feel heavy as they start to close. Sleep has finally taken its toll on me, as it would seem.

The morning comes swiftly and I thankfully, had no dreams. I didn't want to dream, I needed to catch up some much needed sleep. I lift my head as I look to my right and the clock reads six fifty five. My alarm will be going off in five minutes, but that's close enough to get up. I roll onto my back as I sit up, my hair falling around my face like a curtain.

I scratch the side of my head as I pull back the covers and get to my feet. The wood is cold under my bare feet, but I don't pay it any attention as I start my routine. I turn off my alarm before making my way to my night stand.

I grab a brush and run it through my hair, untangling the knots before going to brush my teeth in the bathroom. After rinsing, I change into gray sweatpants and a black shirt, so my usual attire, then walk out of my room. I make my way down the small hallway and when I make it to the third door on the left, I open Chiharu's door.

She's still asleep and I walk in to lean down, ruffling her hair gently, "Chi, it's time to get up," I say and she stirs a little, grumbling in annoyance. I chuckle softly as I shake her shoulders lightly, "Come on, I'll take you to get your favorite food," I coax her and she turns around, her eyes going wide as she asks, "Waffles?!" I nod and she jumps out of bed, her hair a mess and dried up saliva on the left side of her face, "Lets go!" She yells and I laugh to myself.

"Hold on a second, you need to get ready," I tell her as I start pulling out clothes for her to wear from her dresser.

She pulls on my pants, "But I want waffles!" She exclaims excitedly and I nod while I pull out some socks for her to put on, "I know, but you can't get waffles until you're dressed, put shoes on, and have brushed your teeth and hair," I explain, making her cross her arms over her chest, pouting profusely.

"Fine," she mutters as she takes the clothes out of my hands and pushes me out the door so she can change. I wait in the hallway and once she opens the door, she has her hair brushed. She is pulling it up, a hair tie in her mouth as she struggles.

I kneel down, "Let me help," I say and she turns around, letting go of her hair when I wrap my hand around it. She hands me the hair tie and I wrap it around her hair three times before letting it go.

"Alright, brush your teeth while I call your uncles," I say, patting her on the back then grab my phone out of my pocket.

Toshinori had just woken up when I call him, but agreed to meet up with us at the cafe in the Hosu city. When we hang up, Chiharu is rinsing her mouth out as I call Hizashi.

"Yo! Whats up?" He practically yells into the phone and I groan, how is he so loud in the morning?

"Heh, I'm just loud in general," he replies, whoops, guess I said that out loud. I brush it off as I say, "You want to get breakfast with us and Toshinori?"

"Is that Hiza-Chan?!" I hear Chiharu ask excitedly and I nod, "Yes, it is," I tell her and she extends her hand to me, making a grabbing motion for the phone.

"Chi-Chan! Let me talk to her!" Hizashi exclaims and I roll my eyes before handing the phone to Chiharu.

She puts the phone to her ear and yells, "Hi, Hiza!"

I squeeze my eyes tightly at how loud the two of them are being. When those two are together, there's no stopping them. We make our way down the stairs as she asks him if he'd get food with us, which I knew he'd say yes to.

I did make Hizashi her godfather for a reason after all and I'm glad that she's latched onto him the way she has. He seemed to be the only one that can truly pull Chiharu out of her funk, and I'm not upset with it.

I'm a reminder of family, family that she only partially has, and Hizashi has been her best friend. He's a good escape from the chaos of our lives and for that, I'm thankful.

Although she should probably get some friends her age. I think there are a few kids that are close to her age around the neighborhood.

We walk out the door, my hand taking hers after I lock the door and we make our way to the cafe with the phone still next to her ear.

I shake my head at the silly conversation that the two are having.

"Hiza, who's your favorite pony from the show?"

"Probably the small and cute one with stripes of pink in her hair,"

I scoff, he has no clue who the characters are, but at least he tries for her. Although, I shouldn't talk because I have no idea what the show is even about, let alone the characters names. It's just a bunch of magical ponies...I think.

I pat her shoulder as I say, "Chi, we're gonna see him in a minute, why don't you say goodbye?"

She pouts, but nods, "Hiza-Chan, daddy's being mean so I'll see you there,"

I snatch the phone from her hand when he immediately screams, "WHAT?! PUT HIM ON THE PHONE!"

"I was doing no such thing, I told her to hang up since we'll see you in a minute, also my phone's dying," I hurriedly explain and as I hang up, I hear him yelling at me some more.

"HANG ON! IM NOT FINI-"

click.

I put my phone back in my pocket and raise my eybrows at Chiharu. She huffs, turning her face away from me and I roll my eyes, "That was a mean thing you did, Chi. We're gonna see him in not even five minutes," I explain, but she doesn't say anything.

I'll let her be, she wants to be a brat then she can do it in silence.

We walk around the corner and see a fuming Hizashi, but the minute that he sees Chiharu, his face softens.

He kneels down and opens his arms, beckoning her over, "Hey, Chi!"

She runs to him with open arms before slamming into his chest.

I smirk at the scene as he picks her up, swinging her around in circles before putting her back down.

I feel a hand clamp down on my shoulder and I turn to see Toshinori.

"Morning, Shota," he says and I mutter a good morning back to him when I hear a crowd of people cheering someone on. Chiharu turns in the same direction, but can't see anything since she's so small. Hizashi picks her up, "I got you," he says as he hoists her onto his shoulders and holds her legs in place.

She wobbles, making me tense up, ready to leap and grab her at any moment, but she stabilizes. She places her hands on his head for balance as they make their way over to the crowd and she peers over their heads.

Toshinori and I follow to see a man with a fire quirk doing tricks for money, street performing. The man sees my little girl and makes a small stream of flames go near her, trying to peak her curiosity, but it scares Chiharu.

She covers her eyes, starting to cry as she mutters to herself, "Stop, stop, stop, go away," I am about to grab her when his fire disappears.

"What the-" he looks down at his hands, rendered absolutely confused.

My eyebrow raises at this.

This is the same reaction I get when I use my quirk on villains and my students.

Wait a minute.

Did she just use a quirk then?

"Chiharu," I call to her, making Hizashi place her on the ground before she makes her way over to me.

I kneel down to be eye level with her, but she won't look at me. She's probably afraid that I'll scold her.

"I'm not mad at you, Chi. I want you to try something for me," I explain and she turns her head back to me.

Her eyes are puffy, but she's not crying.

In fact, she looks curious.

"You don't like that man using his fire quirk, do you?" I ask and she shakes her head.

I nod before turning my head to look at the street performer, "Can you focus and try to stop his quirk again?"

The two notice what I'm doing and watch closely as Chiharu turns to face the man.

She looks directly at him, but this time doesn't say anything.

I look over at the street performer, watching him try to make a dragon with his flames, but he doesn't even get to make the face before it goes away again.

"Oh come on!" The man groans and Chiharu relaxes, smiling as she looks proud of herself.

My eyes widen as I realize that my suspicion was right. My daughter has the same quirk that I do.

Hizashi is ecstatic as he picks her up again, "Chi-Chan has a quirk! And it's just like your dad's! How cool is that, Chi?!" He boasts and she giggles as she nods excitedly.

I on the other hand, am not happy.

It's not that she has a quirk that I'm upset about. Quite frankly, the world is mostly populated by people with quirks now, so it'd be odd if she didn't. I wouldn't have loved her less or more if she did or didn't have one.

What is making me feel so uneasy is the possibility of her wanting to be a hero.

God, if she did that I would be upset, no, I'd be livid.

After what happened with her mother, there's no way I could let her be a hero now.

Shit, I barely want to be a hero ever since that day.

I failed at my job, and it cost me a huge part of my life.

"What will you do now, Shota?" Toshinori asks and I shake my head.

"Nothing," I admit and turn to go inside the cafe, reserving a table.

Yes, I will do nothing.

Nothing to keep her from choosing to be a hero, and nothing to push her to become one.

I will do nothing and see what she does. When the time comes that she wants to talk about it, I will cross that bridge then, but for now?

Not a God damn thing.

A/N

Sorry this is coming out a little later than I normally post it, but I'm going to keep posting it on Mondays, if I can help it ^_^ anyway, thank you for the follows and favorites already when there was only two chapters! You guys are too sweet! Hope you enjoyed the most recent chapter, and I'll see you guys next week~


	4. Chapter 4

BNHA is not my own, only the characters that are mine.

WARNING! WARNING!

Super mature content, if you get upset by the thought of cutting and graphic imagery of blood, please skip the chapter, I'll fill you in next chapter.

Chapter 4: I Want to Feel Better

Four years have gone by since I learned about Chiharu having the same quirk as mine.

Well, I suppose I should say similar.

While I haven't been training her to work on it, Hizashi has and he informed me after the first day that her quirk differs from mine.

Where my quirk allows me to stop other ones at a large distance, Chiharu seemed to have a maximum range.

She can't go further than twenty feet if she wanted to use her ability.

What I find more interesting is that she can blink when she uses it.

It seems as though as long as Chiharu doesn't lose focus on the persons quirk she's erasing, then she can stop it for however long she wants.

Hizashi also tested her quirks ability to stop multiple quirks which is the same as mine. As long as she's looking at it, she can stop it.

I kept my word on doing absolutely nothing with her quirk though.

I have no intentions on helping her or stopping her from using it, so whatever she decided to do was her decision.

I don't want to create a bias with adding my opinion about her chosing a safer life to live.

At the end of the day, it's her decision, then again I don't really expect a ten year old to make any serious decisions yet.

Chiharu comes barreling through the door as she chucks her bag to the couch. She quickly takes off her shoes as she runs her fingers through her hair, an irritated sigh escapes her.

I raise my eyebrows at her from the kitchen, "Bad day?" I ask and she nods, pulling her long black hair up into a messy bun.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a bath before I do my homework, I need to unwind," she tells me and before I could say another word, she takes off towards the staircase.

I shrug as I go back to grading papers, my coffee sitting next to me as I write a correction to a students wrong answer.

I tend to get very caught up in work when it comes to grading stuff and today was no exception. I have tests to correct and essays to grade.

An hour goes by when I finish working on my tests and I don't think anything of it.

Chiharu likes taking long baths and she's frustrated today, so it doesn't surprise me that she hasn't come out yet.

I move my hair out of my eyes before grabbing the stack of essays that I need to grade when I hear an odd thump coming from upstairs.

I lift my head up and listen carefully, but don't hear anything else. I cover my pen with the cap then place it on the table before getting up and making my way to the staircase.

I walk up and when I near the top, I can see light coming in underneath the bathroom door.

I lean against the railing as I call out to Chiharu.

"Chi? You okay in there? I heard a weird noise,"

"Oh, I'm fine, dad, dont worry about me," she replies casually and I nod.

"Alright, don't stay in there too long, you're gonna prune up," I say before turning around and going back down the stairs.

After three steps however, I hear her curse to herself.

I stop, waiting to see if she exclaims liek that again, but it's quiet in the bathroom.

Too quiet.

It's almost like she's seeing if I'm listening to her.

I turn around and make my way back to the bathroom, leaning on the door itself as I tap my knuckles against it.

"Chi, are you sure that you're okay in there?" I ask, feeling my heart start to pick up speed as she says in a more strained voice this time, "Dad, I'm fine, really. Just go back downstairs,"

I don't belive her for a moment.

I step back to face the door as I say, "Open the door, Chiharu,"

"What?? Dad, what are you talking about?!" she yells, but I don't budge as I say, "You have five seconds to open this door before I kick it in,"

"What?!" She screams, but not in the way it should have sounded.

She doesn't sound scared of me walking in on her naked, like a normal daughter would at this age. She sounds scared of me finding out what she's doing in there.

"Five,"

I step back and give myself enough space to work with.

"Four," I put one foot behind me, readying it to kick the door.

"Dad stop!" She screams.

"Three," I call out, ignoring her cries.

"Two," I hear rustling as I count down and finish off by saying, "One,"

I push my right leg out with a fast and hard snap, pushing open the door and breaking the lock on it.

Chiharu is looking up at me terrified, her clothes still on her body, but she's covered in blood.

My eyes scan her to see gashes covering her arms, legs, and there are even deep scratch marks on parts of her shoulders.

My head spins when I see the bloody knife on the ground and I feel sick to my stomach as I look back at her frightened brown eyes.

"Chi," I choke out, but I watch as tears spill out of her eyes.

She looks away from me, covering her eyes with her hand as she cries out, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME IN, SO WHY DID YOU DO IT?!"

She gestures to all of the markings she had made before continuing, "I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO SEE THESE, TO SEE ME LIKE THIS! THIS MY BURDEN TO CARRY, NOT YOURS!"

In less than a second, I ignore her screams as I rush to her aid. I kick the knife out of the way as I fall to my knees, pulling her to my chest by her back.

I carefully avoid her arms and shoulders as I feel my body shake.

Chiharu tries to push me away, blood covering my clothes, but I just pull her closer as I rock her, trying not to cry.

My daughter had hurt herself.

My daughter had a knife.

My daughter cut herself.

Why??

How did I not see it?!

But I slowly realize that I did.

It's late April and she's been wearing long sleeve shirts. She never even took off her jackets in front of me, she would always rush up stairs to do it first.

She has been staying up really late, sitting in the kitchen and sharpening the kitchen knives along with putting all of the silverware away.

She gave me all of the signs and I never even noticed them.

"You told me," I say, more to myself than to her.

"You told me what you were doing and I never saw it. I didn't pay it any mind. Oh god, Chiharu, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," I cry and she digs her nails into her head, seemingly trying to pull her hair out as she yells.

"I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE! I JUST WANT TO BE HAPPY AGAIN! I WANT TO FEEL SOMETHING AGAIN! GOD DAMN IT, I JUST WANT TO FEEL BETTER!"

I nod as I keep my strong grip on her, scared that if I let go, then I'd lose her.

"I know, Chi. I want you to be okay, and I'm gonna do that for you. I'll get you a therapist, any medecine you need, I don't care. Whatever you need to do, I'll do it. I'll do anything for you. I promise, Chi,"

I smooth back her hair and she looks up at me, looking utterly broken as I speak, "I'll do it all, but I need you to do it for me, for yourself, and for your mother,"

She sobs at my words, covering her eyes with her hands, but I know she understand where I'm coming from.

She nods, slowly at first and then drops her hands. Blood covers parts of her face since her wrists rub against her cheeks.

"I'll do it," she says confidently and I nod, pulling her against my chest again.

Her arms go around my body, but she winces when her fresh cuts scrape against my shirt.

I get up from the floor, going to her cabinet to grab the first aid kit that sits on the top shelf.

Chiharu moves to sit up flat against the wall and when I kneel in front of her she gives me her arm, not even fighting me on it.

I have to take a deep breath as I look down at the angry cuts. They're fresh, but when I start cleaning her arm, I can see scars.

I already knew that this wasn't her first time doing this after realizing the missed signals she gave me; however, looking at these scabbed cuts and sore scars makes it all the more real to me.

She really did hurt herself.

A lot.

I try to ignore them as I clean her arms.

The peroxide starts to bubble at some of the cuts and I look back at her with concern.

Her face is scrunched up from the small stining that I know she's feeling, but looks back at me.

"Did you use a dirty knife?" I ask her and she looks away from me, sniffling as a whinper escapes her.

"I just...I thought you'd find out if I cleaned it too often," she explains and I close my eyes, feeling stupid for never noticing my missing silverware.

I should have known.

I'm so stupid for never noticing.

Never again.

I finish up the rest of her body the same way. Wipes that have peroxide in them to clean the cuts if infected then wrap them in gauze.

I throw away the wipes as I do a quick wrap job on her arms since I plan to take her to the hospital anyway.

I tie a knot on each wrap before saying, "There, put your shoes back on and get in the car,"

I stand up, but she looks back at me confused, "Why?" She asks.

"We're going to the hospital," I explain and she immediately shakes her head, eyes dilating with panic.

"No! No, please dad, please! I don't want to,go! You did a good job cleaning me up, can we just stay?!"

I kneel down again to look her in the eyes, "Chiharu, I pronised to help you, but I cant do that until we diagnose you and see what we need to do. That means we're going to the doctor,"

She shakes her head, covering her mouth with the back of her hand, "But then everyone will find out. I dont want people to know, please don't take me,"

"No one will know except for me and the doctor, if you want, I won't even tell Hizashi about this," I tell her, trying to ease her thoughts.

She sighs, trying to catch her breath as she talks, "Will you sit in the room with me and the doctor?"

Her eyes beg me to be there, but I never dreamed of doing the opposite.

I nod, "Of course I will," I say confidently and she gives me the tiniest smile, even if it's just the smallest curl of her lips.

"Thank you," she says and sniffles again, wiping her tears away before offering her hands to me.

I bite my bottom lip as I wonder how to pick her up gently, but there's no way that can happen.

The cuts are just as bad on her legs and no matter what I do, they'll sting.

I grab her hands tightly, "Take a deep breath," I tell her and she nods, breathing in and holding it.

She seems to gather what I'm getting at and don't waste a second to yank her up.

She hisses as tears of pain fall down her cheeks, but she stays still. I can only imagine how much her skin burns right nod, but I don't let her dwell on the thought as I pull her arm over my shoulder.

I go slow and make sure to watch her to see if she needs a break, but whenever I stop she begs me to keep walking.

"It hurts more to stand than it does to walk, so please, let's go," she says and starts walking first.

I catch up to match her pace and after grabbing my car keys, we finally make it to my car.

I rush us to the hospital and when we walk in, they see the blood soaking through Chiharu's bandages.

They immediately grab a wheel chair for her and take her away to clean and stitch her up.

I beg for them to let me go back with her, but they refuse.

They're worried that I wouldn't let them do their job, but I know how scared she is and she looks over her shoulder with fear stricken eyes.

"Dad!" she shouts to me warily and I almost run over to her, but keep myself grounded.

I need to be strong.

Be strong for her.

I stuff my hand in my pockets as I say, "Don't worry, Chi, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here when you're done, I promise,"

The doors close before she can do anything, but I feel my heart drop as I hear her scream for me again.

I force myself to turn around and sit down in one of the chairs they have in the waiting room.

I lean forward and cover my face with my hands, waiting to hear back from the nurses to see my daughter.

A/N

Whoa! an update so early in the day?! Yes, i updated my Fanfiction App and it turns out that you can publish from your phone, which is GREAT because I write on my phone! Genious! lol regardless, enjoy the chapter, let me know what you think in the comments and I'll see you in a week!~


	5. Chapter 5

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are mine.

In the last chapter: In a nutshell, Chiharu self harmed because recently she's been bullied. Aizawa took her to the hospital and promised to help her with whatever the doctors said she needed.

Chapter 5: Be Strong

"Aizawa?"

My head snaps up as I look to my left and see the same nurse that I spoke with only an hour ago.

I jump to my feet and rush to her as I bombard her with questions, "How is she? Did she have surgery? Does she need me? Is she okay?"

She holds up her palm to me, signaling me to stop talking and I bite my tongue.

She puts her hand back to her side as she says, "She's fine, we cleaned her up and she's waiting for you. The doctor will go over everything with the two of you when he's ready, you can go see her now. She's in room two sixty six,"

I repeat the room number to myself before going past her to walk down the hallway. My eyes dart around the hallway at the various doors.

Employees only.

Room two hundred and sixty.

Emergency exit.

Room two hundred and sixty two.

Room two hundred and sixty three.

Staff bathroom.

Laboratory, employees only.

Room two hundred and sixty four.

Room two hundred and sixty five.

My feet stop in front of the door as I turn to face it.

Room two hundred and sixty six.

I turn the door knob and walk in to see Chiharu sitting down on the edge of the examination table.

Her phone is by her side, but she's not touching it as she stares at her cuts.

She turns to look at me when the door opens and smiles at me.

"Hey dad," she says and I close the door behind as I sit down in the chair next to the table, "Hey, Chi," I say quietly, but before I could ask her how she's feeling, the door swings open again and we both turn to see the doctor.

He looks about my age with dark brown hair and blue eyes, his stethoscope hanging from his neck and lab coat slightly ruffeled.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Saito and I will be asking some questions about you two," he greets us.

He sits down and flips through Chiharu's folder as he says, "Okay, so you have thirty lacerations on your arms in total, ten that needed stitching inside and outside of the wounds. You have ten lacerations on your legs, and deep claw marks on both of your shoulders," he leans on his elbows and shifts his gaze to her.

"You want to tell me what happened today?" he asks and I look over at her.

She's silent, looking around the room, as if it would change his question.

I place my hand on her back as I say, "It's okay, Chiharu, he won't judge you,"

She takes another moment to look at the floor before nodding, "I...I did it to myself...I cut myself with a knife," she explains hesitantly and the doctor pulls out a notepad and pen from his pocket, taking notes as he speaks to her.

"Okay, so did you do it for any particular reason?"

I suddenly recall the way that she stormed into our house when she came home from school and I turn to look down at her.

"Does it have anything to do with what happened at school?" I ask her.

She visibly tenses at this and I give her a confused look, but before I can oress her about it the doctor asks me, "What happened at school?"

"Well I don't really know. She came home today really frustrated and that was literally minutes before she went upstairs," I explain and he shifts his gaze back to Chiharu, who's now holding her arm uncomfortably.

"So, what happened at school today, Chiharu?" he asks her and she shifts in place as she rubs her arm gently.

"Well, it's just this mean guy in school, that's all," she says quietly.

He lifts his eyebrows at her statement and starts scribbling down notes, his pen scrapping against the paper noisily as he asks, "A guy at school, huh? Was he bullying you? Did he hurt you? Do you think he-"

"COULD YOU STOP TAKING NOTES ABOUT ME LIKE IM A FUCKING EXPERIMENT?!" Chiharu shouts suddenly, making both the doctor and I jump.

"Chiharu!" I scold her for her language, but she ignores me as she glares daggers into the doctor.

His eyes are wide with shock, but he closes his pen and puts that, along with the notepad, on the sink beside him.

"You're right, I should've taken your feelings about the situation into consideration. I'm sorry, please, tell me what happened," he says honestly and we're silent as she takes a breath, collecting herself before she speaks.

"His name is Neito Monoma, he's known to be a bully, but never bothered me until...until my mother passed away," she bites her bottom lip and crosses her legs before continuing.

"He started making fun of me for not having both of my parents around and for having a stupid quirk, but today...he said something that...I just can't forgive him for," she says and I wait patiently for her to go on, but she starts choking up.

I'm about to ask her if she's okay, but she interrupts me before I can, "He said that it was a good thing that I at least have a quirk because...because if I didn't..."

She squeezes her eyes shut, shaking as tears fall out of her eyes.

"Then I would end up like my mother," she covers her eyes and sobs into her hands as I watch, slack jaw.

What a piece of shit. Honestly, who the fuck says that type of shit?!

I don't care who you are, you dom't say things like that to people! I pull her into my arms and she clings onto my shirt as she cries.

The doctor looks away, shaking his head in disbelief as he mutters to himself, "Fucking kids these days,"

"It's not easy being their age anymore, I guess," I reply and he looks back at Chiharu with worried eyes as he asks, "Sweetie, how long have you been hurting yourself?"

She wipes away her tears as she takes a breath to say, "Um..I don't know, a month, I think?"

My stomach drops at this statement.

A month.

An entire month went by and I never noticed a damn thing.

God, what kind of father am I?

Doctor Saito nods as he says, "Do you think you'll hurt yourself again if we don't treat you?"

She immediately nods, "I know I will," she says confidently and my heart sinks at her honesty, but it's the first step to helping her. I have to support her decision.

He closes her file and stands, "Mr. Aizawa, could I speak with you privately?"

I look at Chiharu to see that she's calmed down a little more. I pat her shoulder before getting up and following him out the door.

When he closes the door, he turns around and faces me as he says, "I didn't want to say this in front of her, but I think she needs to be hospitalized,"

"Hospitalized?" I repeat with my jaw dropped and he nods.

"When we get someone who harms themselves for the first time and it's minimal damage, we usually send them home. However, she's been doing this for a month, she has thirty lacerations on her arms alone, and she conciously hid this from you. We need to evaluate her and see if she is capable of not harming herself after therapy and proper treatment. Then we can get her in group therapy, get a medication that can help her, and in an environment that doesn't have anything that can hurt her. This is what she needs. She'll be there for a week,"

I cover my eyes as I shake my head.

A week would kill her. She already didn't want me to do this because she was afraid this would happen, and I gave her false hope.

I shake my head, "You don't understand, she is going to be SO scared, SO upset, I told her that this wouldn't happen and now she's going to feel like I betrayed her,"

"That may be true, but would you rather take her home after she just admitted that she's going to do it again if we do nothing?" he asks me, maybe harshly, but I couldn't disagree with him.

As much as I don't want to admit it, she WILL hurt herself again if we just go home and act like nothing has changed. I don't want her to leave, but she needs this.

She needs medication, she needs a professional to talk to her, and she needs to know that there are people willing to listen to her.

This is what's right for her.

I nod, the knot in my stomach tightening its vice grip on me as I say, "Okay, make the preparations, I'll go talk to her,"

He purses his lips in concern, "I could break the news to her if it makes you feel-"

"It won't, this is something that I need to do. If I let you do it, she'll never forgive me and I will never forgive myself," I explain sternly and he just nods in understanding.

"I'll leave you to it then," he says before making his way down the hallway and leaving me standing in front of the door.

I stare at it with a longing to just go in, grab Chiharu, and take us back home, but I won't.

I refuse to take her happiness and her wellbeing away from her for my selfish desire not to lose her. My desire for her not to hate me weighs heavy on me, but I ignore it as I grab the door knob and turn it.

I walk in to see her on her phone, but the minute the door opens, she places the phone to her side and looks at me.

"Well? What did he say?" she asks innocently and I sigh, feeling my heart grow heavy when she looks at me with hope.

"Come here, Chi," I say as I sit on the rolling stool Doctor Saito sat on and she obeys, making her way over to me.

I offer my palms to her and she takes them, albeit hesitantly, but with a raised eyebrow she put her hands on top of my own.

I take a small and shallow breath before looking in her eyes, letting her know how serious I am, and she stiffens immediately.

"Chiharu, they want you to stay in a mental institution for a week,"

Her eyes get big and I can already feel her palms get slick from the sudden statement.

"What??? Dad, no, no way, no, absolutely not," she stutters and I close my eyes, already having the urge to call it all off and give into her wishes, but I stand my ground with a shaky voice.

"Chiharu, it's for your own good-"

"No! I won't do it! You promised me!" she pulls her hands out of my grasp, pointing her first finger at me accusingly as she backs away from me.

"You promised that they wouldn't judge me! You told me that this wouldn't happen! You lied! You're a liar!!" she screams and I get to my feet, raising my hands in the air to show a sign of mercy.

"I promised that I would do anything to help you, this is what they think is best-"

"What they think is best??! Are you kidding me?! Dad, I couldn't even talk to YOU about this, how do they expect me to go to therapy COMFORTABLY? Talk about my feelings with STRANGERS COMFORTABLY! News flash, it won't happen because, guess what! I can't do it!!"

Her back hits the wall and she turns her head to look at it, dumbfounded that the room we're in came to an end.

She turns her head only to cover her ears and close her eyes as she crouches to the floor.

"Come on, please, I can't do it, I don't want to, I'm so scared, please!!" she pleads, tears streaming down her face and my guilt starts to eat away at me.

She has cried so much because of me today and I'm so sick of it.

I don't want her to cry anymore.

I don't ever want her to cry, but for God's sake, I really just wanted her to stop crying today.

She's already been through enough, I don't want her to be in anymore pain, especially not on my behalf.

I don't want her to think that I am pushing her out the door, my God no.

If I had it my way, I'd pull her into her arms and we would be walking out the door as we speak.

I go over and sit down in front of her, pulling her into my lap and stroking her hair as she tries to push me away.

She cries every here and there, still pleading pitifully, but I take most of the quiet moments to my advantage.

"I know you're scared, Chiharu. I know exactly how you feel because I feel the same way. I don't want you to leave, I want to go home right now. And I'm going to be miserable the entire week that you'll be here, but that doesn't mean you won't see me. I'm going to come visit. Every. Single. Day. I promise, Chi, you will not be alone in this suffering. But if I'm gonna do this, you need to do your part," I say, rubbing her back as she starts to calm down a bit more, not completely, but now she's completely silent.

"You're going to go to their group therapy sessions. I want you to be honest when you tell them how you feel. If you feel like absolutely shit, just tell them, don't lie. Talk to the others there, see if you can relate to any of them and get their perspective on this. Just...try, Chiharu, please, try for me,"

She's quiet for a moment, the sounds of her sniffling and our breathing the only noise to fill the silence, but then she speaks up.

"What if I fail? Then what happens?" she asks as she looks up at me and I shake my head, bringing my hand up to wipe away her tear stained cheeks with my thumb.

"No, Chiharu, there's no way to FAIL at getting better, you just keep trying until you find what works," I explain then cup her cheeks to make her look at me.

She does as a sniffle escapes her, her normally warm brown eyes a now dark and somber color.

"But I know that if you don't try, if you don't participate and try to lie to the therapists, they'll have to keep you for longer,"

Tears immediately make their way down her cheeks again at my words and I lean my forehead against hers.

"I don't want you to be here any longer than you need to be, so please, Chi, just do what you have to do and get out of there. I'll do whatever you want. I'll visit everyday, I'll make your favorite meal after you get out, we can go out to dinner, we can go do something, we can do nothing, I dont care. I'll do anything for you,"

She wipes away her tears, trying to calm down, but having a hard time doing so, and I don't blame her.

Honestly, I'm having the same problem myself.

The thought of these strangers poking and prodding at my daughter, possibly pulling up any hidden trauma I wasn't aware of, and pushing her past her limit doesn't sit well in my stomach.

But I'll do it.

I'll do it for her sake.

She slowly begins to nod, just like she had in the bathroom at our house.

After another moment, she grows more confident, shifting her gaze back to mine as she says, "Okay, I'll do it,"

Another moment of mutual silence meaning mutual agreement.

Slowly, we get to our feet and make our way back to the reception area where Doctor Saito is.

He notices me and straightens a bit as he asks, "Mr. Aizawa, have you come to an agreement?"

Before I can get the words out of my mouth, Chiharu steps forward and says, "Yes, I will stay at your mental facility for a week to be evaluated,"

Doctor Saito blinks in astonishment at her words of confidence considering how she's still crying.

Regardless, he nods, turning to look back at me and we got the procedure of wave forms and basic protocol of the wards rules.

Chi listens intently and I sign my name to let the ward know that we are doing this willingly.

Before they take her, I pull Chiharu in for our last hug for a while and a kiss on the crown of her head.

My body shakes in protest as I let her go and wave goodbye, forcing myself to turn my head so I'm not tempted to run back in there and grab her.

Be strong, I remind myself.

Be strong for her.

A/N

Hello my darlings! For anyone who skipped the last chapter, I completly understand, it's very dark and depressing material and I even got into a vevery negative mind set after writing it because it heavily affected me. My writing has a huge impact on my mood and it was very weird to be in such a sad state of mind after I finished writing the last chapter along with this one. I hope I didn't upset anyone with these chapters either. Mental illness is a VERY serious thing and I wanted to portray it properly. With that said, leave a review if youre enjoying the story and I will see you guys next week!~


	6. Chapter 6

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are mine.

Important authors note at the end, please read if you can/want _

Chapter 6: Release Day

My head snaps back as I notice my face about to smack the desk in front of me. I sit up properly and see that none of my students noticed my slip up.

I sigh as they continue with their tests.

I rub my tired eyes to try and wake up more, but it only helps so much.

The past few days have been rough for me, what with my schedule being as strict as it is.

Although, I can't really complain when it was self induced.

Recently I've been busier than I have ever been.

My daily routine recently has become 'Wake up, teach, stop by and visit Chiharu for visiting hours, patrol, sleep,'

Eating and such is in there too, of course, but it's just harder when your day is so full like mine.

I recall last Monday when I tried my hand at the busy schedule for the first time.

My day started out like normal.

I woke up, dressed in my hero gear, brushed my teeth, grabbed a blueberry muffin and coffee to help me wake up (it never worked) and walked out the door.

I got to class and tried not to blatantly stare at the clock as time ticked away, but I couldbt really focus.

I was thankful when class ended because I could finally leave and make my way to yhe psychiatric center.

"Aizawa! Aren't you going to grade those test the kids just took?" The principal called out to me, knowing that leaving so soon was abnormal for my schedule.

"I'm taking them home to work on," I reply over my shoulder as I keep going.

I hadn't told a soul about Chiharu going to the rehabilitation center in case if someone spread rumors about her being crazy.

My daughter isnt crazy, she's scared and needs help.

Granted, I worried that I would eventually have to tell Hizashi since he's absolutely crazy about my girl, but I thankfully didn't have to.

I had told him that she had come down with a severe cold and needed to keep visiting to an absolute minimum to avoid contamination.

Surprisingly, he bought it and would often send me off with lots of care packages of soups and sweets galore.

Although I felt bad for lying to him, it made me happy to see him go out of his way to still reach out and take care of her.

So, I took the gifts and would give them to Chiharu when I visited her.

But back to where I was.

I could walk to the facility from the school, even with the gifts and my own work in tow, which was only about a fifteen minute walk.

I am thankful that the doors are sliding glass ones because with how much I had in my hands, I never would've been able to open it.

I went up to the receptionist, who sits in a boxed in room with a small window to speak through, and said, "I'm Shouta, here to visit Chiharu Aizawa,"

She doesn't acknowledge me as she started to type in the name and offers her hand, palm up under the window as she said, "ID,"

I dug into my pockets for my wallet and deposited the ID with my picture on it into her open hand. She looked at the card, the computer, then me, and nodded as she gave me back my ID.

"Okay, I'll show you to the visiting area, follow me," she said as she got out of her chair and opened the door.

I put my ID and wallet away as we made our way down the brightly lit hallway. We come up on a pair of gray doors with small two by four plexiglass windows on them.

She scanned her keycard on the pin pad to the right of the doors and a loud buzzer noise went off before they opened.

"You can sit at a table and wait for her, the guards will bring her in a moment," she said and I turned around in a furry as I snapped in astonishment, "Guards?!"

The doors slammed closed before she could respond to me and I turned back around, feeling my body shake with rage.

Why?

Why did they do that?!

She doesn't need to be treated like a hostage!

She's not a villain, so stop treating her like one!!

I breathed a long sigh as I forced myself to walk to an empty table and sit down.

I just need to see her.

Once I see that everything is fine and that she's okay, I can rest easy.

I rubbed my tired eyes to regain conciousness, but to no avail, I'm exhausted.

I barely slept a wink, if at all, the previous night and my body was paying for it. I felt groggy, my head was spinning, I had a head ache behind my eyes, and my body felt stiff.

"Dad!"

My eyes snapped open and I saw Chiharu's mop of black hair bouncing as she ran towards me. I got to my feet as I made my way to her, meeting her halfway.

"Hey! You have to stay seated! There's no running allowed!" One of the guards had yelled, but we completely ignored him.

We collided with each other, my arms going around her shoulders as hers embrace my waist.

I sighed as I squeezed her with all of my strength and I felt her give back the same amount of affection.

It may have only been roughly twelve hours, but I missed her. I missed Chiharu so much while she had been in there and I didn't want to let her go, out of fear of them taking her away again.

"I missed you, Dad," she said and I rubbed her back, nodding into her hair as I spoke, "Me too, me too,"

The moment was ruined when a loud and resounding *BANG* rings through the room.

We snapped our heads at the noise and a guard with a baton looked at Chiharu with a hard glare.

Chiharu looked down sadly and slowly eased away from me. I tried to pull her back to me, clearly not giving a shit what the guard wanted, but Chiharu stopped me.

"It's just a rule, Dad. They told me we're not allowed to do that, but I ignored it," she explained and I shifted my gaze to the guard once more before we made our way to the table I was sitting at.

We sat down across from each other and I took a moment to look at her.

She seemed to have a rough night of sleep judging by the bags under her eyes, but I notice something that she would never do before.

She had her arms actually resting on the table for once. Before, she would never put her arms on the rable unless she had on something to cover the cars, but she did.

It made me happy because it showed that she was finally letting me in and allowing me to know what shes feeling.

"How has everything been going?" I asked her and she nodded, "Fine, honestly," she said affirmatively, "The people I'm in group therapy with are really nice, no one has been rude to me, and the therapists have been very understanding," she explained and I eyed her closely.

I love my daughter, but now that I knew how good of a liar she was, I couldn't help but be wary at her words.

She sighs, her hand going to the back of her head as she rubs her fingers through it, "The thing that I'm having more trouble with, oddly enough...is me," she said and put her hand down to lace her fingers together.

I looked at her confused as she spoke, "It's just really hard...when you get SO used to lying for months, and then you have to adjust to being honest about how you're feeling,"

I nodded at her words and reach out to grab her hands, making her look up at me through sad eyes.

"I know, but you HAVE been honest with them, right, Chi?"

She nodded.

"And everyone has been supportive? You can tell me the truth,"

She nodded her head again, "Yes, everyone has been really welcoming, honest to God. I'm just not used to it, and it's scary," she admitted and before I could ask her what was scary about it, she elaborated.

"I mean...I don't like to think about it, but I kept it a secret from you so long that I was terrified if you were to ever find out. So when people keep digging and asking, it's suffocating," she took a moment to look away from me as she confessed, her body shaking like a leaf as she did, "I don't want to open up to someone just to be shut out,"

My grip on her tightened as I said, "I know, Chi, but I promise you that you will never feel alone again, you will never feel like you CAN'T talk about it someone. You've got me, the staff here, and even Hizashi if you ever want to tell him. The ball is in your court now,"

She wiped away her falling tears, but I knew she understood what I was saying.

We stayed like that for a while, just holding each others hands as she tried to calm down.

We didn't talk much on the first day, but I didn't mind. There were pent up feelings and words that needed to be said, so once we had gotten those out of the way, we could return to normal.

The following days went as I said before.

My usual routine, stop by and see Chiharu, then go patrolling.

However, today is different.

Once everyone hands in their test, I knock on the wood of my desk to get everyone's attention.

"Okay guys, I have to leave early today, so Miss Midnight will be supervising your free thirty minutes before school ends. I want you to behave and show her the same amount of respect that you do to me, understood?"

My students nod obediently, some saying "Yes, sensei," and I nod in return.

"Good," I say right as the door to my classroom slides open.

I look over to see Midnights usual cheerful smile and she waves to me.

"I'm ready to take over, Aizawa," she says and I nod, "Thanks," I say bluntly before passing her, bag in my hand, and right out the door.

Today is different because Chiharu gets released from the institution.

I'm ready to have her home, to spend time together, and to just be normal again. I make my way down the path I've been walking for the past six days.

A full week has come and gone and it was hard.

My God was it hard.

I spent countless nights staying up until three or four in the morning, trying to do something to help me go to bed.

The house was too quiet without Chiharu.

Her laughter and our small talk would always fill the emptiness I would feel whenever I was lost in my thoughts for too long.

Not having Chiharu meant I was often left alone with my thoughts, which was never a good thing.

I would remember my feeling of guilt for losing Suki, for traumatizing my daughter for what happened right in front of her eyes, and for tearing my family apart.

The first year, all I did was stay up at night, blamming myself for Suki's death, covering my ears to drown out the voices in my head that told me I was a failure.

I would stare up at the ceiling of my bedroom and was almost convinced that the shadows contorted to look like Suki.

She would call out to me, cry for me if I didn't respond to the apportion, and beg for me to save her when hot tears streamed down my face.

She was beautiful, angelic even, and I hated how my heart yearned for her, even though I knew it wasn't really her.

Whenever Chiharu was there, these dark thoughts and feelings would go away.

As long as my little girl was there, I had a reason to live, to keep going.

I have to be the best dad that I can be, especially now in Chiharu's time of need.

I stop in front of the visitors gate and wait for her.

I stand there for maybe ten minutes, the gentle breeze moving the ends of my hair to tickle my chin, when the sound of a buzzer goes off.

I look across the strip as I see warm brown eyes lock with mine.

I smile as Chiharu rush to me, running at full speed without hesitation, unlike the first day I was here.

There are no guards to tell us no.

No cold nurse to tell her to behave.

No cameras to make us feel uncomfortable or constantly watched.

I drop my bag to the ground and when she's close enough, she jumps.

My arms reach out and I grab her, pulling her close to me as I swing her around a couple of times.

She giggles as she pats my back, "Dad, stop, I'm getting dizzy,"

I obey her wish as I put her back on her feet, moving the long bangs out of her eyes, "You need to get a hair cut," I say as I ruffle her hair and she huff, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh come on! It's been a full week since you've seen me and that's the first thing you say to me?! No, 'Hey honey, I missed you! Yeah, Dad, I missed you too'?" She replies and I roll my eyes, patting her back as I say, "Come on, let's go home,"

She nods as we pick up my bag and walk back up the path to the school. When we get back to the school, we get in the car and make our way home.

I smile as spare a few glances to her as I drive, making her notice after the fifth time.

She gives me a smirk, supporting the side of her head with the palm of her hand as she asks me, "What?"

I can't help but think that with the way the glare of the sun lights up behind her head, she looked just like Suki in that moment.

She's giving me the same sly grin, the same michevious look in her eyes that makes you think she was up to no good, and the glare of the sun made her hair look blonde instead of black, like mine.

I shake my head, tearing my gaze away from her and back to the road as I say, "Nothing, just glad you're back," I lie, not to keep it from her, but to keep it for myself.

I loved the moments when she looked and acted just like her, it always brings back fond memories of when she was alive.

She shakes her head as she pulls her black locks to the side, successfully getting them out of her face, "You're weird," she says and I nod in agreement.

My smile drops though as I know that I have to ruin the perfect moment by asking about what the doctors said.

"So, what did they say?" I ask and I worried that she would get uncomfortable with the question, but to my surprise, she replies easily.

"They said that I need to take half a dose of Lexapro, which is normally suggested for kids a couple years older than me, but that it seemed like a better choice. They said lighten or increase the dose depending on how it makes me feel. If my depression doesn't go away, up the dose, if I start feeling groggy and sick a lot, lighten the dose. For now, they think I don't need a therapist, but if I start to show signs of hurting myself again, then I need to talk to someone,"

I'm taken aback by her ease with talking about it, considering how hard it was for her to admit that she hurt herself in the first place with me.

Not that I'm complaining by any means, I'm actually really happy that she's being so honest with me.

I shouldn't expect any less from a week of intense therapy and psychiatric evaluating, but it's still nice to see the change.

I nod to her as I say, "Okay, then I'll head to the pharmacy before we go back, do you want anything while I'm in there?"

She taps her fingertip to her bottom lip as she thinks to herself before grinning, "I want a Kit Kat bar,"

I chuckle at her wish, but nod again, "Okay, I'll get it for you," I say as I pull into a parking spot and tell her to wait in the car for me.

As I walk into the pharmacy, I think back on how Chiharu has changed so far.

Sure, she may not be as shy as she used to be when she was younger, and she isn't my young and innocent little girl anymore.

She's troubled, she's experienced loss and even hurt herself over it, but that pain didn't amount to nothing.

She's grown for it.

She's stronger now, she knew that she wanted to get better, and she went out and did it.

She's open now, comfortable, and is willing to seek help when she wants and needs it.

I look down sadly at Chiharu's prescription, not even realizing that I had already asked the clerk to pick it up.

I grasp the bottle tightly as I think to myself, Chiharu may be different now, but she's still my daughter.

I pay for Chiharu's Kit Kat bar before making my way back to the car.

A/N

Hello my darlings! So I want to admit that I believe that I've been making Shota a little too OC even though I already did that from the getgo by making him a dad. However, now that Chiharu is out of the hospital and it's been years since the incident, I feel as though things would be setteling down for him at this point. So for one, Aizawa will be more of the way he is in the actual storyline, two, yes we will be following the canon storyline in a few chapters, and third of all, the point of view will no longer be Shota's in a couple of chapters. While this story is about Shota, my story will mostly be about Chiharu in a few chapters and then on. Leave a review if you're enjoying the story and I will see you guys next week!~


	7. Chapter 7

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are mine.

Chapter 7: It's My Dream

"Dad, can we talk?" I hear Chiharu ask from across the hallway and I nod, not bothering to look up from my stack of papers.

"Yeah, what's up?" I ask, but she coughs awkwardly, "No, dad, you don't understand. It's important," she explains and I finally look up to see her holding the edge of her shirt uncomfortably.

I place my pen to the side and nod, finally seeing what she meant by important. I motion for her to sit down and she does.

Her short black hair cups her face well since we finally had the time to get it cut.

She laces her fingers together as she twiddles with her thumbs, bitting her lower lip nervously.

My eyebrows knit together as I watch her do this and I know that this is something big.

Oh God, what could it be though?

She might still be a kid, but I swear that kids are doing things at younger and younger ages now.

I take a deep breath, trying not to let my mind think of all the things she could've done and is afraid to tell me, as I reach out and stop her menstruation.

She looks up at me with fear in her glossy brown eyes and I tell her, "Whatever it is, Chi, I won't be mad at you, no matter what,"

She gulps as she says, "You promise?"

I nod, "I promise," I swear to her and she takes a moment or two to gulp down a few breathes before saying the one thing I dreaded to hear.

The one phrase that, even though I said I would be willing to deal with, I never wanted to hear come from her. The thing that I was most scared of the day that we discovered that she had a quirk.

"I want to be a hero,"

I see determination in her eyes as she looks at me with certainty. I sigh at this, bringing my hand up to rub my tired eyes.

"Chiharu, you just got out of the institution last week, I think you're just tired and need to relax-"

"My time in the hospital is what made me realize what I wanted to do with myself, dad! I want to be a hero and help people, just like you do!" She explains and I shake my head at her closing argument.

"Chi, why don't you go to bed? Give it a day to think about," I say as I get up from my chair and place my hand on her shoulder, but she shrugs me off, "I don't want to go to bed! I don't NEED to think about anything! I want to be a hero!"

I'm surprised by her more sudden outburst and I eye her carefully. She notices my staring and narrows her eyes at me, "What?" she asks cautiously.

"Have you taken your medication today? You know you can't get behind on that,"

She angrily shakes her head at me, "Unbeliveable, you're gonna blame this on my medicine?!"

"Well have you taken it?!" I ask again, getting angry that she won't answer the question.

"You want to count my fucking pills?!" She snaps at me.

"Watch your mouth, young lady," I warn her and she gets up from her seat, "Dad, I know you don't like the idea, but I want to do this! I want to be a hero!" She pleads and I shake my head, not understanding why she's trying so hard to get me to approve of this, when she knows that I never will.

"How can you even THINK about being a hero after what happened?! I almost lost you too that day, did you forget that?!"

"Of course not!" She implores, "But it was different back then, I didn't have a quirk and-"

"Having a quirk DOESN'T make you invincible, Chiharu, ESPECIALLY our quirks. They can only do so much, they offer almost no protection,"

"Then train me! Teach me how to protect people! I'll do whatever it takes, I promise!"

"I don't want to talk about this, anymore, just go to your room," I say as I try to sit back down at the table, but she doesn't let up.

"I do! This isn't just about what you want, dad! It's about what I want too, and I want to-"

"Dont say it again, Chiharu!" I cut her off as I glare back at her, but feel my heart give as I see her eyes filling up with tears.

She's shaking as she closes those heart broken eyes, raising her clenched fist at me as she tries to speak.

I sigh as I get up again, reaching out to her as I say, "I'm sorry, Chi-"

She steps away from me, her hand still raised as she says, "No! Don't touch me, don't apologize to me! I don't want your pity, I don't need your sympathy, I want a HERO to help me BECOME one!"

She lowers her fist as she goes on, "I'm not mom, you know! I know that becoming a hero is dangerous, I know that you never wanted me to be one, I know that you're scared, but you can't stop me!"

Her head snaps up, her eyes opening as tears cascade down her cheeks, but she stands her ground.

"If you won't help me become one, then fine, but I will not let you stop me. Not now, not ever, because this is what I want!" she finishes as she walks away from me, making our shoulders collide.

I turn around and try to grab her, but she's faster than me and is already taking the steps two at a time.

"Chi," I call out weakly, walking over to the railing of the staircase, "Come on, I...I'm sorry!" I exclaim, but the only response I get is a door slamming and I sigh as I sink to the floor.

I run my fingers through my hair as I sit and contemplate her words, but as much as I want to give in and help her, I can't.

I simply can't help her be something that I don't want her to be. I can't let her be a hero.

I shake my head as I get up, grab the house keys from the key holder at the front entrance and open the door.

"I'll be back, Chi, don't answer the front door," I call out, knowing full well that she isn't listening. I close the door behind me before locking it and then make my way to my car.

I get in quickly, not even bothering to put on my seat belt as I go full speed ahead to Hizashi's house.

I need to vent. I need to get out of the house and clear my head. To be able to breathe for a second without seeing Chiharu's sad expression in my head.

I don't mean to make her feel like this. To make her feel like I'm dissapointed in her or like she's a bad daughter. She's perfect, but I just didn't want her getting hurt or even losing her because I let her be a hero.

If I ever lost her, I would surely kill myself.

I don't like to think about it, but my daughter was my reason for living and I wouldn't be able to go on if she weren't here in my life.

I hit the brakes when I pull up Hizashi's driveway and I park the car before getting out. I tap my knuckles on his door three times and wait.

Not that waiting helped.

After roughly five seconds, I tap again. I wait once more, probably three seconds this time and decide to bang my fist against the door.

"Jesus! Alright, alright! I'm coming!" I hear him call out as footsteps come closer to the door. Once he gets to the door, I hear the rattle of locks being undone and then he pulls the door back.

He scratches the back of his head as he looks at me with sleep in his eyes, "Shota? What are you doing here? It's late, you should be in bed,"

"I need to talk to you," I say hurridly and he straightens up, finally seeing the serious look in my eyes and hearing the desperate infliction in my voice.

He steps to the side, signaling me to come in with a wave of his hand and I obey.

We go over to his living room which is literally a couple of steps to the left of the door. I sit down on his couch while he sits in the arm chair across from me.

He looks disheveled, but what did I expect? It's currently one in the morning and he had been asleep.

Chiharu was only up so late because she has a lot of school work to catch up with.

He rubs his face to help him wake up more as he asks, "So what happened?"

I lean forward to place ny elbows on my knees as I say, "Chiharu wanted to talk to me tonight and when she did, she said...she said that she wants to be a hero,"

It's quiet in the room and I can feel the atmosphere around us get tense. He knows how this makes me feel and probably doesn't know what to say.

He gulps, "And what did you say?"

I lift my head to shoot him a glare, "Really?" I ask and he sighs as he leans back in his seat, "So you got into a fight," he fills in the blank and I shake my head, more to myself than anything.

"I just don't get it! She knows what I went through when her mother died, and she knows how she felt when that happened! And I am a pro hero, but I...I couldn't save her," I finish saying as I lean my face into the palm of my head, feeling my body shake at my own words, "I couldn't even protect my family! And she wants to do the same thing?!"

"And what's wrong with that?" He demands suddenly and I lift my head up in astonishment at him.

"What's wrong with that?" I mock and he nods, "Yes, what is wrong with your daughter wanting to be like one of us? I think she could be a great hero with the right kind of training-"

"She doesn't NEED training, she needs a father in her life! A family to come home to!" I cut him off angrily.

"So she needs to be coddled and caged for the rest of her life" he retorts with a huff.

"I never said that," I state and he nods, "Not with words, but you definitely did when you told her no, am I right?"

I groan, "Don't tell me you're siding with her," I beg and he sighs angrily, "You know I don't give a damn about taking anyones side. Regardless if it's you or Chiharu, I'm going to agree with whoever is thinking clearly,"

"And you think Chiharu is thinking clearly? Christ, Hizashi, she's on fucking Antidepressant! You honestly think she's thinking clearly?!" I snap at him and his eyes get wide as he stares at me in shock.

"A...antidepressant? Why is she...?" He mutters softly and my own eyes widen as I realize what I let slip out. I drop my head down and I see Hizashi's fist clench by his side.

"Shota, why is Chiharu on antidepressants?" He demands and I shake my head.

I'm such an idiot.

This is one of the people Chiharu didn't want to know, and I just had to open my big mouth.

"Shota," he says and I lift my head to see his green eyes practically burning a hole in my head, "Tell me,"

I sigh and close my eyes as I explain.

"Chiharu was never sick,"

"No shit," he cuts me off and I glare back at him as I cross my arms over my chest, "Do you want to know or not?"

He grows silent, but never relaxes the intensity in his eyes, so I ignore it as I go on.

"Chiharu was being bullied by some kid in her class and he had some...particullarly nasty things to say to her last week. She came home upset, but when I asked her about it-"

"She assured you it was nothing, like she always does," he says sadly, knowing how Chiharu is and knowing that she would never let someone know when she was upset.

I nod, "Exactly, so me being an idiot, I let her go upstairs to take a bath, like she said that she would, but I heard a loud thump and decided to check it out. She had locked the door, which freaked me out, so I kicked down the door"

"Jesus, Shota, really?" He exclaims and I sigh, "You don't get it, she was acting funny, the whole thing seemed odd, and my suspicions were correct because...what I saw in the bathroom...she..."

My body starts to shake as I think back to those frightened brown eyes that stared up at me with the knife on the floor.

Blood everywhere and tears running down her face when she had finally been caught by me.

"Shota, what did you see?"

I gulp as I say, "Chiharu had cut herself...there was...so much blood...and I...I took her to the hospital...they told me that she had been doing this for...a month or so...so they kept her to be evaluated for the past week and now...she's on medication,"

The room gets quiet again until Hizashi decides to break the silence with a simple question, "So...you lied to me?"

Although it was formed as a question, it sounds more like a statement and I nod, "Yes, but not because I wanted to,"

"Then why?" He asks softly and I bite my bottom lip, not wanting to tell him that his god daughter didn't want him to know.

"Shota, answer me," he begs and I sigh, "Chiharu told me not to...she didn't want you to worry about her or visit her, so she told me to never tell you,"

He doesn't speak, but he nods.

"Okay," he says, not to me. It was too soft for it to be directed towards me and I gulp, "Hizashi, you have no clue how much I wanted to tell you-"

"Well you should have," he bites and I immediately close my mouth, but he sighs after he says it.

"What's done is done, I don't want to talk about it anymore. What NEEDS to be discussed is your fight with Chiharu,"

I growl at the fact that we got back on the topic of Chiharu wanting to be a hero.

I return his gaze as he says, "Let me ask you something,"

He scoots forward in his seat as he asks, "When you're asked to go fight villains to save people, do you need to be told twice?"

I squint my eyes out of confusion at his question, but shake my head, "No,"

"And when Suki was in danger, did you need to be told to save her?"

I roll my eyes, "Of course not,"

"And when you saw that Chiharu was about to be grabbed by the same villain, did you wait until she was crying your name to get her?"

"Absolutely not," I say, wondering where he's going with this.

"Then you see, when you want to do something deep down, you don't need to be told to do it. You don't have anything holding you back. Not your friends, colleagues, or even family, and THAT'S what Chiharu feels. She knows that this is what she wants with her heart,"

I shake my head, but don't disagree with him. I know better than to do that.

"So then you're okay with this?" I ask him and he shoots me a glare, "Of course not, I know exactly how you feel about this, I'm her God father," he says defensively as he grips his jeans with shaky hands.

"Then why? If you feel the same way I do, then why are you trying to convince me to help her?"

"Because what if we keep her from being something great?" He says bluntly and I raise my eyebrows at his remark.

"What if we keep her from being the next number one pro hero? The next symbol of peace that this world needs? Shota, I understand how you feel. I never want her to get hurt, nor do I want her to end up like..." He stops as he shakes his head, not wanting to utter her name again in such a morbid sentence.

"But regardless of that, what if we lock her away, keep her safe and cagged in, but she grows to hate us for it? What then?" He explains and I mull over his words.

I would never want Chiharu to resent me, but is it really that selfish of me to want to keep her safe? Am I keeping her from growing? From becoming her own person?

Would she grow up to hate me?

To hate Hizashi for not trying hard enough to stop me?

"Shota, what would Suki want for her?" He asks me out of the blue and before I even respond, I remember what she told me a year before Chiharu turned three.

We were lying on our bed, my back against the back board as she leaned back against my chest.

We had just put Chiharu to bed and were relaxing before we went to sleep.

She played with our intertwined fingers as she said, "You know, when Chiharu gets closer to the age when they start developing quirks, I hope she wants to be a hero,"

My eyes got wide at her words and I look down at her confused, "Why? It's a thankless job and she could get hurt," I said in a dull tone as I leaned my head against her neck. She giggled as she scouted closer to me, making my arms go around her waist.

"Personally, I hope she never wants to be one," I said and she shaked her head, "Not me,"

"You never told me why," I reminded her and she turned to face me completely. She lifted her hand to move my hair out of my face before cupping my cheek.

I leaned into her touch as I watched her.

Her eyes scanned mine before a smile creeps onto the edges of her mouth as she said, "Because I know she would be just as amazing of a hero as you,"

I had blushed at her compliment, but didn't say anything in return as I leaned down to give her a kiss instead.

She knew that it was my way of saying thank you, so she didn't reject it or try to stop me.

That was a big thing that I loved about Suki, she just understood me.

And I didn't realize it, but she understood Chiharu too, even after her death.

I think she always knew that Chiharu would grow up wanting to be a hero, so she told me that to show me that it was okay. She gave Chiharu her blessing to become one.

"She wanted her to be a hero," I respond without realizing it and look back at Hizashi to see him nodding, "Then I think you need to let her try," he said and I bite my lower lip.

Let her try, I hear from beside me, but I know no ones there. It's Suki's voice.

Hell, I even feel her lay her hand on my shoulder and I feel my heart give before I nod.

I place my own hand on top of hers, giving it a squeeze even though I'm sure I'm just holding onto my own shoulder, "Okay," I say, nodding my head as I repeat myself.

"Okay, I'll let her be a hero," I say and before Hizashi can say anything, I stand up and make my way to the front door.

"Shota? Shota, why are you leaving?!" He calls out, following me down the driveway to my car.

"Because I need to talk to Chiharu," I say as I climb in and close the driver side door, turning the car on as I back out the driveway.

He crosses his arms with a big grin on his face, shaking his head as he turns around and goes back inside.

When I make it back home, I march up the stairs and open Chiharu's door, not even bothering to knock.

It's not like she was doing anything bad like changing, which I would have been embarrassed about.

Instead, I see her reading a book on her bed, but when she looks up to see me, she rolls her eyes before putting her nose back in her book, "Go away, dad,"

"Not before you answer a question of mine," I say and she huffs, placing her finger in between the pages as she closes it, looking back at me with an annoyed expression on her face.

"What?"

I walk up to her bed before sitting down on it to be eye level with her, "Tell me why you want to be a hero,"

Her face softens at my words and she pauses for a moment to think.

Once she's made up her mind, she reaches over to grab a book mark on her night stand next to her bed to put in her book.

She places the book on the floor and turns to face me, looking me in the eyes as she says, "I want to be a hero to protect people. I want to protect people that can't protect themselves..." She pauses for a moment as she glances to the left side of her room.

I follow her gaze and see her looking at the family picture we took when we went to the beach together.

Chiharu is standing with a shovel covered in sand in her tiny hands, grinning from ear to ear. She was in her Disney princess Ariel swimsuit with two pigtails hanging from the sides of her head. I wore a black t-shirt, shocker, and a pair of gray swim trunks as I had my arm wrapped around Suki's waist.

Suki and I stand behind Chiharu, but Suki was wearing a white sundress and a straw hat that moved in the breeze, so she had to hold onto it to keep it from flying away. She's smiling the biggest out of all of us as she was giggling while a nice woman took the picture for us.

I hear a sniffle behind me and I turn around to see Chiharu wiping away stray tears as she speaks, "I want to protect the people like mom, who would do anything to save the ones they love, but can't do it,"

She looks back up at me as she nods to herself, "That's why I want to be a hero," she finishes and I nod, knowing exactly how she feels.

I place my hand on top of hers, which currently lays on her lap, and tell her, "Okay, then we need to get started,"

She squint her eyes at me in confusion.

"Get started on what?" She asks and I smirk.

"Your training,"

A/N

Alright, I'm sorry to say that the next few chapters will be less exciting, however I have BIG plans for this story. I have no clue if this will be a long story, but I want to do something crazy and fun with it. Needless to say, I'm very excited for the future of this story. On that note, leave a review if you like and I will see all of you next week~


	8. Chapter 8

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are mine.

Chapter 8: Villains Don't Care

I pull my arm up, my hand balling into a fist, and cover my face with my forearm as I block a hook. I switch arms as I watch Hizashi shift and start throwing his left arm to do the same to my exposed right side.

I create space between us as I send my left elbow towards his face, making him back off to avoid the strike.

As he dodges my attack, I run up to him and jump forward to deliver a front kick to his chest, but he side steps me.

Shit, okay calm down, watch your footing.

Breathe.

Don't forget to breathe.

I take a gulp of air as I plant my feet lightly on the ground as I lean forward. I roll as I dodge Hizashi's round kick.

I get to my feet as I turn my head to see his fist coming to my face. I duck to avoid his jab, but he knew I would miss that and forces his fist up as I went down to uppercut me in the stomach.

I move backwards as I hold my side, the stinging making me realize that I'll have a nice bruise tomorrow. He starts to come towards me again and I put my right foot back, readying myself for a hook kick, but apparently I'm too predictable.

Once I lift my leg, he rushes me, getting close enough to be nose and nose with me as he shoves me to the ground.

The air is knocked out of me as I fall backwards on the solid grass beneath me. I don't have a lot of time to think as I see his foot ready to kick my side, but I hold my hands up to signal defeat.

"Wait, time out," I croak and Hizashi haults his attack as I catch my breath.

He kneels down as he looks at me with concern, "Chi-Chan, you okay?"

A voice interrupts me before I can respond to him, "Keep going,"

Hizashi and I turn our heads to see my dad sitting on the side lines of us with a blank expression.

"Keep going?!" Hizashi exclaims as he straightens up, his expression showing shock, but my dad ignores it as he nods.

"Yes, she's not done for the day," he states simply and I bring my hand up as I try to breathe in through my nose instead of gasping like a fish out of water.

"Shota, she can barely breathe! Can't we at least wait for her to catch her breath?!" he says, but dad shakes his head again as he replies, "Again, on your feet, Chiharu,"

"Shota!" Hizashi yells defiantly, but I see that my dad is completely serious. He stares at me as I work on stabilizing my breathing, but my chest heaves, making me cough.

I feel my throat squeeze painfully as I basically cough up dust. I shake my head once the sharp pain in my throat goes away from me swallowing the smallest bit of spit I accumulated.

"Dad, please...I can't...I need a...break," I say brokenly and my dad narrows his eyes at me.

"A break?" he mocks and I nod.

He gets to his feet, quickly walking over to me and grabs my hands, "Get up," he orders and Hizashi graps his shoulder, "Come on, man, just let her rest for a minute,"

My dad ignores him as he looks down at me, "Did you not hear me? I said get up," he says and I sigh, but bring my knees up as I push my shaking legs up to stand.

He drops my hands to take both of my shoulders, looking at me in the eyes as he asks, "How many times do you think that I've gotten the wind knocked out of me as a pro hero?"

Hizashi rolls his eyes, probably wanting to complain about something, but I focus on my dad as I say, "A lot,"

"Yes, a lot, and how many times do you think I told them to pause or hold on for a minute while I catch my breath?"

I sigh in slight annoyance, but mostly just exhaustion, "Never,"

"Not once, do you want to know why, Chiharu?" he asks me as he lets go of me to cross his arms over his chest.

I stay quiet as I look up at him, knowing better than to be a smart ass right now when my dad is trying to train me.

"Because in real life, there is no pause button, there are no rematches. Fighting as a hero means life or death,"

"Shota! Don't scare the poor girl!" Hizashi complains, but my dad looks over his shoulder to glare at him, "I'm not saying this to scare her, it's just a reality check,"

He turns his gaze back to me as he goes on, "Do you honestly think a villain would willingly stop their assault on you just because you're out of breath?"

I shake my head, "No,"

"Exactly, a villain doesn't care if you're weaker than them or if you even have a quirk or not. An enemy is and enemy, bar none," he explains to me and I nod.

"You need to relax, Aizawa, she's just a kid," Hizashi says and my dad raises his eyebrows at him, "Relax?" he parrots and Hizashi nods.

My dad turns his head back to me as he asks, "Am I going too hard on you?"

I shake my head, "No," I reply simply.

"Do you even know why I'm pushing you as much as I am, Chiharu?"

I bite my bottom lip as I ponder his question. An obvious answer would be because I asked him to, but I know that isn't the reason.

Training is one thing, this is a completely different beast.

From two hours of basic training and cardio, then quirk strengthening for an hour or two, then sparring five times a week and Sunday serving as my only break, I'm exhausted.

"So I can get strong to be like you?" I ask only to recieve a hard flick to my forehead.

I reel back in pain as I exclaim, "Ow!"

"Wrong answer," my dad says in a flat tone and I growl at him slightly as I ask, "Then why?"

I feel my anger subside as he pokes my collarbone gently, more so for emphasis.

"Because I don't want you to be like me, I want you to be better. I want you to be able to go farther than I ever could as a pro hero. I want you to protect the people that I couldn't, and defeat the ones I never could,"

My eyes widen at his words as he goes on and I feel my heart swell with pride as he says, "I know you can do that and I know that you could be great, so I want you to be ready for that. I don't want you to be scared when you go out in the real world for the first time as a pro hero. I want you to hold your head high and be confident in yourself, that's why I'm pushing you so hard,"

I lift my hand up to lay it over my heart as I say, "Oh, dad!"

His cheeks turn a slight pink at my reaction and he runs his fingers through his hair as he walks away from me.

"Okay, enough talking, go again," he says simply as he takes his place back where he was sitting previously.

I look over at Hizashi and he has a smirk on his face as he shakes his head.

"Softie," he mutters to himself before getting into a fighting stance and I follow his lead.

I bring my fists up to cover my face at a safe distance and feel a grin tug at the corners of my lips.

He goes for a jab, but I side step him as grab his wrist, go underneath his arm and pull him close to me so I can shove my hip into his side.

His body leans forward as I use his weight to pull him over my shoulder to throw him down.

He catches himself by planting his feet flat on the ground and holding himself off of the ground.

Too bad he wasn't the one in control.

I release one hand to punch his gut a few times. He gives in after the third punch, falling back first, but the height wasn't tall enough to knock the wind out of him.

I drop to my knee and go to punch him, but he rolls over and gets to his feet quickly.

He goes to grab me by the collar of my shirt while I was still on the ground, but I lean back to avoid his hands.

I try to avoid the second grab, but it doesn't work and he pulls me up to dangle in the air. I get a good grip on his wrists, and instead of flailing my legs around, I use them to kick Hizashi's stomach.

He drops me to my feet and I land on my lower back, but I ignore the sting I feel as I get back to my feet.

He tackles me, grabbing hold of my hips, as we both go back to the ground.

I feel my head plant itself in the ground and I groan in pain as I feel a rock brush against the side of my scalp.

He recoils to punch my face, but I cross my arms over each other to cover my face as I block his attacks. He backs off to do the same with his other arm, but I grab hold of his wrist and twist it, not enough to break it though.

He reels back in pain and I utilize that space he gave me by bringing my legs up to tuck my knees to my chin.

With a powerful snap of my legs, I hit him square in the face and send him flying backwards as I get to my feet.

"Stop," my dad says and I turn to see him nodding with a small smile on his face.

I grin back at him, sweat dropping down my face and he looks at Hizashi who is picking off the dirt from his clothes.

"Again," he demands and I turn back to Hizashi with my fists raised.

He rolls his eyes as he says to himself, "I'm getting too old for this shit,"

A/N

Oh man, you guys are too flipping sweet!! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and for giving it almost twenty thousand reads?!?! Ah! Thank you, anyway lol. Please feel free to leave a review if you like and I will see all of you next week~


	9. Chapter 9

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are mine. Get ready for a Mega long chapter!!

Chapter 9: Welcome to UA!

I bite my bottom lip as I turn my head back to the front door.

It's been about ten minutes since I last checked the mail slot, but I can't help it.

Last week was the entrance exam and while I know I wasn't in last place, you never know what the instructors were looking for.

My dad wasn't even allowed to help with my grading because the faculty was worried about creating a bias, which I don't blame them for. I'm sure people have done that before.

Hell, if Endavor was a teacher, I wouldn't be surprised if he demanded that Shouto be immediately accepted.

Not that I know the Todoroki family on a friendly bases, but being the number two pro hero, you tend to hear about these things.

I'm sure if Toshinori had even a wife, let alone a son, the world would hear about it.

It's hard to keep these things out of the limelight.

"If you keep staring like that, you'll put a hole in our door," my father states out of the blue and I jump at the sound of his voice.

I turn my head back to the cup of coffee in my hands, "Sorry," I mumble as I look into the light brown abyss that resides in my cup and I feel the table shake slightly as my dad shrugs.

"I get it. It's not like I wasn't in the same position as you when I was your age," he replies simply and I nod in understanding at his words, but it doesn't stop me from looking back at the mail slot from the corner of my eye.

I jolt when I see the golden slot actually move though and I feel my heart kick into overdrive as I get to my feet.

I can practically feel my dad rolling his eyes as he mumbles to himself, "Good grief,"

I don't care though.

This is the one thing that I've wanted for a while. For the past five years.

What I've been training for all of this time.

I pick up the pile that was dripped to the floor and sift through the bundle of mail, checking the names on the letters thoroughly.

Shota.

Shota.

Aizawa household.

Congratulations, you've won!

My fingers freeze and my heart drops as I see my name on the third to last letter in the pile.

I chuck the rest of the letters onto the table next to the door and rush over to my dad.

He watches me return to the table with a small smirk on his face in amusement at my frazzeled state.

I sit down beside him as I open the letter and place the hologram reader in the middle of the table.

The projection opens and I see Toshinori in a bright yellow suit standing there with his infamous smile on.

"Hello! I'm here as a projection!!" he shouts enthusiastically, making my dad and I sigh.

I love this man to death, but, my God, can he be obnoxious.

"Chiharu, not only did you pass the written test, but you showed great skill and technique that all of our instructors recognized that day. You were calm and calculating the entirety of the exam which did not go unnoticed by us,"

I feel a small tug at the corner of my lips as I hear him say that. It's nice to have your hardwork be noticed even by the teachers themselves.

"Your total amount of points that our judges gave you added up with the points that you gathered yourself was..."

He pauses for dramatic effect and my dad and I sit in unbearable silence.

If at all possible, his smile gets wider as he snaps his arm out dramatically and shouts, "Fifty points total!"

Because him a screen shows the score board and I cover my mouth as a small squeak of excitment escapes me.

He turns back to the camera and says, "Welcome to U.A., Chiharu,"

The projection ends and I jump out of my seat, bluncing on my feet as I shout, "Yes! Yes! Yes! I did it! Dad, I got in! I got in!!"

He smiles as he gets up and leans over the table to ruffle my hair with his fingers, "Good job, Chi,"

While I know he's being genuine with his compliment, I can't help but ask him, "Dad, are you still upset that I wanted to become a hero?"

He sighs, "Chiharu, I've already told you-"

"You're not upset with me, you were upset because of what the prospects and duties of being a hero means, I know," I say, cutting him off rudely, I know, but I'm tired of hearing the same answer at this point.

I look off to the side as I start to feel the atmosphere get tense around us, making me grab my arm for comfort.

"Hey,"

I return my dads gaze and watch him lean down to gently grab my shoulders, "Do you think I would have stayed up for hours making a training schedule for you if I was upset about you wanting to be a hero?" he asks and I shake my head.

"Do you think that I would've trained you as hard as I did if I truly didn't want you to be a hero?"

I shake my head again.

"Do you think I would've swallowed my fear of all of the things that could go wrong if I didn't want you to reach your dream?"

I shake my head for the final time before he says, "Then you understand that at this point in my life, I am proud of what your goals are and proud to say that you are my daughter,"

I smile at his words and he pulls me in for a short hug as he whisper, "Congratulations, Chiharu,"

One week later, it was time for school.

I tug on the edge of my skirt as I look over myself for probably the hundredth time.

"Chiharu, I need to go and if you're going to leave with me, we have to leave now," my dad calls up to me from the bottom of the staircase and I give my reflection a final nod.

Determination fills my blood as I run out of my room, bag in hand, and I hop on the railing only for my dad to snap at me.

"Off of the banister,"

I groan, "Oh come on, dad,"

"Now," he demands and I huff in annoyance and disappointment as I jump off and trudge dpwn the stairs.

"Be mad at me all you want, but you know better," he says and I roll my eyes, "You're just no fun," I retort and he shakes his head as he closes the door behind us, locking it.

"I'm not supposed to be fun, I'm suposed to be a responsible parent and look after you,"

We don't talk much as we get in the car and drive to school. When we get out of the car, dad turns around and says, "Okay, on the board should be class rooms and names, wherever your name is, that's your classroom for the remainder of the year,"

I roll my eyes, "I know that dad, I'm fifteen, not five,"

"In my eyes, you'll always be five," he retorts as he pulls out his phone to check the time, "Okay, I have to go, are you sure you want to wait? You have another hour before you need to go to class,"

I wave him off, "Dad, go, I'll go grab food or something, I'm honestly fine,"

He sighs, "Alright, please be careful,"

I roll my eyes as I turn around and start walking off, "I will, you big worry wart,"

After going our separate ways, I walk around the area and find a convenience store nearby. I go in, pay for a packaged ham sandwich, a bottle of water, and a small bag of salted chips, then make my way back to campus.

Eating on a bench nearby, I watch the clock go by and after I throw away my trash, I make my way back to the board to look for my name.

"Out of the way, extras," I hear from behind me before me along with a pile of people are shoved to the side. I groan in pain as I untangle myself from everyone and glare up at the spiky haired blonde.

"Hey! You can't just shove people out of the way, asshole," I snap at him as I get to my feet.

He's a few inches taller than me, so he has to shift his gaze down at me.

His cold red eyes glare at my own as he says, "What did you just say?"

I huff as I cross my arms across my chest, "I said you can't shove people out of the way like that, asshole. Now did you just not hear me correctly or are you too stupid to understand that?" I challenge him and he cracks his knuclrs, trying to seem intimidating.

Cute.

"Do you want to fucking go? I'll bet you wouldn't last a minute against me," he says arragontly and I smirk at his words.

Vanity, my favorite sin.

"You wanna bet?" I ask as I get into a fighting stance, knowing full well that I wouldn't need to fight him once I had him in my range.

A small explosion crackles from his palm as a maniacal grin plays at the corner of his lips, "Don't say I didn't warn you,"

Explosions, huh? At least it's something I can actually stop.

Heteromorpich types can't be canceled out since they aren't really quirks. They're more like genetic mutations, it's an actual part of them.

I shrug as I say, "Ready whenever you are,"

He doesnt take another moment to pause before rushing me from head on. I hum in delight at this.

Exactly what I would expect someone with as big of an ego as his. Never evaluating the situation properly beforehand, rush in like a bat out of Hell.

While it may work for weaker foes, I am no such fool.

Instead of a fighting stance, I unwrap the ties around my wrists and grasp them tightly once loose.

I start counting, one Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi.

Each count is one of his steps, and once he's in my range, I stop his quirk and bring up my wraps.

It was good timing as well since he was about to send off a huge blast at me.

"DIE-wait, what the Hell?!" he shouts confused and immediately stops his feet. I whip the alloy wraps out towards him, but he dodges them quickly.

Fuck, so he's athletic at least. Alright, I still got this.

I latch my wraps onto a nearby telephone pole and get a running start before jumping into the air, just missing a blast from the blonde.

I pull my legs up so that the wraps go around my body in a strong hold as I look back down at the enraged boy.

I snicker as he tries to send off another explosion, but I just shift my body weight to avoid it.

Once I swing back and get close to the boy again, I pull out my throwing stars and pin him to the ground.

He struggles as I let the wrap go after twisting around so my feet face the ground again.

After he had finally set himself free of the throwing stars, I throw my alloy wraps at him again, successfully capturing him.

I grin as I look at the frustrated blonde, "Hey, asshat," I call out and he grunts at he looks at me. I walk up to him before flicking his forehead, "I win,"

I pat his head after dodging the surprisingly bitey teen as I pull his traped body to the board.

"Okay, let's see, what's your name, shitface?" I ask and he wiggles more as he shouts, "Bakugou!"

"Alright," I say as I skim the board and see not only my name, but his in the same classroom.

"Huh, well what do you know, it's your lucky day, turns out we're classmates now, in class 1-A," I say as I kneel down to untie him, making him rub his arms soothingly.

I reach down to offer my hand for either help or a greeting, whichever he preferred, "I'm Chiharu, Aizawa, by the way,"

His glare grows and he smacks my hand away as he gets to his feet.

"I don't care about your stupid name or the fact that we're classmates, stay away from me, got it?!" he shouts before turning on his heel and stomping away.

I sigh, "What a brute," I say to myself as I start making my way into the building and up the stairs towards the classrooms.

I watch the signs carefully and stop when I see a sign above the classroom that says Class 1-A.

I push open the door and step inside, seeing a few people turn their heads to look at me, however I'm not looking at them.

I'm actually looking for my teacher, dad always taught me to properly introduce myself to my teachers and to be respectful to them.

They take their time out of their day to teach me as much as they can and don't get enough in return, so it's the least I could do.

However, when I see familiar black hair like mine behind the teachers desk in a sleeping bag, all sense of formality flies out the window.

"Oh, hi dad," I say, making his head pick up with a tired hum leaving him.

"THAT'S YOUR DAD?!?!" the classroom shouts and I look back at them unsurprised.

"Yeah," I reply nochalantly as I decide to sit next to a girl with long hair. I mean REALLY long hair.

Literally, this girl tied her hair into a bow at the bottom, that's a lot of hair.

Ugh, I can only imagine the maintenance that comes with it.

The rest of the students chat to themselves and I grin as I already know how much fun this class is going to be.

A/N

Please feel free to leave a review if you like and I will see all of you next week~


	10. Chapter 10

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are mine.

Chapter 10: Day One Starts Now

My dad knocks on the desk with his knuckle as he says, "Alright, for class today, we're going outside to the open field,"

"Outside?"

"On the first day??"

Everyone chatters, but I'm the only one that actually gets up first and starts walking to the battle grounds.

They follow in suit after, seeing as how I know my father the best and should know when he's being serious or not.

When we make it onto the training field, my dad explains that we will be taking eight test for the day, each one challenging or accentuating all of our quirks.

We were to do all of these tests, or else.

My dad grins maniacally as he says, "The person that comes in last for all eight categories gets expelled,"

"What?!?" Some people exclaim and I roll my eyes. I ignore what he says and start stretching out my arms and legs.

My dad may be cruel in his way of training, but he would never expell a student for that, especially not this early.

Dad shoots me a glance that says, 'Don't you dare tell anyone about the trick I'm using,' I shrug him off, knowing better than to go against what he says.

"Bakugou, how far could you throw a baseball in junior high?" My dad asks as he tosses a baseball to him.

Bakugou catches it before replying, "About sixty meters,"

"Try again, but this time use your quirk as you do. You can do anything as long as you stay inside of the circle," he says before stepping back and next to me, clip board by his side and phone in hand, at the ready.

"Go on and give it your all," he encourages and Bakugou takes a moment to think before winding up the pitch.

He throws the ball with all of his might, a blast pushing it farther into the open field, "DIE!" he exclaims and I groan as I smack my forehead.

This fucking guy, I swear.

The ball lands with a thud as my dad holds up the phone, reading at about seven hundred and five meters.

"You have three years to become heros, make sure to push yourselves to the max today and prove that you deserve to be here," my dad finishes up and motions for me to come up next, "Come on, Chiharu, you're up,"

I roll out my shoulders as I walk forward and take the second baseball he pulls out for me.

Simultaneously, I unravel the alloy wraps from my wrist as I get ready to chuck the ball across the field. I drop the ball only to have my wraps coil around it. I stretch my arm out, holding onto the wrap tightly in my grasp and start building momentum.

I go around the circle roughly three times before letting it go, sending the ball high and soaring into the sky.

I cover my eyes as I try to watch the ball, but it's hard to see with the sun glaring down at me. After at least a good minute, the ball starts to make it's descent back down and once it lands, I look over to my dad.

He holds up the phone to show me three hundred and seventy two meters. I smile as I nod in approval at my score, that's actually a lot better then how it used to be.

Then again, I was never allowed to use my alloy wraps, so maybe this could have happened sooner had I been able to use them before.

The rest of the events went like a normal PE test did.

Short distance test, strength test, all of which I knew others would beat me at, and yet I was still doing better than one boy in every category.

Midoriya Izuku, I swear, is immune to being good at SOMETHING!

I'm not even a strong runner and he STILL ended up being slower than me. I try not to let it bother me, but I know that it will only make my father harder on him.

He likes to kick down the best and push the weakest the hardest. However, no matter how skilled I am, I will still get the shit end of the stick in that respect.

I turly don't think my dad will ever push his students as hard as he pushes me.

It was getting a bit ridiculous at how pathetic Midoriya's times and weights were. Thank God he made up for it with that huge throw he made, but I noticed his swollen and broken finger afterwards. It makes me wonder if his quirk causes him to have a huge draw back to it.

Honestly, it's very similar to Toshi's quirk.

My eyes widen as I look over at Midoriya.

It would take A LOT of force to hurt someone like that, so then it must be.

Toshinori handed down One for All to someone.

We line up after everyone is done with their training and my dad projects everyone's scores.

"Alright, this is where everyone ranks after all of the tasks," he says and I sigh sadly as I see Midoriya's name at the bottom of every single one of these charts, minus the baseball throw.

I look over at the poor kid to see him shaking like a leaf and I shift my gaze back to my dad. He notices me glaring at him, practically scolding him for scaring the kid this much.

"Alright, the test is over, and I was lying about someone failing," my dad says in a 'matter-of-fact' way and everyone sighs in relief or even yell in exasperation.

"WHAT?!?!?"

They all look to me and I shrug, "I wasn't allowed to say anything, don't look at me like I'm the bad guy," I say.

My dad claps his hands together, "Alright, get changed and we'll get back to our lessons for the day," he says and I turn on my heels with everyone else as we change out of our gym clothes.

"You're dad can be so terrifying," a girl with short brown hair says to me. I think she was the gravity girl, what was her name again?

"Yeah, well, he didn't want to let you guys know that it was just to set a bar for everyone so that we could do our best. When you add pressure like that, it makes everyone work ten times harder. That's what he strives for in his students," I explain and her big brown eyes get dreamy as I talk.

I blush a little at her intense gaze and look away from her, feeling a bit embarrassed that I just complimented my dad in such a high regard.

"Sorry," I mutter and she waves her hands in front of my face as she says, "No, no, no!! It's fine!!! In fact, it makes me feel better,"

I raise my eyebrow as I look back at her, "To be honest, I had no idea what to think of him at first. Not to be rude, but your dad is super intimidating!!"

I nod at her words in understanding as she goes on.

"I thought that he'd be one of those people that you can never please. But your words have made me realize that as long as we work hard, he'll never be dissapointed in us," she finishes as she looks at me with a big, determined grin on her face and I smile back at her.

I nod again as I put my hands in my pockets, "You're right, ugh, sorry, I never caught your name," I say sheepishly and she pats my shoulder, "It's fine, it's the first day, we're all learning each others names. I'm Uraraka, nice to meet you,"

"Chiharu, but honestly, you can call me Chi, if you prefer," I say and she nods, "Chi, it is then," she states and we chat a little longer before going back to class.

A/N

And the fun begins!!! I hope you guys liked this chapter, please leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week!!!~


	11. Chapter 11

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are mine.

Chapter 11: Old Habits Die Hard

Lunch comes around and even though I had met some really nice classmates, I really wanted to get started on studying.

Knowing my dad, we would have a test coming up next week and I didn't feel like spending my weekend stressing.

So, once I got my food, I planned to make my way to the library to study the next lesson we would go over in class.

I pick up my tray of food when I hear an all too familiar voice from behind me.

"Well, look at who we have here,"

My body freezes as my heart gives a painful thud against my chest. I pray to whoever would listen that it wasn't who I thought it was.

I turn around to see Neito Monoma.

He's standing no more than five steps away from me with his arms crossed and a smirk gracing his lips.

Pompous little shit.

"You actually made it into UA, huh? I'm impressed, although I really shouldn't be," he says as he walks towards me.

I can feel my palms starting to sweat with each step he takes.

The click of his shoes hitting the marble floor make me cringe with every tap and he only stops when he's directly in front of me.

My nerves are shot at this point and I don't know why I don't just tell him to fuck off or at least walk away, but I can't.

Move, Chiharu, move! I scream internally to myself, but I just end up shaking as he grabs a small strand of my hair.

He twirls it between his first finger and thumb, "Being the daughter of a teacher here must get you some crazy leverage over the people who had to work their asses off to get here,"

But I worked hard too! My dad wasn't even allowed to vote or participate when I was being examined!

Is what I should have said to him, but of course, I never would.

"Or perhaps," he pauses as he starts to lean into me, making my body twitch in protest.

I stay perfectly still however, as he leans in closer, whispering in my ear, "Sympathy off of the dead could work just as well,"

My throat constricts at his words and I know that deep down, I should do something.

Push him away, yell at him, Hell, even slap him for those nasty lies he's spouting, but I can't.

I'm screaming at myself for not doing a damn thing, but my body doesn't want to listen to me.

Instead, I nod my head at his words and he steps back, making a tsk noise as he shakes his head.

"Using that against people is so unbecoming of a young lady, isn't it?" he asks, knowing full well that he has control over me, yet again.

I would never use my mothers death against people! Hell, it's because of what happened to her that I changed so much, at such a young age at that!!

But, with his unforseen power that he has over me, I nod obediently to his words. I don't know what it is about Neito, but whenever he gets this hold on me, I can't shake it.

The trance only breaks when he is ready for it to be done.

I feel my eyes getting hot as fresh tears start to build. My vision blurs before I feel the water leave my right eye and run down my cheek.

I don't even care that he sees me crying.

This is what he wants anyway, this is nothing for me at this point. Showing Neito Monoma weakness is not new for me and he loves it.

The button pushing copycat would do anything to get under my skin. I have even had nightmares of him going as far as destroying my mothers grave stone since there was no body to dig up.

"It's really a shame that we're not in a class together, it won't be as much fun without you there, Chi-chan," he says mockingly and I visibly cringe at the nickname.

He caught wind of Hizashi calling me Chi-chan one day, thanks to our classmates, and started using it against me.

He was hoping that it would make me hate the nickname, which it hasn't. It's only made me hate when Neito uses it, but it was good enough for him.

He whispers low, so that only I can hear him, as a sinister grin spreads across his face, "Don't think that a hallway will stop me, though,"

You know those moments when you see something or you get a very sudden vibe that makes your heart just plummet to your stomach? Then once you heart sinks, the things going on around you either slow down or completely stop.

All of this happens the moment his words hung in the air.

It was as if the cafeteria had been paused and muted at the same time. Nothing happens, nothing changes, it's just Neito Monoma and I in this room.

I only come back to my senses when I feel his shoulder push against mine on purpose. I don't do anything to stop him, I don't even snap at him for it.

I hear him scoff, but he keeps walking and suddenly I feel like the air around me is cloudy.

The air is thick and suffocating, making my throat painfully squeeze and my lungs constrict. My heart starts kicking into overdrive and I know that I have to get out of the cafeteria, immediately.

I drop my tray, probably causing a loud and resounding crash, but I pay no attention to the other students as I promptly leave.

What starts out as walking turns to jogging, and then finishes with a full on sprint to the bathroom. I have only been to the school for a day so trying to find a more secluded area wasn't possible, but I had to make due.

Once I close the door to the girls bathroom, I fall to the floor as I gulp in air, feeling as if I am drowning.

I bring my hands up to pull and scratch at my hair and head. My nails dig into my scalp and pull hair as I hear voices in my head.

"He's right you know,"

"You don't deserve to be here,"

"Stupid,"

"Murderer,"

"Worthless,"

"Just leave,"

"No one even wants you here,"

"Knife,"

"Where's the knife?!?"

"Punish yourself,"

"Punish..." I mumble to myself, but shake my head as I push away those thoughts that used to plauge my mind.

I go into the pocket of my jacket to pull out my phone instead, ready to call my dad to help me.

While this could take someone mere seconds, it takes me a good five minutes of digging around. Even when I pull it out, I drop it on the floor due to my uncontrollable shaking.

My phone case breaks when it hits the floor and I curse to myself for declining my dads offer to get me a new one.

I get on my hands and knees to crawl over to it, but I stop in my tracks when I see the broken screen protector.

While this would be frustrating to most teenagers, this is a completely different feeling for me. I gulp as I see a big piece of the glass screen protector laying on the floor.

My heartbeat accelerates as I started to remember the feeling of cutting myself.

Before I knew it, I'm sitting back against the clean and pristine wall as I hold the broken glass in the palm of my hand.

Against my better judgement, I start taking off my jacket and even rolling up my sleeve.

I needed a release, I just needed to get my mind off of Neito Monoma, and I couldn't do that just any way.

I NEEDED to cut, I HAD to cut.

The pain wouldn't last long, neither would the blood, so what would the problem be???

And I can always quit, I won't go back to the way I was, I'm better now.

"Do it for your mother"

My eyes get wide and I feel my gut wrench as I recall my fathers words. I chuck the glass shard into the sink as tears once again spill out from my eyes.

I cover my mouth with the back of my palm, rendered completely speechless.

Oh my god, I almost did it again.

Again!

No, I promised dad, I promised dad that I wouldn't do that again.

More importantly, I promised mom.

"Sympathy off of the dead could work just as well,"

My breath gets caught in my throat as I hear his words in my head again and I try to mentally slap myself out of it.

Come on, Chi, pull yourself together. You're stronger than this, come on!

I get to my feet as I slump over the sink, turning the faucet on and gathering the cold water in my cupped hands. I splash the water on my face.

A sharp shiver goes down my spine like a lightning bolt, but it stops me from hearing Neito's voice, which I'm grateful for.

I take a minute to focus on my breathing, just like my therapist told me to do.

In through my nose, out the mouth.

In through my nose, out the mouth.

Rinse, recycle, repeat.

I feel my heartbeat steady, as well as my breathing, and I feel a little more at ease.

The water drips to the sink with a small 'dink' sound. I lift up my hand to grab the paper towels next to the sink, but when I do, the sound of glass scratching marble echoes through the bathroom.

My eyes snap open and I see the same glass shard off to the corner of the sink, just barely holding onto the edge.

My hand moves on it's own as it goes to pick it up and when I realize what I'm doing, I lie to myself and say it was for a reason.

I just don't want it to fall, if it falls then the glass will break and make a bigger mess.

Who needs to deal with that, am I right?

My eyes fall on the jagged glass again and I can't help, but feel drawn to it.

As scary of a past this glass holds, it also has a certain beauty to it that I've always loved.

"Chiharu?? What are you doing?"

I jump as I look up at the mirror.

Behind me is my classmate with long black hair that she pulls into a ponytail. Her expression shows concern and I don't understand why until I look back at my reflection.

I'm sweating profusely and my eyes are red from the tears that I have shed. I'm visibly shaking as I look down and see that I had unconsciously put the shard of glass against my arm again.

I see a small bead of blood at the tip of the glass and immediately feel myself come back to my senses.

I reel back as I throw the glass at the wall, causing it to shatter into millions of pieces.

"No! Never again! Never! Never!"

She runs over to me and pushes my back into the wall, grabbing my shoulders as she says, "Calm down, Chiharu,"

"Don't make me go back, please! Please, I promise, I'm fine!"

"Where?! Go back where? I don't understand," she says, trying to understand what I'm talking about, but I'm in no condition to think or speak coherently.

I just repeat myself over and over again and she knows that she won't get anything out of me until I calm down.

"Sit down," she orders as she pushes on my shoulders.

Even though I try to fight her, my body slides down the wall and I go to the floor.

I'm so tired, physically and mentally, so my knees just collapse under the pressure of her hands.

"Bring up your knees," she says as she pushes my ankles together and tucks my legs close to my body.

I don't try to fight her anymore, I'm reduced to just sobbing uncontrollably at this point as she cups the back of my head.

"Put your head between your knees," she instructs and before I can respond or push her away, my head is gently pushed down.

"Breathe," she orders and I don't even bother trying to argue with her.

I follow what I was doing before.

In through the nose, out the mouth.

In and out.

In and out.

Slow and smooth breaths.

Block out the noise, block out the voices, the storm in my head can wait to be dealt with.

The pounding in my head slowly fades and I start to feel my heartrate slow down to a normal pace.

The once all too heavy and cloudy air feels open and clear, steadying my breathing as I come down from my panic attack.

Once I feel my body give a bit, I know that I'm okay. My body always goes a bit limp after putting it through so much stress. I lean back against the wall as I sigh deeply.

The girl leans back on her knees as she examines me further. She reminds me of a worried mother and I smirk a bit at the thought.

"Sorry," I mutter and she returns my gaze, seeing color return to my face which puts her at ease.

She gives a sigh herself as she pats me on the shoulder, "There's nothing to apologize for, I'm just glad that you're okay,"

I give her a nod in understanding and she gets to her feet, holding her hands out to me, "Class is about to start, but we can go back together. Think you can walk?"

I take her hands in mine and push off of my feet while she pulls me up.

Once I'm standing, I sway to the right a bit, but she catches me pretty quickly, "We'll go together then," she states and I chuckle at her words as we start to make our way out of the bathroom.

"What's your name by the way? I would like to thank you properly," I say as I hold onto her arm.

"Yaoyorozu, but you can call me Momo if it's easier," she states simply and I nod.

"Thank you, Momo...you probably don't get it now...or won't until later, but...you probably just saved my life back there," I say and she gives me a confused look from the corner of her eye.

Eventually, she shrugs, probably thinking I was just over thanking her and being a bit dramatic, little did she know how honest I was being.

When we returned to class, it went normal as we all either took notes or didn't pay attention. The bell rings to dismiss us and we all throw our notebooks and pencils in our bags before we go.

I'm the last one in the class minus my father and I look up to see him falling asleep. I tap on my desk with my knuckles and his head jerks up.

He blinks a few times before saying, "Chi, sorry about that,"

I shake my head, "It's fine, but are you coming home tonight? Or do I need to make dinner?"

He shakes his head as he gets up from his desk, "No, I have a meeting tonight with the faculty since it's the first day of school. You're going to have to walk home today,"

I nod, "Alright then," I say, but notice him scratching the beard scruff on his jawline.

I smack his hand as I say, "Stop doing that, you're going to iritate your face by pulling and scratching your beard,"

He rolls his eyes, "Just like your mother," he mumbles to himself, but I smile at his words as he pats me on the head.

"Go home, you still have homework to do," he says as we make our way out of the classroom.

I nod as I say, "I know, I know, see you later dad,"

"See you at home," he says as we turn in different directions and make my way home while he makes his way to the meeting.

A/N

I'm sure some of you saw this coming, and I did plan for this moment. Monoma for sure will be a pivotal character for a portion of Chiharu's story, but he isn't the only one. You'll find out why in the later chapters, but in the meantime, thank you guys so much for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a brand new chapter!!!~


	12. Chapter 12

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are mine.

Chapter 12: Real Combat Training

I'm reviewing my notes when I hear, "I AM HERE!!! COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!!!"

A loud bang follows after the door is opened and I have to hold my head at the obnoxious noise.

God damn it, Toshi.

I may have enjoyed your eccentric antics as a child, but I definitely don't as a teenager.

Everyone gawks at All Might and talk amongst themselves as he stands there, posing for them.

I roll my eyes, I have to give it to him, there's no one flashier than Toshinori. It's kind of his shtick.

"WELCOME TO HERO TRAINING! AND OUR FIRST LESSON COMES WITH QUITE A PUNCH," he yells as he points to the words on the board.

Combat training.

I roll my eyes at his pun. God damn it, why? Puns are awful, and I know he loves them, but I just can't let it slide. It was too painful of a pun.

Everyone gets super excited for the first lesson of class and I put my notebook away to listen to Toshi.

"BUT LET'S NOT FORGET THAT ANOTHER IMPORTANT PART OF BEING A HERO IS LOOKING GOOD!!" he states, a pose following his words, as a display came out with cases that have numbers labeled on them.

"THESE ARE THE COSTUMES THAT WERE DESIGNED FOR YOU BASED ON THE QUIRK REFORESTATION FORMS YOU ALL SUBMITTED!!"

Everyone rushes to the front of the room to grab their suitcases. I chuckle at everyone's enthusiasm as I get up and follow their lead, but I'm not particularly excited to see my hero costume.

In fact, it'll probably insult people that I didn't even pick an intricate or particularly interesting design for my costume.

But let's be honest, my quirk isn't one that will be used for offense. My father and I have great quirks in terms of eliminating someones strength. However, if we were physically inept or off our game for the day, we could become a liability.

Our quirks are used mainly for stealth missions, so dark colors that could help us blend in to the enviornment or at night are key for us.

"GET YOURSELVES SUITED UP AND MEET ME ON TRAINING GROUND BETA!!!" Toshinori wraps up and everyone cheers as we all rush to the changing rooms.

I open the case and grin at my clothes, happy with the decisions I made on it.

I decided on black cargo pants with lota of pockets to put all of my tools into, a gray long sleeve shirt and a black mask to cover my nose and tuck the bottom of it into my shirt. The mask is just in cases of needing to breathe when there's a gas leak and such. Combat boots with throwing knives are on my feet as the last article of clothing I put on.

I braid my hair to go down my back, making only small pieces of my bangs go into my face, but it's a minor inconvenience.

My wraps are around my wrists, as they always are and I have yellow glasses above my eyebrows.

Honestly, the glasses are the only part of the costume that I actually gave any thought to.

Now, these glasses do resemble my fathers, but serve a different purpose.

Instead of slits on the glasses to keep enemies from seeing whose quirk he was erasing, mine are clear and actually form to my eyesockets snuggly. On top of this, the sides of my goggles are clear as well.

There's a reason for this.

I keep my glasses snug to my face so that no debris couldn't hit my face and possible get in my eyes.

The sides are clear so that I can use my periferral vision to erase someones quirk.

I tighten the strings in front of my pants and nod to as I look down at myself.

It may not be flashy, but it's functional and comfortable to move in.

I turn and make my way onto the training ground Beta and see everyone gawking at each others costumes. I smile at their excitement and even at Toshi getting hyped as he looked at put costumes.

He skims the crowd as he waits for any straggling students and sees me.

He looks down at my costume and I swear I could see his smile fall for the slightest second.

He had a look on his face when he saw my costume that said, 'Really? You could've done ANYTHING with your costume and THAT is what you do with it??'

I give him his own infamous smile as I gave him an okay sign and place it over my right eye.

He chuckles to himself at my action as he goes back to watching for more students. I giggle as I drop my hand and cross my arms over my chest to wait.

Even though he didn't say anything to it, I knew that he understood it meant I was okay and happy.

It was something I did a lot as a kid. Whenever I got hurt, Hizashi, Toshi, and my dad told me to make the okay sign if I was alright.

However, four year old me didn't completely get how to do it and I kept putting my fingers over my eye to look through the hole at them.

They thought it was cute, so they never corrected me, and it stuck every since.

"OKAY! HERE'S OUR LESSON FOR THE DAY! WE WILL BE DOING A COMBAT BATTLE BETWEEN TEAMS, HEROS VERSUS VILLAINS. WHILE MOST FLASHY BATTLES ARE OUTSIDE, MORE OFTEN THEY'RE HELD INSIDE. THINK ABOUT IT, HIDE OUTS, UNDER THE TABLE DEALS, THINGS LIKE THIS ARE INSIDE OF ESTABLISHED BUILDINGS TO HIDE FROM US," Toshinori shouts.

Makes sense, I think to myself as I listen to him explain how we would be split up into teams.

"WE'LL BE DRAWING LOTS AND WHATEVER NUMBER YOU PICK, YOUR PARTNER WILL HAVE THE SAME ONE! ONCE YOU'VE PAIRED UP, I WILL PICK TWO TEAMS AND ASSIGN WHICH TEAM WILL PLAY THE VILLAINS AND HEROS!"

Even though it's obvious that Toshi isn't done explaining the rules yet, Bakugou, a girl with long black hair spiked in her ponytail, and the kid in the ugh...look, he's dressed like a power ranger, I'm sorry.

I bet he put a lot of time into that costume, but it looks like a power range suit.

Call me an ass, but I just say it like it is.

They all start asking questions and I roll my eyes. If they'd just wait then they'd have the answers to their questions.

Once Toshi clears everything up, we all step up to draw letters. I pull the letter J and look around as I hold up my paper slip.

"Anyone else have the letter J?" I call out and hear from behind me, "I do!"

I turn around to see a spiky haired guy red gears covering his body.

He smiles brightly at me, "I'm Kirishima, guess we'll be partners for this exercise,"

I nod, "Chiharu, and nice costume by the way," I compliment him.

While I'm in no way looking for a potential boyfriend at the moment, I must admit that the costume compliments his body really well.

It shows off a lot of his best attributes and looks even more masculine than how he already carries himself.

"Thanks! Yours is pretty cool too!" He says politely and I scoff, "Trust me, I didn't pick a flashy costume on purpose," I say and we turn back to Toshinori as he starts announcing the team pair ups.

"THE FIRST TEAM WILL BE THESE TWO!!!" Toshinori holds up the letters A and D and I hum to myself.

Huh, a fight between the two people who get along the least. This will be interesting.

Also, it will be interesting to see Midoriya try to control his quirk again. Emphasis on the try though.

I watched Midoriya ruin his arm, again. This kid will by the death of himself, I swear, and also watched the second match before it was my teams turn.

We were put against the girl with aux cords for ear lobes and electricity guy and Toshinori made my team villains.

We nod as we make our way to the just recently used building as we set up the missle and wait.

I cross my arms over my chest and keep my eyes on the entrance as Kirishima talks to me.

"So I never really understood what your quirk was. Is it similar to your dads?"

"Yeah, I can erase quirks," I reply shortly as I keep my focus on the doorway. I may have come off rude, but I wanted to do well on our first hero training day.

However, my short reply doesn't seem to bother Kirishima as he goes on, "Wow!! That's so cool!!! Oh! Oh! What are your bandages made out of?"

I roll my eyes, "They aren't bandages, they're a capture weapon. It's similar to the roll you have in your pocket, but probably made out of different materials," I explain as I start to tap on my arm with my first finger, starting to get antsy.

Where were they? The buzzer started and the clock is running, so I don't understand.

Maybe they're going for a sneak attack?

It wouldn't be a bad idea except for the fact that we're facing the only way to get in. There's not even one window in the room we picked.

"So how do you control the wraps then? What are they made out of? Do you have other weapons that you prefer? Wait, is that why you have all of those pockets?? For the weapons?"

I growl as I turn to glare at him.

"Kirishima, we are supposed to be watching out for Team G, and if you keep talking, you'll blow our position," I say and he sighs.

"Geez, sorry about that, I just wanted to get to know you better," he explains and I groan.

"We can do that after we're done! We just need to focus!"

"Well I just wanted to talk a bit before they got here, I'm sorry!!! I didn't mean to make you lose focus, that's so unmanly of me," he says and goes off on a rant.

I huff in annoyance, but feel myself snap back to reality when I feel a vibration under the floor boards.

I try to pin point where it's coming from, but it feels like it's moving.

It's coming closer and closer, the charge of it growing stronger. I look at my feet to see cracks, big enough to have a small stream of water go through.

My eyes widen as I realize the charge is closing in on the gap and I push Kirishima away from me with all of my might.

"MOVE!" I scream as my body jolts up in a painfully stiff manner.

I grind my teeth together to keep from biting my tongue as the electricity quickly runs over my body.

My muscles spas at the sudden surge of energy, but once the current exits my body, I drop to the floor.

"Chiharu!!!" Kirishima yells as he runs over and pulls my body upright.

"Are you okay?!?!" he asks as he smacks my cheeks lightly, my body still fidgetting painfully.

I groan at the sudden jolts as I say, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just lucky that it wasn't a big shock,"

"You should have let me take that hit, I can harden my skin!!" he says as he helps me to my feet.

"Well gee, thanks, that would've been nice to know beforehand," I say sarcastically.

He looks away from me sheepishly.

"Well...anyway, how did they even find us in the first place?!" he complains and I shake my head.

"The girl has aux cords for earlobes, she was probably listening and found our location," I explain while digging into my pocket to pull out a handful of caltrops.

I scatter them around the missle as Kirishma inquires about them.

"These are caltrops, they are spikes that ninjas throw on the floor in hopes of people stepping on them,"

I watch as he bites his bottom lip, "Don't you think that's a bit extreme?"

"Bakugou has grenades on his hands, I don't see what's so taboo about my artillery compared to that," I point out and he nods.

"That's true," he says before turning around and walking towards the entrance.

I whip my head around to ask, "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go fight them. They hurt you, so I'm gonna go hurt them," he says and he pounds his fist into his open palm.

I capture him with my wraps and yank him back over to me.

"Slow down there, pebbles, you can't do that," I say as I let him go once he's next to me.

"Why not?!" He huffs in annoyance.

"Because, one versus two, you're out numbered, leaving me alone to defend the missle. Stay here with me and we have a better shot of winning," I explain as I pull out a smoke bomb.

"What's that for?" He asks right as team G walks through the door and I grin.

"A distraction," I say quiet enough for the two of us to hear as I chuck the bomb towards them.

They spilt away from each other as the bomb lands dead center of the entrance.

"Go get him," I tell Kirishima and he nods, a determined grin on his face as he goes towards the boy with the headphones.

I make my way over to the girl and once I see her, I throw my wraps to capture her, but she ducks.

What?!

I go into my pocket and pull out a shuriken as I flick my wrist to aim it at her.

She narrowly misses it, letting out a sigh as she hears it hit the wall.

How?!?!

I run up to go for a punch, but she dodges as she plugs in her cord. The vibrations from her speakers push me back.

I hit a pillar and groan at the dull pain that I feel in the back of my head, but don't have time to complain as I roll to the side.

She sends another vibration wave towards me and I miss it by the skin of my teeth.

In the thick smoke, I take a moment to think.

She's dodging my attacks, but the question is how.

How is it that, even though I've taken away her vision with the smoke bomb, she can see me?

Then again, she struggled to dodge my shuriken, so maybe she's not timing it by sight, but by-

My eyes widen at my sudden realization and I go into my pocket to throw another caltrop to her left.

She aims her speakers towards the sound and I rush over to grab her wrist while she wasn't noticing.

I pull her arm behind her back, twisting it in an awkward position, and kick the back of her knees to bring her to the floor.

She cries out as I tie her arms and legs before looking up to see the smoke clear.

I see Kirishima harden his skin to prepare for an attack, but I notice the blonde about to discharge a large amount of electricity.

I curse as I look around, finding a pipe on the ground over to my right. I send my wraps out to grab it and bring it back to my hand.

I get a good grip on the pipe and yell, "Duck, Kirishima!"

I chuck it, making the pipe spin in the air.

Kirishima drops to the floor, his hair brushing the bottom of the pipe before hitting the kid square in the face.

I'm panting as he falls back to the floor, completely knocked out.

I try to catch my breath when Kirishima yells, "YEAH!!! THAT WAS AWESOME, CHIHARU!!!"

"Kirishima! Celebrate AFTER you tie him up!!!" I scold him and he scrambles to pull out the wrap and tie the guys hands and ankles.

"THE VILLAINS WIN! GOOD JOB TEAM J!"

I smile and squeak in surprise when Kirishima runs over to pick me up in a bear hug.

He swings us around as he cheers, "Hell yeah!!! We did it!!!"

I giggle as I pat him on the head, "Yeah. Yeah, we did,"

Even though I did most of the work, I think to myself, but am happy none the less.

Needless to say, the first day of Hero Training was fun.

A/N

A very Merry Christmas it is. For those of you who do not celebrate this holiday, I hope you are having a wonderful day and enjoyed your own holidays, whether that be Hanukkah, Kwanza, and any that I know I'm probably forgetting. Not that I think about it, I probably should've made a holiday chapter, but I've been away on a cruise and just got back last night, so that wasn't going to happen. Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	13. Chapter 13

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are mine.

Chapter 13: After School Bonding

Even after we change out of our hero outfits, Kirishima waits outside for me.

Once he sees me, he grins as he hoists me onto his shoulder, holding me steady with his left arm as he keeps on cheering.

"We did it!! We did it!!! We did it!!" he boasts as he makes his way back to our classroom, grinning the whole time.

I giggle at his antics as I hold onto his free shoulder, "Kirishima, hero training is over, you should go home,"

"You kidding me?? Not until I see how Midoriya is, man his quirk is awesome!!! The whole building practically exploded and debris went everywhere!!"

"And they were docked points because they didn't think about their team or the buildings safety. What would happen if there were civilians in that building?" I remind him and he pauses to think.

"They'd witness Midoriya's awesomeness?"

I roll my eyes, "They would be killed, if not by the blast itself, then definitely by the debris,"

"Oh, right," he says as he puts me down on my feet.

I smile as I pat him on the back, "You did really good out there," I compliment him, but he shrugs.

"Nah, you did all of the heavy lifting," he says and I shake my head.

"I'm all brain, I'm still working on the brawn, and that's where you come in," I say, knowing that I'm stretching my lie quite a bit, but I think he needs some cheering up.

He smiles brightly as he nods, "Hell yeah,"

We walk in and see almost everyone there.

Uraraka runs over to me with her arms wide open, "Chi-chan!!!!"

We collide and I hold onto her for dear life as we fall to the ground.

She snuggles into my shoulder as she says, "I watched your round!!! You looked so cool out there!! I was really scared that you were losing for a moment, but once you realized that she was listening to where you were, you recovered so well!! I can't believe you did so well!!"

I clamp my hand over her mouth as I say, "Uraraka, stop talking,"

She giggles and I release my hand from her as we sit up, "Thank you, I appreciate it,"

"You were amazing!!" The boy from team G says as he kneels down to offer me his hand, "I'm Kaminari, but you can just call me Denki,"

I take his hand and shake it, "Chiharu, but Chi is fine," I say and see the girl with the aux cord earlobes behind him. I get to my feet and breathe an 'excuse me' as I make my way over to her.

She's sitting with the crow guy, and a blonde guy with a large tail.

When she sees me, she turns her gaze away, probably assuming I would gloat about my win, but I surprise her by saying, "You did a really good job out there! Honestly, using your hearing to pin point our location was brilliant,"

Her eyes widen at my words, but she quickly smiles, "Yeah? Well, you were great. I mean, I think using the smoke bomb to split Denki and I apart in order to take us one on one was a smart strategy,"

I smile as I sit down on the counter beside the windows as I continue to talk to her until the door opens.

We all turn our heads to see Midoriya in a sling and a bandage on his cheek.

His eyes widen to see everyone here waiting for him and a big group of students swarm him.

They complimented him on how he preformed and admitted that they got inspired by him to do their best.

I smile and bask in this moment. It's only been two days, but I realize how supportive this classroom is.

Before I came here, I was worried about my possible classmates.

I had heard stories about UA's students being so competetive that the classmates would go to extreme lengths to beat everyone.

It got so bad that people were even getting expelled for trying to hurt other classmates to get them to retire.

But not this classroom.

Here, everyone works really hard and cheers on the others.

We're supportive and accept what everyones flaws are, so we help each other improve on them.

"Where's Kacchan?" Midoriya asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

Uraraka taps the tip of her shoe on the floor, "Well, we tried to get him to stay, but he wouldn't listen to us. Honestly, you just missed him, he already left,"

Midoriya bites his bottom lip for a moment before turning on his heels as he runs out of the classroom.

"Midoriya!"

"Hey, wait!"

"Stop!"

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

The group steps outside to watch him run to the staircase becore stepping back inside and wondering why he left.

I roll my eyes, "You guys, he's gonna go talk to Bakugou," I explain

"But why? He hasn't been nice to him since the first day of school," Uraraka asks.

I shrug, "Maybe to tell him that he shouldn't beat himself up over it? You saw how depressed he was after his match with you guys,"

"Kacchan!! Wait!" I hear out the window and turn to see Midoriya standing at the front entrance with Bakugou.

I rest my cheek on my open palm as I watch them, not really hearing them from two levels up, but I can see it's getting heated.

I feel my heart drop when I see Bakugou actually crying.

Holy shit, I mean, I'm sure that today really knocked his ass down a few pegs, but this is something else.

This was Bakugou's pride that was hurt, not his ego.

While he's not a nice guy in any sense of the word, I would never have any ill will towards my classmates, so he's no acception.

I shake my head as I turn away from the two.

I've never been one to spy and after seeing Bakugou, I only feel more guilty.

Trust me, I'm not falling in love with the kid or anything, Hell, I don't even necessarily like him.

But I understand how that feels.

To be feeling good one minute and then be knocked off of your feet the next.

It's a feeling that anyone could relate to, so I decided to grab my bag and bid everyone goodbye.

They didn't want me to leave since they planned to hang out for a bit longer, but I knew that my dad would want me home soon.

So I go home, knowing that everyone in that classroom will be working extra hard after todays class.

Especially Bakugou.

A/N

Damn, so first I'm posting on Christmas and now we're on 2018. I hope everyone had a very safe and fun filled New Years Eve, I certainly didn't do anything crazy except for watch The Ball drop with a small group of friends. Anyways, thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	14. Chapter 14

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are mine.

Chapter 14: Face it Head On

The rest of the week commenced normally. Studying, occasional training, and chatting with my classmates.

The one thing that I've been avoiding like a plague however, is lunch.

After my first incident with Monoma, I've been terrified to go in there again and possibly have another episode.

I rub my face down as the bell rings and my desk neighbor, Tsuyu turns to face me, "Will you be getting lunch from the convenience store again, Chi-chan?"

I nod, "Yeah, probably, but I'll be back before lunch ends,"

We get up from our desks and she walks with me as she says, "You could always eat with us, it's not like you don't have someone to sit with,"

I smile at her words, "Thanks, Tsuyu, but I was gonna study in the library anyway,"

"Like you need to study, Chi-Chan," she states and I giggle.

"Chiharu,"

I turn my head to see my father beckoning me over and I look back at Tsuyu, "Go on ahead of me, Tsu," I say and she nods before leaving.

I make my way over to his desk, "Yes?" I ask and he places his pen down before shifting his gaze to me as he says, "Why have you not been eating lunch in the cafeteria?"

I sigh at his words, "You heard that, huh?" I ask reluctantly and he nods, "Yes, and I want to know why,"

I bite my bottom lip as I ponder telling him the truth or not. Or at least just keeping the part where I almost went back to cutting to myself.

"Chi," my dad says impatiently and I sigh, "It's Monoma," I fess up and he raises his eyebrow, "What about him?"

"On the first day of school, I ran into him and..." I pause to chose my next words carefully.

"It just triggered my anxiety,"

My fathers eyes grow wide with worry and I immediately set the record straight.

"I'm fine!!! Nothing happened, I promise. I ran to the bathroom to calm down and did my breathing techniques like they told me to do,"

His body relaxes and he sighs, "But you're okay?" He clarifies and I nod.

He nods as well, "Good, however," he says as he gets up and walks to the front of his desk to lean on it.

He crosses his arms over his chest as he looks at me sternly, "You can't keep going to the convenience store to eat lunch. I'm going to stop giving you money for it,"

"What? Why?" I ask and he rolls his eyes.

"Because, Chiharu, I put money in the meal plan at school so you can use it. I won't keep giving you money for the convenience store when you have better food at the cafeteria,"

I look away from him as I feel my heart thudding painfully against my chest.

The familiar rush of fear starts to rear its ugly head on me and I can already feel hot tears building up behind my eyes.

I don't want to see him again. Why would he make me do that when he knows how Monoma affects me??

"Chiharu,"

I look back at him, feeling my throat constrict as my anxiety starts to spread throughout my whole body.

"Why are you doing this to me, dad?" I ask honestly and he sighs, "I'm not doing this to make you feel bad, Chi, but I am also your father. I can't keep watching you let someone push you around like this anymore. You've got to start sticking up for yourself or you will never be able to take care of others,"

"Yes, I could," I argue defiantly and he shakes his head, "No, you couldn't. When you break down you can barely function by yourself, so how are you to save and protect others in that kind of mind set?"

I shrug, "I'll figure it out,"

"Chiharu," my dad snaps and I sigh.

He's right, I know he's right. I'm not arguing with him to be an ass or because I think I'm in the right, but I just can't face Monoma.

He holds too much power over me.

I don't like it, but it's true.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I ask as I look back at him.

"I won't ask for a lot. I'm not saying you have to hurt him or even say a word to him. The next time he tries to talk to you, just walk right past him," he simply states and I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Walk past him?"

My father nods.

"Isn't that kind of counter productive?" I ask, confused on how not saying anything to my bully is 'standing up for myself'.

"Because, he's the kind of person who thrives off of the reactions he can get out of people. So, the minute you take away the reason he does this, that's when you take away the satisfaction he gets from doing it. The minute you pretend he doesn't exist, is the minute he loses to you, because you finally refuse to give in anymore," he explains and I listen carefully to him.

It makes sense and it's a sound plan.

I can tell myself that, and I understand that in my head, but it's my heart that screams for me not to.

And I hate that my heart is the one that's saying no, because if it were my head, my heart could sway its opinion.

But this is my heart we're talking about, it controls everything. The minute it's set on something, that's it.

"I know that you can do it," my dad encourages and I feel myself let out a breath that I wasn't aware I was holding in.

I nod my head, but still feel hesitant. He pats my shoulder, "Go, Chi, if things get bad, you know you can call me or any of your classmates,"

Before I can say anything, he's pushing us out of the classroom and down the hall towards the cafeteria.

I feel my heart jump and I spin on my heels, "Dad, I can't do this,"

"Yes you can," he says as he turns me around and I start trying to pull away from him.

"Let go, come on! At least give me a day!! Please!!"

"Whenever people say they're gonna start something the next day, they are more likely prone to putting it off to another day. There's no better time than now," he explains and we stop in front of the cafeteria.

He looks down at me and waits.

I look between him, the cafeteria, and even my friends at their respective table area, before looking back to my dad.

"Lunch will be over before you even take a step in there if you keep doing that," he states and I huff in annoyance.

"I'm going!!!! I just...need a minute," I explain as I take a moment to breathe.

In through the nose.

Then slowly out the mouth.

I repeat this process for a minute before nodding to myself.

I can do this.

I just want to have lunch with my friends.

It's really not that big of a deal.

I turn my head to see that my dad was already gone and face the cafe again.

Before I even knew what I was doing, my feet move on their own.

It's just like last time. I grab a tray, fill it up with food, and when I go to get a bottle of water, I hear his smug shit eating voice from behind me.

"So after a month, you finally get the courage to come back in here?"

I take a deep breath before turning around with the tray in my hands and see Neito Monoma in all of his awful glory.

"I'm surprised. I thought that I'd scared you off, Chi-chan, but it seems as though I didn't do a good enough job," he states simply and I shake my head.

My fingers curl painfully tight around the tray and Neito notices.

He grins, "Oh, I'm sorry, was it something that I said?" he asks sarcastically.

I bite my bottom lip as I shift my gaze over to my classmates.

I see Uraraka and Iida chatting with Midoriya while Bakugou tries to start a fight with Kirishima.

How he never knows that Bakugou is serious, I will never understand.

But everyone is laughing and smiling.

I find myself grinning at their dumb antics.

I have such weirdos for classmates.

"Chi-chan," I hear before feeling a pinch to my arm.

I reel back in pain, exclaiming as I keep a firm grip on my tray, so as not to drop it.

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you, it's very rude," Neito points out to me and I glare at him.

You've got to be fucking kidding me with this guy!!

He crosses his arms across his chest as he taps his foot impatiently, "Well, aren't you going to apologize to me, Chi-chan? It's only polite,"

I feel myself tense up, but I shake my head.

No.

I won't let him do this to me.

I should be able to walk into the cafeteria to see my friends. I shouldn't have to feel like my back is being watched whenever I walk in here. It's a room full of future heros, and I am one of them.

Before I can say or do anything, however, I hear my name being called.

"Chiharu! You came after all!!" Momo exclaims as she walks over to me, but stops when she sees how Neito is looking at me.

She looks between the two of us cautiously before turning her attention to me.

"Chi, is this guy bothering you?" She asks me seriously and I look back at Neito to see him glaring daggers at me with his cold, lifeless eyes.

Eyes that have haunted me for at least four years. A cold glare that has struck fear into my heart from the very beginning.

But with Momo there, with my friend by my side, I feel more grounded.

The weight that was on my shoulders is lifted and I finally feel like I can stand and walk properly.

I give her a smile as I stare back at him and say, "No, not at all," I turn back to her and nudge her with my free hand.

"Come on, let's eat," I say as we walk to the table together.

After I place my tray down on the table, everyone shouts and exclaims cheers for me.

"I'm so glad you finally joined us, Chi!!" Uraraka says excitedly.

"Of course!!! Having you here makes a perfect seating arrangement, we no longer have an unnatural odd chair off!" Iida states and I roll my eyes.

Tsuyu pats my shoulder, "I told you that you'd always have a seat with us, Ribbit,"

"Chiharu!!! I'm glad you're finally joining us, it gets old to sit with these guys after a while," Denki says and I throw a straw at him.

"Denki! That's not nice to say! Even if it's true in regards to Bakugou," I say with a grin on my face.

"WHAT?!?!? YOU WANT TO GO, SHIT FOR BRAINS!???" Bakugou yells and I scoff at him, "Yes, just like when I beat you on the first day of school?"

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT!!! I WASN'T READY!!!"

"Uhuh, whatever you say," I reply nonchalantly, which infuriates him, but I don't mind.

Honestly, this is the most relaxed I've felt in a while and it's nice to be here with my friends like this.

Just spending time outside of training and studying together.

For the first time in a while, I feel like I can enjoy the moment.

Little did I know, Neito Monoma was gawking at me from across the room.

He doesn't believe that I could deny him, dare he say, even ignore him.

He was baffled to say the least, but even though he felt dooped, he wasn't done.

No, he wasn't anywhere near done with me.

I may have taken a small step towards breaking the control he has over me, but I still have a long ways to go before it's truly over.

A/N

Yes, a victory for Chiharu!!! A small one, but a victory none the less!! Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	15. Chapter 15

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are mine.

Chapter 15: I'll Die Trying

Yesterday was...rather interesting.

The press wouldn't stop hounding us on our way into school and it was even getting on the teachers nerves.

Then we had to vote for our class rep which ended up being Midoriya.

Then there was a security breach, which caused a huge panic with the students.

After we got back to class, Midoriya stepped down from being our class rep and gave it to Iida instead.

Personally, I've never given a shit about that stuff, so the fact that Iida and Midoriya were getting sentimental about it was rather dramatic to me.

I was hoping to have a normal school day after that, but my dad decided to surprise us.

"Your training will be different today, we will have three pro heros on board for this day. It will be me, All Might, and another pro hero to watch you guys," my father states.

"But what kind of training is this??" Sero asks from behind me.

"Rescue, you'll be learning how to help people in survival situations such as ship wrecks and earthquakes, that sort of thing," he explains and while everyone chats among themselves excitedly, I grin.

This is the kind of thing I have been excited to train for since it works better for my quirk. Not to mention it's one of tbe biggest reasons I wanted to be a hero.

I want to help people, people who can't help themselves, so rescue missions are a big deal for me.

"Get dressed and we'll be getting on a bus. I know everyone is excited for costumes, but you're not used to them yet. Just keep in mind that it may hinder your work if you chose to wear them," my dad reiterates and everyone goes to grab their costumes, including me.

Honestly, I'm not worried about my costume hindering my progress. If anything, I want to try out all of the artillery I put in this thing.

I have all kinds of weapons and knickknacks that I ordered to protect myself.

From my throwing stars and the caltrops to kunai's, and smoke bombs. My goggles also have a night vision mode, I have two manriki-gusari's hooked to my belt, and shinobi-kumade in one of my many pockets to scale walls if I need to.

(For those who don't know, a manriki-gusari is a metal chain with a weight at each end to capture weapons and make them too heavy to hold. The point of a manriki-gusari is to make the enemy's weapon too heavy to hold which forces them to drop it, leaving them defenseless)

Once we've all changed, I position my goggles near the top of my head and make my way over to the waiting area for our bus.

"Midoriya, where's your costume?" Uraraka asks and Midoriya laughs shyly at her question.

"Well, because of our first hero training class, they haven't completely fixed it yet," he explains and I roll my eyes, "If you hadn't gone over board and tried to make the building concave then your costume would still be in tack," I say and he sighs.

"You sound just like Aizawa-senpai," he states sadly and I smirk, "Well I am his daughter, I'm sure it was bound to happen. Also," I walk up to him to flick his forehead and he feels back in pain.

"Ow!!! Chi-chan!!!" He complains and I cross my arms over my chest.

"Saying that I sound or act like my dad is a compliment, try something else unless that's what you were going for," I explain and he rubs his forehead to relieve the pain until we hear Iida start yelling.

"LISTEN UP! WE ARE NOW BOARDING THE BUS! USE YOUR SEAT NUMBERS TO FORM TWO LINES AND GET ON THE BUS ACCORDINGLY!"

His whistle blasts and I cover my ears as he practically destroys his whistle with how much he's using it.

"Wow, he's really taking this class rep position seriously," Midoriya states and I glare at him, "I blame you for this," I say before walking towards the bus he sighs, "Chi-chan!!!! I didn't mean to!!" He whines before following me and Uraraka on the bus.

Once everyone gets on the bus, Iida is devistated when he sees the open layout and collapses to the floor.

"My plan...it's ruined," he groans and I roll my eyes.

"So dramatic," I say to myself as I take a window seat to the right.

Tsu, Midoriya, Kirishima, and Sato all sit in a row with Iida, Mina, Denki, and Aoyama sitting on the opposite side.

I'm sitting behind Bakugou and Jiro's seat with Todoroki next to me.

I figured the guy would kind of complain about me sitting next to him, but neither of us talk that much, so it worked out well.

Although he did fall asleep and is starting to slump towards me.

No, no, please God, don't lean on my shoulder while you're asleep and PLEASE for the love of ALL that is holy DO NOT start to drool!!

Unfortunately for me, the bus hits a pot hole and Todoroki's body slumps into me while he's still asleep and I groan.

Fuck my LIFE!!!

Depsite the discomfort and sudden weight on my arm, I look down and can't help but smile at the sleeping boy.

Compared to his usual scowl that he wears, he looks peaceful and completely at ease.

Even though the scar on his eye is hard not to notice, having it so close to me makes me see how raised and nasty it really looks.

It probably blistered over and left that nasty scarring and discoloration behind. It really makes me wonder what happened to him.

How long has he had this scar? Clearly he's had it for a while, but just how long?

A year? Since he was a kid? I don't know.

I tap my bottom lip as I ponder this when I heart Bakugou shouting in front of me.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY???!! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!"

I roll my eyes as I try to ignore him, but feel Todoroki shift slightly, as if the noise was starting to wake him up.

"I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET EVER APPLYING TO THIS SCHOOL!"

Todoroki grunts softly and I quietly curse to myself as I unravel the alloy wraps around my wrist.

I use my right arm, aka my free arm, and flick my wrist out to catch Bakugou and pull him back in his seat.

"Sit down and shut up, Bakugou, no one wants to hear you shout right now," I snap as I look down to see Todoroki breathing slow and steady.

I sigh in releif as Bakugou turns around.

"WHAT DID YOU-" he stops when he sees Todoroki sleeping on my arm.

"Ha, so half and half has a thing for you now? I bet that just melts your puny little heart," he mocks and I flip him the bird as I say, "Yeah right, he was asleep and we hit a pot hole, that's all it is,"

I grin as I pur out, "If anything, I'd say you sound jealous, Bakugou,"

He jumps out of his seat once again, arms by his side due to my wraps keeping them in place.

"WHAT?!?!? DON'T TELL LIES LIKE THAT OR ELSE I'LL HAVE TO HURT YOU!"

"Hey, hey, settle down, we're almost there," my dad orders and I nod, "Understood, dad," I say as I yank Bakugou back down in his seat.

Bakugou growls as he turns his head, "I'll kill you," he warns, but I just wave him off.

"Yeah, yeah, now shut up, you'll wake the baby," I joke and he turns his head back as we park the bus.

I let my binds go on Bakugou as we all file out of the bus.

We take a look at the large dome shaped facility and I smile as we follow my dad inside, becoming more entranced once we get into the building.

The building is huge on the inside with a large layout of different disaster simulations.

There's a ship wreck or pool area, windstorm in a cityscape, a collapsing building to simulate an earthquake, and more.

I grin as I look around the place like a kid in a candy store. This, this is what I'll be doing one day.

This is what I'm meant to do, I can already feel my blood pumping with adrenaline at the sights alone.

"Welcome everyone! I've been waiting for you,"

I turn to see a hero in space suit a few feet in front of us.

"Oh my gosh! That's Thirteen!!! They're my favorite hero!!" Uraraka squeals excitedly next to me and I giggle.

Adorable, truly adorable.

Thirteen turns around to display all of the different areas that we'll be practicing on, "These are the training grounds that I made with different kinds of accidents and disasters in mind. I call it! The Unforseen Simulation Joint!"

I pause for a moment and think to myself, while everyone else just bluntly states, "Oh, like Universal Studios Japan,"

I smack my forehead with the palm of my hand as I mutter to myself, "So impolite,"

Not to say that they're wrong because they aren't, but I wasn't going to say anything!!

"Anyway, Thirteen, where's All Might? He should have been here by now," my dad asks as he walks up to Thirteen.

They start to talk more quietly so that we can't hear, but I see Thirteen hold up three fingers and I click my tongue in annoyance.

Of course, Toshi would use up all of his time first thing in the morning.

I sigh as I look at Midoriya, knowing that he probably is the only other person that gets what that means as well.

He looks concerned as he looks at them, probably upset that his mentor won't be here to assist in his training as well.

My dad shifts his weight from one hip to the other as he states, "Well, the show must go on, so let's get started, Thirteen,"

Thirteen nods as they say, "Okay! Before we start however, there's something that I'd like to say first! Well, maybe two things, or three, five maybe?"

"We get it," we all groan, not feeling bad about being rude and I get a particularly nasty glare from my dad for it.

I shrug it off as I focus back on Thirteen.

"I'm sure most of you know of my quirk, Black Hole. It sucks up anything and turns it into dust,"

"And you've used it to save numerous people from disasters!!!" Midoriya interrupts excitedly, Uraraka nodding beside him, but I know where Thirteen is going with this.

Sure, it's a cool quirk, but it's a high risk one as well.

If a hero were to step into the line of fire while Thirteen deployed Black Hole, it would cost them their life.

It's not a quirk that could be labeled 'hero-esq' per say, but they chose to use it for hero purposes.

A villain would probably kill for a quirk like Thirteen's.

"Here, you shall learn to use your quirk to save others. You don't have quirks to harm people. I hope you leave here knowing that your quirk is to help everyone,"

Thirteen bows as they wrap up their speech, "With that said, thank you for listening,"

We applaud Thirteen and others shout compliments and cheers.

My dad rolls his eyes as he pushes off of the wall he was leaning against, "Alright, now let's get started with-"

The lights above us start to flicker and make a loud static noise.

My head snaps up to see it travel all the way from the front of the building to the far back down the staircase.

Dad turns around in time to see a purple vortex explode from the bottom of the large flight of stairs.

His eyes grow wide as he watches people start to exit the vortex.

"Gather around and don't move!" My dad snaps at us and I pull Midoriya and Uraraka back since they were next to me.

My heart thumps wildly as I watch in horror as more come out.

"Thirteen! Protect the students!" Dad shouts and Thirteen steps in front of us protectively as Kirishima looks around, "What is that?" he asks curiously.

"Has our training started??"

"Stay back!" My dad yells and Kirishima withdraws nervously as my dad states, "This is not a test, these are real villains,"

I gulp at his words, knowing that it was true before he told us that.

Even though I was only a child when it happened, you never forget your first encounter with a villain.

The kind of group that would mercilessly harm someone like my mother.

My dad pulls his glasses over his eyes as he unwraps his scarf.

"Wait! Mr. Aizawa, your quirk isn't good for head on battles like this! You can't face them yourself!!" Midoriya calls out to him, but I tug on his sleeve.

"Don't, Midoriya," I say, knowing my fathers restraints, but also having faith in him.

"You can't be a hero with only one trick up your sleeve," my dad says nonchalantly to Midoriya before launching himself off the top of the stairs and rushing down.

"Please be safe," I quietly beg as I tighten my grip on Midoriya's sleeve, looking for a sense of relief to settle the fear boiling inside me.

He looks down to see how scared I am and looks back at my dad fighting the villains.

"He'll be fine," he lies to me and I nod, also lying to myself as I watch.

I'm not worried when I see a fire arms group of villains, my dad can easily erase their quirk.

This would have been a pretty big issue for me since I'm limited to my range of twenty feet.

They look confused when their bullets don't fire and my dad gathers them up in his alloy before smashing their heads together.

"That was awesome!!!" Denki exclaims and I smile as I say, "You haven't even seen the half of it," I mutter.

My dad dodges the punches of the heteromorphic villain until he sees an opening to punch him in the face.

My dad is doing perfectly, but I feel my heart give a painful thud when I see the villains circle him.

Fuck, he'll be trapped.

No, don't you dare lose faith in him now! He'll be fine, he'll be fine.

Thirteen instructs all of us to head for the exit, but I can't leave yet.

I need to know that he'll be okay before I leave.

My heart plummets to the floor when I see my dad getting out of breath and his hair falling around his face left and right.

Shit, he can't hold on for much longer.

I take a deep breath as I grab my goggles and cover my eyes.

"What are you doing, Chiharu?!?" I hear from behind me and I stretch out my arms above my head, "I'm gonna go help him,"

"I can't let you go down there, Chiharu, your father would kill me," Thirteen says and I shake my head.

"It's not your decision, Thirteen, it's mine," I say over my shoulder when I feel someone grab my wrist.

I turn around to see Todoroki looking down at me, "You go down there alone, that's asking for death," he says very seriously, "These are real villains, Chiharu, leave this to the real hero's,"

"That 'real hero' is my dad," I snap at him as I yank my wrist free from his grasp.

"And he's in danger, so if death is waiting for me down there, but it saves his life, then I'm gonna die trying," I say before I sprint to the railing by the stairs.

I jump on it to slide down the smooth metal at full speed, my hair whirling around my face as I hear in the background, "Chi, don't!!!"

"Get back here, Chiharu!!!"

"What are you doing???"

"YOU DUMB ASS, ARE YOU CRAZY?!?"

My head is spinning as I hop off of the railing right before I hit the bottom of the stairs, rolling to the side to avoid any road rash.

My blood is pumping as I look up and see a villain coming up to my dads blind spot.

I push off of the balls of my feet and stomp on the ground to propel my body up in the air.

I capture the villain with my alloy and pull him towards me before smashing the side of his face with the bottom of my boots.

We drop to the ground, me on my feet and panting heavily, him on his back, unconscious.

I look up and see my dad glaring at me.

I grin, "Hey, dad,"

A/N

And the plot thickens Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	16. Chapter 16

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own. Mega long chapter ahead! Hope you like it! 3

Chapter 16: Don't Forget

Before dad can get a word in, I see a villain coming up behind him and shove him to the side.

He stumbles as I pull out my manriki-gusari and throw it at the villains baseball bat that he had in his hand. It swings around the weapon, making the weight increase and forcing the villain to drop it.

While he's distracted, I pull out my alloy wrap and encompass his body with it before yanking on the ties.

His body lurches forward and he falls head first into the cement.

I let go and retract the wrap as dad grabs my wrist.

I turn my head to see his eyes glaring at me, his jaw clenched, and his teeth seething.

"I told you to stay with Thirteen, what were you thinking?!" he scolds me.

I open my mouth only to be cut off by a woman shouting a battle cry behind me while a man started running up towards dad.

I spin on the balls of my feet as I grab my ninja stars and start flicking them towards her feet.

"This is no time to be arguing with me, Eraserhead!!" I shout as she clumsily dodges them, effectively offkiltering her balance.

I run up to her and block her quirk once I'm in range. She notices my advances and tries to throw a punch, but I grab hold of her fist and grab the collar of her shirt with my right.

She tries to pull out of my grasp, but just as she pulled on me to escape, I take my left leg and kick her ankle out to make her body fall.

She hits the ground flat on her back, knocking the wind out of her and I sigh, "You villains never learn, do you?"

She coughs some spit up as she chokes out, "Learn what?"

I hear small footsteps from behind me and I shift my feet so I can lean my body far to the left, avoiding another villains hit.

I grab his wrist, which is right in front of me, and use his momentum to flip him onto the villain that laid before me.

They both groan at the impact and I grin.

"To not mess with the heros,"

"And who said that you were a hero yet?" Dad calls out and I roll my eyes.

"You just had to kill my punch line, huh?" I joke as I turn around to see his kick someone in the face.

He turns to face me as he hisses at me, "Right now, that's not the only thing I could kill,"

I shrug, "You'll get over it," I simply reply and see a group of five villains trying to surround us.

I quickly shove my hand into the pocket of my cargo pants and rush over to Dad, "Close your eyes," I warn him before pressing on the release button and sliding the can away from us.

Smoke oozes out from the container and I grab his wrist to let him know that it's me.

"Take a minute to blink," I command, but he rolls his wrist to grab the collar of my shirt, "Chiharu, this is no place for a kid to be, you should escape while you still can,"

"And leave you alone to fight a bunch of villains? You'll be dead in ten minutes. Your eyes can't be used for that long in one on one combat, mine can," I say as I shrug off his hand.

"That's not the point! I am a professional, this is my job,"

"And soon, it'll be mine, might as well start now," I state and know that Dad wants to say something, but that's when we started hearing footsteps creeping closer.

My dad yanks on my wrist as he whispers, "Back to back,"

We turn around from each other, pressing our backs against the other as we listen carefully for their footsteps.

Footsteps come closer to me, but also towards Dad, and we know that they are planning a sneak attack.

"We're gonna have to duck," Dad says right when the villains go for an ambush.

When my Dad ducks, I actually use the side of my arm to push the fist away from my face. With my free hand, I wrap the alloy around his now extended arm before pulling it around his body and to his back.

Once I face the villains back and lay the arm flat against it, I pull harder on it so it strains his shoulder.

He shouts in pain, but over his shoulder, I can see my Dad creating momentum by swinging the villain in a circle.

I grin, knowing full well what he's going to do and I start doing the same thing with my own villain.

I spin us in a circle about three to four tines before letting my alloy unbind from him, my Dad releasing his villain at the same time, and we watch them collide head on with each other.

"Hell yes!!" I exclaim.

"Language," Dad snaps at me and I groan.

"Seriously? You're gonna do that right now?" I complain before feeling the collar of my shirt be yanked on.

"Shit!" I exclaim before getting a good push off of the ground and using my flexibility to kick the villain who grabbed me in the face.

He drops me and I trap him in my binds before throwing him across the open area.

"Pay attention!!" My dad shouts and I gulp down air before saying, "I'm trying! Stop yelling at me and maybe I can get somewhere!"

He ignores me when he looks over to see the main villain with hands covering his body rushing towards him.

"Final boss," he mutters to himself as he starts to charge.

I turn my head and watch, ready to jump in whenever he needs me, but that's when I'm grabbed from behind.

"Hey!" I shout, but the villain covers my mouth with their fat fingers.

The villain uses their free arm to hold both of my wrists behind my back and even lifts me off of the ground a few inches.

I struggle against their grip on me, but I can't shake them off.

I growl as I try to swing my legs back up again, but the villain squeezes the life out of me.

I groan at the pain as I let my legs fall limply and the villain carries me over to some of the other villains.

While I'm being carried over towards the other villains, I look to my left and see Dad cornered by a group of villains.

I squint my eyes at the red marking on his elbow and gasp when I see the chipped away skin, as if it had disintegrated.

My heart rate picks up as I start to flash back to when I watched mom die before my eyes.

I struggle against the villains grasp when I think about the same thing happening to him.

"Hold still, it'll make my job easier," the villain says in a deep and assertive voice that easily could've been mistaken for a mans.

I snarl at her words and try to reach for a shuriken, a kunai, literally ANYTHING in my pockets, but she sees what I'm doing and starts to squeeze my wrists.

I cry out at the pain, but she starts to twist them a bit, straining my wrists almost to the point of breaking them.

"If you don't stay still, not only will I kill you, but I will make sure that Eraserhead dies first," she threatens and I stiffen immediately as panic fills my mind.

I accepted from the beginning of my training that I could be killed at any moment, but I never considered villains using my dad against me.

I cease my attempt at escape and the woman behind me gurggles a burly laugh, "Good girl, now why don't you watch the fun unfold?"

My eyes shift back up from my feet to see dad backing away from the villains.

"Oh, and by the way hero, I'm NOT the final boss," the man with hands covering his body says.

Within the bat of an eye, I see a large mutant go behind my dad.

He turns around quickly, but that's when the beast decides to claw at his face.

Everything for me stops.

The confident laughs of the other villains, the commotion from the other disaster areas, even the villain holding me captive.

Nothing else is going on for me except for what that disgusting abomination was doing to him.

I force my eyes shut, not wanting to watch anymore, but the woman restraining me doesn't like that.

"Now now, you're not going to want to miss this, don't be rude," she says as she constricts my body once again, making me lose my breath.

I gasp, my eyes snapping open as I try to wiggle in her grasp to get some air back in my lungs.

She stops when my eyes open and I surrender to her sick desires as I watch the scene in front of me.

The creature pins his body down and starts to pull and bend my dads arms in ways that they're not supposed to go.

"No," I say as I barely register that a tear falls out from the corner of my eye.

"Stop it," I beg quietly as it smashes his face into the ground.

"Please," I say as more tears start to go down my cheeks.

Smash.

"No more," I cry out, feeling my body jolt with each snap, pop, and crunch that dads body makes.

"Stop it!!!" I scream as I shake my head so that her fingers lose their grip for a moment.

They slip to my chin instead of my cheeks and I pull away from her fingers only to go back in and bite them.

Her skin slides against my teeth, but once I feel the bone, I dig in harder.

She cries out in pain and tries to rip her hand away from me, but I don't let go.

I start to grind me teeth against her finger, a copper taste fills my mouth and I cringe knowing that it's her blood.

Don't let go, I think to myself as I saw my teeth even further into her finger.

She screams as she drops my body, which is exactly what I wanted her to do, but before I let go, I wait until I feel the bone split into two.

The villain reels back in pain as I lean forward before snapping my head back, colliding the back of mine with her face.

She gives a painful yell and I twist my body as I drive my elbow into her side, sending her backwards, but I'm not done.

I rush towards her and push off of the ground, my fist lifting into the air before slamming down into her ugly, fat, and wide face.

Her nose crunches under my fingers, but I don't care.

This woman forced me to watch her goons hurt my dad, she deserves no mercy.

She drops to the ground, dust flying up and around her body as a loud thud reverberates throughout the room, making the villains turn to look at me.

I stand up, not even bothering to wipe the blood off of my knuckles or from the corner of my mouth.

"Now then, get your fucking hands off of him," I say in a dark and surprisingly calm voice that even sent chills down my body.

Some look to their leader for a response, but I don't want one.

I start running up to the mutant, ready to beat the ever loving shit out of him, but when he sees me, he lets out a blood curling scream and readies himself.

This doesn't stop me.

A concrete wall could be in my way and I wouldn't be fazed.

I pump my legs harder and when he raises his hand, I capture it in my alloy wraps and propel myself up in the air.

I twist around to face the monster and capture his other hand in my wraps before pulling myself down, gaining speed fast.

I'm ready to stomp its head into the cement just as he had done to my dad, but he surprises me by reaching up and grabbing my ankle when it gets close to him.

Before I can do anything, he simply flings my body to the other side of the room with so much force that when I hit the floor, it breaks apart and kicks up a cloud of dust.

My ears are ringing as my body rolls uncontrollably.

The rubble jabs and strikes my face, sides, arms, and legs as I'm sent flying.

I only stop when I dig my fingernails into some of the torn up ground and I cough up blood.

Whether it's my blood or the villains, I can't say.

"Chi!" I hear from across the room and I groan.

I lift my head up, finding that hard when I'm shaking so much from the strain it causes on my back and neck.

I blink a couple of times, trying to clear my eyes from the small rocks and dust that coat my eyelashes.

I see dad straining to look at me from the side as his head lays on the ground, the creatures hand clawing into his scalp.

He reaches out to me with his good arm, but it's covered in blood now.

"Dad," I say softly as I feel a moment of serenity set over us.

His dark eyes bore into mine and I feel at peace, as if we weren't here. We were at home, doing my homework and correcting students essays.

I have a cup of hot chocolate and he has coffee to keep him awake.

No one else is bothering us, we're just enjoying our time as a family.

That mood drastically changes when I see the man covered in hands running over to the pool.

What is he doing? I think, but feel my heart stop when I notice who was over there.

Midoriya.

Tsu.

And Mineta.

The villain stretches his arm over, palm open and fingers ready to grab as they start to make their way towards Tsu.

"Tsu," I choke out and try to get up to my feet, but feel my knees buckle underneath me the next moment.

"Fuck!" I turn back to see him drawing closer to her and I close my eyes, "No!!! Tsu, I'm sorry!!!" I scream as I slam my fist on the ground.

I wait for the onselaught of screams, cries, and string of curse words. I wait for the moment that Tsu will die, but none of that comes.

Instead, I hear an irritated sigh, "You really are too cool,"

I pick my head up to see dad erasing his quirk and my heart swells with joy.

I can't belive it, he fucking did it!!! He saved her!

I push off of the ground once more, feeling my body ready to collapse at any moment, but I force myself to stand.

My dad was strong enough to keep going, I need to do the same.

My ankle rolls and I almost fall again, but I take a minute to stabilize myself before pushing forward to avoid falling.

I will not fall.

I can't fall now.

He needs me.

Dad needs me.

Before I know it, I'm running, the muscles in my legs are screaming and burning in agony as I force them to work harder, faster, but I pay it no mind.

The creature that hovers over his body sees me and gives out another screech as it raises its hand to strike me.

However, it doesn't.

It instead is gone in the blink of an eye before I can even do anything.

"What the-doesn't matter," I say to myself as I drop down next to him.

"Dad! Dad, can you hear me?!" I exclaim, not bothering to use his codename when I should have.

I roll him over onto his back and he groans at the shift of position.

"Dad, are you alright??" I ask worriedly, but instead of answering, he just looks at me.

He has a peaceful look on his face as he simply says my name.

I nod, "Yeah, it's me, we've got to get you out of here, come on, give me your arm-"

He cuts me off by placing his hand on my own.

I look back at him as he smiles, "Don't forget...that I love you," he says before closing his eyes and his body going limp.

A/N

Am I evil?

Oh who am I kidding? Even if I didn't write a cliff hanger ending, I'm evil.

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	17. Chapter 17

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Chapter 17: Go! Before You're Too Late!!

I feel my blood grow cold as I stare down at my dad.

I watch as water drops fall on his cheeks and my vision grows blurry.

I even start to shake when I notice the puddle of blood starting to pool under his body.

"Dad," I whimper as I shake his shoulder, "Come on, dad, just...come on!!"

I shut my eyes tightly as I pull his body towards mine and hold him tightly.

"I didn't live for you to leave me!! I didn't live just to watch you die!! Live damn it!! Live!!" I cry as I tighten my grip on his shirt, but my arms are too weak to hold him up anymore.

He slips through my fingers and he gently slips to the ground, his head turning to the side as a small breath escapes him.

I'm shaking as I look down to see my hands covered in blood and I start to hyperventilate.

It's as if I keep gasping for air, but my lungs won't take it.

My body slumps to the side and I lay next to dad, my hand clutch my shirt for dear life.

I try to focus on my breathing, but I know it's futile. I'm too scared to calm down, so instead, I reach over and take his right hand with mine.

I look back at his calm and peaceful face, copius amount of tears are falling down my face at this point.

"Don't go," I beg him before closing my eyes and accepting whatever may come my way.

BOOM!

My head snaps up and I see a cloud of dust surrounding the front entrance while the doors fall to the side.

I hear the clicking of shoes on the tiles and see a figure making their way into the building.

Another villain, I think sadly, but find myself gasping when I see the blonde spiky bangs.

His tall and muscular figure comes into the light and everyone excitedly gasps or exclaims when they see him.

"Toshi" I say softly, barely even a whisper.

"Have no fear, students," he states with a frown on his face and before I even notice it, he's gone.

I feel the slightest touch from being picked up and moved to another area.

I blink as I look up to see Toshinori holding my dad in his arms.

"Aizawa...Chi..." he says shakily to himself as blood drips off of dad and onto the floor.

"I should've been here sooner, I-I'm sorry," he stutters and I can see his shoulders shaking.

I gulp as I stagger to my feet.

"Careful," he says as he notices me swaying to the right a bit, grabbing my arm to keep me balanced.

I nod, greatful for him for getting us away from the villains.

"Can you walk?" he asks me, concern written all over his face.

I nod reassuringly, unable to speak out of fear that I'd burst into tears again.

"Please, take him, get him to a hospital as soon as you can," he says before looking over his shoulder at Midoriya, Tsuyu, and Mineta.

"Midoriya, help Chiharu carry Aizawa," he orders.

"Right!" he says as he runs over and Toshinori sets an arm around Midoriya's shoulder and the opposite one draped over mine.

I get a good grip on my dads waist while Midoriya grasps his upper back.

Midoriya looks over his shoulder, "But what about you, All Might?!"

"Don't worry about me, I'll take care of this," Toshi says with absolute confidence and, knowing better than to argue with the number one hero, we start walking.

It's easy to carry my dad with Midoriya's help and I'm super appreciative for his offer to carry him with me, but I can tell something's bothering him.

He keeps turning his head to look back at Toshi and biting his lip, must be a nervous habit.

We get halfway to the staircase and he looks down at his feet in deep thought.

He's worried that Toshi won't be able to go against the villains alone due to using all of his three hours.

"Go, Midoriya," I say with confidence and his head snaps up to look at me with bewilderment.

"Huh?" he exclaims and I turn my head to the right to look over at Tsuyu.

"Tsu, grab hold of my dad for him," I tell her and she nods as she croaks in response.

I force Midoriya to let go once Tsu had her arm wrapped around my dads waist.

We start to walk, but Midoriya runs around us to be in front of me as he shouts, "Wait!"

He spreads his arms out to block us and we stop.

"But what about you? I don't want to leave you alone,"

I smile warmly at him, "As appreciative as I am, Midoriya, I'm okay," I look down at my dads body, slumped over me mostly with his head resting on my shoulder.

I bite back tears as I return my gaze to Midoriya, "He's my dad, not yours, but right now, All Might needs you, so go," I command him, but all he does is drop his arms in astonishment.

"Go! Before you're too late!!" I yell at him and he jolts at my words, knowing that I mean something more than just 'you'll be too late to help him'.

He squeezes his eyes shut, clenching his fist tightly at the same time, before taking off after the villains.

He probably hates himself right now.

He probably hates that he left me to take care of my dad.

He probably also hates that I know something that he isn't aware of, but it doesn't matter.

One of these days, he'll thank me for forcing him to leave.

"Chi-chan, let's try to hurry," Tsuyu suggests and I nod, pulling my dad closer to us as we start to walk again.

Mineta continuously goes on about how Midoriya, Tsuyu, and himself would have been dead if it weren't for All Might.

I roll my eyes at his words because I know that he didn't help when his group was in trouble and yet here he is yelling at Toshinori to kick the villains ass.

I bite my bottom lip as I listen to him whine and go on about how scary it was to do what he did in the ship wreck area before finally snapping.

"Shut up, Mineta!"

He jumps at my words and shakes as he stutters, "Geez, Chi, w-what's your p-problem? I-I didn't d-do a-anything,"

"Yes! And that is exactly what's wrong with you! You don't do ANYTHING!!" I yell as I stop in my track and take an arm off of my dad to grab the brat by his stupid yellow cape.

"Hey!! L-let me go!!" He squirms and I shake my head.

"No, I won't. Let me ask you something, Mineta, do you see my face? My body? The blood and bruises and gaps that are indented in them?" I ask him, but he refuses to look at me.

He wriggles and tries to get out of my death grip on him, but I shake him as I shout, "Look! Take a good God damn look at me!"

He squeezes his eyes shut tightly for a moment before opening them to stare back at me, completely scared shitless.

His eyes scan over the blood oozing down my face and from the corner of my mouth.

His eyes flicker down to the finger imprints from where the female villain held and strangeled me.

They move to my arm that is holding him up to see the discoloration around my wrist, showing a possible fraction or even breakage of my wrist.

"You think I got these to look cool? You think these marks, these cuts, all of this was to kick some ass?"

He shakes his head vigorously, "No, I didn't. Do you know how I came to look like this?"

Again, he shakes his head.

"Because my dad was in danger and I needed to do whatever it took to save him. Now let me ask you this, why do you think I would do that?"

Mineta whimpers out of fear that I may hit him or something and just shakes his head, not even bothering to think for a minute.

I drop him to the floor, a small thump is heard and I start walking with Tsu following in tow.

"Because that's what a hero does, Mineta. We don't wear cool costumes and gain a popular status because we like it. It happens because we actually help people and get shit done, unlike you," I explain before looking over to shoot him a glare.

"So don't ever tell me how it feels to be scared. My dad is hurt and I put my own life on the line to save him," I finish and turn my head back when I hear Uraraka call out to us.

"Hey!! Guys, we're up here!!!" she calls out to us.

Tsuyu and I pick up the pace as we ascend the staircase.

I turn to see Mineta slowly following us, but massaging his lower back as he sucks up falling tears.

I roll my eyes, knowing full well that I didn't drop him from that high up. He has no more then a small bruise on his back, if any at all.

When we reach the top, everyone helps me to lay my dad down on the floor gently.

His breathing is slow and labored, making my throat constrict painfully.

I feel a hand place itself on my shoulder, the persons thumb rubbing circles into it soothingly.

I look up to see Iida kneeling above me and I smile at him.

I know I give this guy a lot of shit most of the time, but he really is a good person.

His cheeks turn to a light pink when I place my hand on top of his in gratitude, but I tear my gaze away from him as I turn back to dad.

"Wow, look at All Might go!" Sero exclaims.

"Yeah, and not to mention Bakugou, Shouto, Kirishima, and Midoriya are down there holding their own too," I hear Denki say and my head snaps up.

"What?!" I exclaim as I look over just in time to see Toshinori grab Bakugou and move him before blocking Nomu's attack.

Toshi has his arms up so that they take most of the blunt force, but I can see from here that he's hurt.

His side is bleeding profusely through his white shirt and my stomach turns at the sight.

As a hero, I should start getting used to the sight of blood, but I guess seeing so much of it at one time can make anyone squimish.

Toshi isn't fazed when Nomu charges him and even starts to go after him, pulling his arm back, ready to throw the punch at any moment.

When he actually does hit Nomu, his punch is so strong that it creates a gust of wind, I'm honestly surprised that the glass windows haven't shatterted.

Hit after hit, he's pushing his body harder to make his punches stronger.

Each one is more than a hundred percent and he even gets Nomu so hard under his chin that he sends the monster soaring into the air.

We watch from the upper level as Nomu goes through the roof and into the sky, but after a certain point, we can't see him anymore.

"Whoa!! That was so freaking cool!!" Denki exclaims and I feel my lips curl into a small smile at Toshinori's victory.

"It really is," I reply and jump when I hear a gun shot.

I whip my head around to see the pro hero Snipe aiming over my head at the villains.

Behind him is Midnight and after she walks in, I see other pro heros enter the building.

Midnight bends down next to me, placing her hand on my shoulder as she asks, "Are you alright, Chi?"

I have no idea what comes over me in that moment, but I feel a wave of relief and burst into tears.

I lean forward a bit as I sob, my body shaking painfully as I cover my,eyes with my hands.

The amount of stress I had put on my body and mind has finally taken its toll. I let myself finally go, free of being the stable anchor for everyone to turn to.

She rubs my back gently for a moment as I cry and lets the other heros take charge while she comforts me.

"It's alright, we're here," she cooes and then leans over to start moving my dad as she says, "Come on, the paramedics are outside, let's get your dad out there,"

I take a deep breath before nodding and helping her to carry him outside, tears still running down my face as I do.

She flags down a paramedic and they get my dad on a stretcher.

I follow them to the emergency vehicle and once they get him inside, I grab hold of the handle to climb on board, but am stopped.

"Ma'am, you can't come with us," the nurse states and my eyes grow wide with fear.

"What? Why?" I ask bewildered, my pulse starting to thump painfully against my neck and wrist uncomfortably.

"This man is bleeding out and his heart beat is dropping, we need to stabilize him, but in order to do that, you can't come with us," she tries to explain, but I barely listen to her.

"But I won't get in the way! I promise!!" I cry, but she isn't budging.

"No, ma'am, you need to stay here," she says.

My eyes sting as tears start to fall rapidly with each of her words.

I bite my bottom lip to try and calm myself down, but it does little to comfort me.

He's my dad, damn it! I should be able to go with him! I want to know that he'll be alright, is that so much to ask for?!?

I feel like I'm about to have another break down, but then I see Midnight come to my side. She crosses her arms over her chest as she gives the paramedic a glare.

"This isn't just some anxiety ridden student here. This is Shota Aizawa's only daughter," she states and the womans eyes nearly pop out of her head as she looks back at me.

I sniffle, but don't say anything as Midnight goes on, "I believe that the law allows family members onto the ambulance cars. So, why don't you move aside and let the girl get in with her dad?"

The woman looks amazed as she stares blatantly at me, "You're the child who survived that huge fight with the villains twelve years ago?"

I gulp as I remember that distant memory.

I wouldn't call it surviving, but I don't dwell on the thought.

I nod and she moves further into the vehicle before motioning for me to join her.

I turn to look up at Midnight, she's smiling fondly and taps me on the back, "Go, he needs you,"

Nodding, I climb into the car and before we close the doors, I turn around to look back at Midnight.

"Thank you," I say to her, hearing it come out even lower than a whisper, but she nods anyway, somehow understanding me.

The paramedics close the doors and tell me to sit down on the bench.

I do as they say and watch as they put an oxygen mask over his head. They start to hook up his body to their machine and my hands start to to get clammy.

I lean forward as I try to block out the noise and the smell of blood.

I shouldn't look, he's fine, they'll do anything that they must. Just don't look, don't watch them work, if I look, I might...I might...

I feel a warm hand land on mine and I look up to see the same woman smile softly at me as she says, "Don't worry, we've got him,"

I take a minute to really let her words sink in.

She's got him, she's going to help him, save him.

She's got him.

A tear drops to the floor as I nod to her, sitting back with my head titled to the side.

I look out the window as I silently pray for us to get to the hospital quickly.

A/N

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	18. Chapter 18

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Chapter 18: You're an Angel to Me

When the car jerks to a stop, I'm told to wait as they unload my father first and then I can hop out.

They roll him into the hospital building as I follow behind.

I would've preferred to be beside him, but I'm willing to take what I can get at the moment.

The paramedics shout for recovery girl and she makes a beeline to us.

"He's bleeding out and his heart beat is dropping fast, please do what you can," the nurse explains and recovery girl nods, ordering the paramedics to rush to one of the open rooms.

I go to follow them, but recovery girl pushes me away, "I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay here," she says and I shake my head.

"No, you don't understand, recovery girl, I'm his-"

"I know who you are to him, Chiharu, but I need you to wait here until we are done with the surgery," she cuts me off and my heart stops as I repeat, "Surgery?"

She turns and walks away from me, not even looking back or answering my question.

"What do you mean surgery??" I call out to her, but she ignores me.

I break out into a sprint as I yell, "Hey!!! Talk to me!!"

I'm clotheslined by security and I wiggle in their grasp as I shout, "LET GO OF ME!! THAT'S MY DAD, GOD DAMN IT!! GET OFF OF ME!!"

I'm ignored as they pick me up, my legs flailing around wildly as I try to kick them.

They bring me back to the waiting area and put me down on my feet, but don't let go as they say, "Listen to recovery girl, she's trying to save him,"

"BUT WHAT IF HE DIES AND I'M NOT THERE!??!! WHAT THEN??!!" I push away from the large men and glare at their cold stares.

"ARE YOU GOING TO REIMBURSE ME FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO SAY GOODBYE?? AND HOW?? TELL ME WHAT YOU'LL DO IF HE DIES ON YOUR WATCH!!" I get a good footing before sending a punch to the guards gut, making him keel over, holding his side as he wheezes.

I'm grabbed from behind by the other guard and I grind my teeth together as I headbutt him with the back of my head.

He gives out a yelp in pain as he lets me go.

I push myself away from him as I make a mad dash to the room my dad is in, but stop abruptly.

Standing in my way with his hands in his pockets is Hizashi.

He's leaning against the pale yellow wall as he says, "Hey, Chi,"

I gulp, but stand my ground as I tell him, "Get out of my way, Hizashi,"

He sighs, his shoulders slumping as he says "Now you know I can't do that,"

"Sure you can," I say stubbornly, "Just move,"

He pushes off of the wall and comes a little closer, but stops at a safe distance.

Not that he's afraid of me, which I know he isn't, but he doesn't get too close to give me an opening for the hallway.

"They're just trying to do their job, come on," he says as he holds his palm out to me, "Let's wait this out, together,"

I shake my head, "I need to see him, Hell, I GOT HIM OUT OF THERE!!"

"And that must've been really scary," he empathizes. He takes a step closer to me, arm still extended.

"I can't imagine how I'd feel in your shoes if I witnessed, let alone did, the things that you did," he says, trying to take another step closer, but I know what he's doing.

He wants to press on a weak point of mine, my fear of losing my dad, and he'll step closer everytime until he can grab me.

"Stay there!!! Don't come any closer to me!! I know what you're doing!!" I say as I pull out a kunai from my pocket to show how serious I am.

"How could you??? Out of all the people that would try to use my emotions like this, you were the last one on my list!!" I shout as tears start to cascade down my face, a wave of hurt washes over me.

He plants his feet as I speak and inevitably drops his arm as well.

"You're shaking, Chi-chan," he points out.

"Move, Hizashi," I order, ignoring his comment completely, but it comes out as a whimper.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you," I beg and he shakes his head.

"You couldn't even if you wanted to," he states and I throw him off by flicking my wrist.

Hizashi's eyes grow wide as the kunai sails past his ear and hits the yellow wall he was previously leaning against.

"Want to bet?" I taunt as I pull out another kunai and he shakes off his fear at the sudden escalation of the situation.

"Alright, that's enough messing around, Chiharu," he says and I decide to throw the kunai, this time, aiming for his arm.

He turns his body sideways in time to not only avoid the strike, but also grab it in mid air.

Fuck, taunting him was not a good idea.

He tosses it to the ground and crosses his arms over his chest, "Fool me once, shame on me, but you can't fool me twice with the same trick,"

I gulp and ponder what my next attack would be when a nurse comes up to us.

"Excuse me! You can't fight in here, this is a-"

"Pardon me, but I'm in the middle of something with my Goddaughter," Hizashi interrupts her as he holds up a finger in her face.

She huffs as she crosses her arms, "Now you listen to me, I will call security-"

"Already taken care of ma'am," I cut her off as I gesture to the two body gaurds that are knocked out.

I start walking towards Hizashi, keeping my eyes on him as I say to the nurse, "Now if you'll excuse us,"

I go for a round kick, Hizashi dodges exactly as I planned, and spin on the balls of my feet before pushing my left leg out.

My knee bends before the bottom of my shoe smacks him in the face, sending him to the floor.

"I need to have a talk with my Godfather," I finish with a grin on my face, but it falls when I feel him grab my ankle and yank it to my left painfully.

I fall to the floor as I reach down to grab it, but don't have enough time to do so. I see Hizashi grab my kunai as he brings it down towards my face.

I roll to the right and put the palms of my hands on the floor as I push my legs up then curl them under my body, planting my feet back on the ground and standing up straight.

He must have anticipated me doing that because once I'm back on my feet, I look up in time to see his leg jut out and strike me square in the chest.

My body gives, a sharp pain hits my right side as my breath is caught in my throat.

I gasp as I hold my side soothingly, my throat dry and a bit of blood comes up as I cough into my free hand.

As I stumble backwards, Hizashi takes advantage of this and slams my body into the wall.

I feel my shoulder shift before a loud pop is not only heard, but felt as the pain shudders down my arm.

I cry out as my body slumps against the wall. Tears build up from the torture my body is going through and I shut my eyes as I see Hizashi running towards me.

What I expect to be a punch or something else physical, I don't recieve.

Instead, a pair of arms pull me forward and I feel a warm embrace surround me.

Fingers tighten their grip on my shirt and I notice that the same arms that are holding me, are also shaking.

"That's enough," Hizashi says and I try to look up at him, but he just pulls me closer.

I start to pull away, trying to free myself from his grasp, but his fingers tighten their grip again, making his shaking even more evident.

"Stop fighting me!!" he begs and I can't help but notice how his voice waivers.

"Please, Chi, I almost lost him today, I don't need to lose you too. And if you go back there, you might..." his voice trails off, but my heart sinks as I fill in the gaps.

"You know that I used to cut," I state and feel his body stiffen.

That's why he doesn't want me to see dad. It could trigger me and make me go back to hurting myself.

I sniffle a bit, trying to make it sound more like a scoff as I say, "Of course he would tell you, it doesn't surprise me, sadly. I'm sorry for never telling you,"

"Don't apologize, I saw it right in front of my eyes. Your dad and I should have known," he explains and a part of my resolve starts to break after I hear him say that.

I guess it's strange to hear someone else apologize, especially over something that you've been blaming yourself for.

The tears I've been holding back during the fight finally fall as I listen to Hizashi's words.

"You know, Chi...you don't need to carry all of this worry and fear alone, you have me. We can sit down and wait together,"

I gulp as I notice my arms starting to move on their own. Before I return his embrace, I ask him, "I won't be a burden to you?"

That's the only thing that I never wanted to do. I never told anyone about my cutting because I didn't want to worry anyone. I didn't want to scare off the only people I have and love.

"Are you kidding me?" he asks before suddenly pulling away from me to properly look at me.

I fidget under his gaze and he shakes his head.

"You could never be a burden to me. Hell, do you think I would have done any of the things that I have if I thought you were a burden?"

I bite my bottom lip as I look away and ask, "You mean with my training?"

"Way before that, kid," he states and I look back at him confused.

A small smirk spreads across his face, "Come on, do you know how young your dad was when he had you? I learned to change a diaper for you, which I do NOT appreciate, by the way,"

I giggle at him as he goes on, "I taught you how to tie your shoes, learned to braid hair from you, and even let you put make up on me because you wanted to!!"

My giggling grows as he digs up old memories that I have with him.

He leans down to pull me close again as he says softly, "You're my only Goddaughter, Chiharu, you'll never be a burden. You're a God damn angel to me,"

I blink away happy tears at his words and reach around his waist to pull him closer to me, finally returning his hug.

I can't tell if it's mine that falls first, his, or both, but our bodies give out and we drop to our knees, arms holding on tightly as we stay embraced.

We stay like that for a few minutes, a comfortable silence falls on us.

It's not awkward, nor is it drama ridden and filled with angst, it's just nice.

After some time goes by, some nurses come to badger us about the dents and cracks in the walls we left during our...um, 'discussion' and we're told to clean it up if we don't want the police involved.

Hizashi looks over at me and gives me a smirk, "It would kill some time while we wait," he says as he gets up and offers his hand out to me, palm up, just like in the hallway.

This time, I know that it's genuine and smile softly as I take his hand, letting him help me stand up.

He sighs as we turn to look at the damage.

"This may take a while," he says and I shrug, "Maybe, but with two people we can get it done faster," I say and give the back of his thigh a playful kick.

"Come on, old man," I joke as I grab a broom that the nurses left us.

He rolls his eyes, "I am not old," he groans as he grabs the dust pan and we get to work.

A/N

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	19. Chapter 19

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Chapter 19: Did You Have To?

"The floor,"

"Nope," I reply as I bite my nail.

Hizashi hums to himself as he looks around.

"The desk?" he asks and I shake my head.

"What about the bathroom?"

"You can't even SEE the bathroom from here!" I point out and he lets out a frustrated sigh, "You told me something white!"

"And?!"

"We are in a HOSPITAL!! EVERYTHING IS WHITE!!" he complains and I roll my eyes.

"It was the curtains," I state as I point to the window almost directly in front of us.

He pauses as he takes a good look at it.

He frowns and crosses his arms over his chest.

Hizashi slumps in his chair as he grumbles, "That was a dumb one,"

I laugh to myself, "You're only saying that because you didn't get it,"

"No!! It's because you did the whole 'it's right under your nose' trick!" he denies and I shake my head, "You did that to me all the time when I was young,"

"That's different, I'm an adult, I can do those things,"

"That makes LITERALLY no sense," I argue and he pokes me in the side playfully.

I hiss as I pull away from his finger, a stinging sensation is left when I move away, making me bite my lip to keep from crying out in pain.

Hizashi suddenly gets anxious as he looks down at me, "Chi, are you sure you're-"

"I don't want to see a doctor, I'm fine,"

Hizashi sighs sadly at my remark, "Chi-chan,"

"If I see a doctor, dad might wake up and I won't be there to see him. I've already accepted this, I'm staying here," I say sternly as I gently rub my side, "Besides, I don't need surgery like he does, I shouldn't complain over a small bruise,"

"How do you know that it's a small bruise? Have you seen it?" Hizashi asks me, making me roll my eyes.

"I don't have to look to know," I state and he scoffs at my words, "Right, like me 'knowing' that the bathroom is white? You could at least get it looked at,"

I don't reply to his suggestion and he rolls his eyes, "You are just like him,"

My head shifts to look over at him confused about what he meant.

"If the situation were switched, I know Shota's ass would be glued to the chair waiting to hear from a nurse," he jokes and I chuckle at his remark.

"Well," he starts as he gets to his feet with a small hop.

He turns as he walks towards the front desk, "If you won't go see a nurse about your injuries, then I'll bring one to you,"

I roll my eyes again with a smile on my face, "Such a worry wart, I'm fine,"

"I am a worry wart, and I will be until I get an official okay from a nurse," he states before turning back to the desk and flagging down a staff member.

I watch him chat with her for a few minutes before he starts to point at me. Her eyes dart over to where I'm sitting and nods as Hizashi speaks before calling over a nurse.

I watch as an older nurse, no more than fifty, comes out with a pair of blue rubber gloves and a small box in her hands.

It's probably a med kit, but I don't think that I need any of that. Unfortunately, that won't satisfy Hizashi and until that happens, I won't be able to leave when dad wakes up.

Although, judging by his injuries and the amount of blood that he lost today? That's not gonna happen.

Those thoughts are pushed away when the nurse pulls up a rolling chair in front of me.

She sits down, placing the med kit and a plastic bag on the seat next to mine as she says, "So, I hear you're too stubborn to get a proper check up from a nurse, is that right?"

I chuckle at her words as I sit up straight for her.

"Or my Godfather is just being dramatic, pick your favorite," I joke and she scoffs at my remark as she soaks a sheet of gauze in hydrogen peroxide.

After putting the bottle down, she leans forward, placing her free hand on my jawline to keep my head titled to the side as she drags the gauze over my cut.

I grimace as I feel a small sting and burn start to build, but I don't move as she works.

I have to dig my finger nails into the palm of my hands and bite my bottom lip every now and again.

I hate how big the gash is too, I didn't realize how hard my head hit the concrete when Nomu hit me.

It's a long laceration the goes down from my hairline and cuts through the middle of my eyebrow.

She tosses the bloody gauze into the plastic bag that she brought as she examine the wound.

She hums, seeming almost fascinated by the mark as she says, "I just want to warn you that you may have to get used to this cut. I can definitely see it becoming a scar,"

I sigh, "Like I don't have enough of those," I mutter to myself and she looks at me.

Judging by her genuine confusion, she either didn't hear me or doesn't think I'm referring to cutting.

I don't repeat myself and that gives the nurse incentive to move on.

"Anything else hurt?" She asks and I offer her my left wrist, "Yeah, I was practically thrown to the ground, but I think I partially landed on my hand and my wrist hurts," I admit, not bothering to keep my pain to myself.

If I did, I never would have heard the end of it with Hizashi.

She nods and starts pulling up the sleeve of my shirt.

The moment I feel that, my breath gets caught in my throat and I push her hand away as I tug my sleeve back down.

I stare at her dumbfounded, partially because I know my actions make me look highly suspicious, but also because I can't believe that she didn't even ask me if that was okay to do!

Isn't it a rule or something?

Like...get a patients consent first? I don't know, I know it doesn't exist though.

"You'll need to lift up your sleeve in order for me to check it out," she explains and I shrug, "Okay, so then we won't examine it,"

"Chiharu," Hizashi snaps at me and I sheepishly look over at him.

He's giving me a stern look, telling me to just show her my wrist, but I beg him with my eyes.

I beg for him to not make me do this, I didn't want anyone else to know I cut and I don't want Hizashi to see them for the first time like this.

It feels wrong, grimy even, and I really don't want to look at those old scars, but he doesn't budge.

"Just pull up your sleeve," he orders and I wait, make my eyes as sad as possible, try to sway his heart, but with no such luck.

Fucker.

I turn my head down to look back at my wrist, my fingers twitching slightly in anticipation. It was like a taunt.

What will you do, Chiharu?

Cower when you see them again?

Those deep, ugly, hateful scars.

Scars made from self hate.

Scars that show a past that still haunts you.

"Ma'am?" the nurse says, bringing me out of my thoughts, which I'm thankful for, and I nod.

"Sorry," I mutter.

I look back down at my covered wrist.

My body tenses up at the mere thought of showing a stranger these scars, but I swallow my fear as I reach down and slowly pull the fabric up.

The hairs on my arms start to prickle up when the cold air hits them, but my jaw drops when I see how swollen my wrist it.

The nurse gently turns my wrist around in different directions to examine the entire area, not even batting an eye at my old scars.

As she does this, I get a really good look at just how bad it is.

The underside of my wrist is either a light pink or deep scarlet red, but it was when she flipped it over that my stomach knots uncomfortably.

Not only are the colors a dark purple and sickening yellow, but I can even see a bit of the bone had cracked in my arm and is poking through the skin.

"Oh god," I say to myself as I force myself to look away, knowing that I would have thrown up if I didn't.

Hizashi sighs as he shakes his head, "This is why I told you to get these things looked at," he says, but I don't even have time to reply when the nurses asks her own question.

"Do you feel this?"

I feel a pressure placed on the tender area of my wrist, which is where the bone is poking and I cry out in sudden pain.

"Ah!! Yes!! Yes!!! Please, stop!!" I scream as I yank my wrist back, but cringe at that as well because pulling my already sore wrist from a gentle, but strong, grip made the pain even worse.

She sighs, "You must have not noticed the pain because you were too distracted. It doesn't surprise me, that's the case with a lot of the heros that come in here,"

I snicker at her words, "Yeah, that sounds about right,"

"I'll clean that up and get you a brace, but is there anything else that we should worry about?" the nurse asks and I bite my bottom lip.

I can't lie, after looking at my left wrist, I really don't want to know what's going on with my side.

But I can't leave it either and let it get worse!!

I didn't feel pain in my wrist and it's definitely fractured if not broken, so who's to say that my side isn't worse off?

Again, I force myself to push aside my anxiety as I reach down shakily and pull up the right side of my shirt.

The nurse looks at my stomach, but frowns when I expose the area of pain that I'm feeling.

She leans forward to place her fingertips near the area and this makes my legs shake because of how tender the skin is.

A sigh escapes her as she says, "You have a fractured rib, how did you do that?"

I bite my lower lip as I contemplate saying this in front of Hizashi, but I know better than to keep it from him.

"A villain grabbed me from my waist and throat. She must have had a strength quirk because she would just squeeze me very hard if I tried to resist," I explain as I gather my hair and expose my throat to her.

She gets up from her seat to examine my throat, pressing on it with her fingertips.

I draw back a bit when she does this and she looks at me curiously, "Pain?"

I shake my head, "More like discomfort," I explain and she nods, "That's probably just muscle strain from being strangeled. It could also be whiplash when you were thrown on the ground,"

I nod at her words and she crosses her arms over her chest, "Anything else you want to show me before I give you my best suggestion?"

I shake my head, "Nothing major, the others are just scratches and smaller cuts,"

"Cuts needs to be cleaned," she says and I roll my eyes, "They're not like the big one on my face,"

She nods, "Alright, well, I'm going to suggest something that you won't like-"

"So don't tell me," I joke, but Hizashi didn't like it too much.

"Chiharu," he snaps, but I ignore him as the nurse starts to talk.

"Well, a fractured rib and broken wrist need to have surgery-"

"No," I quip.

"Chi-"

"I said no, Hizashi, and don't try to convince me otherwise!" I order and the nurse sighs as she digs into the pocket of her scrubs.

"I was afraid that you'd say that," she says before grabbing my good arm.

I try to yank it back, but she sticks my arm with a syringe before I get a chance.

Once the contents inside the needle is inside of my body, I pull my arm back, but fall to the floor when I feel my body sway.

I groan at the pain as my head starts to spin and my body grows heavy.

My vision starts to fade as I see Hizashi and the nurse look down at me.

Hizashi looks angry at the nurse as he asks her, "Did you really have to use that on her?"

"She wasn't listening, and untreated wounds lead to long term damage," she states as a matter of fact.

Hizashi sighs as he looks back at me, "This is for your own good, Chi, I promise," he says.

I groan, my nausea subsiding and I close my eyes as my vision fades to black.

A/N

Hey guys, I'm a bit stressed / Not with the story, but I'm getying notifications saying that my chapters are uploading HELLA late, I mean a WEEK after I uploaded them O.o Just shoot me a message if you're not recieving them on the regular posting day which, most of you know now, is Mondays.

With that said, thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	20. Chapter 20

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Here's a mega long chapter for you guys because I love you all so much _

Chapter 20: I Hope It's the Latter

When I wake up, I'm in a hospital bed.

I know that I am because when I open my eyes, I see a white ceiling, but my bedroom walls are blue.

I blink a couple of times before turning my head to the side to look around the room.

On my left is a small night stand with gifts and cards galore. Everything had 'Get better' written on it and a small stuffed animal alongside assorted candies and balloons.

I squint at the questionable items, but turn my head the opposite direction.

I see a line of my classmates along the wall, either sitting in chairs or on the floor, staring at their phones or playing board games with each other.

The first boy I see, is also the first thing I say after waking up.

"Midoriya?" I say, cringing at how low and gravely my voice sounds compared to how it typically is.

His head snaps up and I see his eyes light up excitedly.

"Chi-chan!! You're awake!" He shouts as he jumps to his feet and darts over to the side of my gurney.

"It's about time," Bakugou grumbles on the floor as he check mates Kirishima, not that it would have been hard.

I imagine that the board is littered with Bakugou's pieces while Kirishima probably only has a pond and his king left.

I refrain from rolling my eyes at his words and scan the room a bit more, but find it hard to when my body is just waking up.

"Who else is here?" I ask him and Midoriya shifts slightly to point at everyone, "Well as you know, Kacchan is here-"

"Screw you,"

"And so is Kirishima-"

"Good to know you're feeling better, Chi!" said man exclaims sweetly, making me smile.

"And Yaoyorozu is here too," Midoriya finishes with a smile as she comes over to the other side of my bed to peer down at me.

She moves a piece of hair out of my face before asking, "How are you feeling?"

I giggle at her actions, "I'm pretty good," I say and she tilts her head in confusion at my laughing, "Why are you laughing at me?"

I shake my head, "Because you'll always be the mother of the group, Momo," I say and she blushes.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were alright," she states shyly.

Adorable.

"And I appreciate that," I say as I reach up to take her hand in mine, but stop when I see the brace on my wrist.

I stare at it with confusion as Midoriya speaks up again.

"Oh! I guess I forgot to tell you, but while you were sedated they did surgery on your wrist and rib. Recovery girl came in and touched up their work so that you wouldn't have too long of a recovery period,"

Mid sentence, he pulls out a piece of paper with instructions on it, "She gave me a list of all the stretches she recommends to do and you'll be good to go in a week,"

I nod at his words before pausing momentarily, "Hold on, I thought Recovery Girl was doing surgery on my dad," I say confusingly.

Midoriya and Momo exchange a look before looking back at me.

I shrug, "What?"

"Did...no one tell you that she finished his surgery before operating on you?" Midoriya asks hesitantly.

I sit up on the bed as I stare at him, "My dad is done with surgery?!"

Bakugou groans, "Of course she didn't hear about it, you idiot, she's been unconscious for most of the time,"

"For once, and I hope to never do this again, I agree with you, Bakugou," I say, which causes him to pick his head up and bark angrily.

"WHAT? YOU DON'T LIKE MY OPINIONS OR SOMETHING?? I COULD DESTROY YOU RIGHT NOW, YOU KNOW!!"

Midoriya shrinks a bit after realizing what he said, "I'm sorry!! I thought you knew!!! I mean, his room is literally at the end of the hall and I figured when she came in, you may have been awake!! I don't know, I'm nervous!!"

I shake my head as I throw the covers aside, "Chi-chan, where are you going?" Kirishima asks as he gets to his feet.

"HEY! OUR GAME ISN'T DONE YET!" Bakugou yells.

"I need to go see my dad," I say as I get out of the bed.

The cold marble floor sends a chill down my spine under my bare feet, but I press on as I walk out the door.

"Chi!! You just woke up! Come on, the rest of the class is here, they went to get lunch, and you breakfast! Just let yourself wake up more before you see him," Midoriya says frantically as he tries to keep up with me, but I ignore him.

"I'm not hungry," I say dismissively and Momo follows us, "He's just been left alone. He's probably been put on a very heavy sedative that will take a long time to wake up from-"

"I can wait," I state, but everyone tries to grab me and pull me back to bed.

I dodge their hands and start running ahead before I hear Bakugou grunt, "Alright, that's it,"

An explosion goes off behind me and I duck before even looking at Bakugou's blast.

I feel a mass of heat go over my head and once it passes, I look up to see it land on the corner of the wall.

I turn around to look at Bakugou, absolutely floored as he grins at his work.

"What. The. HELL, BAKUGOU!" I shout and he shrugs, "Got you to stop," he says as he rushes over to grab me, but I side step him.

He turns to send another blast, but I activate my quirk and he skids to a stop as he looks at his hands in bewilderment.

"Did you just-"

"Oh Hell yeah," I cut him off and he growls.

He curls his fingers into his palm before lauching himself at me.

I raise my arms to try and cover my face, but it's too late.

He grabs hold of my face and slams the side of it into the wall, putting a nice dent in it and getting debris in my eye.

"Ah, fuck!!" I exclaim as I shut my eyes tightly and slide down the wall.

My body is shaking as I lift up my wounded wrist to touch the side of my head that isn't buried into the wall.

"Now stay down! You're not going anywhere," Bakugou states, but Kirishima pushes him, "What's your problem?!"

"What?! It got her to stop, she should just listen to Recovery Girl and rest,"

"So slamming her face into a wall was the most effective way to do it? Not only are you going to have to pay or work to fix that hole, but you hurt her, Bakugou," Momo says as she comes to my aid.

She cups my cheek as she inspects my face and I feel my body sway at this.

I let out a soft groan as my stomach twists in a knot and she sighs, "You made her nose bleed," she states before leaning my back against the wall.

I stretch my legs out on the floor and try to touch my nose, but Momo pushes my hand down.

"Don't touch it," she says before standing up and giving a glare to Bakugou.

"I'm going to get her a nurse, please don't do anything else to harm her while I'm gone," she says before walking away.

Bakugou sneers at her words, probably still unaware of what the issue was.

"You know," I turn my head to the left and see Midoriya taking a knee as he looks at me with kind eyes.

"This is a lot to put your body through, and I can't let this go on for any longer. I almost lost a few classmates today, you being one of them. Come on,"

He offers her hand to me and smiles warmly at me as he says, "Let's go see, Mr. Aizawa"

My heart softens at his words and I take his hand only to pull him down for a hug.

He sqeaks in surprise, but I hold onto him as I say, "Thank you, Midoriya,"

I know that he's nervous because he has no clue where to put his hands. They move from my waist, to my shoulders, but ultimately just hover in the air hopelessly.

It's pretty funny honestly.

I pull away from him before nodding, "Okay, to my dad," I say and he nods before turning around.

Bakugou scoffs, "Oh please, don't make me laugh. Deku wouldn't ever be able to pick you up, you might as well just ask-"

"Oh man, look at how strong MIDORIYA is, he can pick me up ALL BY HIMSELF. Sure sucks for a CERTAIN SOMEONE who I KNOW would have volunteered to do it. Oh well," I state sarcastically to Bakugou and stick my tongue out at him.

"You okay, Chi-chan?" Midoriya asks worridely and I nod, "I'm fine, Midoriya," I giggle and he nods before making his way down the hallway.

I wave to Bakugou, watching him get angrier and angrier, but I just grin.

I turn my head back to the front and see us nearing the end of the hallway.

My heart rate starts to pick up as I wait anxiously to reach the door, my head clearing little by little as we get closer.

I unconsciously tighten my grip on Midoriya as we near the door and he stops momentarily.

"Chi, we can go back if you're nervous,"

I shake my head as I pull myself closer to his back, "No, I want to see him,"

He nods hesitantly, shifts his weight a bit and continues walking.

Once he's facing the door, he puts me down and I don't waste a moment as I turn the handle.

"Chi, wait!" Midoriya shouts, probably trying to brace me for what I was going to see.

Nothing could've prepared me for this.

My dad is lying on the bed, a heart monitor to his left and an oxygen mask covering his face.

His arms are wrapped in casts while majority of his body is covered in gauze.

The gauze covering his body are soiled with new and old blood, and other than how stiff and uncomfortable his body is, he looks peaceful in his sleep.

My breath gets caught in my throat and I hear Midoriya sigh behind me, "I was going to warn you, but..."

He trails off, not really knowing what else to say to me, but he doesn't need to.

I feel my feet pick up one after another, making their way to the bedside table.

I stop in front of it and part of me wants to collapse when I reach down and my fingers brush against his shattered glasses.

My head turns to look down at my dad, his left eye is covered in not only gauze, but also with a cool gel pack.

I swallow a lump in my throat that I didn't notice was there until now. I sit down in the chair next to his bed and reach out to take hold of his hand that lays by his side.

The door closes and I turn my head to see that I'm alone.

I look back at my dad and let out a sigh, my body finally easing some of the tension I was feeling.

I slump a bit in my chair as I look back at his face.

"Hey, dad," I say in a hushed tone, my voice sounding rough and almost hurt.

I cough as I try to pull myself together before continuing.

"I know that you need your rest, so I guess I'll do the talking. There's just...a few things that I need to get off of my chest, but I had to wait forever to tell you," I say, chuckling darkly at the last part.

I think back on everyone stopping me from this moment, Hizashi, Recovery Girl, the nurses, Momo, Midoriya, Hell, even Bakugou.

I know why they did it though.

No one should have to see their parent like this.

If it were up to dad, he probably wouldn't have let me in the room until he was completely okay. He'd tell all of the staff and his own students to keep me away from him.

I curl our fingers gently as I start, "I want to begin by saying that I'm sorry. Going down there to help you without a plan was not smart on my behalf, but..."

I pause as I think back on when the villains were cornering him and I shake my head as I try to calm my shaken nerves.

"I couldn't leave you there to fend for yourself. I didn't want to leave you there when you were getting hurt. I guess I know now why you didn't want me to be a hero at first," I scoff as I shakily reach up and wipe a stray tear away from my face.

"It's hard to watch your family put themselves in danger, and I just couldn't bring myself to leave you. That's why I jumped in like that, because my own body wouldn't let me try to escape when I knew your life was on the line.

I know that as a hero, thay's what we do though. We stick our necks out for others. I've already accepted and come to terms with the possibility of this job becoming my downfall," I say the last part with a nod.

"But...I never thought about what would happen if the villains found out about us being related, or even if they got a hold of one of my friends...and using that against me," I say, using my free hand to cover my mouth as a whimper escapse me.

I sniffle as I recall what the villain said to me when I tried to save dad from Nomu.

'If you don't stay still, not only will I kill you, but I will make sure that Eraserhead dies first,'

"But...as I watched Nomu do...THIS to you," I emphasis 'this' with a nasty look and a show of my hand to his body, "I knew that I had to help you and...if I'm being honest, I thought an experience like this would be my make or break moment.

I figured with my first encounter with villains, that I'd be too scared when encountering one for the first time as a hero. Sure, I was a child and didn't have a quirk then, but you never know how your body will react when going face to face with a villain," I admit and take a moment to pause, chosing my next words very carefully.

"When I saw you getting hurt, it was a moment that made me realize that I not only want to protect the people that I care about, but also the people that mean something to someone else. Every civilian means something to someone. Everybody has a family member, a friend, a neighbor, someone that would feel how I felt in that moment. They would want to give everything that they have to save that important person to them, but they can't.

That is what this experience has taught me. Yes, I was scared, yes, I thought for a moment that I might die, but I was not going to let my fear take over when you needed me,"

The more confident that my voice grows, the more tears fall down my face, ironically, but I don't feel sad.

I feel good, no.

I feel amazing.

I feel like a true hero.

"I'm going to work hard and make you proud, I promise. I'm going to make up for this, for getting you not only hurt, but possibly killed. I should've been paying more attention to who was by my back, but I wasn't. I won't take this experience and let it haunt me. I want to learn from it, take away the positives, and grow from the negatives. I'll do what I need to do and that, is my promise to you," I say, not even realizing that halfway through my speech, I had closed my eyes.

My body jolts suddenly when I feel someone's thumb brush against my cheek. My eyes snap open as I turn to see my dad smiling at me.

"I couldn't have said that better myself," he says, his voice just above a whisper and raspy.

I look down at our previously intertwined fingers to see his arm lifted, hence why he's wiping a fallen tear from my face.

My pulse picks up and I have to refrain from jumping up and pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"You should be resting," I say out of the blue, as if he hadn't just woken up after literally hours of being unconscious.

He scoffs lightly at my words as he drops his arm back to his side, "All I've been doing is resting," he says, slightly annoyed.

I chuckle a bit as I say, "Yeah, I know how you feel,"

His smile drops a bit as he leans on his elbow to lift his body up. I get to my feet when I see this and push on his collarbone lightly, "Stop, you need lay-"

"Why are you bleeding?" he cuts me off, grabbing my good wrist.

I give him a confused look as I raise my hand and wipe off the blood from my cupids bow.

I play it off as a joke, "Same thing that happened to my wrist, head, and my ribs. They got hit,"

He rolls his eyes, "Was it recent?" he asks and I sigh as I move some of his hair that is partially covering his face.

"It doesn't matter," I reply simply, but he presses the issue.

"Who was it?"

I roll my eyes, "Dad, stop,"

"Who?" he repeats and I shake my head.

"We'll talk about it later," I say as I look around the bedside table and find a small paper cup that is partially full of water.

I grab it with my bad wrist before turning back to dad and helping him sit up a bit.

"Take a sip, get some sleep, and we'll discuss who hit me when you wake up again," I say as I tilt the cup back against his lips.

He swallows before laying back down, "Since when did you start taking care of me?"

I shrug as I pull the covers up a bit, "When you got hurt more than me for once," I joke before leaning down and giving his forehead a quick kiss.

"Get some sleep," I say and pat his hand before turning around to go to the door.

Once my hand gets close to the door knob, dad calls out to me.

I look over my shoulder at him and he gives me a smirk as he says, "You did a good job yesterday, but don't make a habit out of it,"

A smile plays at the corner of my lips, but my heart starts to grow heavy the more I look at him.

His bandages have started to soak up the blood from his reopened wounds and I feel a pang of guilt hit me.

Before I start breaking down right in front of him, I nod as I say, "I won't, I promise,"

As quickly as I say those words, I'm out the door, but once it's shut behind me, I slide to the floor and let my tears fall down my face.

I cover my mouth to dampen the sound of my cries so that he can't hear me and pull my legs to my chest.

It's my fault.

He's hurt because of me.

He's here because of me.

I shouldn't have done that.

"Shitty face, what the Hell are you doing on the-"

I look up and see Bakugou standing in front of me completely confused.

"Are you-"

"Yes, Bakugou, I am," I snarl at him, "And if you're just going to stand there and call me a whiny bitch about it, you can just leave now. I don't need your shit at this moment, okay?"

I bring up my hands to dig my fingers into my hair, practically clawing at my scalp as I say, "I'm tired, scared, and I haven't had the chance to take my anti depressants and I could REALLY fucking use them right about now!"

I lift my head up to glare straight at him as I finish, "So unless you're planning on sitting on the cold floor with me and not saying a DAMN thing, then just fuck off to the end of the hallway because I AM NOT dealing with it today!"

My chest rises and falls rapidly as I finally take a breath to calm my nerves.

Bakugou stares down at me slack jawed.

He's probably never been chewed out like that before and I internally groan to myself.

Placing my forehead against the top of my knees, I start to regret what I said.

Great, now he's going to hold this over my head and never let me forget what I said.

He's probably going to go off on me and probably blow up my head while he's at it.

"Give me your house key,"

I hum in confusion as I lift up my head and see him looking away, "Give me your house key, I'll go get your stupid medication if it means you'll shut up,"

My eyelashes flutter as I stare dumbly at him.

Bakugou wants to help me?

Is that what this is??

This jerk wants to be of some kind of use for once?

"Come on, shitty face! Do you have ears or what?!" He barks and I jolt a bit.

"Ugh...yeah, it's just..."

He groans, "What?"

"I think that Hiza-I mean Yamada sensei has my house key...and wallet...and all of my information," I say, slightly embarrassed at not knowing where all of my things are.

Bakugou growls, clearly annoyed, "Fine, I'll just go ask that asshole for it, then I'll be back and you can just shut up about being stressed out,"

"You don't have to-"

"Shut up! Just shut. Up!" he snaps at me then walks down the hallway, but not before bumping into one of our classmates.

Tsuyu hops back a bit and before she can get a word in, Bakugou shouts, "Watch where you're going! And where is our annoying English teacher?"

She mumbles a small ribbit before pointing towards the front desk.

"He's at the front desk taking care of some stuff for Chi-chan, but why do you-where are you going?" she asks as he walks past her again.

"None of your damn business!!" he yells over his shoulder and she sighs.

"So extra," she groans to herself before making her way over to my side.

"Was he bothering you, Chi?" she asks as she stands in front of me.

I look down the hall and watch him walk around the corner to go talk to Hizashi.

I could've put money on it that he was looking at me from the corner of his eyes as he turns, but the moment is gone before I can properly see if I was right.

I shake my head as I say, "No, actually, I think he's...helping me,"

She scoffs, "Bakugou? Helping? Those two words don't go together, you must have hit your head PRETTY hard on that concrete to be thinking that," she says and although I laugh at her joke, I can't bring myself to agree with her.

That genuine reaction he had after seeing me cry and practically demanding that I let him help me, it's just too real not to believe.

"Well, we all ate already, but we got you and Yamada sensei some breakfast. We know that you two haven't eaten yet and you must be starving," she leans down to take my hand and help me to my feet.

"Come on, I'm not letting you sit here and sulk, you've done enough of that,"

I smile as I nod, wrapping my arms around her for a short, but meaningful hug.

"Thank you, Tsuyu," I say and she rubs my back, "Don't mention it, now come on," she says as she pulls away and starts dragging me down the hall.

"Your food is going to get cold, and so is his, so let's get you back to your room before Kirishima eats it for you,"

I laugh as I allow her to yank me back to my room where everyone else is.

I'm about to go inside, but I stop when I see Bakugou holding my house key and on his way out the entrance.

I turn to face him, "Bakugou!"

He turns around with a glare on his face.

However, this one isn't out of malice, but focus.

I offer a small smile to him as I say, "Thank you,"

He sighs as he turns and calls out over his shoulder, "Just don't go having a mental break down before I get back, got it?"

I mockingly salute him, even though he's not looking, as I say, "Copy that, sir,"

A giggle is followed after my joke and I turn to go back into my room, getting bombarded by my classmates.

Little did I know that Bakugou was making his way to my house, after getting the address and key from Hizashi, and took out said key.

It's gold with my initials on it and he rolls it between his knuckles as he mulls to himself, "What does a girl like her need anti depressants for?"

He bites his bottom lip and his knuckles freeze as a thought comes to him.

She always seems so happy, is that fake? Or is she changing?

For mine and her sake, I hope it's the latter.

A/N

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	21. Chapter 21

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Chapter 21: You're Not Going

Another day of rest passes and I am grateful that the school closed for a couple of days, I know that my dad and I needed it.

However, when the day comes to go back to class, I had to get Momo to come down and help me with my uniform.

Dumb brace.

Having to wear a brace for my wrist and bandages around my torso for my rib has proven to be a challenge for dressing myself.

Once I'm done, Momo takes her leave, telling me to be careful on my way to school.

I tell her that I will and wave goodbye before walking over to my dads room to visit him.

"Hey, dad, I'm going to school, I'll see you-"

I stop in my tracks after opening the door when I see him out of bed and dresssed.

But that isn't the issue I have with this scenario, it's the fact that my dad is covered head to toe in bandages and a sling for one of his arms.

He looks over at me, somehow, and says through the bandages, "I know, I'm going with you,"

I squint at him as if he's gone crazy, but I'm sure I wouldn't be the only one if someone else found themselves in my shoes.

"You're not going," I say bluntly, but he brushes me off.

"Yes I am, and don't argue with me because then we'll never make it on time,"

"You're LITERALLY covered in wraps! You realize that we need to take the metro, correct?"

"I asked Hizashi to take us. Hopefully by next week we'll be better and won't have to rely on him," he states and as if it were on que, Hizashi walks in.

"Hey guys," he says cheerfully and I smack my forehead, "Hizashi, why would you let my father leave the hospital when he looks like this!!"

He sends me a small glare as he says, "For the same reason we had to sedate you to perform surgery on your wrist,"

I groan as I cross my arms over my chest, "Because I was being stubborn,"

He nods, "Exactly, hard to give your dad the same treatment when I've known him the longest,"

I feign hurt at his words and even place my hand over my heart, "Hiza-chan, how could you?! You're my God Father!"

He rolls his eyes as he picks up my dads duffle bag, which is most likely filled with school work and dirty clothes from these past few days.

"Alright, let's get going before we're late," he says as he spins on his heels and walks out the door.

We follow him out the front entrance after signing our release papers and climb into his car.

Once we pull up to the school, we split off from Hizashi as we make our way to class 1-A.

Dad goes to open the door, but I step in front of him as I say, "I got it,"

I step inside after opening the door for us and close it behind dad when he steps inside.

While he makes his way to his desk, I take my seat next to Tusyu, but not before I make eye contact with a certain blonde.

I tear my eyes away the second I see him looking at me, practically ducking behind Tsu to avoid him as I recall the day he went to get my medicine.

I was sitting on the hospital bed and playing solitare with the deck of cards Iida gave me.

Everyone went home already, but I told the nurses that if they saw Bakugou to let him visit since he had my medicine.

Normally, they wouldn't allow this, but because the medicine he was getting me keeps me stable, they let it slide.

My door opened suddenly and I looked up to see Bakugou walk in.

He just about slammed the door shut before turning to glare at me.

I gave him a small wave, "Hey, Sour Puss,"

His fists clenched, a plastic baggy crinkling simultaneously, and he blew up on me...no pun intended...God damn it.

"WHAT?! DO YOU WANT TO DIE TODAY, SHITTY FACE?!!"

I giggled as I gathered up my cards and held out my hand to him, "Just give me my medicine," I said light heartedly and he growled to himself, but walked over to me.

He started to lower the baggy into my hand, but retracted it as he said, "Tell me something,"

I raised my eyebrows in confusion and almost asked him if he was serious, but judging by the determined look on his face, I shouldn't.

I straightened out the bedding and placed my cards on the table before turning to him.

I pointed to the cleared off space at the other end of the bed.

He took the seat, crossing his legs as he got ready to speak, but I stopped him.

"First, my medicine," I said and he snarled, but I elaborated.

"If you're going to ask me something that may or may not be important, I don't want to freak out on you. I want to be in the best mind frame for whatever you need to ask me,"

He still glared at me, but eventually chucked the plastic bag my way as he said, "Here,"

I grabbed it, my reflexes slower due to fatigue, but I managed to catch it and I sent him a look that said, 'Really? Was that necessary?'

I chose to keep the sass to myself as I pulled out a small red pill.

I reached over to take my cup of water off the table and took a sip before swallowing the pill and water.

I placed my cup back on the table as I asked, "Alright, what's your question?"

His eyes shifted from me to the baggy and he nodded to it before asking, "What're they for?"

I frowned at his question.

Great, he's nosy AND arrogant.

"They're antidepressants. You're a smart boy, I think you can do the math," I said bitterly, but that didn't satisfy his curiosity.

He huffed before asking, "Okay, better question, what do they KEEP you from doing?"

"I'd say that's personal, but it's clear to me that an asshole, like you, doesn't know the definition of privacy," I chided him, but sensing my anger, he only got more heated.

"And if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're avoiding the question," he spat at me and I grinded my teeth together as I said, "And if I am?"

He scoffed, "What? Are you scared that I'd lock you up for whatever it is?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

I shook my head, "You're skating on some thin ice right now, Bakugou," I warned him, but he pressed on.

"Then just tell me!"

"I don't WANT to!" I argued, but he didn't let up.

"Then why did you need them so bad, huh? If your depression is manageable, then you don't even need them, am I right?" He patronized me and I gawked at him, completely appalled at his behavior.

"Of course I need them! You little shit, don't you DARE trivialize my depression! Without this medicine, I wouldn't even BE here!" I yelled, not fully registering what I had just said.

It was only when the anger dissipated from his face and turned into shock that I fully grasped what I'd done.

My anger subsided and was replaced with a wave of embarrassment.

I looked to the side, tears started to build up behind my eyes and threatened to fall, but I didn't let them.

It looked like Bakugou was about to say something until the door swung open to my room and a nurse walked in.

My gaze shifted lower as she spoke, "Miss Aizawa, will you be-"

She paused as she examined the situation.

First, a boy here after visiting hours, on my bed at that. Second, me, on the other side of the bed, and last, but certainly not least, me crying.

However, before the nurse even had a chance to speak again, Bakugou turned around to yell at her, "HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT WE'RE TRYING TO TALK?!"

She fumbled over her words and Bakugou growled as he yanked off his shoe to throw it at her.

"GET OUT!!" he yelled as she barely dodged the shoe. Without saying goodbye, she slammed the door closed.

While I'd normally find such an ordeal funny, I was in no mood to laugh at that moment.

"You didn't need to scare her like that," I attempted to scold, but it came out half assed.

He shrugged, "You didn't want her in here while you're like this," he replied simply and I looked up to see him looking away from me.

While it was faint, I could still see the faint blush that displayed on his cheeks and I smiled.

"Well...thanks," I said, but he didn't reply as he started to put his shoe back on.

There was a pause as the tension decreased, making a comfortable silence fall upon us.

It was nice, and I didn't even jump when Bakugou decided to speak again after a few minutes, "Does anyone else know?"

"Besides family?" I asked as I turned my attention back to him and he nodded.

"Momo," I said and he sighed, "So why did she get to hear this instead of the rest of us?"

I rolled my eyes at his obvious jealousy.

"She didn't find out by me telling her,"

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I bit my bottom lip as I summarize what happened in the bathroom on my first day of school.

"Let's just say that I had a moment and Momo was there in my time of need," I said as I pulled my hair over my shoulder to play with it.

I sectioned it off as I began to braid it and Bakugou spoke up again.

"So then if you have someone who knows about what you're going through, why not talk to her?"

I shook my head, "I never told her anything. Yes, she was there for an...episode of mine, but she doesn't know that one, I'm on medication, and two, why I do...that in the first place," I explained and he sighed.

"And why wouldn't you tell her any of this?"

"Because who wants to hear about a depressed girl who used to hurt herself to the point of being hospitalized at the age of ten? It's sad, and people would treat me differently. They'd probably be afraid that I'm going to break down at any second," I explained in a hollow voice, starting to tie off the end of my braid.

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't 'think' it, I know it. Trust me, it happened," I said with a small sigh and let my braid fall behind my shoulder.

"So what happened? Couldn't have been that bad," he said and I glared at him.

"Sure, if you count confiding in someone who you thought was your friend and then they humiliate you in front of your classmates," I said and my hands started to shake as anger boiled inside of me.

He gave me a puzzled look, "How?" he asked simply and I sighed.

"Let's see, first I got jumped by them and a few of their friends on my way to school, then I had to find out that the private texts I would send them about being suicidal got spread throughout the school, and to put a cherry on top of it all, they decided to not only trip me, but then proceeded to shove my face into wet mud,"

As the list went on, Bakugous face grew darker and angrier, but I wanted him to hear me. To truly see what I had gone through my whole life.

Why him? I haven't the faintest idea, but he had asked me an honest question.

One free of any hypocrisy, no irony, one that, to me at least, was important to answer.

Maybe I just wanted someone to finally know the truth. Someone I could go to when I felt my weakest or simply a shoulder to cry on.

Regardless of a 'proper' reason to tell him, I did so openly and vulnerably.

He didn't speak for a while and it made me scared that I had pushed him away with my past.

I shifted uncomfortably as I said, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said all of that-"

"Who was it?" he cut me off and I looked back at him to see his jaw clenched and his body shaking.

"Um...it was a long time ago," I admitted, thrown off from him practically fuming at this point.

"No one from our class?" he asked and I shook my head immediately.

He sighed as he got to his feet and paused momentarily to stare at the wall.

I watched him for a while, wondering what he was thinking, but my thoughts are cut off when he let out a frustrated growl and punched said wall.

"Bakugou?!" I said alarmed, but my words didnt seem to reach him and he started to kick it out too.

I got out of bed and grabbed his arm before I pulled on it.

"Stop it! Why are you doing that?!" I yelled, but he latched onto one of my own arms as he swung me around to have my back on the wall.

I groaned at the feeling as he points a finger in my face.

"You need to cut this shit out," he snapped at me and I looked up at him, completely confused.

"Pardon?" I asked with a bit of venom to go with it and he slapped his palm against the wall near my head.

"You're gonna be a hero soon, you can't keep holding onto the past like this! Start standing up for yourself!" he yelled and I blink in astonishment.

He groaned as he pushed away from the wall and paced the floor in front of me.

"I can't stand that type of shit. There are people here to help you, they are your FRIENDS for a reason and yet, here you are, feeling sorry for yourself and not wanting to burden anyone," he returned to where he had put me on the wall and punched it, but this time he effectively put a hole in it.

I jump as a bit of debris went next to my face and the rest fell to the floor. My heart was beating out of my chest as I stayed perfectly still.

I did so partially afraid that I'd make Bakugou angry, and partially because I didn't know what else to do.

"Be more selfish damn it! This goes way beyond your feelings, this is about your mental health. Take care of yourself for Christ sake!" he spun on his heels and searched the room before he grabbed my phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a timid voice as he started dialing something into it.

He didn't answer me right away, but once he was finished, he chucked the phone at me.

"You need to start doing whatever you need to do when you get like this. Just call or text us next time so that you don't have to worry m-any of us," he stammered and I looked down to see a new contact had been put in my phone.

My eyes land on a name that I'd never seen before and I started to laugh hysterically.

What. The. Fuck?

He glared at me, "What? The Hell is so funny?"

"Ow, ow," I said as I held my ribs, but didn't bother to stop my laughter.

"Who...the Hell...calls themself, 'Lord Explodo Kills'?!?!?" I said between my fits of laughter and he, of course, took acception to that.

"HUH?? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!!? THAT'S GONNA BE MY HERO NAME!"

My laughing doubled over when I heard this and had to force myself to sit down.

I took in gasps of air as I said through my laughs, "You...you can't be a hero...with a name like that!"

He huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, "AND WHY THE HELL NOT?!"

I shook my head as I started to settle down again, "Because, you idiot, no one is going to look for a hero with that name in their time of need, they're gonna think you're a villain!"

He rolled his eyes, "Then I'll just prove to them that I'm the best hero ever,"

I rolled my own eyes at his remark, "Yeah, we'll see how that goes,"

"HUH? YOU GOT SOMETHING YOU WANT TO SAY TO ME, SHITTY FACE?!" he yelled and I grinned.

"As a matter of fact, I do have something to say," I agreed, feeling awfully coy and devious as he barked, "THEN SAY IT!"

"You're a lot nicer than you like to let on," I finally said and his anger immediately dropped.

The fire that lit behind his red eyes went away in a flash and he went from ready to punch me to the moon, to 'she caught me red handed', in the blink of an eye.

He ruffled his hair before defiantly saying, "I'm not nice,"

"Sure you're not," I joked, but look over at the clock on the table and sighed.

I turned back to Bakugou and said, "It's almost midnight, I know that we don't have school tomorrow, but I think you should get going,"

He shrugged and stood up to make his way out the door, but I stopped him.

"Hold on!"

He turned to see me standing no more than a foot away from him and I paused to contemplate.

I really wanted him to know that I appreciated him for not only getting my medicine, but also for knocking some sense into me.

He was right, I needed to be more selfish and talk to my friends when I needed it.

I pushed one of his arms away as I wrapped both of mine around his neck, giving him a small hug.

"Thank you for everything," I whispered before letting go of him.

He was frozen as he looked back at me in surprise.

A blush started to creep its way onto my cheeks and the awkwardness of the situation was really taking its toll on me.

"Okay!! S-so I'll just...see you at school then, alright bye!" I said and I hurriedly pushed him out of my room and closed the door.

Needless to say, I burried my face under the pillow that night in hopes of suffocating myself.

Too bad it didn't work, and it won't work to try and stay hidden behind Tsuyu today either.

I peak over Tsuyu's shoulder to see Bakugou still looking at me and I duck back down.

"Chi-chan, what are you looking at?" she asks and I sigh as I burry my head in my arms, "Nothing," I lie as I listen to my dad.

A/N

Yes I went back to fix the grammar and spelling issues because I like to catch them when I can. Sorry for a fake double update!!

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	22. Chapter 22

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Chapter 22: Please Train Me!!!

Friday comes and while everyone is either cramming for the up coming exams or training for the sport festival, I'm taking a walk around the school.

Sure, it's abnormal to not be stressing for exams or training for the festival, but I train everyday for three hours and I study for two hours a day.

Needless to say, I think I'll be okay.

As I munch on a stick of chocolate covered pocky, I hear a voice call out from behind me.

"Chi-chan, wait!!"

I spin on my heels and hum in confusion.

I swallow my pocky in time to see Midoriya running towards me, waving his arms frantically.

I giggle as I wait for him to catch up to me, keeping the box of candy to my side while I do.

Once he's close, he leans down to place his hands on his knees and focuses on catching his breath.

He holds up a finger, probably anticipating that I would start walking away again, as he gulps down air.

I ignore all of the stares the other students were giving us and after a few seconds, Midoriya gets up to a standing position.

"I have something to ask you!" He states confidently, but his whole body is shaking.

Geez, this kid is such a nervous wreck, I can't torture him any longer.

"Sure, what's up?" I ask him and he takes a deep breath before bowing deeply.

"Please let me train with you for the sports festival!!" He shouts and my eyebrows furrow.

"Huh? You want me to train you? But why? I don't have a strong quirk that could help you," I say, definitely taken aback by his request.

He straightens up as he explains, "I know that, but my quirk isn't the thing I want to work on. I know that my hand to hand combat skills are actually below average. I may be able to take notes on these sort of things, but applying them isn't easy,"

He smiles brightly at me as he continues, "But you're one of the students that ranked the highest in hand to hand combat, something I know that Mr. Aizawa trained you very well in,"

I chuckle a bit at his statement, "That's certainly true. Dad knew that our quirks lacked any kind of power, so I had to build up my own strength,"

Midoriya jumps up and down enthusiastically, "And that's what I want!!! I want to be the best hero possible, but you can't do that relying on just your quirk. So please!!!"

I jump as he falls to the ground on his knees and puts his forehead to his hands.

"Please train me, Chi-chan!!"

I smirk as I shake my head, "Good grief you're over dramatic," I say more to myself before kneeling down.

"Now listen to me, Midoriya," I say and his head titlts up to look at me.

"I want you to know that I am no expert, okay? If anyone is the best at close range fighting, it's certainly my father. As long as I've been training, I've never won going against him,"

His eyes grow wide as I speak and I feel my heart swoon from how sweet his admiration for heros is.

It really is inspiring to see someone so dedicated to this kind of life style. So many would be quick to give up after the first week, Hell, even the first day.

I stand back up as I cross my arms over my chest, "If you want to be on his level, I'd recommend you train with him instead, but you've never done one of his practices. Honestly, I think his training regimen would kill someone like you,"

His body deflates at my words, but I smirk micheviously, "Which means I'll just have to train you first to get you prepared for such a vigorous schedule,"

Midoriya's eyes gleam with excitement and he gets to his feet in the blink of an eye.

"Do you really mean it, Chi-chan?!?!"

I giggle as I nod, "Yes, how's starting tomorrow sound?" I ask and he starts shaking.

I pause, wondering why he isn't saying or doing anything, but as time passes, his shaking increases.

"Are you okay?" I ask and that seems to send him over the edge.

He drops to his knees as tears start to practically sky rocket out of his eyes.

I jump as I stumble over my words, "Oh-oh God! Here come the water works!! Stop crying, come on! I know you're happy, but there's no need to cry like this!!"

I shake his shoulder, but that only makes it worse. Now his tears are flying across the court yard and hit the other students.

The students turn to glare at us, angry that we interrupted their studying or moment of relaxation.

"Sorry!! My friend's just competing with the pacific ocean currently for the largest body of water title!!" I apologize and go back to trying to calm down Midoriya.

It took twenty minutes before he finally calmed down...twenty...minutes...fucking crybaby.

We exchange phone numbers and I tell him to meet me at the training grounds at ten in the morning.

I would have liked to sleep in a little later, but I can't be too lenient when someone else is depending on me.

On Saturday, I get up and let dad know that I'm going out for a bit. He just nods as he relaxes in his bed, taking advantage of his 'strict' bed rest orders from the doctor.

I pass by a coffee shop on my way to the field and grab a cup to help me wake up a bit more.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking, 'Shouldn't you be drinking water??' Yes, I should be.

I'll have you know that I am carrying a water bottle in my bag, but waking up on a day that you sleep in?

It's not easy, okay?

When I step foot onto school grounds, I see Midoriya already there, waiting for me.

"As punctual as always, aren't we?" I call out before finishing off the last bit of my drink.

He shrugs bashfully, "I just didn't want to make you wait,"

I giggle as I throw away my cup in a nearby trash bin and turn back to him.

"Okay, first things first, what is your normal training like?" I ask and he gives me a confused look.

"Ugh let's see, I start by running for about five miles, making my way to the beach where I did a lot of heavy lifting with old garbage. It was kind of a dumping ground when I went there. After that, I do three reps of fifty rope pulls, three reps of one hundred squats, three reps of one hundred push ups-"

"Jesus, just stop right there," I say, pinching my forehead as I try to wrap my head around his at home work outs.

"Is something wrong?" he asks and I shake my head.

"I mean, no, I'm honestly just shocked that you didn't tear or strain any of your muscles, let alone break any bones," I answer and he sheepishly laughs me off.

"Yeah, I know it's a lot, but my body needs a lot of strength to use my quirk, so I had to catch up quickly," he explains and even though he doesn't know that I'm aware of One for All, I nod in understanding.

Toshinori must have given Midoriya One for All late in the year, making him put the kid in a situation where he had to get his body ready to use it in a very short time frame.

God damn it, I'll have to give Toshi some lip the next time I see him, he could've killed Midoriya!

I sigh, "Okay, so cardio and lifting are covered. What about your flexibility and endurance?"

He blinks with a glossy gaze in his eyes and doesn't say a word.

I narrow my eyes at him, "Do not tell me you spent all of your time doing strongman training and nothing else,"

His silence says it all to me. I cross my arms over my chest as I say, "Do a split,"

"A-A wh-aa-ht?" he stutters and I repeat myself.

"A split, down the middle, right now," I say and he doesn't move immediately, so I take initiative.

I hook my ankle with his and pull his leg away from his body. He jerks and cries out as his body starts to fall, but he catches himself.

However, even fully extended for him is beyond pathetic.

He's at least a feet off the ground and I groan.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought, okay, pick yourself up," I say as I rub my hand down my face.

He gets up and looks at me nervously, his body so tense that I worry he may pass out and flop to the ground like a plank of wood.

I roll my eyes, "You're not a lost cause, Midoriya, you can breathe,"

With that, he lets out a puff of air he had been holding in before I go on.

"We only have a little over two months to do this, we'll have to start now or we'll run out of time,"

I chuck my bag in the middle of the training grounds and start jogging as I say, "Alright, let's warm up,"

"Huh? No stretching first?" he calls out to me.

"You can't stretch a body to its best capability cold, that'd be like bending a frozen rubber band, it would just break. Now stop stalling, I'm almost a whole lap ahead of you," I joke and he breaks into a sprint as he follows behind me.

While he isn't the most in shape, I can see him trying and as an instructor, that's all I can ask for.

Sure, I tease him by telling him how slow he is and that he'll never catch up to All Might like that, but it's just to push him.

Oh man did it push him.

He starts digging deeper and pressing forward, even hunching forward to gain more momentum.

I grin as I start yelling at him to move faster, work harder, push his body beyond a hundred percent.

Eventually, I stop running myself and step into the middle of the field to watch him. I tell him to keep going until I say stop, wanting to see how long it takes him to do another three laps.

While it's nowehere near my record, I can see his improvement. I grin to myself as I think about how beneficial this training will be for him.

I'm going to make him work hard, but Toshinori will surely appreciate it.

I nod and call Midoriya in as I dig in my duffle bag.

He jogs up to me, shakily trying to catch his breath and I roll my eyes, "You are going to have a bad time during our training if you're out of breath already," I explain as I pull out the bane of my existance.

Midoriya gives me a confused look as he stares at the object in my hands, "What is that?" he asks me.

"A bamboo stick," I state as I grab hold of the top end and press the bottom into the ground to lean on it.

"Today, we're going to practice forms. Before I explain the training method, do you know any forms yourself?"

He nods, "Yeah, I learned Northern Shoalin form, but only part of it,"

"Good enough for me," I say as I spin the bamboo shoot as if it were a bow staff, "So, we're going to have you go through the form like you normally would, and if you make a mistake, I'll correct you,"

I bring the staff down again as I say, "Go for it,"

He takes a small breath as he bring his hands up to his sides, fists facing up towards him.

He holds this for a moment before pushing his left arm aside to send a punch with his right.

I smack his ankle with my bamboo. He cries out as he bends to grasp his ankle.

"Chi-chan!!!" he complains, his eyes begging to know what he did wrong and I shake my head.

"Your right ankle was lifted off the ground, you need to keep the bottom of your feet firmly planted unless it's a strike," I say and he groans.

"We're going to be this technical?!"

"Yup, now do it again," I joke and he sighs, but picks himself up to start over.

This time, he keeps his ankle on the floor when delivering the punch. He pauses, probably waiting for me to strike him again, but keeps going once he's sure that I'm satisfied.

He pushes off his leg to kick as his opposite arm punches. When he comes back down to drive the last punch, I look down to see his front leg not extended far enough.

"Stop," I say as I take the bamboo stick and tap his calf with it, "Extend your leg more, you won't get more flexible with a reach so short,"

Midoriya nods and adjusts accordingly before moving on to the next part. He moves his feet so his back is facing me as he raises his left fist to bring it down on his right palm.

He then springs up, turning as he jumps to face me again, but once he lands, he extends his arm out in a striking position.

My bamboo hits his arms and he yells as he drops his arms back to his sides.

"Chi!!!" he exclaims and I shake my head, "You did the wrong pose. The strike for that part is supposed to be both fist extended, you had the palm exposed,"

Midoriya growls, "Come on, Chi-chan! I thought you were going to help me train!"

I narrow my eyes at him as I state, "I already am helping you. I'm working on your flexibility, core strength, and balance,"

"How?!" he yells and I pause for a minute to see if he's truly confused or just lashing out for no reason.

"Get in a position to throw a punch," I order.

He looks at me hesitantly before sighing in defeat. After taking a step, he twists his body while he pushs his right arm out.

I raise the bamboo stick and push on his chest, sending him down to the side.

"Chi, why did you push me?!"

I flick the bamboo stick behind my back as I explain, "Because that's what happens when you're weight isn't distributed correctly,"

I pull him back to the position he was in and tap on his thighs with the bamboo stick, "And you can't distribute your weight evenly without properly stretching your body, keeping yourself from over or under reaching,"

I poke his side with the bamboo before finishing off my speech, "And if you have good core strength, then you wouldn't have been pushed so easily by me,"

I bring the bamboo stick to lay in the palm of my hands as I put them behind my back, "This is the problem with just doing strongman training, you may get into a good shape, but your foundation is complete shit. These are things that take time, but need to be worked on and refined by doing forms. I'm not being as diligent as I am for no reason, you asked me to train you, so I am. The first month of this schedule will be forms, balance, and flexibility training.

"This month will definitely be tedious and annoying, but I promise that it will set you up well for the next month and make you stronger for the sport festival. I just need you to trust me," I say and Midoriya pauses, really taking my words into consideration and to heart.

Eventually, he nods, takes a deep breath and says, "Okay, let's go again,"

I nod with him, a grin on my face as I say, "That's the spirit,"

A/N

And the Sports Festival is upon us!!! Not gonna lie, I'm very excited to write these next few chapters.

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	23. Chapter 23

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Chapter 23: Do We Have a Deal?

I'm making my way over to the bathroom when I hear someone calling out my name.

"Oh, Chi-chan!"

I halt as I turn to see that piece of shit Monoma standing a few feet away from me, grinning like a cheshire cat and giving me a small wave.

I roll my eyes as I turn to keep walking, but stop once again as I bump into someone.

Taking a couple of steps back, I see a tall guy with an angry look on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

His face looks incredibly shiny and he's bald, but I ignore it as I try to move around him, muttering an apology as I do.

He doesn't seem to like that and I watch as he extends his arm before it stretches like rubber.

I look at the elongated body part and try to run around to his left side instead.

Once again, I watch as his arm stretches, going from the middle of the hallway to touch the wall and box me in.

I look up at him as I ask, "Rubber limbs?"

He nods and I sigh, not feeling the need to ask if he is helping Monoma or not, I can tell that he is.

I spin on my heels to face Monoma as I say, "What do you want?"

He gasps sarcastically, "She speaks!" he boasts before giving me a round of applause.

"Did you actually NEED something or not? I want to get back to class after I go to the bathroom," I say, keeping my voice assertive to show him that I'm serious.

He nods, calmning himself down as he says, "I understand completely, Chi-chan, I'll get to the point then. I have a favor to ask of you,"

"Which is?" I ask and his smile turns into a dark, almost sinister, grin.

I feel my throat dry at the look he has in his mossy green eyes.

I know that look, it's one that he gets whenever he is about to orchestrate a plan that couldn't be rivaled.

"I want your classmates out of the picture for the sports festival," he states and I raise my eyebrow at him in confusion.

"You see, Chi-chan, as we know, my quirk Copy Cat is a valuable quirk, but not easy to showcase or catch the judges eye," his grin spreads across his face the more that he talks.

"You know the feeling with a quirk like yours, don't you?"

I don't repsond, knowing better than to agree with anything that bastard says to me.

"So, all you need to do is keep your class out of my way from getting noticed!" he finishes, clasping his hands together and tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, I'm not doing that," I state, not with ease, but I do it and this frustrates him, nay, enrages him to the core.

"I'm sorry...what?!" he snaps at me and I swallow my fear as I poke fun at him.

"What? If you're quirk is SO MUCH better than my classes quirks, then just do it yourself. I'm not going to be your damn puppet anymore, Neito,"

His hands, which lay limp by his sides, start to curl into a ball as he says, "I will ask you once more, Chi-chan, and if you don't say yes, I promise, there will be a consequence,"

He takes a deep breath, trying to stop his anger from getting to him, "So? What do you say?"

I shake my head, "I won't do it, Monoma,"

He glares at me, the air around us thickens so much that it's damn near suffocating.

His eyes shift from glaring daggers into me, to the rubber guy behind me.

"Go grab him," he orders and I turn my head to watch the bald guy start walking away.

Normally, I would've taken off at this point, but since they're bringing someone else into this, I'm worried for that persons well being.

He goes into the boys bathroom and after a slam of a bathroom stall, I hear a yelp from a boy who is clearly caught off guard.

The rubber quirk man comes back out with Iida trapped by his rubber arms tying Iida into a pretzel.

"Iida?!?" I call out in surprise, ready to run to him, but I feel a yank on my wrist.

I look back at Monoma to see our faces mere inches from each other.

His signature grin never leaves his face as he asks, "Well, Chiharu?" I feel an unpleasant shiver go down my spine at him practically purring my name.

The urge to vomit rushes over me, but I try to ignore it at he goes on, "Do we have a deal?"

I'm about to say no when I hear Iida yell as the bald guy squeezes the life out of him. I try to turn around to see him, but Neito cups my cheek to keep me in place.

I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end when his cold hand touches me and I cringe at the feeling.

"I need answer, Chi-chan, and it looks like you're running out of time," he says in a condescending tone and I grit my teeth as I hiss at him, "You're a fucking Bastard, Monoma,"

He shakes his head, "Not at all, I call myself a go getter, because once I set my mind to what I want, I take it,"

My heart squeezes when I hear Iida give out another cry from the pain and I finally say, "Okay! Deal! Just leave him alone!!"

Monoma looks over at the guy holding Iida and nods, signaling to let him go.

As he drops Iida on the floor, Monoma lets my wrist go and I turn to run over to him.

"Iida!" I call out to him as I fall down to my knees once in by his side.

He groans in pain and I try to help him sit up comfortably.

"Do whatever you can, Chi-chan, I'm counting on you," Monoma calls out cheerfully.

I growl at his antics as I say, "You won't get away with this, the entire school probably heard all of the commotion,"

"I think you underestimated me. I've got eyes and ears everywhere in this hallway, just to make sure that the teachers wouldn't interrupt. Tough for you," he says as he walks past me with his henchman by his side.

"And by the way, Chi-chan," he says as he take my chin in between his first finger and thumb, leaning down to whisper in my ear, "I've already gotten away with it,"

I tear my face out of his grasp and he laughs as he walks away from us.

I wipe a fallen tear from the corner of my eye as I ask Iida, "Are you okay?"

He takes a few seconds to take deep breaths, "Who was that, Chiharu?"

I shake my head as I say, "No one you need to worry about,"

I turn my head to look down the hall at Monoma and feel my blood boil as I see him looking back at me.

He will pay for this.

"W-we should tell someone," he says weakly as he tries to get to his feet, but stumbles instead.

"Careful," I say as I catch him and he groans at the discomfort.

"First things first, we need to get to recovery girl, then we can talk about that later," I say and he nods in understanding.

We make our way over to recovery girl and I make up a lie about what happened to Iida when she asks.

He gives me a confused look, but I just shake my head as I let recovery girl do her magic.

It doesn't take long and she really didn't have to do much work, which makes me happy, but the guilt still eats away at me as I look at Iida.

When we're finally sent back to class, Iida speaks up as we walk, "So, are we telling Aizawa senpai or not? You seemed pretty admit that we don't speak of it,"

I sigh, "Yeah, sorry about all of this. I never meant for you to get involved. So if it keeps you and the rest of my class mates safe, then I would rather not tell anyone about what happened,"

"But then what about your deal with him? You're not ACTUALLY going to get in our way, are you?" he asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"If I did, it would be minor things. Tying the shoe laces together trick, pulling someones scarf over their head, that sort of thing,"

Theres a moment of silence between us before he says, a little hauntingly, "You know that's not what he would want, Chiharu. He's asking for sprained ankles, broken bones, blood, and-"

"Stop, Iida!!" I beg him as I stop abruptly and rub my tired eyes.

He follows my lead and stops as well, but he stares back at me sadly, "I'm just being honest,"

"Well I'm not gonna do it, he never specified how to handle my own class and I'm not going to hurt you guys," I say, grinding my teeth at the mere thought of Monoma trying to harm my classmates like that.

What would they think of me if I did such a thing?! What would they DO to me if I were to betray them like that?

Well, Bakugou would kill me, obviously.

The rest of them would probably try to get back at me, though.

Or worse, they'd do nothing and just turn their back on me, just as I had done to them.

My thoughts are put to a halt when I feel Iida place his hand on my shoulder. I tilt my head a bit to see him smiling at me.

"Don't worry, Chiharu, whatever you decide to do, I'll support it," he says with confidence and my eyes grow wide.

What?

Whatever I decide...he'll be okay with it?

"But Iida-"

He puts his hand in my face, signaling me to stop talking.

Once I do, he repeats himself.

"Whatever it is, I stand by your decision. I think your judgement on the situation is best, so I leave it in your care," he says before turning around and sliding the door to our classroom open.

He steps inside, surely getting a glare from my father in the process, but my vision is obstructed by the door closing.

I take the time to lean against the wall beside the door, silding down slowly before putting all of my weight on the balls of my feet.

I lean forward as I rub the temple of my forehead, already feeling a headache forming behind my eyes.

"But what if I don't know what I want to do?" I ask myself as I contemplate my course of action for the next two weeks.

A/N

And the plot thickens!!

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	24. Chapter 24

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Chapter 24: This Marks the Start

The following weeks were draining, for some.

For me, I'm only tired because I decided to help Midoriya train for the Sport Festival on top of my rigorus schedule as it is.

He came to me during my own training so that I wouldn't have to go out of my way to go help him.

My dad even stuck around during a couple of my training sessions with him to help Midoriyas reaction time and sparring.

Although Midoriya wanted to continuously spar with him as soon as he lost, he never got a hold of my dad.

I giggled at the sight of the two going at it, but my dad looked like he could fall asleep while Midoriya looked like he was on the verge of passing out.

I warned him though, so he couldn't complain to me even if he wanted to.

The week of finals, Midoriya and I agreed to not train so that we could, one, focus on studying, and two, be as ready and agile as possible for the festival.

This also gave me time to think more about what I was going to do about the festival.

Monoma warned me that if I didn't do as he instructed, then my class would pay, which is the last thing that I want.

I don't want to lose their trust and friendship over some asshole, but I also don't want them to get harmed on my behalf.

Needless to say, I haven't made any progress on this predicament I'm in, but I decide to push it aside while finals happen.

Once that was done, I could decide where to go from there with a clear conscious, for the most part at least.

The day of the festival arrives and I didn't get the chance to say good morning to my dad before he left.

Faculty always attends the festival early to help set up either the stage or the sound booth, which is exactly where my dad and Hizashi will be sitting.

Not gonna lie, I feel my stomach twist in knots at the thought of them watching me, but I know that hundreds of people around the world will be watching anyway, two more won't hurt.

I throw on some boy shorts so I can move comfortably without my underwear riding up, no thank you, before pulling on a sports bra to match it.

After a pair of shorts and a tank top are added to my attire, I pull on UA'a gym clothes and head out the door.

I rush to the train station, headphones in my ears to try to ease my nerves, but it doesn't help.

Even with my music blasting, I can't get away from the sports festival.

There are posters everywhere and the news on the teleprompters and everyones cell phones are talking about it.

I just keep my eyes focused on the upcoming stops so I can get off at the right time.

Once I make it to the school, I head over to the arena, passing by all of the food stands as I sift through my music.

I'd get something to eat, but it wouldn't sit well in my stomach.

I look up from my phone to see concession stands staff members handing out fliers and shouting chants about their food.

They're even going as far as giving free samples to the children to try and entice them.

My feet immediately plant themselves in the ground when I see a certain asshole across the way.

With his signature grin, he uses one hand to offer a small amount of cash to the man he's talking to, while the other is shaking the guys hand.

As the mysterious person walks away, I watch as Monoma turns to walk towards the arena.

I blink momentarily to see if my eyes were decieving me.

But there goes the man from before, thumbing through the money that Monoma had just given to him.

My gaze instantly shifts over to Monoma and I shake my head in disbelief as I jog over to catch up to him.

"Hey!" I call out to him, but he doesn't turn around.

I huff in annoyance, even though I'm sure he didn't hear me due to the large crowd, and decide to reach out and pull on his shoulder instead.

"Monoma!" I say as I spin him around and his eyes grow wide.

"Chi-chan? You're coming over to ME now? I'm so flattered," he teases and I ignore him as I ask him sternly, "Who was that?"

"Who was who?" He taunts and I shake my head, bitting the inside of my cheek as I rephrase my question.

"Who was that man you gave money to?"

"Oh, him?" Monoma grins as he says, "Reinforcement,"

I narrow my eyes at him as I repeat, "Reinforcement?"

He lifts his shoulders to shrug as he says, "I was worried that you wouldn't meet your end of the bargain, Chi-chan. I'm not the kind of person to put all of my eggs into one basket. So I paid him money to keep Class 1-A out of my way if he forgoed his possible win,"

My eyes widen as I say, "So even if I had gone through with what you told me to do, you were going to hurt them?!"

He grins, "I want to win, Chi-chan, and if I have to cut some corners in order to get some of the higher leveled heros to notice me, then I will,"

As he speaks, I feel my skin crawl and blood boil at the sudden realization of my stupidity.

I should've known. I should've known that Monoma isn't the kind of guy to rely on one person to do all of his dirty work.

My fists clench and my body shakes, but no longer with fear.

My fear is now replaced with anger and I glare at him.

"You coward," I say, but he hums in confusion.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that," he says innocently, but I shake my head as I say, "You're a God damn coward, Monoma. You can't even do your own dirty work, and you had the gall to call me weak,"

Before he can reply, I snap at him, "Shut up! Just shut the fuck up for one second! You NEVER stop talking! You push people around, but the MINUTE that things can't go your way, you have to use others to get ahead, well guess what? I'm done with it,"

I try to get around him, but he grabs my shoulder as he pulls me back, "You'd better stay true to our agreement," he warns me, but I can no longer find it within me to listen to a word he says.

I shrug off his hand as I say, "My class is going to win this, and there's not going to be a God damn thing you can do about it,"

My head turns as I walk away, never once looking back at him.

"Chi-chan," he calls out to me casually, but I just shake my head and keep walking.

His voice gets deeper as he says darkly, "Chiharu,"

Once again, I ignore this, feeling a fire grow inside of me and for once, I feel grounded.

Grounded in standing up to Monoma, grounded in finally letting go of his manipulation he had over me, and grounded in the fact that I feel my most confident I've felt in a long time after this.

"Chiharu, get back here AT ONCE!" he shouts, but one of the heros that are staffing the sports festival comes up to him.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you don't calm down, you're making a scene," he says as he places a hand on Monoma's shoulder.

He shrugs the hero off as he growls, "I'm fine!!"

With a huff of annoyance, he walks away to locate his class and I scoff as I look for mine.

I need to tell them, I need to tell them what happened so that they can be prepared for whatever Monoma has planned.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I had taken off running.

I don't make it far before I run into someone and I feel something grab my wrist to regain my balance.

"You should really watch where you're going," a calm voice says to me and I look up to see Tokoyami looking down at me.

I roll my wrist so I can grab onto his hand and pull him in, "Tokoyami! Where are the others? I NEED to talk to you guys!!"

His face contorts to that of pain and I pause as I look down at him.

"What's wrong?" I ask and he lets out a small noise of discomfort and I look down to see my vice grip on his wrist.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry!!" I say quickly as I let him go.

He takes a knee as he tries to roll his wrist to soothe it.

"Where are the others??" I ask hurriedly and he uses his good arm to point his thumb over his shoulder.

"By the entrance to the arena, they're stretching now," he says and I nod before bending down to help him up.

"Good, I've gotta tell you guys something important," I say as I get him standing and rush us over to the rest of the group.

I call my class over, making everyone stop in the middle of their stretches, but once I explained what Monomas plans were, they start going off about him.

"That asshole, I knew he was no good. It's so unmanly to cheat like that," Kirishima says as his hands clench into fists.

"Isn't it unmanly to cheat at all?" Momo asks and he pauses for a moment to think.

"Yes, it is," he says, finally coming to a conclusion and Momo just sighs at his stupidity.

"Thank you for telling us, Chiharu. We could've seriously gotten hurt if you hadn't said anything," Denki says as he pats my shoulder.

"We should go tell one of the teachers, maybe we can get him disqualified," Mineta brings up and I grin to myself as I say, "No,"

What I'm not expecting is for Bakugou to say it at the same time as me.

I turn my head to look at him as he does to me, his firey gaze making me want to crawl into a hole, but I shift my gaze back to the group.

"I say we let him try to take us down. I'm certain that he has plans for us, but now that I've foiled them, I want to humiliate him. Let him know how dumb he was to try and stop the students of Class 1-A from winning this festival. I want to hit him where it hurts," I say with a wide Cheshire like grin and my classmates immediately agree with me.

"Hell yeah, let's do it!"

"This is gonna be the best festival ever!"

"You can't bring down Class 1-A without a fight!"

"Bring it on!!!"

I smile at the reactions and I feel a hand pat my back in the process.

When I turn, I see Iida smiling down at me as he whispers for only us to hear, "I think you made the right decision,"

My smile widens as I nod, lifting my hand up to offer a high five, but he's a little too enthusiastic to return it.

Once our hands clap, the palm of my hand starts to burn as heat rises to the surface, creating a stinging sensation and I reel back quickly.

"Okay," I mutter to myself as I shake my hand in the air, trying to make the pain go away, but it does little to no good.

Out of the corner of my eye, I catch Bakugou leaving to go change into his PE clothes before he starts stretching and I go after him.

"Bakugou," I call out to him, but I get no response.

I pick up my pace as I call out to him again, a little louder this time, "Bakugou!"

He turns to send me his infamous glare, but just like last time, I don't feel any hostility from it, only focus.

I shift from my right leg to my left, finding it hard to feel comfortable around him when he gives me that look, but I push through.

"Um...good luck out there," I say and he doesn't say anything for a while, but I watch as his eyes start to waiver for a moment.

They go from focused to contemplation, but it isn't long before he returns to his typical glare that he gives everyone.

"I don't think we should talk until this is over," he states bluntly and my eyebrows knit in confusion at first, but then I think about why he would want that and it hits me.

If we make it to the finals as a class, we'll have to go against each other.

So if Bakugou and I make it to the finals, fighting would be hard for us since we would've spent most of the day enjoying ourselves.

To keep the peace, we had to stay separate.

I would never have this issue with anyone else, but I get it with Bakugou since it mostly has to do with his pride.

I find myself nodding as I say, "Yeah, you're right,"

Turning on the balls of my feet, I don't say anything else as I make my way back to the group.

I hear Bakugous shoes start to walk in the opposite direction and know that this marks the start of our competition between each other.

A/N

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	25. Chapter 25

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Chapter 25: Let the Games Begin

I roll my shoulders before stretching my neck left and right, waiting for Midnight to start the race.

The rest of my classmates are getting ready to run and I don't even spare a glance at Bakugou.

This is a competition now, I've done what I can to make sure everyone is on an even playing field, but now we're on our own.

I can practically FEEL Monoma sending glares my way, but I just ignore him as I watch the colors start to change.

Red, yellow, green.

Everyone starts to dash for the hallway, something that I knew would be an,issue when I saw how narrow it was.

Nonetheless, I crammed myself into the hallway along with the rest of the student body and we all get stuck.

People are back and stomach, butt to butt, and even worse than tangled up with another student, people were being shoved against the concrete walls to make way for other students.

I find myself wedged between two taller students and I groan at the discomfort.

I'm not particularly claustrophobic, but I don't think anyone would enjoy this feeling.

As I try to think of a plan to get myself out of this mess, I start to hear a crackling noise coming from behind me.

It starts out soft, but then builds and it sounds like the cracking of ice step onto a frozen lake.

Todoroki.

I reach up to get a good grip on the two people I'm sandwiched between before lifting up my legs as quickly as I can.

They cried out at the sudden weight, but I am cut off by Todoroki as he says, "My apologies,"

The ground instantly gets covered by ice as he basically glides his way to the front.

"Sneaky bitch," I mutter as I drop myself on the ice, jogging past the two students I used to avoid the ice.

An explosion goes off near me and I look to my right to see Bakugou flying through the air as he makes a beeline towards Todoroki.

I grin as I unwrap my alloy from my wrists.

"He's gonna hate me for this and it's gonna be SO funny," I say and while Bakugou is distracted by Todoroki, I launch my wraps out to coil around his wrist.

He looks down at his wrist confused until I yank myself forward, the momentum causing me to get into second place while Bakugou is sent back to third.

I look over my shoulder to see his bewildered face and I grin as I call out to him, "Thank for the lift, Sour Puss!"

"WHAT A SUDDEN CHANGE OF EVENTS! NOT ONLY HAS TODOROKI TAKEN THE LEAD, BUT SECOND PLACE WAS SNATCHED FROM BAKUGOU IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE!! WHAT WILL WE SEE NEXT??" Hizashi screams into the microphone and I skid to a halt as I see our next obstacle.

Robots from the entrance exams.

While Todoroki faces one of the robots head on, I go for one to my left.

The robot raises its arm to try to grab or hit me and I aim my wrap around it's arm before swinging around it.

I'm sent through the air, avoiding a second robot as I land back on my feet once I land.

"WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT GIRL GO! CHIHARU HAS FLOWN ACROSS THE ARENA AND IS ALREADY MAKING HER WAY TOWARDS THE SECOND OBSTACLE!" Hizashi yells and I grin as I watch Todoroki already running to the tight rope across the cliffs.

"That's the kind of tactic that gets others ahead of the race. Those robots aren't there to be taken down like they were in the entrance exam, this time they are just to be avoided. The more time you spend on that obstacle alone, the less ground you cover," my dad explains as I step on the cord to test it's integrity.

As I did this, I hear Bakugou go over my head in a fit of furry.

"I finally caught up to you, Shitty Face! Now I'm coming for you Half and Half!!"

I roll my eyes as I turn around, giving a nod as I back up and face the cord again.

Taking a deep breath, I call my nerves before sprinting towards the edge and jumping full force into the air.

I use my wraps to grab hold of the cord before pulling myself towards the other side.

I land roughly on my feet, but regaining my balance quickly before I do the same thing for the second jump.

I can tell that the other students are getting closer, but I don't look over my shoulder to check.

The minute you do that, you slow yourself down, and I sure as shit don't want to lose focus when I'm so close to a REALLY deep drop.

As I come up to the third cliff, I notice that I'll be short and I feel my heart accelerate.

Shit, how short??

Will I be okay?

Am I gonna miss?

Fuck, I'm scared.

Before I even realized what I was doing, I had undone my hold on the wire and see my body fall just out of reach from the cliff.

"Chi!!!" Someone screams and I snap back to reality.

My eyes snap open as I watch the cliff get taller and taller before me and I knew that I had messed up.

"Fuck!" I yell as I send out my wraps once more to the wire, praying to myself that it would be long enough to grab onto it.

The wraps catch the wire and I swing my body up and to the left, sending me high into the air.

I overlook the entire obstacle and see only one more cliff until the end and I internally groan at myself.

For fucks sake, Chi, you couldn't have held out for like two more jumps?! I'm such an airhead.

"You know, in a world FULL of heros, it can be REALLY hard to get noticed without a flashy quirk, right Eraserhead?!" Hizashi says over the microphone and I squint as I glare to myself at his words.

Excuse me, Hizashi, I am doing JUST FINE without a flashy quirk, you Bastard.

I look ahead to see Bakugou and Todoroki fighting each other and I pause when I see the suspiciously unleveled dirt on the ground.

Todoroki side steps quickly and sends off a landmine.

Huh, no wonder it looked so suspicious to me.

Letting out a sigh, I look to see how close the rest of the students are getting to us and how close the boys are to the end.

If I wanted to win, I needed to move fast.

"I can only do this one more time, then it's all up to how hard I can run," I say to myself before sending out my wraps towards the two.

Bakugou sees my alloy wraps coming towards him out of the corner of his eye and he steps out of the way to avoid it.

"You can't fool me twice with that trick!" He yells and I grin as I watch it grab onto Todoroki's wrist instead.

"I wasn't aiming for you!" I call back and launch myself forward, sailing across the landmines and past the boys.

I tap Todoroki's head as I say, "Thanks for getting in the way!"

As soon as I go past them, they stop fighting and zero in on me.

"OH MAN THINGS ARE HEATING UP HERE! WE HAVE CHIHARU IN FIRST CURRENTLY WITH BAKUGOU AND TODOROKI RIGHT ON HER TAIL!"

Way to put the pressure on me, Hizashi.

I feel a hand clamp down on my shoulder and I look over my left shoulder to see Bakugou glaring at me.

"I won't let you take this away from me!" He screams, but I raise my right hand as he speaks, pinching a nerve in his wrist.

He cries out in pain as he lets go of me immediately.

"You're not the only one who wants to win!" I shout as I send him forward and straight into a landmine.

While the landmine does go off, because he landed forward, the explosion launches him forward as well.

It isn't much, but enough to piss me off.

"Fuck!" I cry out as I kick my ass into gear, ready to grab him whenever I deemed it necessary, but he knew what I was planning.

He turns around and sends off an explosion aimed right at me and I dive roll out of the way only for my foot to be met with a landmine.

"Oh you have GOT to be-" I'm cut off by the explosion that sends me rolling towards the side of the area.

I groan at the slight ringing in my ears, but decide to shake it off as I get to my feet. I raise my hand to cup the side of my head before looking over at the boys.

They'd returned to fighting for first place and I groan again as I realize that the other students are right behind us.

Before I can do anything, I hear an explosion go off near the back of the obstacle.

This isn't just any explosion though, it isn't like the one I just hit, it's bigger, huge even.

My eyes dart around the pink cloud that it created to see a tuff of green hair come from the smoke.

I grin as I watch Midoriya make his way over most of the landmines and I start feeling a sense of pride well up in me.

Just seeing that sensitive crybaby succeeding can make any heart swoon, I swear my life on that.

"YES!!! GO, MIDORIYA!!" I shout as I finally start to gun it for the exit, completely forgetting about the ringing in my ears.

Before they even knew what was happening, Midoriya plants his feet on Bakugou and Todoroki's backs as he slams the piece of metal against another group of landmines.

"KEEP GOING!!!" I scream with glee after he lands, forgoing the sheet of metal he was carrying and takes off running.

I follow behind, directly behind Bakugou and Todoroki, but I don't care.

Winning this race would've been cool, don't get me wrong.

But there's something about seeing Midoriya rise to the occasion that makes me believe that he needed to win more.

We all enter the hallway, I'm still screaming words of encouragement to Midoriya, and Bakugou starts to shout Dekus nickname in hopes of scaring him.

Too bad it won't.

The minute that we all burst from the hallway, the crowd goes wild when they see Midoriya.

I smile as he stands there, gazing at the thousands of people in the stands.

Running over to him as Midnight calls the order we finished, my arm wrap around him as I shake his shoulders, "YOU WON! YOU'RE FIRST, MIDORIYA!!"

He looks at me in surprise, "This is actually happening??!!"

I giggle as I pull him in for a hug, patting his back reassuringly, "Hell yes it is,"

I hear a huff from behind me before Bakugou calls out, "Why don't you say or do anything like that for the rest of us?"

Oh how jealousy can rear its ugly head.

Turning around, I grin at Bakugou, knowing that he just wants me to praise him.

"When you do something as cool as Midoriya did, THEN I will praise you," I tease and he growls at this.

"You always pick that kid as your pride and joy, it's so annoying," he states as he marches off and waits for the rest of the students to file in.

So much for not talking during the competition.

"Chi-chan," I turn my head to see Midoriya looking at the ground with guilt.

"Be easy with Kacchan, I know that my winning has really hurt his pride," he says and I sigh.

"Midoriya, you can't keep letting someone elses feelings get in the way of your dream,"

I shake my head as I turn to walk away from him, "It'll be your downfall," I say quietly to myself, not wanting to upset him.

I know that it's what Toshinori worries about, and I worry that other heros will use that as a way to step all over him.

Or worse, a villain using that against him.

My thoughts are abruptly interrupted when I feel a hand roughly grab my wrist.

"Chiharu, can I have a word with you?" I hear my assailant seethe through his teeth and I grin as I say, "I thought you'd never ask,"

A/N

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	26. Chapter 26

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Chapter 26: Calvary's Here!

I turn around to see a fuming Monoma and I can't help the feeling of pride that takes over me.

"We had a deal damn it!" He growls and I shrug.

"And you broke it first by getting more of your goons to hurt my classmates, sorry, but I never agreed to that," I say simply, but he doesn't like that.

"Oh you think you are so clever, don't you?"

I shift my hip to the side as I place a finger to my bottom lip. Tapping on it as I hum, pretending to contemplate his question before snarkily replying, "Yeah, little bit,"

He raises a finger to point it directly at me, "The festival just started, Chiharu, don't get cocky too early,"

I cross my arms over my chest as I say, "I'm not being cocky, I'm confident in my classes abilities. The only pompous one here is you, Monoma. That race was just a warning, your REAL wake up call will be during this match,"

He snickers at my words, "Oh yeah? And who are you teaming up with, Chiharu?"

God I love that he dropped the whole 'Chi-Chan's bullshit. I know that I let everyone else call me it, but the way Monoma always did made it sound awful.

"Hey, Shitty Face,"

My head snaps to the left, seeing Bakugou stomp over to me in a huff and I giggle at him.

Such a child.

"The match is about to start, you're on my team," Bakugou states, but then he sees Monoma beside me and his eyes narrow at him.

"What the Hell do you want?" He practically barks at him.

Monoma smiles as he cheerfully says, "I was just asking, Chi-chan here if she wants to be a part of my team for the next round,"

A shiver goes down my spine when he uses my nickname again.

Gross.

Bakugou just rolls his eyes as he yanks on back of my uniform and pulls me behind him.

"Yeah, well it's too late, she's on my team," he says, not even giving Monoma a chance to say anything, especially after I told everyone the bastards plan.

I grin as I let him drag me away, "Thanks for that, I'd love to be on your team, by the way," I say jokingly and he shakes his head, "Shut up,"

"So how many points do we have as a team? Also, WHO is on our team?" I ask and instead of silence like I anticipated, he answers my question without batting an eye.

"It's you, me, weird hair-"

"Kirishima," I correct him, but he ignores me as he continues.

"And racoon eyes,"

I sigh, "Her name is Mina,"

"The four of us make up a total of six hundred and sixty five points. I would've preferred more, but we can always steal Deku's headband,"

I nod, gathering myself to face him as he stops and waits for the clock to finish the count down.

"And how much does he have?"

His fingers curl into a fist as he growls through his teeth, "Ten Million,"

My eyes widen at this as I look over at the poor kid to see him standing tall with his team mates.

This includes Uraraka, Tokoyami, and some chick that I've never seen before.

I look between him and Bakugou to laugh as I say, "Midoriya is gonna die today because of you, isn't he?"

"Hell yes he is!!"

The buzzer goes off on the teleprompter and I sigh.

"Let's just get into position," I say as every one gathers around Bakugou to make our Calvary.

I take the left side while Mina takes his right, Kirishima stands in the front to act as the base of our form.

I place my arm on Kirishimas shoulder as Mina does the same. Bakugou climbs onto his back, tying our headband to his head in the process.

I look around to see twelve different teams and feel my blood start pumping. This is NOT going to be easy, that's for sure.

At least I'm not in Midoriya's position, though.

Gulping down the last bit of fear inside of me, the buzzer goes off again as Midnight tells us to begin.

Knowing Bakugous tendencies, we start heading towards Midoriya to retrieve his headband.

Not that that task is particularly easy when there are literally five other teams doing the EXACT SAME THING!

My eyes glance over at Todoroki's team to see Denki charging up and I speak up.

"Bakugou, pull back,"

His eyes narrow as he says, "You see it too, huh? Guys, stop," he orders and we do, but Mina and Kirishima look at us puzzled.

"Why are we stopping?" Mina asks.

"Yeah, what gives, Bakugou?" Kirishima says and I state, "Todoroki plans to weed out the others, and I don't plan on being a part of that mess,"

"Huh?? How so?" Kirishima exclaims and Bakugou smacks the back of his head.

"If you'd shut your damn mouth for a second, maybe we could explain it to you!!" He scolds Kirishima and I roll my eyes as I use my free hand to point at their team.

"Look, see Denki charging up? He plans to send out an electrical surge to paralyze the teams. Todoroki will most likely freeze them after, that way they can't get up when they regain conciousness,"

Our fellow teammates share an understanding 'Oh' before I look back at Bakugou.

"We should go for smaller points until Todoroki takes care of the crowd,"

He nods, "Let's do it!"

We take off towards a couple of other groups, stealing easy headbands and Bakugou keeps chucking them down to me.

"What the fuck, Bakugou?!" I exclaim as the first one fell over my eyes, blinding me for a moment.

"Hold onto those until we get the ten million!" he shouts to me and I sigh, but just move them around my neck.

For putting up with this asshole as our leader? I better be getting first place for this shit.

All my thoughts are interrupted, however, when I see a familiar face snatch our headband from Bakugou's spiky hair.

My eyes grow wide as I see Monoma grinning down at me, triumphantly placing the headband around his neck in the process.

Oh my god! Can I not catch a damn break with this guy?!

"I'll be taking that now, thank you very much~" Monoma cheerfully sings and Bakugou snarls at him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY??"

Monoma grins, "You know, I couldn't figure out why you seemed so familiar to me at first, but now I get it. You're famous, aren't you? For getting attacked by that sludge monster a few years ago,"

I look up to see Bakugou seething, shit even his eyes are rolling into the back of his head.

"Bakugou, don't," I warn him, but it falls on deaf ears as Monoma continues.

"Tell me, how does it feel to fall victim to a villain almost consistently? Well, then again, you are hanging out with the right people," he pauses to sneer down at me before continuing.

"Isn't he, Chi-chan?"

I don't respond as I try to reach up and slap Bakugou on the back.

"Listen to me! He's not worth it, he's just an asshole! We can go get other points for now, come on!" I beg him, but am ignored as his limbs start shaking with rage.

As a final nail in the coffin, Bakugous head tilts back and he says through grinding teeth, "Kirishima, change of plans,"

Without another word, Kirishima and Mina bolt forward, pulling me along with them and I groan.

"BAKUGOU, DON'T! HIS QUIRK IS-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HIS QUIRK!!" Bakugou yells in return before jutting out his arm, ready to send off an explosion, but just as I feared, Monoma blocks it.

I sigh internally knowing now that since he's touched him, it's over for Bakugou until Monoma moves onto another quirk.

Bakugou shifts to face Monoma only to have an explosion similar to his own go off in his face.

We're sent backwards a bit, but not enough to be out of reach of his group and Bakugou goes for another blast.

I watch Monoma swipe at Kirishima's hair and my eyes grow wide as I try to tell, "DON'T! HE CHANGED-"

The blast Bakugou sends off is much more powerful then his first one and a large cloud of dust falls on us, making me cough in the process.

Once the smoke clears, Monoma grins as he shows that he blocked Bakugous hit entirely.

"Your quirk is strong, I'll give you that, but mine is still better," he says with a grin on his face, but then again, what else is new?

"What the?? My quirk too??!" Kirishima exclaims and I shake my head.

"His quirk is Copy Cat. I've been trying to tell you guys this since he snuck up on us, but you wouldn't listen. He can absorb anyone's quirk that he touches,"

Monoma smiles at me even bothering to explain his quirk.

"That's right, Chi-chan, now if you'll excuse us, we're gonna go get some more head bands to collect," he states as his team turns him around to run off in the opposite direction.

His looks over his shoulder to give Bakugou a final smile as he says, "Oh, but no hard feelings, alright? After all, you were the one who pretty much declared war on every one. What did you say during the ceremony?"

He taps his finger on his bottom lip in a sarcastic manner before snapping his fingers, as if coming to an epiphany.

"Oh right, that you'd claim first place, or something stupid like that,"

Monoma huffs pitifully, "Honestly, if you keep talking like that, you might as well stoop to Chi-Chan's level of uselessness,"

He lets out an arrogant laugh as they leave our sight, but I'm not laughing.

No sir, no ma'am, I'm doing anything BUT laughing.

Unconsciously, my teeth pull on my bottom lip in to bite down on it as a way to keep my cool.

I have lived my life being put down by that man, but to have him practically rubbing salt into my wound is enough to drive anyone mad.

My blood is boiling as I keep replaying his words in my head, thinking about that smug grin that is almost permenantly smeared on his face, and the devious look that's always behind his cold eyes.

No more.

"Bakugou," I call to him, getting a grunt in return as acknowledgement.

No more.

"Before we get the ten million, let's teach that bastard a lesson and get our points back," I say, turnung my head to give him an assertive glare that oozes determination.

He looks back at me, seeing my confidence and he turns his head back to where Monoma ran off.

A grin starts to spread across his face, "You heard her, Kirishima! Let's go!" he orders and Kirishima shakes his head, taking off into a sprint along with Mina and I, as he says, "I'm seriously counting on you, man,"

My heart is pounding in my chest, but not out of anxiety.

I'm excited.

I'm ready to humiliate Monoma further and it thrills me to no end to think that I'll have a hand in the process.

No more fucking around.

I'm finishing this stupid battle between Monoma and I.

Ignoring him was the first step, denying his demands was the second step, the final step is to win against him.

"Hey! Losers!" Bakugou shouts, snapping me out of my daze and I see Monoma slump his shoulders.

He readies himself to give another speech about how we should just accept defeat nobly.

What he doesn't expect is for Bakugou to blast off of our team, closing the gap between him and Monoma quickly.

"Don't do things without telling us!!!" Kirishima scolds, but I grin at his boldness.

The look on Monoma's face was worth Bakugou's sacrifice, in my opinion.

Monoma calls for one of his minions to block Bakugou's advances by solidifying the air between them, but Bakugou doesn't give up that easily.

He pulls his arm back before quickly sending his arm down on the glass like barrier, shattering it to pieces.

He leans forward, following through with his arm as he grabs two out of the three headbands around Monomas neck.

"CHIHARU!" he calls out as he falls to the ground and I send out my wraps immediately.

They latch on and I yank him back to Kirishima as I get my wraps back around my wrists.

"TEAM BAKUGOU GOT NOT ONLY THEIR HEADBANDS BACK, BUT AN ADDITIONAL ONE AS WELL AND IS NOW IN THIRD PLACE!" Hizashi yells into the microphone and the crowd goes crazy.

"Nice catch!" Mina compliments me and I give her a grin.

"Hey, it's what I do," I tease her and Kirishima sighs, "Good, now if we stay like this, we automatically advance-"

"WE AREN'T DONE YET!!" Bakugou complains as he starts beating on Kirishima's head aggressively.

"I SAID THAT I WAS GETTING AN INDISPUTABLE FIRST PLACE, NO MATTER WHAT! I WANT THAT LAST HEADBAND!"

Mina glares up at him, "How?!" she shouts and he ignores her as he lifts up his leg in front of me, "Shitty face, wrap them!"

"Got it," I say as I send out my alloy wraps, but not to hit Monoma's team that's in front of us.

Instead, I caught the edge of the arena and Bakugou starts barking at Mina, "Raccoon eyes, lay down some acid in the same direction!"

As he lifts his other leg for her, Mina growls to him, "My NAME is Mina Ashido!"

Once we step into the slime, I pull us as Bakugou sends off a blast to launch us forward even quicker.

With a loud cry, Bakugou snatches the last headband Monoma had around his neck and I grin at our victory.

Monoma's eyes widen, trying to lean forward to get it back, but the force from Bakugou's blast sends us forward, gaining momentum.

"GIVE ME THE HEADBANDS!" I shout to him and he chucks them at me as we start making a run for the ice chamber Todoroki made.

We may be in second, but I know Bakugou wants more.

He wants to win.

He wants to win so bad that he can practically feel the fabric of the ten million point headband wrapped around his forehead.

I lick the sweat that threatens to fall past my cupids bow and have to squint my eyes when we approach the iceberg.

My eyes adjust as I see a blindingly bright yellow light break through the glass like peaks.

Once we're close enough, Bakugou jumps off of us, sending an explosion off to fall just short of the ice.

He sends off another powerful explosion to break through the ice, not only creating an opening for him to enter through, but also giving him more air time in the process.

"DEKU!!" he shouts at the top of his lungs, but when Midoriya's large eyes meet his, Bakugou and I know that he lost the ten million.

"Where is it??" I murmur as I look over at all the members of Midoriya's team to see if they have another member holding it, like I am with ours.

My gaze turns to Todoroki's team and I see the headbands turned inside out, making it hard to tell which one has the ten million points.

"HALF AND HALF BASTARD!!" Bakugou yells as Midoriya and Uraraka work to hurriedly float over to Todoroki's team.

The clock is ticking.

My heart is pounding against my eardrums at this point.

I'm covered in sweat and my eyes scan over the headbands again.

Even though I'm the daughter of a very smart man, I can't decifer which headband could possibly be holding the ten million.

Once it seems like we're all too close to the point of possibly colliding, Hizashi yells from the observatory, "TIME'S UP!!!"

My eyes widen as everyone stops.

Midoriya curls his outstretched fingers into a curled fist and my heart sinks a bit at this.

I don't need to be in his shoes to know how he feels. Everyone can relate to that 'having it all one minute' and then 'losing it all in the next' feeling.

Todoroki lets out a sigh of relief and my group falls to their knees out of exhaustion from keeping up with Bakugou.

Speak of the devil, the Sour Puss falls head first into the ground when Hizashi calls time and I snort at his face plant.

He turns to give me a glare, but I don't even notice it as I try to gulp down air from the, frankly, hilarious stunt.

Bakugou ignores me, for the most part, as we all gather around to hear Hizashi give the final results.

"IN FIRST PLACE IS TEAM TODOROKI! SECOND, TEAM BAKUGOU! AND IN THIRD PLACE IS TETSUTE-wait, hold on. Team Shinso? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?"

I giggle at Hizashi's astonished outburst before listening carefully to who is in the last place, "AND FINALLY, IN FOURTH PLACE IS TEAM MIDORIYA!!"

My eyes grow to the size of dinner plates as I look over to see Tokoyami holding a headband that has six hundred and fifteen points on it.

I cover my mouth in shock and excitement, wanting to run over and bear hug Midoriya and his team.

I reel in these thoughts when I see Midoriya fall to his knees and gush out water from his eyes like a fountain.

Not wanting to ruin my PE clothes, I leave it to Uraraka to help comfort him while I grin over at Bakugou.

He's absolutely livid, but I roll my eyes as I go over to him, squatting so I'm closer to eye level with him.

"You know, it may not be first, but second feels pretty good, doesn't it?" I say, getting a grumble in repsonse and I laugh at his reaction.

"You know, I just realized something," I say as a sudden thought occurs to me.

"Huh?" he mutters and I look back at him, a wide smile plays at the corners of my lips as I comment, "That was the first time you called me by my name,"

He blinks at me confused at my words, but then I see a small burst of pink start to spread over his cheeks.

Bakugou scrambles to his feet as he runs his fingers through his hair, trying to calm his nerves as he angrily states, "Yeah? So what? It's your name, isn't it??"

I decide to tease him by letting my fingers trail down his back as he tries to walk away from me, "You lliiikkkkeeee me!! You want to call me ccchhhiiii-chan like eeevvveerryyyooonnneee else, but you're too sshhhyy!!"

"I am NOT shy! Stop touching me! Screw you, Shitty Face, I'm never saying your name again!!" he complains, but I ignore him as I laugh at his complaints.

I can't help it, the kid is easy to tease.

A/N

Not to toot my own horn, but I love how I ended this chapter; it's just adorable!!

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	27. Chapter 27

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Chapter 27: Ding Ding Bitch

Midnight calls for us to line up to face the board.

There are two name slots side by side and when she pulls the lever, two names will be matched and those are the two who will go against each other.

Two people, four rounds each, winner advances to the next fight, pretty simple.

Midoriya gets paired up with that Shinso guy, I get paired with Denki, and Uraraka's heart drops to her stomach when she sees the name next to hers.

"Who is Ochaco?" Bakugou mutters to himself and she starts to shake and bite her nails out of anxiety.

I look over at her, but she won't return my gaze.

She just stares at the board, probably to see who she'd have to face after if she wins.

Her eyes grow as she snaps her head over at me and my eyebrows furrow at her reaction.

I turn my head back to the board and feel my blood grow cold when I see it for myself.

If Uraraka and I were to win our first rounds, we'd be going head to head in the second round.

"Shit," I curse to myself as I rub the side of my face to calm my nerves.

Fuck, I can't fight my best friend!! That'd be like me trying to punch Midoriya!!

It's like hitting a puppy.

I sigh as I look over at the angry spikeball to see his stare set on the list of names, not even noticing my obvious staring.

Forcing myself to look away, I feel a lump grow in my throat.

I hate admitting this, but Bakugou had a point when he said that we should keep our distance.

Competition breeds trouble when friends are involved.

So seperating us was a very good idea since we haven't had a problem with, not only going against each other, but even working together shortly after.

He may be a pain in the ass and a snarky bastard, but he's no idiot either.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear Midnight start shouting with enthusiasm.

"Our first round will be Aizawa Chiharu and Kaminari Denki!!"

The crowd screams with excitement and I sigh, tilting my head left and right, cracking my neck in the process.

I step over to one side of the platform as Denki goes off to the opposite end.

A timer of ten minutes starts to go off, signaling when our match will start, and I lower myself to a middle split.

After a few minutes of stretching, I hear a low whistle from Denki and I look up to see said man grinning at me from his side.

My eyes narrow at him as I get to my feet and stretch out my shoulders.

"Hey, Chi-chan!"

I roll my eyes, but turn my head to him as he calls out, "No hard feelings after I win, eh?"

He sends me a wink and I give him a death glare.

Does this asshat SERIOUSLY not remember the last time that I faced off against him and Jiro?

I snicker to myself as I think about the look he'll have on his face when I'm done with him.

He's gonna learn today.

The timer goes off and I watch as he simply cross his arms over his chest casually.

"How about this? As a way to make it up to you, we can go on a date and have a nice dinner. Yeah? Sound good to you?"

I shake my head, "No thanks, Denki, I'd rather starve," I tease, but he feigns hurt as he places his hand over his heart.

"Your words wound me, Chi!! But then again, I love bad girls that like to play hard to get," he states and a grin spreads across my face.

"Oh, you like that? How do you like this trick of mine then?" I ask and before he can say or do anything, I wrap my alloy around his body tightly and chuck him as hard as I can to the other side of the ring.

His face slams against the cement wall before painfully sliding down it.

I huff with annoyance as I bring my wraps back as the crowd cheers for me enthusiastocally.

"FIRST ROUND GOES TO CHIHARU, THE UPCOMING NINJA OF CLASS 1-A!!" Hizashi calls from the glass and I shake my head back and forth as I look at Denki's broken body.

"If you didn't talk so much, maybe you would've at least been able to hit me once. It's actually pretty sad how fast our fight was,"

Denki doesn't say anything as a couple of paramedics come out with a stretcher to place him on.

They take him away as I go through the hallway, rushing toeards the stairs so I can meet up with my friends.

I step out to the stands and see Midoriya waving at me so I can pin point where they were sitting.

I smile as I make my way over, Uraraka is the first to congradulate me on my win, followed by Iida and then Midoriya.

"Thank you guys," I say as I sit down and watch a few of the other battles take place.

It's relatively tame the first round, Kirishima and that steel guy fought head to head, Midoriya won against that Shinso guy, and Iida won his fight against that weird technology girl by default because she stepped out of the rin ON PURPOSE!

And then, there was the fight that I dreaded.

Bakugou and Uraraka's name flash on the board and while Iida and Midoriya have gone down to try to think of a strategy for her, I stay in my seat.

I see Bakugou already in the ring and ready to go, only a short five minutes later does Uraraka step put as well.

As I watch them stretch, I think about what different ways I can go about fighting either of them.

Bakugou has a strong quirk so I'll have to stay close to him in order to keep him from using it.

Uraraka controls gravity, that shouldn't be too much of a problem as long as she doesn't pick me to float.

If I tire her out, it could be an easy win, yeah, that's good.

Tire her out, let her go out with dignity.

My thoughts are interrupted when I feel a hand clamp down on my shoulder and I look to my left to see Iida giving me a smile.

"Don't worry, she's gonna do great out there," he says and I turn my head back to the two before feeling my heart squeeze painfully.

Either way, I'm going to have a hard time fighting either of them. There's no point in cheering on one over the other if I don't genuinely mean it.

Despite my depressing thoughts, I give Iida a nod before leaning against the railing more.

I watch with careful eyes when Midnight drop her whip and shouts, "BEGIN!!"

As soon as Uraraka dashes towards him, Bakugou pushes her back by tearing up the arenas floor qith his quirk.

She dodges thankfully, but goes in the same way again.

I squint my eyes as I watch the two of them do this over and over again, looking over at Midoriya in confusion.

"What the Hell is she doing?? She's not doing anything different!!"

He shakes his head as he watches her arms and legs get scorched.

"I don't get it," he says to himself before Iida leans over the railing and looks up.

"What are you doing, Iida?" I ask and I see him chuckle a bit before pulling me over the railing a bit.

He points his finger at a diagonal and when I follow the direction, my face breaks out into a huge grin.

She was collecting all of the rubble to drop over him at the last second, that clever girl.

Uraraka places her fingertips against each other to drop the rubble on him, but he aims his hand up as he gives off a powerful explosion.

My eyes grow wide with shock as Midoriya's jaw drops.

My stomach twists as I see Urarakas determination leave her face.

He knew.

He knew the entire time what she was doing, but let her go anyway because it tired her out.

People were booing before, but after that stunt, the crowd is struck quiet.

I feel my body start to shake as I see her sway from fatigue.

She stumbles as she tries to make her way back over to him, but Bakugou keeps his distance.

She almost falls to the ground when her foot gets caught in a crack and I shake my head as I feel myself cave.

I don't want her to win, but I can't have her going out like this either.

My feet push off of the ground to stand on the railing as I scream, "COME ON URARAKA! YOU CAN DO THIS!"

Bakugou's head snaps to my direction, but I refuse to meet his gaze.

"KEEP FIGHTING! KEEP GOING!" I cheer for her and before I knew it, so was everyone else.

Our class, class B, and even the faculty members.

She gets up, tries to fight him, but it's barely even a tap against him.

It may not have been much, but it's enough for me to see her at least trying to concur her fatigue.

A few minutes later, she falls to the ground for the final time and the match is over.

A/N

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	28. Chapter 28

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Chapter 28: Signals

The minute that the round is over, I jump from my seat and run down the hallway.

The boys call out to me, but I ignore them as I make my way to one of the entrances to the arena.

I watch as Uraraka is pulled away on a stretcher, knocked out and I sigh as I watch the paramedics rush her to Recovery Girl.

My heart aches as they pull her away, but I look over to see Bakugou wiping off his pants casually.

While most were angry at him for not going easy on Uraraka, I can't find it in me to be upset with him.

He wants to win, and in order to do that, we have to take acception to holding back our true strength.

His head picks up and we make eye contact.

Red eyes searched my brown ones, looking for any sign of anger or hatred, but only sees acknowledgement.

I don't say anything as I turn around and walk to the infirmary.

No words are shared between us, there's no need for it.

The second round will be a face off between us, and although I'm nervous, I now understand what I'm TRULY up against.

Next round, that match is gonna matter to us.

His pride and my point to prove.

I can live up to my fathers name and even if I don't win, I will SURELY show what I'm made of.

My back hits the wall before I slide down, landing on my butt as I wrap my arms around my raised knees.

I place my forehead against my arms as I wait.

I sit there and wait as they give her fluids and cover up the burn marks that Bakugou gave her.

I lift my head up whenever the door opens only to drop it back down after seeing a nurse walk out.

After the fifth click from the door, I stop looking and just wait until someone either kicks me out or Uraraka herself comes.

I don't have to wait long as after the seventh click of the door, I hear a soft, "Chi-chan?"

My head snaps up to see a slightly bruised Uraraka with a bandage on her cheek.

"Uraraka!!" I exclaim as I get to my feet and pull her in for a hug.

She giggles as she returns it, "I'm not dying, Chi, gosh, you worry too much,"

"Don't care," I state as I squeeze her tighter and that's when she finally winces back.

"Ow, okay, now you're starting to hurt me," she jokes and I ease my hold on her.

"Sorry," I mutter as I let her go.

She hums with a smile on her face, leaning back against the cement wall.

We're silent for a few minutes, listening to the crowd cheer as the other events that are taking place as an intermission.

"You know, because I lost, he's moving up to the second round," Uraraka says softly and I sigh, knowing where she's going with this.

"I can handle him, Uraraka," I say, but she's not convinced.

"You know, maybe we should ask Deku for a strategy to go against him! You know that he can think of one for you. I was stubborn and didn't listen, but you can!!" she pleads with me, pulling on my PE clothes with desperation, but I shake my head.

"No, I can do this. It's a competition after all, we all need to fend for ourselves right now," I say as I peel her fingers off of my clothes.

"But-" she stops herself as she drops her head to look at her own feet.

"I don't want you to go out like I did, Chi. I want you to win, show him that he isn't the best like he thinks he is," she confesses and I sigh at her words.

She shouldn't feel bad about her round, she actually did really well. Bakugou is also just a very insightful and powerful opponent, it's hard to go against that.

"Hey, Uraraka, look at me," I say gently and as she lifts her head to meet my gaze, I give her a lopsided smile.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna kick that kids ass and show him how strong I am. I'm gonna win back your pride and take away his own," I say and she stares at me for a minute, mulling over my words, before pulling me into a hug.

I return her embrace and can feel her shaking a bit, "Just be safe, okay?? Promise me that!" she orders and I chuckle.

"I don't know if I can promise you that, but I promise to try," I offer and she nods in response.

"Uraraka!"

"You're up!"

The two of us turn to see Iida and Midoriya rushing over to us.

She gives them a smile as she lets go of me to return Midoriya's embrace.

I grin as I think about how cute they'd be together.

"Are you okay? How are your injuries??" Midoriya asks, clearly flustered, but Uraraka giggles as she pats his shoulder.

"I'm fine, honestly,"

A chime goes off before Hizashi announces that the round between me and Bakugou is the first of the second match.

I blink a couple of times as I look up to see the board showing my name side by side with Bakugou's.

My heart starts pounding and I turn to face my group of friends, who all look like worried parents.

I laugh at their faces, "Guys, come on, you aren't even going to wish me good luck?" I joke, but Midoriya steps forward as he says, "Are you nervous?"

Scoffing at his words, I say, "Nervous? I'm petrified,"

I shrug before stating, "But, I need to do this in order to get ahead and become a better hero. I hope to see you guys cheering for me in the stands!!"

After I give my send off to Iida, Midoriya, and Uraraka, I jog out the hallway towards the arena.

I walk up the steps and see Bakugou glaring at me, eyes fixated as I step closer to my side of the in bounds area.

I, as well, am watching him.

Not because of what he did to Uraraka, but simply because I know what he's capable of.

While there's still a small amount of time as Mrs. Midnight speaks, I take that moment to tear my gaze away from his to look up at the glass case where dad and Hizashi are.

I look directly at my dad and swipe my fingertips across the skin on my neck in a very subtle manor before turning to face Bakugou again.

Midoriyas eyes grow wide as he watches Chiharu raise her hands, her first fingers and thumbs pressed together as the other four flare out like a fan.

"She's gonna use that form?!" he says to himself in astonishment and Uraraka and Iida hum inquisitivly.

"What are you talking about?" she asks him and Midoriya shakes his head in bewilderment.

"This is a martial art form that I've only seen Chiharu do once, and she refuses to use it against anyone unless it's Aizawa sensei," he explains.

"What's so special about it? Isn't it like what she normally uses during combat?" she asks and Iida chimes in.

"I don't think so, Chiharu has been known to use a technique closer to mainstream martial arts or kick boxing, this is different,"

Midoriya nods, "It's called Chow Gar or Southern Praymantis. It's one of the older forms of Kung fu that relies heavily on where and when you strike an opponent," he turns to look back at Iida and Uraraka before continuing.

"The only reason that she uses it against Aizawa sensei is because he's been the only person who can handle that technique. She practices Shoalin, but her strongest form is this one,"

Midoriya turn back to lean against the wall as he looks at the two that are about to face off.

"Chiharu must be taking this as a personal challenge," Midoriya says as he pulls out his notebook and pen.

This fight was going to be good, and he needed to learn as much as possible if he's going to be anywhere close to their level of power and skill.

Meanwhile, up in the booth overlooking the entire stage, Shota and Hizashi look at each other after Chiharu sent them the signal.

Hizashi gulps, "Man, I haven't seen her use this form in a while, and she damn near killed me last time,"

He looks over at Shota and asks, "Do you think they're going to be okay?"

Shota shrugs, "Who knows, I've been the only person to teach her this stance and she's far better at it then I could've ever hoped for,"

Shota leans forward as he watches intently, "If she plays her cards right and sticks to her training, this will at least get her noticed by the pros, if not the win against Bakugou,"

Hizashi nods as he turns his attention back to the ring.

Midnight drops her whip and the match begins.

"GO CHI-CHAN!! YOU CAN DO THIS!!!!"

Shota sighs, "The mics are on,"

There's a pause from Hizashi at this sudden realization before he leans forward and says, "I mean...THIS MATCH IS OFF TO AN INCREDIBLE START!!"

Shota groans, having the urge to facepalm himself, but that would be painful.

Also it's hard to do that when you're wrapped like a mummy.

A/N

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	29. Chapter 29

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Chapter 29: Fire

I feel my heart pound against my chest with both anxiousness and hesitancy.

My blood is pumping and my muscles start to twitch here and there as I eagerly wait for Midnight to say the magic words.

She lowers her whip and yells, "Begin!!!"

Before I have a moment to execute any kind of move, Bakugou sends an explosion my way.

I dive roll to the side to evade the attack only to have to do it again because he sends off another one.

He even starts to tear up some of the arenas tiles along with the explosions.

Rubble skids across my arms and legs as I avoid them.

My shoulders start to ache after the third consecutive dive roll and a light bulb goes off in my head when I realize what he's doing.

My quirk is short ranged, so as long as he keeps me away from him, I can't cancel out his quirk.

Smart, too bad for him that I see what he's doing now.

I skid to a halt after my shoe nearly goes off the edge of the arena and I take a breath as I wait for his next attack.

Bastard was gonna knock me out of bounds? Not today.

Bakugou throws an explosion my way, a large piece of rubble going with it.

I side step the attack, feeling part of my PE clothes get singed in the process, as I send out my wraps to grab the burned tile.

Using the momentum from the blast, I spin on the balls of my feet and swing the tile around to chuck it towards Bakugou.

He instinctively blasts the tile to pieces, creating a large dust cloud, which is exactly what I wanted.

I break out into a sprint through the smoke and dust, knowing that he's waiting and listening for me.

I pause when I'm only a foot away, seeing him twist around and strain his neck to look for me.

"COME ON! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" he yells and I grin as I form my fist to be in the striking position.

My feet quickly move as I raise my right arm high in the air before dropping it down to smash the side of my hand against his jaw.

He flies backwards, clearing the smoke a bit and looks up with shock as I grin down at him.

"Hey, Sour Puss," I say as I square my feet and make my fingers look like claws, taking the offensive position as I say, "You're in my range now, bitch,"

He growls as he gets to his feet, shrugging off the rubble as he says, "I don't need my quirk to defeat a weakling like you,"

I shrug, "Strong words, let's see if you're right," I tease and he yells as he charges me.

He throws a left hook at me, something I anticipated to be on the right, but I don't sweat over it.

Instead, I use my right hand to push his fist away with my wrist as I bring up my left to grab hold of his bicep.

My eyes watch as his right arm moves to grab my left and I block this attack.

I let go of his bicep to try and back hand his face again, but he uses our close proximity to his advantage.

Before I can strike his face again, he steps over my back leg with his own and pushes against my arms, letting my body weight pull me towards the ground.

While most people would let go of the person in order to break their fall, I tighten my grip.

There's only two ways this can go now.

Either A, he'll let me go on his own to avoid being pulled down himself, or B, he'll be coming down with me.

I feel his weight start to press against me and I shift my feet slightly so that I whip him over my body and slam him into the ground.

He groans and I take his moment of falter to position my hand like a fan before snapping my arm out to strike him in the throat.

Before my hand makes contact, he rolls before kicking up and back up to his feet.

I gasp when I see his leg raise to go for a round kick to my head.

Because of the speed, I know that I don't have enough time to block and instead duck my head forward as I follow his movement.

He round kicks with his right leg, clearly his dominant leg, then puts his weight on his right after he drops his leg to back kick me with his left.

I stay low as I slide from my right knee to my left, rotating so that when I swing back I'd be facing him again.

After his second kick, I get to my feet only to see him going for a front kick.

My immediate reaction is to side step and after I do, I grab his left arm to pinch the inside of his elbow.

He cries out in pain and I swing us around before letting him go, making him take a couple of steps forward to avoid falling.

Effectively putting some distance between us, I take a couple of deep breaths as I get back into my fighting stance.

Bakugou growls as he turns his head to glare daggers into me.

He shakes out his arm as he yells, "STOP AVOIDING ME AND FIGHT ME, SHITTY FACE!!"

I grin, taking pride in being able to rattle him so much, it's probably a huge blow to his ego that I can evade his attacks so well without his quirk activated.

"Give me something worthy to hit and I will," I tease and he growls as he charges me.

Instead of avoiding him, I shift all of my weight to my right leg and push off of it.

Bringing my left knee up in the air, I twist my body to face him as I bring my right leg around to round kick his face.

What I'm not expecting is for him to side step my attack and I stomp my landing, breaking up the ground in the process.

I look up in time to see him aiming a kick sqaure to my chest with his strongest leg.

His boot collides with my collarbone and I go flying backwards as the wind is knocked out of me.

My back slams against the ground and because of the intensity of the strike, I continue to roll after hitting the floor.

I stop myself from going off the edge of the arena before lifting my head once again to see Bakugou tearing up the ground with his quirk.

Some of the rubble makes its way towards me, but it isn't being hurled at me. I keep my knees bent in case I need to jump out of the way, but the blow never comes.

Instead, I watch as Bakugou explodes the ground below him to get high in the air.

I run forward to keep a closer eye on him, but realize my mistake in letting him go when I watch him aim his outstretched arm at me.

My eyes grow wide as I see the flames growing big and fast.

"Shit!" I exclaim as I undo my wraps to grab the largest pieces of rubble that I can and pull them into me.

I crouch as the pieces slam into each other, giving me as much cover as I can afford at the moment.

That's when I feel the explosion hit the rubble covering me.

The flames flicker over my body, singeing parts of my hair and clothes, but I start to scream when I feel the flames start to burn my skin.

My body shakes as I try to withstand the smoke, the heat, and keep the rubble in place, but it's damn near impossible.

I breathe in the smoke and not only does my chest start to ache from the unclean air, but my head starts to get dizzy.

I feel sweat going down my entire body, but only really notice it when I watch a drop slide down the front of my face with ease.

My skin starts to make a sound similar to when you brand a cow and I have to close my eyes to stay focused on holding up the tiles.

My legs start to give out as I hear a faint ringing in my ears, getting louder and louder as time passes.

I shake my head as I feel one of my knees buckle on me and my left knee suffers as it struggles to keep my body up.

The worst part of it is when I let my knee fall, the skin around it moves.

I let out a scream as I feel the molten hot burns surround my leg.

As my body eventually drops altogether and the two pieces I used for protection fall, I wait for the fire to engulf me completely, closing my eyes as I do.

I feel my heart pounding against my chest and my sweat slides against my neck as I try to catch my breath, but can't.

I'm pleasantly surprised when I don't feel the fire encase me and instead feel the air move again.

I twist my head to the side, seeing Bakugou slowly set himself to the ground with ease, staring down at me.

With all of the energy I can muster, I smile as I mutter, "Well played,"

Unfortunately, before he can respond to me, my exhaustion takes over and I close my eyes, effectively blacking out.

A/N

In case anyone was wondering, I was listening to BTS's song Fire while I wrote this, hence the title.

Just a fun fact of the day!

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	30. Chapter 30

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Chapter 30: It Was the Only Way

Bakugous P.O.V

I step back onto the arena and see Chiharu giving me a small smile. I feel my stomach twist in a knot at this.

Why are you smiling? You just lost! Not to mention all of the burn marks I just gave you as well.

I cringe knowing that I made her body look like this.

The raw muscles exposed and the skin around it bubbled over are bright red or pink.

It made her hair actually look normal by comparison. I had singed off at least two inches, so her hair is completely undone from it's braid.

Not only that, but I see where my attack hit first, which was her calves.

The PE clothes are scorched as the exposed skin is bleeding and pussing over, making me want to vomit from the sight.

It climbed up to about her knees and stops there for her lower half, since most of it was covered.

Unfortunately, her arms were probably the ones that took the brunt of the pain, which is most likely why she collapsed.

I know how strong she is and those pieces of tiles wouldn't have been a challenge for her even on a bad day.

Nonetheless, she smiles with everything she has and I can see her say, 'Well played' before her eyes close immediately after.

My breath falters as I reach out and take two steps towards her before I'm roughly pulled back by one of the teachers.

"WAIT! HANG ON A SECOND!" I yell as I watch some men bring out a stretcher.

"Stay back, sir," one of the men say and I shake my head.

"You don't understand, I'm trying to HELP!" I shout.

One of them snaps their head in my direction while the rest load her onto the stretcher.

"Haven't you done enough? Hero," he spat the last word and I grind my teeth together, wanting to retaliate, but knowing that deep down he's right.

I went overboard.

I went way too far and even burned her, if not worse.

So instead of thrashing against them like I normally would, I slump in place.

I watch them put an oxygen mask over her head and moving her hair out of the way so it fits snuggly.

She's rushed immediately to Recovery Girl. While I expect most of the students went there after their own trials today, I can't help but feel guilty.

I at least showed restraint with floaty girl, but Chiharu? I showed no mercy because I was losing.

I shake my head in disbelief as I think about how I let my pride get the best of me.

My want to win weighed on me so much that I gave a girl probably third degree burns.

I'm a God damn moron.

Once the arena is cleaned up, the other matches continued.

I opted to pace the halls instead of sit in the waiting area for my turn, giving myself something to do besides think, and I hear an all too familiar voice behind me.

"Great work out there,"

My body tenses and I bite my bottom lip as I pause to collect myself.

Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him.

I turn to see Copy cat grinning creepily at me.

"I'm impressed honestly. I never thought you'd have it in you to burn her. Especially after acting so admirable with the horse race," he says with forced amazement.

"You've got it all wrong, and keep your nose in your own business," I say as I go back to pacing, but he follows me.

What a freak.

I spin on my heels to holler at him, but he cuts me off, "What you did out there was amazing, dare I say even better then what I did to Chiharu back in middle school,"

My eyes narrow at him and I ask hesitantly, "What the Hell are you talking about?"

"Chi-chan didn't tell you?" he asks innocently and I growl, "Don't call her that,"

He ignores me as he explains, "Back in middle school I had befriended her in order to destroy her spirit. She was always so annoying, so when she had finally admitted that she had depression, I knew I had to use it to my advantage,"

His grin shifts to a smug look as he shrugs, "It was pretty easy. Just display the texts all over school and you can get the girl to cry, how pathetic,"

My eyes grow wide after I finally put two and two together.

This asshole was her bully, he's the one that made Chiharu so insecure and what caused her depression to reach an all time low.

"YOU BASTARD!" I shout as I grab him by the sides of his uniform and shove him against the cement wall.

He looks back at me in shock, as if dumbfounded that I'm getting angry over this, "I don't understand, you don't like her either!"

"That's where you're WRONG!" I yell as I punch him square in the jaw.

"I DIDN'T GO EASY ON HER BECAUSE I KNOW SHE'S STRONG!"

I throw another punch to the other side of his face as I say, "SHE NEVER WOULD'VE LET ME LIVE IT DOWN IF I HAD EITHER!"

His face jerks to the right once more as I yell, "I LIKE HER BECAUSE SHE'S TOUGH WITH ME!"

With a sharp turn to the left, he falls to the ground.

"DON'T EVER GO NEAR HER AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME??"

I grab him by the collar of his uniform and only stop when I hear my name being called out from the hallway.

"That's enough Bakugou,"

My head jerks to the side and I see Aizawa sensei glaring at me. His bandages are lowered a bit from his face and his fingers are actually exposed.

He probably did that for convenience rather than to expose his wounds to the air.

His glare is fierce as he stares at me and I don't blame him, I damn near burned his daughter alive.

"Let him go, that's punishment enough," he says in a monotone voice and I find myself seething right then and there.

"What?!"

"I said put him down, Bakugou!" He snaps at me and I find myself shaking with rage and disbelief.

How?

How could he be okay with letting this asshole go after knowing what he did to Chiharu?!

I bite my bottom lip as I force myself to swallow my pride and drop the piece of shit to the floor.

He gets up, bringing his hand immediately to his nose, but I smack it away.

"Don't do that, it makes it worse," I order as I tilt his chin up towards the ceiling.

"Keep your head up, go get some paper towels before wipping it," I grummble.

I don't want to help him, but I can't help the flashback I get of Chiharu at the hospital after the villains attacked.

She tried to do the same thing and everyone stopped her from doing it too.

Another moment done by my destructive behavior.

He stares at me with wide eyes before practically running down the hallways in fear.

Now it's just me and Aizawa sensei.

A tense silence hangs between us and I can't help the inevitable guilt that looms over me.

"I know you're mad," I say, finally breaking our uncomfortable silence and Aizawa sensei scoffs.

"That doesn't even cover it," he states as he comes over to stand in front of me.

He stares directly into my eyes as he asks, "Why?"

I raise my eyebrows at him in confusion.

"Why didn't you stop? Why did Uraraka deserve your self control, but my daughter didn't? I want you to tell me the truth," he explains as he crosses his arms over his chest and I have to look away from him.

It's not even out of fear.

Aizawa sensei is an intimidating guy, sure, but no.

This is because if I admit the truth, my pride will be the size of a pebble on the very ground I'm looking at.

Not only admitting it, but also admitting it to the father of the person that this had to do with, it's just degrading.

"Bakugou, I'm waiting," Aizawa sensei presses me and I sigh as I say to him, "Chiharu is a strong competitor,"

"Sure she is, but that doesn't mean that you had to go overboard like that," he retorts and I bite my lower lip, not wanting to tell him the truth.

My hands start to shake again as I shyly whisper, "But I did,"

He hums in confusion and I nod, turning my head to look back at him.

My eyes burn from the embarrassment I'm feeling as I finally admit, "It was the only way...if I hadn't, she would've...she..." I growl in frustration as I claw at my head.

Aizawa sensei watches me carefully as I try to formulate a sentence.

I shake my head, my pounding heart and my pride making me bite back the truth.

If I didn't go overboard, she would've won that match.

"I'm not apologizing for winning, that's all I'm gonna say," I finally state as I stare back at him with pleading eyes, begging him silently to not ask me to go on.

He holds my gaze intently as he keeps his mouth shut.

There's a long pause and I can feel sweat slide down the back of my head as it goes down my neck.

I jump when I hear our loud as shit English teacher call for the final battle. My name as well as half and half's name are announced and I look back at Aizawa sensei.

He nods his head towards the arena, "Go on, it's your turn," he says simply and I give a small nod before turning around.

"You'd better win if you went through all of that trouble just to beat my daughter," he states in a calm manner as he turns and starts walking away.

Oddly enough, I feel a bit of my pride flare at his words and I turn around to walk towards the platform once again.

Hey Shitty Face, you didn't lose in vain, I'm gonna win this.

A/N

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	31. Chapter 31

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Chapter 31: I Don't Want Your Apology

My eyes flutter open and my vision is blurry as I look at a ceiling.

I close my eyes again when the pain finally sets in.

My arms and legs twitch painfully as a headache sets in.

"Shit," I bite as I try to keep the tears welling up in my eyes back. This is painful, my GOD this is painful.

"Watch your mouth," I hear a voice scold me, but it's too broken to be taken seriously. Turning my head to the side, I see my dad looking down at me with concern.

I give a small smile as I say, "Hey, Dad,"

He sighs as he leans forward and moves some of my hair out of my face "Hi, honey,"

Before I could ask him how he was, the back of my throat is practically set on fire with how dry it is.

I start cough weakly as I choke out in between breaths, "Water,"

He immediately sits me up as he uses his free hand to pick up a glass of water from the nightstand.

Once he passes the glass to me, I start downing the water.

I probably could've chugged the whole thing, but my dad pushes the end of the glass down to stop me.

"Drink slowly, you'll throw up if you keep going like that,"

Too tired to argue, I let him take the glass from me as I let the water cool my throat.

After another small cough, I finally speak up properly, "What happened?"

My dad shrugs, "Well, you didn't win, but you put up one Hell of a fight," I chuckle at his attempt at making me feel better.

"Dad, I know I lost. That's okay, but what happened to my body?" I clarify and he nods.

"Your body is covered in second and third degree burns. You're lucky you grabbed those pieces of tiles when you did, you could've had fourth degree burns,"

He sighs as he leans forward, "You somehow have barely any bruises or any other injuries. Due to the smoke you had to breathe in, your lungs were blocked, which is the real reason why you passed out,"

As my dad goes on, I can see his shoulders start shaking.

I can't just sit here while he tries to get over the prospect of my lungs collapsing, so I lean forward and stretch my hand out.

Dad notices and tries to push my hand away, "Chi, stop, you're still-"

Ignoring him, I hold his hand, which is the closest thing to me, as I look him in the eyes and say, "I'm okay,"

He stops talking.

This time, not even acknowledging it.

Not the burns, my IV drip, or the bandages that cover my arms, and most likely my legs, only at me.

After letting out a shaky breath, he nods as he repeats me, "You're okay,"

I nod as I go on, "I'm alive, and I am breathing,"

Catching where I was going with this, he follows in suit, "You're alive and breathing,"

I smile as I finish by saying, "I'm not going anywhere,"

He nods, as he drops our intertwined hands in my lap, "I know you're not," he says and I giggle.

It's quiet between us as we enjoy this small reunion, of course until Hizashi damn near breaks the door down to interrupt.

"CHI-CCCCHHHAANNN!!" he screams as he runs to me only to be karate chopped in the throat by my father.

Hizashi falls to the floor in pain as my dad glares down at him, "Chiharu is still recovering, you idiot, you can't jump on her like she isn't still in a hospital gown,"

I burst out laughing at this, rubbing my chest at the unfortunate pain that hits my ribs and diaphragm, as Hizashi gets to his feet.

He rubs his sore throat as he huffs angrily at my dad, "Shota, there was no need for that, I was just so worried about my Chi-chan!!"

My dad rolls his eyes, "As if I wasn't," he mutters before picking up my glass of water to hand to me.

I thank him as I take a couple of small sips.

A knock interrupts us and before my dad can shoo them away, I turn my head to the door as I call out, "Come in!"

My voice waivers at even the slightly high pitch and my throat immediately feels like it's caught on fire.

As the door opens, I cover my mouth as a fit of coughs scratch my throat.

I keep my figurative fingers crossed in hopes of creating enough mucus to douse the flames in my esophagus.

My chest shakes painfully at the violent coughs, my heart squeezing tightly and making breathing difficult.

Dad pushes me back to sit up straight against the head board, "Try to keep your voice low for now, your lungs need to get used to the clean air again,"

I nod, trying to slowly take in a deep breath of air, a couple of coughs escaping me before my body finally calms down.

Rubbing the column of my throat softly, I finally look up at the guest that I invited in and see Bakugou watching me carefully.

When our eyes meet, I smile gently at him, "Hey, Sour Puss, how are you?"

Bakugou shakes his head at my remark, but doesn't acknowledge me.

Instead, he diverts his gaze to my dad, sending him a pleading look. After a moment of silence, dad sighs as he gets to his feet, "We'll give you guys a minute,"

"We?" Hizashi repeats, clearly not taking the hint and dad glares at him, "Yes, as in you and I, now let's go," he says as he grabs Hizashi by the collar of his shirt and pulls him out the door.

"But it's Bakugou's fault that she's IN here!! He shouldn't even be allowed to see her-"

"Hizashi!" I snap at him, genuinely surprised at his rudeness.

Hizashi typically doesn't speak ill of the students IN FRONT OF THEM!

He huffs as he smacks my dads hand as he mutters, "Whatever,"

Following Hizashi out the door, my dad closes the door behind him, sending me an apologetic stare before he does.

I turn my attention to Bakugou and see his head hanging low, his eyes are dark and his body is tense.

Sighing, I call out to him, "Bakugou, don't let what Yamada sensei said bother you, he's just mad that I lost," I shrug, but he doesn't acknowledge what I say.

I drop the subject, patting the space in front of me, "Please, sit down,"

He nods as he stiffly walks over and sits on the side of the bed.

He's quiet as he stares down at the bedding and I can't help but feel uncomfortable.

Why is Bakugou acting like this?

He would never be silent and shut me out like this.

He's loud, brash, and obnoxious.

The fuck is this shit?

"So how did you do? Did you win?" I ask, trying to pull any kind of reaction that I can out of him and he shrugs.

"Yeah, but it was bullshit,"

I clap my hands together as I say, "He speaks!"

He growls as he smacks my hand away, "Shut up,"

I giggle, happy that I at least got him talking now, "Why was your win bullshit?"

"Because, Half and Half just gave up. It's like he didn't even WANT to fight me!" he says, still confused at the thought of someone NOT wanting to fight him.

I shrug, "That blows, sorry to hear that," I say and he shrugs in return, but finally turns his head to look down at my arms.

I follow his eyeline and see the slightly moist bandages that cover my arms, probably from my skin trying to create a scab over my burns.

The area where the nurses had to put the IV in my vein is now purple and irritated.

I cringe as I look away from the bruise, but I see Bakugou fixated on my wounds.

He seems upset by them and I lean forward to flick his forehead, hard.

"OW!! THE HELL SHITTY FACE?!?!" he yells as he reels back in pain, rubbing his forehead soothingly.

"Stop looking at them!" I damn near bark at him and his eyes widen.

"Wha-I wasn't-"

"Don't even bother fucking lying to me, I saw the look on your face when you saw my bandages!!" I interrupt and he bites his tongue.

Caught red handed, he sighs, sitting up properly on the bed as he starts, "Look...about our match-"

"Save it," I say and he glares at me, "LET ME FINISH WHAT I WANT TO SAY!! IT'S TAKING A LOT OF NERVE TO EVEN THINK ABOUT WHAT I'M GONNA SAY!"

"I don't want you to finish your thought," I admit and he huffs in annoyance, "Why? You don't even know what I'm gonna say!"

"But I do," I chirp and he raises his arms in exaggeration, "THEN PROVE IT!"

I smile as I rest my elbows on my legs before saying, "I don't want your apology, Bakugou,"

His face flushes immediately at my statement and he gulps in reponse.

"You see," I start as I turn my head to look out the window at the sun that's starting to set, "I had a feeling that you would win our fight,"

While Bakugou doesn't respond verbally, I can feel his gaze harden on me at this confession.

"Yeah, so I'm not surprised that I'm here right now. I must admit though, I didn't think that I'd be in this bad of shape," I joke, chuckling a bit, but Bakugou stays quiet, waiting for me to continue.

I look back at him, seeing him eager and practically on the edge of his seat to hear what I have left to say.

"I appreciate your worry for me, but a win is a win, and I won't let you apologize for it,"

He shakes his head, "But they're right...I didn't have to go to that extent to win,"

"Maybe not, but when have others opinions on your technique ever bothered you?" I say with a shrug and he pauses.

He mutters something, but I can't hear him that well.

I lean closer to him, "What?"

Bakugou groans, rubbing his fingers through his hair in frustration, "It doesn't matter why or when they started to bother me, what matters is that I went overboard,"

"Stop!" I order and he returns my own assertive tone, "No! Listen to me! If you won't let me apologize then at least let me do this!!"

I blink in surprise at this.

He's bartering.

Literally bribing me so he can say his peace.

I keep my comments to myself as I let him have a platform to speak.

"I just want you to know...that I went to the lengths that I did for a reason," he states carefully.

I nod, motioning for him to go on, and he does, "Your hand to hand combat is beyond good, it's..."

He bites his bottom lip, probably preparing himself to say what he is about to say.

Swallowing his pride, he blurts out, "It's completely on par with me!"

A sigh escapses him as he nods, "There, I said it. It matched mine PEEFECTLY!"

Leaning forward to lace his fingers together, he goes on, "So...because I couldn't knock you out of bounds or beat you with strength, I knew...that I had to hit you hard with my quirk,"

He gulps, staring at the white comforter as he starts to say, "If I hadn't used my quirk like that you would've won,"

I don't dare to speak.

I fear that he might implode if I say thank you because then I'd be admitting that he's right.

Listen, I may like to bust the guys balls every here and there, but I can't bring myself to crush his self esteem.

I saw how he was when he lost to Midoriya, and yet I think this is worse than that moment.

AND HE WON OUR FIGHT!!

I shake my head, "We don't know that for sure," I say, trying to dismiss his statement, but he shakes his head.

"Yes we do, you know damn well that you were winning that match until I went and almost burned you to a crisp," he says defiantly and I shrug, "Maybe, but it doesn't matter now,"

"Doesn't matter?! I almost KILLED you!"

I sigh, rolling my eyes as I say, "You sound like my dad,"

"It's because it's true!"

"AND I DON'T CARE!" I shout, finally saying how I feel about my loss and his eyebrows furrow as he looks at me in bewilderment.

"Why?"

"Because, you showed me where I need to improve," I say as I grab him by the collar of his gym uniform.

Yanking him forward, I bring him in close and he immediately gets flustered, "H-hey! What're you-"

"I am very good at bringing down strong opponents when they're in my range, like this," I say before pushing him away.

"But when I'm at a distance that I can't take them head on, I can't let my gaurd down, and I did with you," I say, finishing my explanation and he nods, returning to his normal behavior.

"So...you're not mad at me?" he asks and I giggle as I shake my head, "No,"

"You should be," he mutters and I shrug, "Maybe, but you're beating yourself up about it enough for the both of us," I joke and he rolls his eyes.

"Whatever...then I guess that was everything I wanted to say,"

He gets to his feet to grab the glass of water on the nightstand.

"You've talked a lot, you should take a sip," he says as he hands me the cup and I nod, taking the glass from him.

As I sip, he nods to me affirmatively, "Okay, then I'm leaving,"

I nod, gulping down the water as I watch him walk towards the door.

He places his hand on the door knob, but freezes in place and I raise my eyebrows at this.

Did he forget how to open a door midway?

I'm about to call out to him when he sudden turns around and points at me accusingly, "WE CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!!"

I snicker at his response as I ask, "Do what?"

"I'M SICK OF SEEING YOU HERE! IN A DAMN HOSPITAL, SO WE NEED TO CUT THIS SHIT OUT, GO IT?!"

My eyes widen at his exclamation and I can't help the smile that breaks out across my face.

He cares.

I nod, trying to keep myself from laughing at his obviousness as I say, "Okay, no more hospital visits from here on out,"

Lifting my hand to extend my pinky, I say to him, "Promise,"

He searches my gaze for any hint of sarcasm or doubt, but nods when he sees only honesty.

"Good," he says before exiting my room.

I drop my hand back to my lap, a little disappointed that he didn't return it, but that's alright.

My giggle finally comes through as I think to myself, Bakugou, the secret softie, who would've thought.

Little did I know that on the other side of the door, Bakugou was looking over his shoulder longingly.

To say he felt guilty was an understatement.

He wasn't guilty that he won, but only for how he had to win.

He gulps as he softly confesses, "I didn't start caring about peoples opinion of me until they involved you,"

Without another word, he turned and walked away, not realizing that a certain someone was listening to him.

A smirk plays at the mans lips as he says, "So the wild boy is falling for my God daughter huh? Better keep this to myself until Shota is ready to hear it,"

A/N

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	32. Chapter 32

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Chapter 32: Slumber Party?

"No,"

"Dad, come on!"

"I told you no, Chiharu,"

I huff as I cross my arms over my chest, "You know, we get a week off from school after the sports festival and I've spent MOST of it away from my friends!! Why can't I just enjoy ONE sleep over?"

"Because you are still RECOVERING, remember?" my dad points out as he goes to grab my cup of water.

I stop him by grabbing it first and taking a sip.

"I'm getting discharged today. Just because I got burned, it doesn't mean that I'm useless," I say with distain.

Dad sighs, "I never said-"

"You didn't have to SAY it!! You don't think I can function otherwise!"

He sits himself in the chair next to my bed when the door opens.

Hizashi comes in with a huge smile on his face.

"Guess who brought you clean clothes for your discharge day!!"

I grin as I stretch out my arm to point at him, "You did!"

"Yes, ma'am," he agrees as he places the plastic bag on my bed.

I sift through it to see a simple outfit. My black hightop converse, a gray shirt and a pair of jeans, perfect.

"Did I hear you guys fighting just a minute ago?" Hizashi asks and my dad rolls his eyes.

"Chiharu wants to have a slumber party tonight, but I said no since she will be JUST getting out of the hospital,"

"To which I said that he's no fun and is an overprotective helicopter parent," I butt in and, much to my dad's dismay, Hizashi laughs.

The death glare my dad gives him makes Hizashi tighten his lips immediately.

He shifts on the balls of his feet as he says, "Well, if I'm being honest, it sounds like a good idea,"

"How?" my dad bites and Hizashi shrugs nonchalantly.

"Come on, Shota. The girl is couped up, she wants to spend time with her friends and enjoy the rest of her break. One night isn't going to kill you, and you can even crash with me so that you don't have to deal with the noise,"

My eyes grow wide and I eagerly shift my gaze to my dad as I await his response.

I feel my heart flutter when I watch him hang his head before saying, "Fine, but I'm DEFINITELY staying with you tonight. I don't even want to imagine how loud the slumber party will be,"

I hop off of the bed as I scurry over to my dad, plopping into his lap as I give him a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank YoUu!!" I sing as he rolls his eyes and pats my back.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't leave the house a mess and I'll call you when I'm on my way back,"

I nod as I get off of his lap and tackle/hug Hizashi.

"You're the best!!" I squeal before rushing off to the nearest bathroom, plastic bag in hand, to change.

While I'm gone, Hizashi turns to my dad as he says smugly, "Did you hear that? Huh? She said 'I'm the best',"

Aizawa stares at Hizashi dead panned before stating, "She wouldn't be like that to you if you hadn't agreed with her. Trust me, the day you disagree with her is the day you join my club of 'Chiharu's rejects',"

Hizashi's eyes get sad as he mutters, "What? No, Chi-chan can't reject me. She loves me!"

Aizawa gets to his feet and pats Hizashi on the shoulder, "She loved me too once, don't worry, your time will come,"

A whimper leaves Hizashi as my dad starts to walk out the door to see if I was done changing.

As they were talking, I had taken it upon myself to message our entire class to see if they wanted to spend the night and hang out.

Luckily, since everyone is on break, most of the people I invited responded to me immediately.

Group chat: Slumber Party?

Chi-razard: Hey guys, wanna come over to my house to have a huge slumber party tonight? I really want to enjoy my last weekend of break with you guys before we go back _

Zero-gravity: OF COURSE!!!

AllMightIsMYHero: Sure, Chi-chan! That sounds like fun!

SendNudesSenpai ;): Sleep over??!!

Chi-razard: NOT THAT KIND OF SLUMBER PARTY!!!

SendNudesSenpai ;): Damn!!! T~T

RedRiotForLyfe: I'm so down for this!!! Count me in, Chi

They/See/Me/Hopping: Mind if my mom makes something?

Chi-razard: @They/See/Me/Hopping Not at all! The more food or drinks, the better~

Denki: Oh, so we can bring ANY kind of food?? (Insert creepy face)

Chi-razard: @Denki = my dad IS a hero, Denki, so no. No pot brownies.

Denki: Your dad is no fun!!

Chi-razard: Neither is jail, but could just be my opinion ;D

Lord-Explodo-Kill: Will there be food?

Chi-razard: @Lord-Explodo-Kill Of course lol

Lord-Explodo-Kill: Eh, sure, I'll come

Chi-razard: @Lord-Explodo-Kill wow, such a lack luster response xD

Lord-Explodo-Kill: Whatever, you should be happy that I'm even GOING to your slumber party!!

A hand clamps down on my shoulder and I look up from my phone to see my dad standing next to me.

"Ready to go?"

I smile at him as I nod, putting my phone in the back pocket of my jeans before we start walking down the hallway.

"FREEDOM!!" I exclaim as we step outside and he sighs.

"Chill out, Chi," he says and I stick my tongue out at him.

The drive home was quiet for the most part and when we got inside the house, I started to prep for tonight's event.

I pulled off cushions from the couches, extra blankets from the closets, chairs from the kitchen to the living room, and then made my way over to the kitchen for snacks.

I got out our bags of assorted chips, containers of various dips, and then bags of popcorn as well as candy to go in seperate bowls to pick at while we talked or watched a movie.

Once I feel like everything is in place, my dad walks down the stairs with a bag of clothes and other things he will need for the night.

"Okay, I want to lay down some ground rules," he says as he places his bag on the floor before running his fingers through his hair.

"No drinking, no smoking, anything we eat or drink needs to be cleaned up after, and no one goes into our rooms," I say with a grin on my face and he rolls his eyes.

"Should've known you'd be on top of this,"

I giggle as I step forward and give him a hug, "I am your daughter after all,"

While I can't see it, I can tell that he's smiling as he pats my head, "Yes, that is true. Alright,"

As I break our hug, he leans down to pick his bag off of the floor and sling it over his shoulder.

He turns to make his way out the door, keys in hand as he calls out to me, "I'll see you tomorrow,"

I wave to him as I start closing the door, "Goodnight!!"

An hour goes by when the door bell rings.

The first ones to show up are Midoriya, Uraraka, and Tsuyu.

We chat and nibble on the chips as we wait for everyone else to arrive.

It taked about two hours, but once everyone is inside my house, it's chaos.

A good kind of chaos.

I jump from group to group, trying to be a good host. I'm refilling the chip bowl, asking if anyone wants a drink, and just being sociable.

I know that the choas will only get worse when I hear Mineta shout, "Hey guys! Let's play truth of dare!!"

Half of the group sighs in agony at the childish game, but then other half of us smile and clap with glee.

"That sounds like fun! We should play!!" I shout as I gather everyone around in a circle.

It took some convincing from the other half of the group, but the previously reluctant group eventually marches over to sit down.

Well, all but one at least.

I pop my head up to see Bakugou sitting on the kitchen counter drinking his soda and I wave to him.

"Bakugou, come play truth or dare!"

He rolls his eyes, "Please, we're too old for that game now,"

I feel my eyebrow raise as I say, "Oh? Is that fear I sense behind those words??"

He scoffs at me, "Me? Of what? It's just a dumb game,"

I egg him on as I say, "Okay then, suit yourself, scaredy cat,"

"I am NOT scared," he growls and I flash him a shit eating grin as I mock him, "Then prove it,"

He hops off the counter, leaving his drink behind as he angrily stomps his way over to sit across from me.

"Fine," he bites as he glares at me, only earing a giggle from me.

"How are we picking who goes first?" Iida asks and I roll my eyes.

Iida would be the one to care more about who goes first in a game like truth or dare, isn't he?

"Well, I brought a bottle-"

"Gross," Uraraka cut off Mineta and he starts to sweat profusely as he shouts, "I DIDN'T BRING IT FOR THAT!! I THOUGHT WE COULD SPIN IT AND WHO EVER IT LANDS ON GOES FIRST!!"

While most of us don't believe him, I decide to look over the comment, nodding as I say, "That sounds good to me,"

We all nod in agreement as Mineta places the bottle in the middle to spin.

As we watch the bottle slow down, the opening eventually lands on me. I smile as I nod and pick up the bottle.

"Okay, so I get to ask first, should we just keep using the bottle?"

When everyone nods, I place the bottle back in the center as I give it a good spin.

As the bottle decelerates, I see it point to Mina.

"Okay, Mina, truth or dare?"

She taps her bottom lip as she hums to herself.

"Dare," she declares and I commend her for being the first abitious one to pick dare.

I look around as I ponder what I can get her to do.

When I see how much dust is on our lamp shade, I can't help but laugh to myself.

"I dare you to lick that lamp shade," I say as I point to the one near my couch and she cringes.

"Ew, what?!" she exclaims and I chuckle, "You heard me, go lick my lamp shade,"

The circle starts to chant as they stare at Mina, "Do it, do it, do it, do it,"

Their chants get louder and my smile gets wider as I look back at her, shrugging my shoulders as I say, "What will it be, Mina?"

She looks between me, the circle, and the lamp shade before huffing as she gets to her feet before she shouts, "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!! ENOUGH!! I'LL DO IT!"

They cheer her on as she walks over, inspecting said lamp shade and shuddering at the sight of it.

"God do you ever CLEAN this thing!?!"

"On occasion, now stop stalling," I tease her and she shoots me,a glare before sighing.

"Here we go," she says to herself before leaning down and licking a straight line of the lamp, making part of the group gag, another part laugh, and the rest of us cringing in our own ways.

Mina shakes as she starts motioning and pointing toward her drink.

If it was close enough to me, I would've grabbed it and kept it away from her, but no such luck.

Tsuyu grabs Mina's cup as she hands it to the poor girl to get the disgusting taste out of her mouth.

Mina squeals in utter disgust as she sits back down.

"Okay, okay, my turn," she says, but with little to no enthusiasm, not that I blame her after what I just made her do.

What can I say?

I'm kind of a sadist.

Mina spins the bottle and once it settles, the end faces Todoroki.

"Truth or dare, Todoroki?" she asks and he shrugs.

"I suppose truth," he says nonchalantly and Mina sighs, "Boring,"

"There's nothing wrong with picking truth, especially after what you were just asked to do, I don't trust any of you,"

We all chuckle at his comment while Midoriya nods, "It's a fair point,"

"Fine! Then who out of everyone in this group do you think could turn into a villain?" she huffs unenthusiastically and I snicker, "That's an obvious one,"

"I'd say, Iida,"

The whole room gets quiet as we look over at him in pure judgement.

He raises his eyebrows at us, "What?"

"Oh come on, everyone knows that Bakugou would turn villain before anybody else in this room!!" I shout as Bakugou immediately gets defensive.

"HUH??!! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? I NEVER WANTED TO BE A VILLAIN!!"

"Then stop acting like one!!" I snap at him jokingly, but turn my attention back to Todoroki.

"Why, Iida, of all people?" I ask, genuinely curious about his reasoning.

"Well, his sibling is someone well know to the public and is one of his biggest inspirations for becoming a hero. If something were to happen to him, I can definitely see that making a negative impact on him. I could even see it drive him to turn on heros for revenge for his brother," he elaborates and the room gets quiet once again, but for a different reason this time.

It got too serious, too real for once with us.

"That's deep," Uraraka states and Todoroki nods, leaning forward to spin the bottle, hoping to move on from the topic.

Once the bottle slows to stop, the end of the bottle points to Tsuyu.

"Truth or dare?"

She shrugs, "Truth,"

"You guys are so boring!!" Mina complains, smacking the carpet beneath us angrily and I laugh, "Just wait, Mina, we haven't gotten to the people who are willing to actually DO dares yet,"

Todoroki ignores us as he asks Tsu, "Can you lay eggs?"

Anyone who was taking a sip of their drink just spit taked so hard that if we weren't laughing already, then we certainly are now.

Tsuyu blushes as she shakes her head, trying to ignore the rest of us as she says, "Um no...I may do a lot of the same things that frogs can, but I still have the reproduction system of a human,"

Todoroki nods, completely aloof to the whole thing and Tsuyu spins the bottle as the rest of us try to calm down.

We watch closely as the top of the bottle lands on Bakugou.

He sighs, "Let's get this over with," he grummbles as he adjusts his tank top underneath his flannel.

"Oh don't be such a sour puss, Bakugou, it'll be fun," I say and before he can start yelling at me, Tsuyu asks, "Truth or dare?"

He shrugs.

"Dare," he states and before Tsuyu can say anything, Denki stands up and shouts, "WAIT!!"

We all give him a questioning look as he scurries over to Tsu, whispering something in her ear.

She shakes her head, "No way, it's a good dare, but I can't ask them to do it,"

"Then I will!" he exclaims before he points at Bakugou, "I DARE YOU TO KISS CHIHARU!!"

Bakugou nearly chokes on his own spit as he shouts, "WHAT???!!! NO WAY, I'M NOT KISSING HER!!"

I scoff at him as I say, "What? You afraid I'm diseased or something?"

His eyes nearly pop out of their sockets as he gives me a baffled look, "ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO KISS ME?"

I shrug, playing it off as if I'm not nervous as my heart piunds against my chest, "I'm implying that I don't back down from dares, unlike SOMEBODY in this group,"

His glare narrows as he looks at me intently, "I'm not backing down from shit,"

A playful grin curls at the corners of my lips as I say, "Then prove it, come over here,"

I even tap the empty spot in front of me for good measure. While I know that Bakugou isn't one to back down from competition, I know that when he's uncomfortable enough, he will give up on some things.

I'll never admit it to him, but I hope that he backs off and doesn't take my challenge.

But he does.

He gets up, marching his way over to then plop down in front if me with a determined look on his face.

His whole demeanor has changed, he went from being flusterted as Hell, to confident and driven.

Honestly, I'm scared shitless.

Even as we're sitting in front of each other, he's taller than me, but my poor posture probably doesn't help with that either.

My heart is pounding in my chest and I'm trying to keep my breath stable as he starts to lean in a bit closer.

I get chills down my spine as he tilts his head a bit so that our noses brush against each other.

He grins as his crimson eyes look down at me in a teasing manner, "Where did all of that arrogance go?"

I let out a soft giggle as I shrug, "Fuck if I know," I answer honestly and Mineta groans.

"Just make out already!!"

Bakugou turns his head to growl at Mineta, "Hey! We agreed on a kiss, not making out!"

While Mineta cowers behind Midoriya, Bakugou looks back at me, getting back to the task at hand.

He places his hand next to my thigh, trapping me in place as he closes his eyes.

My own flutter close and I involuntarily gasp as his lips brush against mine.

I'm sure the rest of our class is egging us on, chanting for us to kiss, but I don't hear anything around me.

The only thing I can focus on is the boy right in front of me.

How soft just a brush of his lips felt, the rise and fall of our chests as we try to catch our breath, and even how good his cologne smells.

In an instant, his lips cover mine with his own and I press back, returning this gentle, but sweet kiss.

I feel him falter a bit, bringing his hand up to cup my cheek as he stabelizes himself against me.

I pull back after this touch, heat rising to my cheeks in both embarrassment and excitement.

Scooting back a tad to give myself room to breathe, I can see Bakugou pulling himself away from me as well.

He grips the hand that cupped my cheek, his breath waivers and his eyes are dilated.

I gulp as I look at him, feeling a bit of pride swell within me.

I can't believe that I made Bakugou this flustered!!

Huh, guess I'm not a bad kisser after all.

"O-okay, we did it! Moving on!" Bakugou stutters and I laugh as he makes his way back over to his place on the carpet, spinning the bottle in the process.

The rest of the night is much more tame after that.

A couple more rounds of truth or dare, popping in a movie and setting up everyone's make shift beds or sleeping bags, and then talking for the remainder of the night.

But I can't take my eyes off of a certain someone, no matter how hard I tried, and I can't help but notice him doing the same thing.

A/N

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	33. Chapter 33

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Chapter 33: Again

I sigh as I turn over to my left side, trying my hardest to keep my eyes closed, but my brain won't let me sleep.

With another quiet sigh, I turn over to lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling.

It's been at least an hour since I've woken up and have been trying to go back to sleep since.

It's like I can't let myself relax. I still feel pretty heated about what happened between Bakugou and I, and it doesn't help that said man is in the exact same room as me.

Eventually, I turn my head to the side and see my clock on the wall read six thirty.

Huh, if I get up now, I'll still have time to watch the sun rise.

I toss the large blanket I'm under aside only to pick it back up and wrap around my body before making my way up the stairs.

I round the banister as I get to my room, opening my door and heading towards the door that leads to my balcony.

After pushing open the door, not bothering to close it behind me, I step onto the cold floor and take a seat as I wait for the sun to rise.

Pulling the blanket closer to me, I breathe in the morning air. It's cold and crisp, the morning dew setting a very soothing tone.

A light breeze blows the bangs out of my eyes and clouds roll past the sun, casting a shadow on the sky, but only for a short second as the sun emerges.

"You couldn't sleep either?"

I jump at the voice behind me as I turn to see Bakugou wrapped in his own blanket. A black tank top and grey sweatpants hang loosely off of his body.

My heart flutters as I look at him, but don't let my flustered state show as I shake my head.

"No, so I came out here instead," I say as I turn my head back to the sky, pulling my knees up to my chest.

I pat the space beside me as I place my chin on my knees, trying not to feel awkward as Hell after last night.

He sits down, bringing the blanket over his shoulders and closer to his chest as he looks over at me, "So why did you come out here of all places?"

My eyebrows furrow as I look back at him in confusion, "It's almost the time for the sun to rise," I state and he shrugs.

"So?"

I huff at his baffleness, "SO," I exaggerate as I motion towards the horizon with my hand, "I want to watch it,"

He looks out in the direction that I'm pointing, but still seems confused, "It's just a sunrise, what's so special about it?"

A sigh escapes me as I wrap my arms around my knees again, "You wouldn't get it," I say sadly and he glares at me from the corner of his eye.

"Try me," he presses and I shrug, "It's simple, actually, I haven't seen the sunrise since..." I choke up a bit as memories flood back from the year that I had cut myself.

The sunrise became a comfort, not a particularly good one, but a coping mechanism nonetheless.

Anytime my thoughts would steer me towards cutting myself again, I would step onto my balcony and watch the sun rise.

The feeling of it's warmth in contrast to the bite of the cold morning air always seemed to turn my brain off.

As if wiping clean of all the thoughts that were spinning in my head not too long ago.

It's quiet between us as we sit here, but Bakugou doesn't force me to say anything, for once.

I'm surprised, don't get me wrong, but I think he's just still half asleep.

I clear my throat before I say, "Let's just say that the sunrise hasn't always been related to happy memories for me,"

He nods, not questioning the short reply, as we go back to a comfortable silence.

Although it's comfortable, I can't help but feel like I should say something in order to pass the time, so I bring up last nights festivities to spark a conversation.

"Last night was a lot of fun,"

He snickers, "You could call it that,"

I bump my shoulder against his as I turn to look at him, "Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't have fun last night, I know you loved watching that horror movie,"

"Yeah, we were the only ones who didn't at one point during the movie scream, jump, or cover our eyes," he chuckles and I nod.

"Not to mention I know how competetive you are, so truth or dare was a lot of fun for you," I say and I feel him immediately tense up.

"Yeah, it was interesting," he says curtly.

Pressing my lips together out of embarrassment and habit.

I knew that it would be a mistake to bring that kiss back up, but I can't help wondering how he felt about it.

"Honestly, that kiss last night...it was pretty nice," I admit shyly, not able to look at him in the eye as I say that.

He surprises me by saying, "For what it was, yeah,"

I snap my head back to him as I say, "What?"

Now it's his turn to not be able to look at me.

"Well, it's just that the kiss you gave me was pretty short in comparison to what I was going for, so I couldn't really...I don't know! Enjoy it I guess?!" he damn near growls and I feel butterflies spread throughout my stomach and work their way up to my chest, making my heart pound against my ribs.

I bite my bottom lip as I ponder a fleeting thought.

No, no, that's WAY too embarrassing, I bet he'd say no.

Then again, he did say that he didn't properly enjoy it, so maybe I should-

Nope, not doing it.

But-

No!

I gather up my courage as I face him fully as I ask, "Would you...want to try again?"

Fucking shoot me, please.

The look Bakugou gives me would've been comical in any other situation, but it only makes me want to die here.

His eyes are wide and he starts to stammer as he looks at me with confusion, "W-w-what the h-he-Hell are you saying?"

I sigh, bringing my hands out from the blanket to start braiding my hair as I explain, "Well...I just feel...I don't know, kinda guilty that I...couldn't give you a good enough kiss because, to be honest, that was my first,"

I turn my head a little bit, trying to ignore the heat that I'm sure is now apparent on my cheeks as I go on, "I mean, I'm sure I'm not your first, which is probably why it was so nice for me, and I want to give you something...nice in return? I don't know! This is so embarrassing! If I had known that you were more experienced then I am, I would've NEVER agreed to that dare!!"

It's quiet between us again and even though I'm incredibly flustered and Bakugou hasn't even responded to my idea, I turn my head and see the sun start to glow above the horizon.

My eyes grow wide as the sky starts to light up with pinks, yellows, oranges, and soft reds.

The warmth of it's rays kiss my skin, a breeze goes by and my hair flows with it.

I smile as I look at it, getting the familiar serenity to engulf me like the blanket I'm wrapped in.

"So pretty," I mutter to myself, but hear Bakugou hum in agreement next to me.

I almost forgot about the embarrassing proposal I offered him until he speaks up.

"You were my first,"

My heart stops as I shift my gaze from the beautiful sunrise to Bakugou, whose tan skin glows at the sun hits his face.

He nods, but refuses to look back at me again, "I was just as nervous as you were,"

I feel my lips curl into a smile at his words and I let out a very small giggle, making his cheeks flare red as his blood boils.

"What??! Something wrong with that?!"

I shake my head, giggling a bit more, but this only infuriates him, "THEN WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" he shouts so loud that I'm almost worried about him waking up our classmates.

In a moment of panic, I mean forward and clamp my hand over his mouth, effectively silencing him and I pause.

I wait for any noises of stirring from downstairs, but only get snores in return.

With a sigh of relief, I let go of him, leaning back a bit before saying, "I wasn't laughing to make fun of you, I laughed out of relief,"

"Relief?" he parrots me and I nod, "Well yeah, it means that I wasn't the only one who was nervous," I say, giggling again.

He's quiet as he stares down at me, making em shift in place at his uncomfortable gaze.

It's not angry, nor intimidating, it's more...inquisitive.

What comes out of his mouth next surprises me even more then when we spoke about the truth or dare game in general.

"Let's do it,"

I can feel my breath get caught in my throat, but I try to calm my nerves as I lie to myself.

You heard him wrong.

He couldn't possibly be talking about THAT.

He wouldn't.

No, not with someone like me.

Holy fuck I'm embarrased, but also excited?

Wait, why?

I don't know!!

"Let's do what?" I ask, trying to calmly play dumb to him, but he rolls his eyes.

"The kiss, let's try it again," he clarifies.

Did I die halfway through this conversation?

Malfunction.

Error-error, Chiharu 404 not found.

I'm sent back to earth when Bakugou calls my name, "Hey! Chiharu!"

I blink in surprise and he gives me an odd look, "What?"

I lick my bottom lip as I look away from him nervously, "You called me Chiharu again," I say shyly.

I can feel him get shy next to me as well and he tries to shake it off, "Are we doing this or not?" he asks, changing the subject.

Being brave, I pick my head back up and look him in the eyes as I reply honestly, "Only if you want to,"

A small blush creeps onto his cheeks, but he just nods as his reply to me and I give him a nod in return.

I shift so that I'm a bit closer to him and take a small breath before leaning in, just like he did last night.

He flinches a bit from this and I smack his arm, "Don't move!! Then I have to get closer again!!"

Bakugou growls at me, "It was a reflex, geez!!!"

I sigh, "Just...stay still," I say as I lift up my hand, cupping the back of his head and, before I lose my nerve, I pull him forward.

In an instant, our lips meet again, another gentle kiss is shared and I have to pull back only after a second because my heart is pounding in my chest.

We kissed.

Again!

My god, what is going on with me??

"That was bullshit," Bakugou mutters and I turn my head to look at him in bewliderment.

"Excuse me?!" I say, completely offended.

"You heard me, it was bullshit!" he snaps back and I shake my head, "How??"

"You can't just kiss someone for like two seconds and expect them to like it, you need to do it again,"

"Again??!!" I repeat him and he sighs, "Maybe I should lean in this time," he offers, but I grind my teeth together, "No! I can do it!" I say defiantly and he shrugs, "Then do it,"

Then it hit me that I played right into his game.

The grin he starts to wear is enough to make me want to jump off of a cliff.

"Asshole," I mutter to myself before scooting forward and placing my hands on the ground as I lean on all fours in front of him.

His eyes stay attentively on me, watching my every move as I daringly place my hand by his side so I can lean in close.

Our eyes close and our lips part against each other. A soft sigh leaves me as I bask in the feeling of his lips on mine, but I suddenly pull back when I feel his hand brush against my arm.

I fall back on my ass, my heart ready to explode from my chest and Bakugou bites his lower lip angrily, "That was bullshit too!!!"

"Well I was doing perfectly fine until you suddenly touched me!!"

"What's wrong with that?!"

"Just warn me or something next time!!"

"People do that when they kiss! They hold each other, run their fingers through their hair, it's normal!"

A tsk escapes him as he shakes his head, "This isn't working, we should just stop,"

My flustered state leaves me as I huff, my anger taking over and adreneline driving my body as I say, "Fine! I'll take it seriously this time!!"

Before he can say anything, I catch him off guard by getting onto my knees as I scurry over to his side and swing my leg over his body.

I drape my arms over his shoulders, legs on either side of him as I straddle him and quickly sit down in his lap.

He breath hitches at my action and with the sudden jerk of my sitting, he reaches up to grab my waist, steadying me.

I watch him gulp as his gaze returns to mine.

With the fire still burning in my chest, I give him a determind look, a facade of confidence that I don't actually posses, as I say to him, "Again,"

He doesn't reply to me with words, but just nods in return.

I lick my lips once more before pulling him towards me as I lower my face towards his.

His soft lips crash against mine for the third time and this time, I don't pull away.

I find my lips closing around his more assertively and this earns me a soft moan from Bakugou.

With the small reward of Bakugou's moan, I take it a step further by running my fingers through his hair.

His head tilts to the side a little, deepening our kiss as his grip on my shorts under the blanket tightens from the feeling.

I don't want this feeling to go away, nor do I want to stop making Bakugou so submissive to me, but he actually pulls away first for the first time.

His eyes are dazed as he looks up at me.

I smack my lips together, wanting to kiss him again, but don't want to push him.

I drop my hand back to his shoulder as I quietly ask, "Was that better?"

He nods wildly, "Much," he breathes as he picks up his hand and uses his thumb to lightly drag against my bottom lip.

A shiver runs down my spine at the feeling and I pull him closer as he does this.

I guess I'm not the only one not ready to come down from their high because Bakugou whispers, "Again?"

After nodding vigorously, he leans back up, cupping my cheek as we kiss for the fourth time, parting our lips more as my hands go back to his mess of a bed head.

This kiss is much more feverish, filled with our sighs, his lips press against mine much faster then before.

There's nothing gentle about it and that's how I wanted it.

We pull away together, but when we look back at each other, his typically red eyes are now a deep wine color from the lust he must be feeling, he brushes his lips against mine as he says, "Again,"

Instinctively, I pull him towards me, this time letting my hands travel to his strong jaw line before lightly dragging my fingertips against his collarbone.

He moans at the feeling as he lets his own hands wander, his left hand drags tentatively along my thigh, worried about my reaction.

The soft touch of his fingers leave goosebumps in their path and I involuntarily arch my back at the feeling, a particularly seductive moan leaving my parted lips.

He takes the initiative and bites my bottom lip as he uses his free hand to push me towards him from the small of my back.

As I slide forward, our hips meet and both of us sigh in unison.

My body feels too hot as we keep going, and I can tell I'm not the only one who's hot and bothered when I feel Bakugou yank the blanket off of my shoulders.

After stripping off his own blanket and chucking both of them away from us, I pull him back towards me by the collar of his tank top.

"Again," I practically beg him and the satisfied growl that leaves him makes me smile.

He rolls his hips against me, making me gasp at the feeling, but leans away from my lips and starts to kiss my neck.

My eyes get wide and I immediately grip his hair with one hand while my free hand starts to scratch his shoulder.

Another deep growl erupts from his chest and he opens his mouth to start sucking on my, clearly very sensitive, neck.

I moan at the odd, but ungodly pleasurable feeling and his right hand starts to slide the edge of my tank top up.

Once it's been lifted a bit, his fingers touch my hot skin, earning another moan from me and he pulls himself away from my neck to look at me.

My breathing is labored, head is spinning, and I can't tell if I should stop or keep going.

He leans forward to place his forehead against mine, lips hovering a safe distance from mine, clearly having the same dilemma as me.

We take a moment to breathe, calming down as our hearts finally slow down.

I place my hand on his cheek only for him to place his own on top of mine.

While I don't think anything could ruin this moment, I find myself unintentionally ruining it by asking, "Bakugou..what does this mean?"

His eyes start to go back to the color they used to be as he looks back at me in confusion, "I don't get what you mean,"

I drag my fingertips down his cheek as I say, "Well, meaning, what are we now after...what we just did,"

Bakugou's body freezes under me as he looks away from me, dropping his hand from mine as he speaks slowly, almost carefully, "You mean...like are we a couple now?"

I gulp at this reaction and a wave of embarrassment immediately washes over me.

He doesn't want to be a couple.

I nod as I say through a clenched jaw, "I see,"

I close my eyes to avoid his face as I go on, "You don't want me like that,"

"Huh?" Bakugou says, but I'm too caught up in my own world to hear him, "It's fine. I shouldn't have assumed, if you aren't...I don't know, if I'm just not your 'type' or something then I...fuck, I guess I'll just go,"

I get out of Bakugou's lap as I try to keep him from seein my red eyes, ready to spill the tears that threaten to fall.

"Chiharu," he calls as he tries to grab me as I got up, but I dodge his hand and try to make my break for the glass doors.

However, the minute I touch the door knob, Bakugou's hand slams against the glass as he barks at me, "Hold on for one second god damn it and let me explain!!"

I bite my bottom lip as I refuse to turn around, "There's nothing to talk about. You don't like me the way I do for you, so I'm sorry for wanting something more. Now let me go!"

"Listen to me!" he yells and I shake my head as I try to yank the door open.

"Chiharu, stop!!"

Suddenly, he grabs my hips and spins me around in the blink of an eye, placing his hands on either side of my head.

Our eyes meet and my knees threaten to buckle from the position that we're in.

His eyes hold a viscious glare, but when he sees me not trying to run away anymore, he relaxes a little.

He drops one hand from the side of my head to rub his temple, "Look, I don't...do this, I don't talk about my feelings and that kind of shit, but...I'm gonna try, alright?"

I nod, but don't say anything out of fear of not only angering him, but also because I know how weird and embarrassing it must be to talk about these things for him.

He sighs as he looks down at the floor, taking a few second before he quietly says, "I like this,"

I feel giddy when I hear him say that and he nods, picking his head up to look at me again, "Okay, if you were to ask me what we are and what this is, I couldn't tell you, but whatever it is I like it...A LOT in fact," he admits and there's another pause.

I search his eyes for the small amount of doubt and I swallow my fear as I ask, "But?"

He ruffles his hair a bit as he adds, "But, I'm here to become a hero at the end of the day. So, I want to be focused on my career,"

My eyes narrow as I start feeling odd about his choice of words.

From how it sounds, he seems to be under the impression that if he were to get involved with me, then he wouldn't be able to become a hero.

"So am I," I say, not meaning for it to come out as sharp as it did.

He nods, "I know, I know, but...right now, I'm...I'm..."

He pauses again and I get sick of waiting, huffing in annoyance as I press, "You're what?!"

"I'M CONFUSED!!" he yells at me before stepping away from me as he goes on, "Okay, I've only wanted one thing my entire life, to be a strong hero like All Might. It's all I've known and trained for my whole life, but here I am,"

He spins on the balls of his feet as he quickly makes his way back to me. He lifts his hand to place his finger under my chin to lift my gaze and meet his.

My body stiffens at the touch, but not in the same way it did when Monoma touched me like this.

When Monoma touched me, I was angry, scared, and disgusted.

When Bakugou does this, I can feel my heart flutter and my body shake with delight. His gaze is caring and soft instead of cold and calculating like Monoma's.

Bakugou is just so different then him.

Better then him in so many different ways.

He snickers as he looks into my eyes, "An idiot practically obsessed with his new found addiction," he says as he lifts one finger to play with my bottom lip.

A shiver goes down my spine at the touch, but the feeling is short lived as he steps away from me again.

"I want this, I want to jump in and just say, screw it, I don't need to devote my attention only to work. But then another part is saying to wait, that maybe..."

He sighs, returning to my side as he grabs my hand with his, making me smile internally at how his easily covers mine.

"That maybe this is a fleeting attraction..." he admits quietly, lifting his gaze to look at me sadly.

He cups my cheek with his free hand as he says, "I don't want that, if I'm gonna do this, I want to commit to it. But if it's only a fleeting moment, I don't want to hurt not only myself...but you too,"

Although my heart sinks at his fear of attraction to me being short lived, it makes me happy to know that it's coming from a good place.

We want this, but he doesn't want either of us to get hurt either.

"For now, just...give me some time...to think about it," he offers and I sigh at this.

It will be very hard for me to push aside my feelings for him if I were to wait, not to mention to wait for a possible as well.

He waits for my response, tightening his grip on my hand in anticipation, before I nod slowly, "Okay," I say softly.

I nod again as I speak more clearly, "If time is what you need, then I'll give it to you,"

He sighs, "Okay,"

I give his hand a quick squeeze before letting go as I say, "Just don't make me wait long,"

He shakes his head, "I won't," he vows and I nod as I calmly walk away and go back into the house.

He doesn't follow me as I make my way down the stairs and back into the living room where everyone else is.

As I lay back down, grabbing someone's loose blanket to wrap around myself, I finish my sentence in my head before falling sleep.

Don't make me wait long, because I can't promise that I'll still be waiting when you're done.

A/N

You know, I didn't start out writing this story with Bakugou and Chiharu falling for each other in mind, but I kinda like it.

Let me know what you guys think!

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	34. Chapter 34

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Chapter 34: Reassurance

Bakugou's Perspective

After the weekened spent at Chiharu's, it's been pretty awkward between us.

She pretty much ignores me and I keep to myself, like I always do.

While I know it's what's best for me, in terms of giving myself time to think about what I want, it's just weird.

I'm so used to her bothering me and pulling me out of my own daydreams. It's weird for her to be so distant towards me.

Hell, even frog and gravity girl are starting to notice!

Deku went up to her after class to ask if the two of us were okay, which made my blood boil.

That Deku just needs to keep his nose out of our business, that's all.

I never worried about her telling anyone.

I know she won't, and sadly, I know it bothers her to wait like this.

Coming from a troubled past, due to a toxic friend like that asshat, putting her through this isn't exactly fair.

I know that, but I need this time to evaluate what I even want from her.

Do I want a friendship?

It's a little late for that after kissing her.

So then a relationship?

Ugh, they're messy and distracting.

I want to be a hero.

But we could both be heros.

Hell, we could work at the same agency, but is that what I want?

The future that I'd be okay with?

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a cute and small squeak leave Chiharu as she runs into someone.

I stop packing up my bag and look out the open door to the hallway.

Chiharu quickly apologizes, moving her hair behind her ear as she leans down to pick up their books.

A shiver goes down my spine as I see the very faded mark that I left on her neck a few days ago.

There's something about seeing that mark that makes me fill to the brim with pride.

It's like a personal trophy, and to see it still there lights a fire in me to give her more.

Her neck should be covered in them.

My own, personal trophies to grace her delicate skin.

I snap myself out of my own naughty thoughts again, finally registering how fast my heart is beating, along with how warm my body got.

Jesus, what is WRONG with me?!

I continue to pack up my bag as I hear Chiharu talking to the person she ran into.

"I'm SO sorry, I wasn't even looking,"

I hear a low chuckle followed by, "That's perfectly fine, it's not everyday I get to bump into somebody as cute as you,"

My head turns at that and I see some random guy grinning, like an asshole might I add, at her.

Chiharu scoffs at his compliment, "Thanks, but I'm not all of that," she denies and I roll my eyes.

So stubborn.

She should learn to take a damn compliment.

Just not from him.

"Well, here are your books," she says, passing him the bundle she's holding in one arm, but before she can retract her hand, he grabs her wrist.

My fingers dig into my bag as I watch him hold her in place, "Tell you what. Give me one evening and I promise to make up for this poor timing on both our parts,"

He chuckles lightly as he shakes his head, "I can't let you take all the blame. I wasn't exactly looking to see if someone was coming out the door,"

She offers him a small smile as she says, "That's quite alright, and while I apprciate the offer, I'll have to pass,"

I unconsciously let go of my bag, feeling better after she respectfully rejects the guy.

To be honest, if she had flat out punched him, I probably would've gone up and kissed her right then and there.

Again.

"Why not?" the guy insists, shrugging his shoulders, "You don't have a boyfriend, do you?"

My jaw clenches at this, feeling my skin crawl at his statement.

No, she doesn't, but why does that matter?

She. Said. No.

Leave her alone!

"No," she states and he smiles, "Then just give me one night, I promise not to bump into you again," he jokes and, much to my dismay, she laughs.

There goes my patience.

I chuck my bag on the floor as I stomp my way over to them, making Chiharu's eyes go wide with shock.

"Bakugou, what're you-"

I cut her off by turning to look at the kid in front of me.

His face shows horror as his jaw drops, body shaking at my glare, and I'm just eating it up.

"Beat it, kid, she's not interested," I say and he takes off running in the opposite direction.

I snicker, but feel the back of my head get smacked almost immediately after.

"Shit!" I exclaim as I reach up to rub the now tender area.

"What the Hell is wrong with you, Bakugou, he wasn't doing anything!"

I growl as I turn around to face her.

It's the first time in almost a week that we've spoken to each other, let alone been this close since the sleep over, and I'm finding it hard to reign in my self control.

She looks pissed, her hip jutting out to one side in a cocky manner, as she crosses her arms over her chest.

I don't know what it is about Chiharu nowadays, but I swear she holds this power over me that I can't comprehend.

My eyes are always darting over to her at any chance I get and no matter how little make up or effort she put into her apperance, she always looks flawless.

God, it's like everything she does drives me crazy now, it's ridiculous!!

"Are you kidding me? I just saved your ass from getting possibly date raped by that jerk!"

"Date raped?! For fucksake, Bakugou, are you high?! He asked me on a date, not to go for drinks,"

"And you're naive if you think he wants ONLY that, dumbass!" I retort as I pull my hair angrily, "Just stay away from guys like that. Hell, stay away from guys while you're at it! You're driving me up the wall!!"

With that said, I lean against the wall, feeling a much needed weight lift off of my shoulders.

Jesus, I'm pissed.

Usually I at least know why, but now? No clue.

Maybe because that guy wouldn't leave Chiharu alone, I don't know. Whatever the reason, I can't seem to shake this 'on edge' feeling that's stirring inside of me.

Chiharu watches me carefully, bringing her thumb up to rest on her bottom lip as she stands there.

I have the biggest urge to yell at her again, but she beats me to it, "Did you get that all out of your system?" she teases and I grind my teeth at her snarky comment.

"No! In fact, I'm not done!" I say, pushing off of the wall to start walking towards her.

She nods, a smile threatening to come across her face, "Are you mad?"

My eyes widen, but I don't let up on marching towards her, "Mad? I'm absolutely livid!" I bark and notice her starting to back up as I get closer.

"Tell me why," she goads me as her thumb slides along her bottom lip playfully.

I refrain from shivering at her action and focus on my heated gaze that I give her instead, "Because, that Bastard wouldn't leave you alone!!"

"And that's my fault?" she asks as she widens her eyes in fake shock. She mockingly places her hand on her chest as she goes on, "I'm insulted that you would even TRY to put blame on me for that,"

"Cut the bullshit, Chi," I snap as I finally close the distance between us.

I place my hands on her waist and rush forward to have her back against the wall, causing our chests to collide.

My breathing is ragged from both my anger and excitement at this position that we're in.

I can feel Chiharu's heart racing and I smirk at this newfound knowledge. So I DO affect her like she does me.

She bites her lip as she looks up at me innocently, "Stop it," I order and she huffs, "Stop what?!" she exclaims, clearly annoyed with me.

"Don't bite your lip like that, and don't talk to guys like you talk to me, alright? You might give them ideas," I say pointedly and her eyes look back at my own.

I can't help the odd feelings that I get in the bottom of my stomach as she looks at me. As if there's a cage of birds or something fluttering in my stomach.

I internally groan as I realize what that strange feeling is.

Butterflies.

"Do you...not like it when I do that?" she asks carefully and I gulp nervously, suddenly feeling self conscious at her question.

"T-to which part?" I stutter and mentally slap myself for it.

"Both," she answered honestly and I roll my eyes, "Of course I don't! No guy likes seeing their...friend get hit on!" I state, embarrassment washing over me as she laughs at my 'friend' label.

"As for why I don't like it when you bite your lip..." I pause as I find my gaze drifting down to her lips. My throat feels suddenly dry as I think back on that slumber party.

I think about the way her fingers tangled in my hair. How soft her skin felt under my lips. Our hips flush against each other, and her nails desperately digging into my shoulder.

"The problem is I like it too much when you do that," I admit openly and the mischevious smirk that she once held returns to her face.

She looks to her left, then to her right, scanning the halls before taking my hand and running off.

"Where are we going?" I ask, but she ignores me as she pulls me around the corner and close to the staircase.

There's a small corner behind the wall next to the stairs that she pulls us behind.

Before I can demand for her to tell me why we're here, she surprises me.

Her arms go around the back of my neck and pulls me down, stretching to stand on the balls of her feet as our lips meet.

My eyes close as I instantly relax under her hold on me.

Her kiss is gentle as she starts off by capturing my top lip in between hers, and I can feel the smile that she's not even trying to hide anymore.

But I don't care. I don't care that she finds my genuine anger stupid, I don't care that she probably wants to laugh at me right now, I don't.

As long as her lips don't leave mine, I can withstand anything.

I moan as my arms immediately circle around her hips, clawing at her skirt as I press my lips against hers much more forcefully.

My anger has let my dominant side take over and I pull away, only enough to have my lips hover hers, as I quietly say, "Jump,"

She obeys and I grab the back of her thighs to wrap them securely around my hips.

A small gasp escapes her, but this just makes her pull the back of my hair and I feel my body get hot under her touch.

Who knew I liked my hair pulled so much.

Without further hesitation, I take a couple of steps forward as I slam Chiharu's back against the wall.

It's rougher then the first time I had done it, but her sultery sigh lets me know that she's fine.

Taking her bottom lip in between mine, I kiss her hungrily, feeling my own knees threatening to buckle at the immense amount of pleasure.

Shit, it's only been a week and I'm already dying for more kisses?

Previously, we had agreed to stay away from each other, to not kiss until I was sure she was what I wanted, but that has flown right out the damn window.

Her soft and plump lips kiss me back with just as much fire as my own and I can't hold back the moan that escapes me.

I let one of my hands start to wander back up her thigh, eliciting an excited gasp from Chiharu.

Grinning, I swipe my tongue against her lower lip, asking without words if she'd let me kiss her with tongue, but she pulls away a bit with a smirk on her lips.

Tease.

I lean down and start leaving small kisses down her throat, "Chi, don't tease me," I whine before giving her neck a small nip.

Her body jolts, but she doesn't let up.

"That's the second time you've called me Chi today, you sure you're feeling okay?" she jokes, but I'm not in the mood.

I'm pissed and horny, this was not the time to be playing around with me.

"I'd feel better if you'd kiss me," I say before cupping the back of her head with one hand while my arm holds her body up.

I pull her in for another kiss, which she doesn't refuse at all.

We sign in unison and I don't ask for permission this time.

I tilt our heads to the side to open her mouth wider before brushing her tongue with mine, making her shiver at the feeling.

As she gets a better grip of my thick hair, she spurs me further by pulling back only to bite my bottom lip.

I hum at the feeling, but moan when she slowly releases it to suck on it gently.

"God damn," I groan as I try to go in for another kiss, but she pulls back and drops her feet back to the ground.

"Chiharu, I already told you, don't tease me!" I say as I lean down again, but she ducks under my arms to avoid me.

She giggles as I hit my forearms against the wall.

I turn around in a furry as I look back at her grin, "Wipe that smug ass grin off your face before I do it for you," I snap at her.

"Oh, do tell how, I'd love to know," she teases before giving me a wink and I bite my bottom lip at the possibilities that run through my mind.

All the different ways to shut her up, now THAT sounds like fun.

I shake my head to clear my mind of all the dirty thoughts as I say, "Whatever, why did you take me back here? I have a hard time believing it was just to make out with me after our agreement,"

She points down the hallway at the ceiling where the cameras usually are. When I turn to look at the corner we're in, I see nothing.

No cameras, more privacy.

"Smart," I say and she nods, "As for the kiss, call it reassurance," she states and I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Reassurance?"

She nods, "I know you were mad at that guy for hitting on me, so I wanted to show you that.." she pauses as she walks up to stand in front of me.

"I'm not interested in any other guys right now," she says before lifting up her hand to brush her thumb against my bottom lip.

"I don't want to kiss anyone else but you," her gaze flickers to me and my breath falters at this.

My god how does she look so innocent, but is the exact opposite?!

"Just you," she finishes and I sigh as I start leaning down, closing my eyes on the way, but my lips meet her fingertips instead.

"But until you give me your answer, that will be our last kiss,"

I groan, "Come on, Chiharu, seriously?!"

She laughs at me as she nods, "Completely, I can't try to sway your opinion just because I'm a good kisser,"

"Damn right you are, now kiss me already!" I yell, but she dodges me again as she lets out a hysterical laugh.

"Stop, Bakugou! We agreed!"

"I didn't agree to shit, now get back here!"

Needless to say, I'm more confused then ever about my feelings for the girl.

What I do know is that I never wanted her to stop kissing me.

A/N

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	35. Chapter 35

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Chapter 35: That's Not What Heros Do

After getting our assessments back from the summer festival, everyone was chatting about which agency they wanted to go to.

Just about everyone got offers.

Well, almost everyone.

"Chi-chan, where do you plan to go?" Uraraka asks me giddily, knowing that she's only bringing it up so that she can tell me where she wants to go.

I give her a small smile and a light shrug, "Nowhere special, what about you? Any place in mind?" I ask her instead.

She claps her hands excitedly as she nods, "Yes!! I'm gonna go to that combat facility. I really need to work on getting stronger in order to stand a chance at next years festival,"

"That's good then," I say, placing my chin in the palm of my hand as I watch her bounce around like a small child.

I spare a glance Midoriya's way and call out to him, "Hey, Midoriya, have you picked out where you plan to intern?"

He shrugs as he walks over, "I'm not sure honestly, most of these sound promising, but I can't decide just yet,"

Because Toshinori hasn't told you which he would like you to do, I think to myself, but keep my mouth shut.

"Can you believe it?! We'll be working with real heros! Doing REAL hero work this Monday!! I can't wait!!"

Midoriya and I watch Uraraka fan girl at the thought of what's to come of next week.

We gather our things, Uraraka and I placing our request slips into the submission bin before exiting the classroom.

I give a sparing glance at the submission bin once more, feeling a little defeated after my pick.

Although it's no secret, and I'm not the only one to get the short end of the stick, I didn't get any offers.

While I know this is pretty common for a lot of first years, it still hurts my pride. I think about how hard I worked at the festival, only to get jack shit at the end of it.

So instead of taking all of the generic combat training internships, which I know will only hold me back from my own training, I decided to work part time at a convenience store.

Hey, it may not be much, but at least I'd be making money instead of wasting my time.

I didn't need to improve on my fighting, I need quirk training, evasion techniques, Hell, maybe even weapon skills, but I didn't want to settle for any internship.

Dad wasn't too happy when I told him about it, but at the end of the day, it was my decision.

It was a personal choice, but mine none the less.

As the weekend rolls by and Monday comes, we all grab our suitcases with our costumes in them and face my dad.

His arms are crossed as he stares down at us, "Okay, you'll be working with hero's for a little while now. Make sure to show your respect for them and listen carefully. What a hero teaches you can benefit you for a long time, understood?"

We all nod and he goes on, "Good, now don't miss any of your trains,"

As almost everyone goes their separate ways, my dad places his hand on my shoulder, "You gonna be okay during your internship?"

I scoff, "Me? It's you who I'm worried about," I joke as I playfully push his hand off of my shoulder.

"You can't order take out for the next few weeks just because I'm gone, okay? It's not healthy," I scold and he rolls his eyes.

"I'm the parent here, not you," he sighs, but can see a smirk playing at the end of his lips.

He pulls me in for a short hug, which I gladly return before saying goodbye to me.

"I'll see you in a few weeks!" I chirp cheerfully and he nods as he walks away from me.

I turn around to see Uraraka, Midoriya, and Iida all talking, but Iida seems off.

There's a dark look in his eyes and the conversation that they're having doesn't look good.

When I make it over, Iida is already walking away.

My eyebrows furrow in confusion as I look back at Uraraka and Midoriya.

"What's wrong with Iida?"

Uraraka looks off towards Iida again while Midoriya turns to me, a grim look on his face.

"Iida's brother died last week. I'm surprised you didn't hear about it on the news,"

Before continuing, he shifts his gaze back to Iida, "He's going to the city where his brother was attacked...I think he plans to go after that villain,"

My eyes widen at this and I shake my head, "No, he shouldn't do that! That's dangerous, and not what a hero does!"

"We tried to tell him that," Uraraka says sadly, shoulders slumping as she turns back to face me, "He won't listen to us,"

I bite my bottom lip as I stare down at my feet.

Don't get me wrong, I completely understand where Iida is coming from.

If I had been older and remembered what that villain looked like, I probably would have been revengeful too.

I would have sought after the villain that killed my mother, hoping to bring peace to my now twisted mind.

But being vengeful is something villains do, which worries me.

I look over to watch Iida fade off in the distance and I can't help but recall Todoroki's words at the slumber party.

Maybe he was right. Hell, maybe Todoroki's real quirk is seeing into the future.

Uraraka and Midoriya look behind me warily before giving me small smiles, "Well, we'll see you later, Chi-chan," Midoriya says quickly and Uraraka nods.

"Yeah, good luck at your internship!!" she chirps and I barely have time to give a confused hum before they run off.

I raise my eyebrows in confusion, but hear a voice call my name.

Turning around, I come face to face with Bakugou and I feel a light bulb go off in my head.

Ah, right.

My friends can tell Bakugou and I aren't on the best terms, so seeing him probably made them run for their lives.

"Hello, Bakugou," I say politely as I fidget in place.

God this is awkward.

Maybe it's for the best I get away from Bakugou for a couple of weeks. Space might help with this whole, 'figuring out what we are' ordeal.

"Which train do you have to get on?" he asks suddenly and I point at the board, "The second train, it's coming up soon,"

He nods, "Ah, so we can't really talk for long," he observes and, dare I say, he sounds a little upset about it.

I gulp before offering him a shy smile.

Reaching over, I gently push on his arm, "Hey, cheer up, Sour Puss. It'll only be for a few weeks and then you'll see me in school again,"

Before I can retract my hand, he grabs my wrist and places it on the center of his chest.

Heat rises to my cheek immediately at the action and my eyes shift to his.

When they meet, I see his boring into mine with a determined look on his face.

"My answer for you..." he quietly mutters and I almost miss it, but I wait patiently for him to go on.

"When we come back from our internship, I'll have my answer for you...about us,"

Heart hammering against my chest, I watch as he picks up my hand and hovers it near his lips.

With his eyes still holding mine, he finishes by saying, "Since you won't let me kiss you until I give you my answer, I'll have to settle for this,"

Bringing my hand closer, he gives my fingers a small, but gentle and meaningful kiss.

I swear I could die happily right there.

His eyes staring into mine, his hand in my own, and his lips gently puckered against my fingers.

It made me feel like the most treasured person in his life, and I'm honestly honored that he would ever think to do this for me.

A genuine smile breaks across my lips, having to hold myself back from smacking his hand away and kissing him then and there.

Giving him a small nod, I grin as I say to him, "I'll hold you to that,"

He drops our hands, giving me one last longing look before a chime goes off and the announcer calls for my train.

Blinking, he shifts his gaze to the ground and lets go of our hands.

"Go, you'll miss your train," he sighs, again, I could hear a slight sadness in his words, but I don't stay there.

I know that if I don't leave now, I probably never will.

Turning around, I force myself to walk away with my bag in hand as I board the train.

Sitting down, I avoid looking out the window, knowing full well that he's still there.

Keeping my eyes glued to my phone, I don't look up until the train enters the tunnel.

Please choose me, Bakugou.

A/N

A shorter chapter, I know, but it's to transition into a BIG portion of this story, so stay tuned!!

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	36. Chapter 36

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Chapter 36: Heros Like Me

"Oh, Bakugou, I ran out of my very important hair spray, can you run down to this store to grab it?"

I can feel one of my veins damn near popping out of my skull at Best Jeanists voice.

"Breathe, breathe," I remind myself before turning on my heels and making my way over to him.

He doesn't look up from his magazine as he hands me twenty bucks. I notice a sticky note attatched to it and see the address of the store, along with the exact hair spray he wants.

"Got it," I grunt, turning away from him and making my way out of the building. A mental sigh of relief goes through me as I walk down the block, heading to the shopping center with the convenience Best Jeanist prefers.

What catches my eye the most is how many people are crowded near the entrance of the store, mostly men, and I tap on a guys shoulder to get his attention.

"What's with all the extras?" I ask and he ignores my comment by asking his own question.

"You haven't seen the new intern yet? My god, it's all everyone can talk about! She's adorable!"

I shrug, probably not as cute as Chiharu though.

"So what? She's the only one that can help a customer?" I ask and the guy nods, "Pretty much, the only other person here is the owner and he's busy at the register,"

Groaning in defeat, I ask, "Which one is the intern then?"

The man turns to point at a girl on the ladder grabbing a box with miscellaneous materials inside.

"She's the one wearing the red flannel,"

I nod and make my way over to her, having to shove about a dozen guys out of my way in the process.

As I look up at the girl, I notice warm brown eyes that spare a glance my way, but don't really return my gaze.

She's too absorbed in her work to realize I'm standing there, but I know exactly who she is.

"Shitty Face?!"

Her head turns in my direction, peering down at me fully and when our eyes meet, she offers me a smile.

"Sour Puss, how have you been?" she asks in a playful manner as she uses her free hand to wipe some sweat away.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at your internship!" I scold her, but she just scoffs lightly at my words as she makes her way down the ladder with ease.

"You know," she starts as I follow her back to the register, "The funny thing about that is I'm actually at my internship," she finishes as she places the box on the counter, removing items from it to put on display for customers.

I could hear in the background all of the men cooing at Chi and calling her name.

It's so loud and crowded that it's making me want to openly roll my eyes, but I refrain from doing so.

"You should be doing hero work, not getting berrated by all of these obnoxious customers," I tell her as I rest my arms against the counter top and I watch her lips curl into a grin.

"Careful now, Katsuki Bakugou," she teases as she tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear, keeping it out of her face.

"Keep talking like that and people might think you're worried about me," she jokes and I sigh, "What did your dad say about this?" I change the topic and she shrugs.

She turns around to place a couple of lottery tickets on a rack behind her, "He wasn't happy, but he understands. I didn't want to intern at just a run of the mill combat facility. I wanted to work on my quirk more, so he let it slide this year,"

I nod as I listen to her, "But still, you're a hero, not a commoner,"

A sigh escapses those perfect lips as she turns around and leans on the counter with me.

Our faces are a few inches apart, making the men angry and shoot spiteful comments and glares my way, but I keep my focus on Chiharu.

"The thing is, Bakugou...when it comes to heros like me, this is the best we can do sometimes..." she admits sadly as she stares down at her hands, "I don't have a very flashy quirk like you and Todoroki-"

"Who's that again?" I interrupt and she rolls her eyes, "Icy-Hot," she reminds me and I nod, "Go on," I encourage, making her shake her head at me.

"As I was saying, when you don't have a big and flashy quirk like either of you, offers are pretty much scarce for the rest of us,"

I shrug at her words, "Someone had to have sent you an offer,"

She shakes her head at that and I feel myself grow somber.

She didn't get any offers? She nearly kicked my ass and nobody even recognized that?!

"Well screw them, they're missing out," I try to joke, but she's not having any of it.

"Right," she states numbly before her head perks up at her boss calling for her.

"Chiharu!! I need some help over here when you're done!"

"Coming!" she chimes as she turns back to me, completely wiping the sorry look for herself away, "So, what did you need today?"

Pulling out the sticky note, I hand it to her as I say, "Best Jeanist needs this hair spray, apparently you are the closest store that sells it,"

Taking the note from my hand, she scans over the brand name before walking down aisle two.

After a few seconds, she returns with the said bottle in hand and scans the item. Tapping on her register to add tax, she tells me my final amount, "That'll be thirteen thirty, Sir,"

I grin at the title and lift my eyebrows at her, "Sir? I could get used to that," I say smugly as I hand her the money.

Ringing me up, she offers me a condescending smile, "Don't, you're just lucky that my boss is watching," she says in mock happiness as she puts my receipt and hair spray in a plastic bag.

Chuckling to myself, I take the offered bag as I say, "Well, I'd tell you to work hard at your internship, but from all of the customers you have, I think you've got that covered,"

She flashes me a smile, picking up her hand to pinch her first finger and thumb down to display a small amount of space between them.

"Just a little bit," she jokes, but the smile falls as I watch her go back into work mode.

That was the moment that I decided to take my leave, feeling uneasy as I exit the store.

That was a lot of guys, with not so innocent looks they were giving her. Had I come in early, I would've witnessed one of them grabbing her by the wrist.

People can be such pigs, I swear.

Stopping at the crosswalk as the light turns red, I sigh as I rub my face soothingly with my free hand.

I shouldn't feel guilty anymore, Chiharu and I already worked out what happened at the festival.

However, after hearing her get no offers from any agency, the feeling returns with a vengeance.

I shift my train of thought to the looks that she gives me, knowing that she doesn't give them to any of the men in there.

Those secretive smiles that only I receive, the cute and shy glances she sends my way, and that adorable blush that I notice whenever I get close to her.

I am aware that all of these affectionate actions are due to her feelings towards me, but I can't help but soak them in.

Knowing that I still hold this affect on her reassured me that she still had eyes for me, and only me.

How I wish I could just call this whole thing off, stop torturing myself with this time constraint, but I don't even know why I'm doing it anymore.

In the past month, my feelings haven't changed for her.

I still have the strongest urge to kiss her at every chance I can get, my heart continuously pounds in my chest whenever I see her, and the desire to see her as much as possible has almost become unbearable.

Gulping, I feel a realization smack me right in the face.

I like Chiharu.

I like her a lot.

She could never be a friend to me because I want her to be mine.

Biting my bottom lip, I fight the urge to kick myself for being so blind until now.

If I had just let go of my stupid pride, if I had just taken a proper amount of time to think back on it, she could've been mine sooner.

That's it.

Pushing open the door, I walk into Best Jeanists office and chuck the bag on his desk.

Used to my antics by now, he doesn't object or even scold me for what I just did, he simply picks up the bag to put the hair spray away as well as his change.

Exiting his office, I make a promise to myself as I clean up for the day.

Tomorrow on my lunch break, I'll confess my feelings to Chiharu and finally make her mine.

A/N

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	37. Chapter 37

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Chapter 37: Attack At Hosu City

"Good work today, Chiharu," I hear my boss, Saito compliment me as I'm wiping down the counter.

I flash him a smile as I say, "Thanks, it was busy today,"

He nods as he sits down on the stool that he keeps under the counter.

His back bothers him a lot, so the stool is always there when he gets tired.

"You know," he starts as he takes off his round glasses.

Cleaning his glasses off with his shirt, he goes on to say, "I overheard your conversation with that boy today,"

I pause at hearing how careful he was of his words, but hum in acknowledgement as I continue throwing away the used paper towels.

"You never told me you were a student at UA," he notes and I scoff.

"Yeah, well, you never asked," I reply with a shrug as I pull out the second stool on my end of the counter.

As I sit down with a huff, he decides to change the subject.

Saito gives me a smile before saying, "I also noticed the way you two look at each other,"

That one got me.

My heart flutters at the statement and I nod again, trying to keep the smile off of my face, but can't.

"You two would be cute together," he says and I shake my head as I tuck my hair behind my ear.

"I don't know, I doubt he sees me like that,"

"Nonsense!" Saito objects as his hand comes down to slam against the counter playfully.

"I saw how he didn't want to leave the store, he was scared of leaving you here with all of those men,"

I shrug, "He can't be concerned for a friend?"

Saito shakes his head, "Friends don't look at each other like I do with my wife,"

"I didn't know you were married," I say in hopes of changing the subject, but he catches on fast.

"Don't try to change the topic, young lady. Now what's the hold up with you two? Do you like him?"

Well no use in lying now.

"I do," I admit with confidence, "A lot," I add and he nudges his head towards the door, "Does he know?"

I nod, making him shrug, "So why wait?"

I sigh, "Well, it's complicated,"

"What's there to be complicated about? It's obvious that he likes you too,"

A dark chuckle leaves me as I say, "He's what's complicated,"

He makes a noise of understanding as the store grows quiet again.

It's hard to make someone admit their feelings when you aren't talking to said person.

After a moment of silence, I look out the glass door at the night sky. The typically bustling city is quiet, but that doesn't stop the odd vibes I'm getting from it.

"Chi?"

I look back at Saito to see him looking at me with concern, "Are you okay?"

Before I can tell him that I was fine, I see something with a light on it flashing as it rolls towards the door.

My eye grow wide as I scream, "GET DOWN!"

Just in time, I yank on Saito's wrist towards the floor, covering his ears in the process, when the explosion goes off.

Glass flies everywhere, Saito looks like he's yelling, but all I hear is a ringing in my ears.

Shit, my head.

I try to shake off the blurriness from my eyes as I scan the room for my suitcase.

I need my weapons.

Unfortunately for me, I'm pulled out of my thoughts as the collar of my shirt is yanked on roughly.

Falling on my back with a short, but painful thud as I land on broken glass, I groan.

Tapping on my ears a bit to hopefully hear sound again, the ringing fades as I hear rustling of debris.

Looking up at the ceiling, I see two villains staring down at me. One is a man wearing a torn white scarf to cover his dark and menacing red eyes.

His body is covered in either armor or wraps, like my own, and his sword is peaking out from around his back as he stares down at me.

The villain next to him on the other hand, is a woman. She looks similar to him in terms of her eyes being the same shade of red, her hair black and messy, but she looks more like an enchantress than anything.

The female villain is wearing a dark dress that falls just above her knees. The fabric is tattered and worn with holes covering the dress.

There's specks of dark red stains on it and my stomach wretches at the thought of it being blood.

She smiles down at me, making me instantly want to vomit. Her teeth are rotten with holes and black plaque showing obvious signs of decay.

Leaning down, she pinches my chin between her first finger and thumb, "What a pretty little thing you are," she cooes mockingly and I twist around to bite the first finger.

With a sudden jolt, she reels back and I take that as my chance to escape.

Rolling onto my stomach, I start crawling towards the back room, but am stopped as a boot collides with the top of my head and pushes it down against the floor.

Crying out in pain, I try to reach up and hit the ankle of the villain to no avail.

I can't see where I'm aiming and either hit my own back or the air around their leg.

The male villain gives a dark and low chuckle as he digs the ball of his foot more, shifting it side to side to rub into the back of my skull.

Pain erupts from my head as the hair that clings on is pulled this way and that way, making my entire head follow its lead.

I can feel my skin threatening to peel apart from my hair and I groan at the intensity of the pain.

"Leave her for me, Brother,"

His foot halts as a pause is exchanged between the two.

I don't move, I don't dare to speak as the male villain says, "What?! THIS is the body you want to use as your vessel? Have you fallen ill? She's just a kid,"

"But she's strong and I could use someone like her to my advantage. Her pitiful fighting spirit alone is enough to make me want her. Besides, if she doesn't work out, then all I have to do is toss her,"

Using me as a vessel? Tossing me aside if I don't work the way she anticipates?

Fuck this shit, I'm not doing any of that.

I undo the alloy wraps from my wrists before flicking my wrist.

The wraps coil around a piece of debris and I swing the wrap, hoping that it would hit him.

The villain groans above me, lifting his boot from my head.

I quickly get to my feet as I grab a broken brick and turn back to the male villain.

He drops his hand, looking down at the blood that stains his skin, before returning my gaze with a wicked grin on his face.

"Maybe you aren't such an unworthy hero after all,"

"Oh gee, thank you for noticing," I snap at him before hailing the brick his way.

Easily evading it, he dashes over to me with an incredible speed, sword at the ready and I brace myself.

He swings the sword towards my left side, which I dodge, quickly needing to jump as he goes for my shins.

The sword changes directions by swinging down towards my face.

Leaning backwards, I watch as the sword nearly knicks my nose, but the action is slow enough for me to grip his wrist.

As my right hand grabs him, I use the heel of my left hand to strike the villain in the nose.

While I'm successful, when I try to bring my hand back to strike his face again, he bites me instead.

I cry out in pain, letting him go as I stumble backwards, putting as much distance as possible between us.

Craddeling my left hand to my chest, I try to calm my breathing. I watch in disgust as the villain licks his lips, cleaning off my blood from them.

I grimace at the action as he just grins, "Not too shabby, kid," he says happily, but I suddenly start to grow numb.

"Shit!" I exclaim as my lower half drags me down, crushing my legs against more broken glass.

Eventually, I feel my entire frame collapse to the ground and I can't even get my fingers to move on command anymore.

"What the-h-Hell IS this?!" I stutter, writhing in pain at the heaviness of my body.

"That's my brothers quirk. A small drop of blood and he can keep someone in place for a certain amount of time," the female villain kindly elaborates for me.

She kneels down to turn my palm over and expose the blood running down my wrist. Grinning micheviously, she brings my hand closer to her as she speaks.

"Do you want to know what MY quirk is?" she asks, a little too eagerly for my liking.

I want to shake my head, but my body won't let me and I struggle against the nonexistent shackles that hold me in place. I just need to look at her so I can stop her quirk, but I can't move!

"I can take control over any human I want, as long as I have-," she pauses to bring her face closer to my wound, "Some blood,"

"NO!" I shout as I feel her tongue drag across my clammy skin like sandpaper on glass.

It scrapes against my hand harshly and I scream as whatever residue on her tongue sinks into my bloodstream.

Finally, I'm set free from her brothers spell and I yank my hand back from her grasp.

Sweat gathers at my forehead as I feel myself heating up and my arm starts to jerk in painful and sharp directions.

The muscles tense up as this starts to occur throughout the rest of my body and my mind feels hazy, as if a thick fog is entering my conscience.

"Chi!" I hear exclaimed and I look to my right and see Saito staring at me with horror in his eyes.

"How interesting," her voice echos in my head and my heart rate picks up at this sudden realization.

She's already in my head.

Soon enough she'll have taken over my body.

I have to get Saito away from me, away from here.

He needs to go get help.

Forcing myself to flip over on my stomach, I crawl over to Saito as he bends down to help me.

I smack his hand away as I cry out, "Run! Please! Be-fore..." I squeeze my eyes as I feel the villain pulling on the last bit of conscience I have.

"Before you're too...late!"

Staggering to my feet, I hear a chant in my head being repeated over and over again.

'Kill him, kill him, kill him, kill him!'

I shake my head to try and drown out the noise. Saito stands his ground though as he looks down at me, "I'm not leaving you!!"

"Y-y-you don-t...have a...ch-h-oice!" I force through clenched teeth. A stinging sensation builds in the back of my eyes and I use the last bit of my strength to push him.

I face plant the ground, my arms stretch out to catch the fall, but I still hit the floor with a resounding thud.

Stiffly, I lift my head to see Saito right at, what used to be, the entrance and I choke out, "R-r-run!"

Without any hesitation, he takes off down the narrow street and I let out a sigh of relief.

He'll get help.

I'll be okay.

My soothing thoughts are cut short as I'm kicked in the side.

Rolling onto my back, I clutch my side as I try to take shallow breathes.

Fuck! Bastard knocked the wind out of me.

Suddenly, I'm lifted off of the ground and find myself face to face with the female villain.

Her cat like grin is ever so present as she speaks, "You're still in control? Fascinating!"

Her claw like nails reach up to grasp my chin and although I struggle against her, I'm kept in place as she finishes her sentence.

"Don't worry. I'll fix that," she says menacingly. Looking over her shoulder at the second villain she says, "Brother, go kill some time else where, I want to have a heart to heart with my new puppet,"

I blink back tears as fear starts to set in.

Please be fast, Saito.

A/N

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	38. Chapter 38

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

WARNING! GRAPHIC AND VERY DARK THEMES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Chapter 38: Shouldn't Have Saved Me

Aizawa's P.O.V

I feel my face twitch in slight discomfort before my eyes open.

A dark abyss stares back at me and I'm almost convinced that I did not open my eyes yet.

After blinking twice, I confirm that I'm actually awake and warily sit up.

The surface underneath of me shifts and I jolt slightly as I look down. I'm shocked to see that even the ground is an infinite blackness.

I slide my hand along the darkness and am startled by the sudden ripples this causes.

Water. I'm laying in water.

"Shota?"

My head snaps up at the call of my name.

The pulse in my throat thumps painfully against my skin and I gulp as I look around in fear.

I am not one to get rattled easily, but I am scared in this moment.

I am in an unfamiliar place, laying on some kind of flooring that is covered in an inch of water, as a voice calls out my name, with no weapon to defend myself.

Scared would be an understatement for how I'm feeling.

"I'm here, Shota,"

Getting to my feet, I spin around, looking up, down, left, right, but see just more darkness.

I don't dare call out to the voice.

I don't know the voice and I am not keen on finding out who it belongs to.

What I want to know is where I am.

"Shota," I hear softly sighed into my ear as a hand places itself on my shoulder.

I spin on the balls of my feet, bringing my fist up to hit the person who's been calling for me.

My anticipation for a fight is halted, and I feel my knees threaten to buckle as I gaze at the person in front of me.

Heart shattering almost instantly as I see those warm brown eyes and soft blonde hair.

I can feel a small sting building in my eyes as my breath falters.

"Suki?" I breathe and she offers me a small smile, but I see her own eyes starting to tear up.

"Shota," she chokes up before covering her mouth, tears sliding down her rosy cheeks with ease and I can't take it anymore.

I grab her free hand as I pull her forward and hold onto her with all of my might.

She sobs into my chest and I lean down to kiss the crown of her head, "It's okay, Suki, I'm here," I coo soothingly as I stroke her back.

"Oh my God, Shota, I was...so scared...it's so lonely here," she cries, her hands holding onto my shirt for dear life and I bite my bottom lip to keep myself from crying.

Don't let go of her. She needs you right now. You can't break down on her now.

She's here.

She's actually here.

But where are we?

And why?

"Suki..." I start hesitantly as I start to think clearly again.

"Where...exactly ARE we?" I ask and she stills for a minute in my arms.

Everything stops.

Her crying, the shaking, even her breathing.

I cast my gaze down at her, but she refuses to look up at me, keeping her face burried in my shirt.

"S-suki?" I call, but before I could get a response, I hear another voice ring out in the abyss.

"DAD!!!!"

My head snaps over to the left and I see Chiharu laying down in the water, but she isn't relaxed like I was.

She looks like she's struggling.

"Chi?"

That's when I see the black, shapeless ribbon like shadows that are coiled around her arms, legs, ankles, and even the back of her neck.

All of them are pulling her into the water, trapping her there, and she is fighting against them to at least keep her head above water.

"HELP ME!!!" she cries as she stretches her hand out in my direction.

I have flashbacks of her doing this when the villains attacked USJ.

All of the blood.

Chi, rushing after me to buy me some time with the villains.

My broken bones.

I even remember Chi being forced to watch Nomu beat me.

I feel sick to my stomach and I can't stand there anymore.

"Chi!" I shout as I try to take a step towards her, but am stopped when I feel a pair of hands grip my shirt tighter.

I turn to see Suki giving me a pleading look.

"Don't leave me again, Shota. Please! I don't want to be alone anymore!"

My eyes widen at Suki's words and I shake my head, "But, Suki, Chi needs me. I have to go save her,"

She shakes her head as she cups both of my cheeks in her hands.

"Chi is fine, I promise. Please," she begs me as she brings my head down a bit to press our foreheads together, "I can't lose you again,"

Drip.

Drip, drip.

I let out a painful sigh, tears falling from my eyes as I look into hers, seeing nothing but love in them, but I shake my head.

This is wrong.

Suki would never tell me to chose her over Chiharu.

I reach up to take her hands and pull them off of my face.

She looks terrified as she watches me and I sniffle as I say, "I'm sorry, Suki,"

"Don't leave me," she begs and I'm almost tempted to give in, but thankfully Chiharu's voice pulls me back to my senses.

"DAD!! HELP ME!! PLEASE!!!"

"Goodbye, Suki," I say, filled with the utmost guilt as I drop her hands and turn around.

I hear her calling out to me, but I don't turn back.

I can't.

Chiharu needs me.

She needs me.

"Chi!!" I yell as I run to her side.

The water splashes after every step I take, the ripples creating small waves that make their way to Chiharu.

Her legs are already swallowed by the dark water, but her torso is still above it.

The ribbons have cut deep into her skin, but they aren't making her bleed.

I see that she has pink marks where they are holding onto her, but they look closer to indentation marks.

It's as if they are only giving her these marks because she keeps struggling.

The waves that my footsteps caused have made it to her and they start to wash over her face.

She coughs, reeling back and away from them in hopes of getting air to stay in her lungs.

Unfortunately, just like her attempts to escape, the black ribbons hold her there, effectively waterboarding her.

I internally curse to myself, but I can't slow down to calm the waves. If I slow down, she's going to be completely swallowed by the dark water.

"Hold on, Chi! Hold your breath!" I order, but she keeps squirming and gasping for breath.

Her strained cries and sinking form drive me to run harder, but with every step I take, I feel like she's getting further away.

This place is messing with my head, I swear.

I watch as more of the ribbon shadows emerge from the water and pull her in.

"No," I say to myself when I see Chiharu sink further into the abyss, "No!" I shout when Chiharu lets her body go limp.

She's letting it take her.

"CHI!!" I shout, jumping the remaining distance as her body is quickly dragged down and is submerged.

As I hit the water again, I land on the ground the water shallow once more, just like when I woke up.

I get up to drag my hand against the floor, but don't feel a part where the water dips lower.

"No! No!"

I slam my fist against the water, forcing the water to shoot up and splash everywhere.

My face, clothes, and droplets scatter around, causing ripples to erupt all around me.

My breathing is erratic as I aimlessly feel around the water, hopelessly feeling for the possible huge drop in the landscape.

Giggling can be heard from behind me and I stop what I am doing.

The giggling increases and I peer over my shoulder to see Suki laughing hysterically, tears forming from the boistrous laughter.

I glare at her, no longer caring about my search, as I watch the woman that I love literally cackle at my pain.

"You're laughing?" I point out and she shakes her head mockingly at me.

She calms herself down in a matter of a second as she gives me a scrutinizing glare.

"You were too late," she simply states with a sinister grin on her face and I know that it isn't my Suki anymore.

I was skeptical, but there's no mistaking it now.

Grinding my teeth in the process, I get to my feet as I rush to her, my anger consuming me.

I'm seeing red as I blindly run to her, not even bothering to assess the situation properly.

Before I know it, I'm only a step away from her, but she just smiles cunningly at me as she side steps me at the last second.

My eyes widen as I lose my footing as well, stretching my arms out to catch myself before I land face first in the water.

What I expect is to land in shallow water, but I am thrown for a loop when I actually plunge into the water.

Luckily, I take a breath as a reflex, but when I open my eyes and see water completely surrounding me, I'm shocked.

How? The water was shallow just a second ago.

Before I can properly think about the conundrum I am in, I swim towards the surface.

Expecting to resurface back into the dark room I was in, I'm caught off gaurd by seeing a blue sky.

It's daylight and cloudy, but I seem to be in the middle of nowhere until I look to my left, seeing a pier in the distance.

I swim towards the end of the pier, the cold water sending a chill down my spine.

The cold air only gets worse when I climb onto the pier, a breeze brushing my now wet form.

I shiver as I try to shake off the feeling before looking around.

There's no noise, no sign of life, just a vast space in this calm and serene area.

That is, until I step towards the beginning of the dock and I see the read on for the vacancy.

Corpses litter the ground, blood is splattered around in both puddles and droplets, resembling a Jackson Pollock painting.

I feel my stomach threaten to vomit as I take in the sight. I cover my mouth as I try to make sense of it.

Why am I seeing this?

This is horrible.

My head turns left, seeing more bodies scattered about, but when I turn my head to the right is when I finally realize where I am.

A brick wall, a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes looking petrified, frozen is place, lying on the ground permenantly.

"I'm back here?" I say, baffled and heart broken all over again.

I thought these nightmares were over?

I guess I spoke too soon.

"Why did you save me?"

Turning around at the sudden voice, I see Chiharu, but she's three years old again.

She looks upset, a small pout playing at her bottom lip as her gaze burns a hole in my head.

"Chi...what are you-"

"WHY?!" she screams before running forward and kicking my shin.

I cry out in pain as I am brought to my knees at the sudden hit.

Before I can scold her, she smacks my cheek.

"Chi!" I snap, but she just strikes the other side.

"WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?! YOU SHOULD'VE GONE BACK FOR MOMMY!"

I raise my hand to try and grab hers, but they keep escaping my grasp and either slap, scratch, or jab at my face, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAVE MOMMY! WHY ME?!"

I can't believe my ears as I listen to her protests.

She...she wanted me to save, Suki?

"I-I wanted to save you both!" I shout desperately, but Chiharu isn't having any of it.

"NO! IF YOU HAD SAVED MOMMY THEN I WOULDN'T BE SAD! I WOULDN'T HAVE HURT LIKE I DID! YOU MADE ME SUFFER BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO LATE!"

Tears fall freely down my face and I don't even care.

This is clearly some kind of dream or hallucination, so I don't even worry about looking strong for Chiharu.

Well, at least not for dream Chiharu.

I feel my whole body give under her attacks, but I keep begging her to stop.

I don't push her away, I don't try to grab her anymore, I want this hate out of her system.

I want to let her hate me for a moment.

I deserve it.

I took her youth away, her mother away, and gave her a life filled with years of pain and confusion.

When her strikes stop is when I finally look up, my face surely red and eyes puffy at this point.

I watch Chiharu take off running and that's when I get worried.

I already lost her to the abyss, I can't let her slip away from me again.

"Chi, wait!" I beg, but she ignores me as she rushes towards the back of the brick building.

She rounds the corner and I follow closely behind.

I watch as she opens a door before quickly shutting it.

Surprised by her strength, but I push through as I open the same door.

The moment I step inside is when I freze in place, the door closing softly behind me.

I'm in my house, Chiharu's bathroom to be more specific, and I'm staring down at an all too familiar bloody knife.

"No," I plead, vision blurrying at the sight of my ten year old daughter with her head slumped to the side of the tub.

Her eyes are glossy, dazed, and sad as she looks back at me.

"You shouldn't have saved me," she says, voice broken and raspy.

That's when her eyes finally cloud over, an indication of death. I take a couple of steps back, feeling my legs shake as my back hits the wall.

"No, no, Chi, please," I say, stretching my arm out, trying to keep the shaking to a minimum, but my body won't let me go to her.

My legs aren't listening to me.

I want to be with her.

I want to sit with her.

Listen to me, damn it!!

A pair of hands cover my eyes and I hear a voice whisper in my ear, "If you had saved me instead, you wouldn't have had to see that,"

That's the final straw for me.

I completely break down.

My body collapses to the floor and I openly weep as I look at my daughters dead form.

A wave of guilt rushes over me as I look back on our lives.

The amount of hurt I never noticed that she carried. The years of torment she went through, and all of those days that she had to pick me up, but I could never do the same for her.

She truly was alone for her mourning.

I'm sorry, Chi.

I'm so sorry, Suki.

You both are my world.

I cover my face, unable to look at her or Suki staring down at me deviously, as my body slumps to the side.

That's when I open my eyes and find myself staring at my clock which reads four in the morning.

I blink, my eyelashes wet and making the top of my cheeks damp as I get a bearing of my surroundings.

Sitting up, I see that I'm in my bedroom, I see the family picture on my nightstand and the room just as I left it.

Messy.

I take a couple of deep breaths, wiping away my tears as I sniffle.

A dream.

Everything that I just saw was nothing more than a dream.

I jump as I hear the phone ring loudly, groaning at myself for being startled by my own phone.

Grabbing it with unsteady hands, I press the call button and bark into the phone, "What?"

"Shota, it's Hizashi,"

I groan as I lay back down, covering my eyes with my free hand, "Hizashi, it's four in the morning, can't this wait?"

"It's about Chi,"

That gets my attention and I drop my hand as my eyebrows furrow in confusion, "What's wrong with her?"

"Shota...she's gone,"

There's a pause as he waits for my response and I feel my previous fear take over me again, "What do you mean?"

He sighs as he goes on, "She's missing,"

A/N

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	39. Chapter 39

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Chapter 39: I'm Coming With You

I run with all of the energy that I can muster as I make my way to the police station.

My parents were watching the news when I came home, that's when I saw it.

The outbreak in Hosu city, the copious amount of injured heros, and the numerous Nomu abominations roaming the streets.

My lungs burn as I try to breathe while I run. I'm too panicked to focus on anything but getting to the police station.

I know the heros will be there.

The police will need all hands on deck and I'll be damned if I stay home instead.

I burst through the doors and all sorts of heads turn in my direction.

Police officers, copious amount of heros, but the first one to approach me is actually Yamada-sensei.

"Bakugou, hey, you shouldn't be roaming the streets right now-"

"Is everyone safe?" I ask, completely winded and in a rush.

His glasses fall on the bridge of his nose, exposing his sorrow filled eyes, but he won't answer me.

I clench my jaw as I ask, "Yamada-sensei...is...is SHE safe?"

I watch him press his lips together in a tight line for a moment, choosing his words carefully, but there's no easy way to put it.

"No...Chiharu is missing, we assume that it was villains,"

Reeling my head back, I lift my hand up to cover my eyes, threatening to tear up.

I don't want people to see me cry.

I hate appearing weak in front of them, but I can't help it. I'm so confused and I don't know how to handle it.

Turning on my heels, I slam my fist against the wall as I curse under my breath.

My shoulders start to shake as I put the pieces together in my head.

Chiharu is missing, kidnapped most likely, and she could be anywehere in the city.

I don't even dare to think about what that villain might be doing to her. If I did, the whole building would be reduced to ash.

I feel a hand clamp down on my shoulder to give it a pat, "Listen, Bakugou, I promise to you that we'll do EVERYTHING that we can to save her,"

There's a pause before he leans in closer to whisper in my ear, "I know how much she means to you,"

My eyes widen as I spin around to give him a bewlidered look.

He...he what?

His once soft eyes are now filled with determination as he speaks, "We're gonna get her back for you, I can promise you that. You're not the only one who wants to find her,"

I gulp as I nervously ask, "Why do you want to help her? She's clearly more than just a student to you,"

He shakes his head as he stuffs his hand inside the pockets of his pants, "No, she's my God daughter,"

Shock is displayed on my face and for a moment, we just stare at each other, both with a mutual understanding of our circumstances.

We both want to save her, we both people who love Chiharu, of course in a different way, but we both feel that.

It's comforting.

"Hizashi," I look past Yamada-sensei to see Aizawa-sensei behind him.

"The police want to talk to you, come on," he says in a monotone voice and my heart stops.

What?

No tears? No voice crack? No fumble of words?

What. The. Hell?!

"Bakugou,"

Yamada-sensei brings me back to my senses and I shift my gaze to see him shaking his head at me, "Don't," he warns me.

Biting my tongue, I just curl my fists as I stay in place, fuming with anger.

"I'll be right back, okay?" he says and I just nod. His boots click on the linoleum floor as he walks away, leaving me alone.

I scan the room once more, trying to keep myself grounded as I look for something, anything, to distract me.

That's when I see a man in a row of chairs by the interrogation room. He looks sad, defeated, but he seems oddly familiar to me.

Where have I seen this man before?

Gray hair, square glasses, a white button up shirt?

That's when I remember. When I was at the convenience store, the guy who pointed out Chiharu also showed me how busy the manager was.

While the store is completely ruined and Chiharu is gone, here he is.

Still alive and well despite his glasses being shattered.

My glare narrows as I peer down at the manager.

"You," I growl through clenched teeth.

His head snaps up to see me storming over to him. He raises his hands out of fear, "Please! I know that you're mad-"

"No shit, Sherlock," I snap as I lean down at yank on the collar of his shirt, effectively pulling his ass out of the chair.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" I yell as I pull his face closer to me, letting him know just how angry I truly am.

"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN SHE NEEDED HELP?! HUH? GETTING DRUNK AFTER A LONG DAY OF WORK??"

He shakes his head vigorously as he whimpers, "No! I promise, I wasn't-"

"THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE HER THERE?!" I scream as I shake the Bastard with everything I had.

Tears form in his eyes, from fear or guilt, I couldn't say, "I didn't want to!"

He hangs his head as he goes on to say, "She forced me to leave her! I didn't want to, but she made me!!"

He sounds genuinely upset, and I know that he's being honest, but I just don't have it in me to forgive him.

I need someone to blame.

Chiharu was there, happy, and perfectly okay.

I really don't want to chalk this up to her willingly getting kidnapped for the safety of a civilian.

I don't want that at all.

I just want her here.

Pushing his back harshly against the wall, I can hear security making their way to us, someone must have hit a panic alarm while I was yelling.

Oh well, let's just make this fast.

"LIAR!! YOU JUST LEFT HER THERE! YOU LEFT HER TO GET KIDNAPPED! YOU'RE A SPINELESS COWARD THAT DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF!" I shout, pulling him back by his shoulders only to slam him back against the wall.

Each time harder than the last on top of that.

Before I lose my nerve, I pull my hand back to punch the guy, but feel resistance.

"That's enough, Bakugou,"

My eyes grow wide as I look over my shoulder to see Aizawa-sensei glaring at me, the alloy wraps in his right hand.

Grinding my teeth, I drop the manager, letting him slide down the wall to try and calm himself down.

He releases me as I turn around to face him instead, "And what about you?"

He raises his eyebrows at me in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Clenching my fist, I say, "I mean why aren't you mad like I am?"

Aizawa-sensei sighs as he crosses his arms over his chest, "I can't afford to be angry at this moment-"

"BULLSHIT!!!" I bite and he glares at me, as if to warn me with his eyes, "Watch your mouth, young man," he argues with me.

"NO! THIS IS ALL BULLSHIT! THIS IS YOUR DAUGHTER THAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE AND SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPPED-"

"Do you really think that I've forgotten that?" He asks me mockingly, but I shake my head as I go on.

Making my way over to him, I shout in a fit of rage.

I'm lucky Aizawa-sensei called off security while I was busy with Chiharu's boss, or else I would've been put in the ground by now.

"NO, BUT YOU SPEAK AND ACT SO CASUALLY ABOUT IT, AS IF THIS IS JUST ANOTHER TUESDAY! GOD DAMN IT, CAN YOU CARE AT ALL ABOUT HER WELL BEING?!"

"Of course I care. Don't ever mistake my calmness for lack of empathy," he corrects me, but I'm not buying it.

"THEN WHY AREN'T YOU UPSET?!" I shout and I start pounding my fists against him, not even bothering to use my quirk since he'll just erase it.

"WHY AREN'T YOU ANGRY LIKE I AM?! WHY IS IT JUST ME?!? WHY DOES EVERYONE AROUND ME SEEM SO CALM AND I'M LOSING MY MIND!"

Words just start to come out with no thought put into them as I continue to hit him. Surprisingly, he doesn't stop me.

Aizawa-sensei just stands there and let's me go, letting everything I had been holding in the moment out like a waterfall.

Tears even start to fall and I don't even know why.

I'm pissed, upset, confused, but more so than anything, I'm scared.

My entire life, I've never been scared of anything. Not even when I was in middle school and encountered a villain for the first time.

Now I'm in my first year of UA and Chiharu was taken by the very thing we're training to fight.

I'm not used to this, being worried for other people, and feeling fear even. I don't get scared.

If I were to die protecting people then I have done my part, but thinking about Chiharu in the same manner scares me more than even death itself.

Before I can stop myself, my legs give out from under me and I fall to the floor.

I'm sobbing at this point, my chest aches from all of the crying I've done. I barely have enough strength to hit Aizawa-sensei anymore, but I try.

"Careful," he says as I fall, and I feel a hand pat my back.

Looking over my left shoulder, I see Yamada-sensei trying to calm me down.

"It's gonna be alright, buddy, we'll find her," he says, but I don't respond to him as I look back at Aizawa-sensei.

I hadn't noticed it while I was yelling at him, but his body language is off.

I can see his fists are clenched, his body is trembling, and his eyes are glazed over, as if he'd been crying himself.

He is upset, he's absolutely heart broken, but he can't mourn her when she's still out there.

Chiharu is waiting for us to save her.

"I'm coming with you," I blurt out without meaning to, but I don't regret it. I mean those words, and I can tell that he knows I'm serious.

"No," he immediately dismisses and I shake my head, getting to my feet as I say, "You're gonna need all the help you can get. Chiharu is strong, so it must have taken a really skilled villain to kidnap her, and who knows if she's even still in Hosu city-"

"I'm not taking you with me, and that's final," he states before turning on his heels to go speak with some officers.

"But-"

"No, Bakugou!" He snaps as he turns to glare at me, "My daughter is missing and a parade of mutants like Nomu are outside. We're using our top heros to take them down and once they're done, they'll help me find, Chi,"

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as I watch tears build up again.

"Just...go home, Bakugou," he says softly, trying to sound demanding, but it comes out more like begging.

"I already lost my daughter, I don't need to lose a student as well," he says, turning back to the officers as he walks away from me.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I feel my own hands start to shake.

Now I get it, why he doesn't want me to go with them. There is always a possibility of someone getting hurt, but especially of someone dying when facing a villain.

As much as I don't want to admit it, Chiharu could very well be dead by now. Bringing me along on the hunt for her could very well put me in the same situation.

Aizawa-sensei is ready to die for her. He would do anything to keep her safe, including trading places with her if that's what it took.

It reminds me of myself.

If I were in his shoes right now, I wouldn't take a child with me to save my own daughter, especially if I knew that he liked her.

I get it, but I don't agree with it.

Before I can even take a step towards Aizawa-sensei, I feel a nudge on my side.

I raise my hand to place it against that spot as i turn my head to see Yamada-sensei again.

"I'll talk to him, kid, just give me a minute," he says and walks away from me.

I nod as I lean back against the wall, waiting for an answer from Aizawa-sensei.

A/N

Shit is about to get crazy you guys...get ready lol

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	40. Chapter 40

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Chapter 40: Give Him a Chance

Hizashi's P.O.V

"Shota, wait," I call out to him and he stops in his tracks, giving me time to catch up to him.

I reach out and place my hand on his shoulder, trying to diffuse some of the tension that has built up in the past two hours.

"Look, I know that you're worried about her, and I am too," I say, feeling his shoulders slump at my words.

"If I'm being honest, I think we should-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," he warns me, cutting me off as I knew he would, as he starts walking away from me again.

I huff at his stubborness, but I can't blame him.

Had it been my kid, I wouldn't be taking anyone with me to go save them.

I jog to keep up with his heavy hearted steps as I speak, "We're gonna need all the help we can get. This is no time to start shutting people out-"

"I'm not shutting him out because he's weak, I'm keeping him safe," he corrects me, picking up his pace as he finishes his sentence, "I'll only say it one more time, Hizashi. Bakugou is not coming with us. That is my final call,"

My feet plant themselves into the ground as I face his back once again, watching him walk away from me.

I turn my head and see Bakugou sitting on one of the dingy chairs here, hands covering his eyes in guilt and dread.

He's so heart broken that I find myself doing the one thing that I thought I wouldn't do for a while.

Turning around, I make a dash for Shota and once I'm close enough, I grab him by the arm, spinning him around to face me, as I say, "He has feelings for her,"

Shota's eyes grow wide with shock and I nod, "I know, but it's the truth. He cares about her deeply,"

I drop my hands back to my side and watch his eyes look over to where Bakugou is sitting, "He ran all the way here after the news broadcast. Now tell me that doesn't mean anything to you,"

I watch Shota gulp before he returns to his previous hardened state, "Then he's being driven by his emotions, giving me more reason to keep him away from this,"

He returns my gaze as he goes on, "If we bring him along, who knows what will happen. We can't let someone's emotions drag us down on a rescue mission,"

"Oh come on, Shota, like the rest of us aren't working off of our emotions right now?" I scoff at him, crossing my arms over my chest, "Look at us! You look ready to collapse to the floor, Bakugou almost killed a man just now, and I have to be the one to somewhat stay together for everybody else!"

It's silent between the two of us besides my slightly harsh breathing. I reach up to take off my sunglasses with one hand while I use my other to rub my tired and swollen eyes from crying and exhaustion.

"Chiharu is just as much my girl as she is yours, and even Bakugous,"

Shota points a glare at me for that and I roll my eyes, "Don't act as if you haven't noticed it, they're clearly interested in each other,"

With an eye roll of his own, I ignore him as I go on with what I was saying, "You can't expect me to feel any better about bringing him along than you do, but we need everyone that we can get right now. Hell, it might make her feel better to know that he's there,"

It's silent again as I see him look over at Bakugou again.

He can see the kid shaking, not with anger like he usually is, but with guilt and regret.

He watches as Bakugou tries to take in deep breaths, but they're too short and choppy to be smooth.

I can see the understanding look Shota gets whenever he's about to cave on words he just said.

It's never a look that I have recieved. In fact, only two people have ever gotten this look from him.

Suki and Chiharu.

It takes every ounce of my self control to keep the smile that threatens to break out onto my lips as I think to myself, 'Well, we'd better make that number three now.'

"Bakugou,"

The kids head snaps up, eyes irritated and puffy as he sees Shota nudge his head towards the police, "Come on,"

Not needing to be told twice, Bakugou gets to his feet in a flash as he hurries over to us.

Shota gives me a warning look as he says, "Don't make me regret this,"

I offer him a grin as I start walking away from him, calling over my shoulder, "You won't!"

A/N

I know, this was a shorter chapter then I typically post, but I feel like it was necessary seeing as how crazy the next ones will get.

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	41. Chapter 41

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Chapter 41: Loyalty is a Joke

I feel like I'm swaying. My head stings and I'm getting the feeling of rocking, as if I'm on a hammock or a ship.

The kind of swinging that makes all of the fluid in your stomach move with you.

It's completely silent, but it doesn't feel peaceful.

The tension is there, but I can't fathom why.

How can there be tension when I can't see or hear any threat?

My eyes snap open when I hear an all too familiar scream echo in the room I am in.

Sitting up straight, my eyes dart around for the source of the noise.

My chest is heaving as I try to catch my breath, but I'm shocked at what greets me.

Nothing.

Not a single thing.

After another moment, I notice that I'm in, what i can only call, a large white building.

Everything is a pristine white, as if this were a hospital.

I spin on my heels as I hear the shriek once more.

I'm shaking at the thought of it getting closer. I know that I recognize that noise, but why?

I can't put my finger as to why I know that scream.

It's the sound of a girl, no doubt about that, but who is she? Do I know her?

Just then, I feel a shove to my back and I face plant a cold, wet, and mushy surface.

Holding my breath, I push off of the ground and open my eyes to see wet mud.

After releasing my breath, a foot shoves my head right back into the ground, making me groan and wriggle under the person.

I can hear laughter which embarrasses me, but thankfully, the person has mercy on me and lifts their foot.

Rolling away from the clump of wet dirt, I take in a deep breath.

Coughing in between breaths, I see a familiar pair of green eyes leer down at me.

No.

"Well if it isn't my BEST friend, Chi-chan,"

A whine escapes me as I roll onto my hands and knees, trying to get away from him.

I'm put to an abrupt stop as someone grabs the handle of my backpack and yanks me back onto the ground, knocking the wind out of me.

I wheeze painfully, but don't focus on it as Monoma leans down to grab my face, pinching it scruitnizingly as he speaks.

"Did you really think I would ever be friends with a loser like you?! Ha! That's a fantastic joke, Chi-chan,"

Wiggling in his grip, I get him to let me go, but that doesn't stop him.

One of Monoma's minions grabs the collar of my shirt and lifts my torso up to slam it back down into the ground.

Tears fall from my eyes as air escapes me once more. Through the pain, I let out a wounded scream, hoping for someone to help me.

That's when it hits me.

The scream from earlier, I know now why I recognized it.

It was me.

My memory from school.

Back where it all began.

The torment, the backlash for putting my trust into the wrong person, and the pain.

Pain that never seemed to end.

My dad taught me that a hero will always be there to help you, no matter where you are.

What a joke.

I'm at school and no one is coming to my aid.

Not even my teachers.

I cover my eyes and just sob as the miserable memory resurfaces like an open wound.

It hurts, my god it hurts.

Those cruel bullies, the never ending torture that both physically and mentally wear on me even today.

The noise drifts away and all I can hear is my own labored breathing, my soft hiccups, and nose sniffling.

Letting my hands fall to my side, I open my eyes again to see that I'm back in the white room.

Relief washes over me, but it's short lived as I hear a voice call my name behind me.

Jumping at the noise, I turn my head to the left and I let out a comforting sigh.

"Hizashi," I breathe, but he looks odd.

He's sitting down, his shoulders are slumped and he doesn't have his typical smile on his face. He looks upset, almost depressed.

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion as I stagger to my feet, still getting my strength back from Monoma's attack.

Bringing up my hand, I'm about to reach out and place it on Hizashi's shoulder, but am stopped when he grabs my wrist.

I gasp at the surprising grip that he has on me and I even try to pull my arm back at the discomfort.

His voice is what really drives fear into my heart.

"Chiharu,"

I freeze in place.

Never, ever, have I heard Hizashi's voice so broken.

It sounds almost strained and that's when i watch his gaze shift to look up at me.

His normally warm and excitable eyes are now dull, dark, and dare I say scary.

He shakes his head as he drops his hand, looking off into the distance with a grim expression carved into his face.

"I should've known. I think I always did, but just never wanted to admit it...maybe it was fear of your dad...Hell, maybe it just felt like a debt that I owed to Suki...but I should've known better than to make a promise that I couldn't keep," he says, almost mournfully and I feel curiosity bubbling inside of me.

Taking a quiet breath, I mean down to be kneeling in front of him.

Placing my hand on his knee, I look at his pale complexion and ask, "You knew what?"

Suddenly, his eyes shift to look at me and he stares directly at me as he speaks in a somber voice, "You never could've been a hero, Chiharu,"

My eyes grow wide with shock and I open my mouth to tell him that it wasnt true, but I'm cut off by another voice.

"He's right, Chiharu,"

Twisting around, I see Toshinori standing behind me with a similar expression and I get to my feet, shaking my head.

"That's not what you told me," I say, but he isn't shaken by my words.

"All you've done is hold back the people that deserve to become heros,"

I growl at that and let my,body take control at that point. My anger has gotten to its breaking point and I don't hold back anymore.

Grabbing him by his shirt, I push him to the closest wall and start slamming his back against it as I snap at him.

"Then why did you do it?! Huh?! Why did you admit me to UA if you didn't think I could do it, Toshi?! Why?!?"

I pause as I wait for his reply, but he doesn't even bat an eye and responds immediately, "Because I took pity on you,"

The burning in my throat escelates at this. Pity? Fucking pity?! No, no, Toshi would never do that.

Not to me.

He cares about me.

He cares...doesn't he?

"They aren't lying, Chiharu,"

Turning around in a fit, I see Midoriya and Uraraka giving me pitiful glances.

"Not you too," I cry and Midoriya sighs, "We weren't going to tell you,"

"We're your friends, you know? And we didn't want to hurt your feelings, Chiharu-"

"SHUT UP!!" I cut Uraraka off as I glare at both of them, tears falling freely down my cheeks, "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

I point an angry finger at Uraraka as I yell, "You NEVER call me, Chiharu! None of you do!!"

My hands go up to grab fists full of my hair and I pull harshly as I go on, feeling insanity take over the more I speak, but I don't care.

I am going insane.

"Just leave me alone! All of you! Go away! Go away! Go away! Go AWAY!"

I drop to my knees, feeling my body give out on me and I'm surrounded by peaceful silence once more.

Thank God.

It's over.

A hand is placed on my shoulder and I jump as I look up, fearing the worst as I do, but feel my heart sink when I see who it is.

"Not you too," I whine as my dad leans down in front of me.

"On your feet, Chi," he says plainly and I feel hopeful.

Don't get comfortable, the same thing happened to the people you cared about. He is most certainly no acception.

Be on guard.

He pushes my bangs out of my face and sighs, "There's no use in crying,"

I huff in mocking laughter at his comment, "You used to say the same thing to mom," I state and his eyes look over my entire face, hands resting to cup my cheeks in a sweet gesture.

I gulp as I watch his eyes go from warm to cold in a matter of seconds.

Reaching up, I hold onto his wrists as I whimper, "Dad, please,"

I don't know what I was begging him for.

Maybe for him to get me out of this nightmare of a place. Maybe for him to tell me that everything would be fine.

Ultimately? I believe I'm begging for him to not turn into whatever everyone else has.

I have no such luck as another sigh escapes him, his thumbs rubbing soft circles into my tear stained cheeks.

"I miss her so much, Chi," he confesses and I nod, "I know, me too," I admit, but he shakes his head.

"I didn't protect her like I should've...I'm a failure," he chokes out and I shake my head, "No, you didn't, it's okay, it's okay. You did the best you could-"

"I should've gone back..." He drops his hands as he slowly back away from me and I feel my heart grow heavy at the action.

Lifting my hand up, I reach for him as I take a couple of steps towards him, "Dad, please listen to me!" I beg, but he turns his back to me.

"I...I shouldn't have left her there, how could I?! What husband does that to their wife?"

Tears fall once more, surprising me that I even still have some to spare, and I run over to him.

"There was nothing you could've done!" I shout as I grab his shoulder and spin him around to face me.

I regret this as soon as I do it because then I see his eyes glaring back into mine as he growls, "I could've saved her and left you instead,"

With a harsh shove, I'm sent to the floor.

Everything moves in slow motion.

It's all a blur as I watch my dad walk away from me.

I call out to him, crying as I scream his name, but he doesn't listen.

He keeps walking, and I close my eyes, finally letting all of the hate of all my loved onesconsume me.

My first "friend", Hizashi, Toshi, Uraraka, Midoriya, and even my own dad, have all failed me.

I feel my heart shatter as my head grows dizzy, my body grow weak and cold, and my eye lids get heavy from all of my crying.

It's not until I hear the sound of metal against other accessories that I open my eyes again.

Looking up, I see the witch from before, but he seems softer now, calmer.

She sits doen in front of me as she gives me a small and knowing smile, as if she has felt my pain before.

"You know, I've been where you are now," she states and I don't even have the energy to insult her.

I'm too broken to mouth off to her.

"I wish there was someone like me when I was at this point in my life...someone to clear it all. My pain, the humiliation, the loneliness, and the fear,"

I let out a breath that I didn't even know that I was holding when I hear her say that.

It's true.

I feel like all of that currently.

I want it gone.

Erased from my memory.

I can't take it, all of this angry, this hate.

I want to be released from it all.

She leans down to speak softly into my ear, "I can take it all away, all you have to do is say yes,"

I look back at her to see her eyes eagerly waiting for my answer and I can't help it.

This is all too much.

Every single part of it.

It feels like everything I experienced when I was cutting, but multiplied.

I nod, as small, but noticeable as I can and she smiles at me.

"That's a good puppet,"

My eyes grow wide at her sudden pet name for me, but that's when I feel my body engulf in a burning heat.

I panic, looking around me, but not seeing any flames, no one to help me, only the witch grinning down at me maniacally as she growls at me.

"You're mine now, hero!"

Fear flooding my system, I gather myself and get to a sitting position only to hear a crackling beneath me.

The surface bursts and a large collar with a,bulky chain clasps around my throat.

I gasp in surprise before being yanked backwards, my back hitting the ground with a loud thump.

Handcuffs fasten around my wrists and ankles as I try struggle to get free.

Shit, shit, shit!

I hear the witch laughing as the heat inside me spreads, making my fight or flight instincts scream at me for being so naive.

My head is spinning as new tears fall, but they don't help in dousing the flames in my body.

I jerk and jolt in place, the handcuffs and collar digging into my skin as I try to shake off this feeling.

My eyes feel heavier the more I resist and I can tell my energy is depleting as I go.

The tension in my arms and legs finally giving under the pressure of the overwhelming heat as well as the strain of the chains I'm bound to.

My chest rises and falls painfully as I take shaky breaths, but don't feel my heart slowing down.

I let my eyes flutter closed as I focus on what's going on around me.

That's when I have an out of body experience.

Once I close my eyes, I'm back in the shop, but not in my own body.

I'm looking down at my body on the ground, watching it convulse and shake violently.

I watch in horror as I watch parts of myself changing.

My finger nails are turning to a dark black color, even though I keep them nail polish free, my eyes start to glow before settling into a vibrant red, and my skin darkens to a tan color.

I cover my mouth at the sight, feeling my stomach twist in an uncomfortable manner.

"No, no, this can't be happening!!" I cry out, but feel my heart drop when I watch my body stand up.

Against my own will, a wicked grin spreads across my face as the witches words ring through my vocal chords.

"Let's go make some noise, shall we?"

That's when I knew that I no longer had control over myself.

A/N

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	42. Chapter 42

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Chapter 42: Wait for Me

"This just in, we have live footage from Hosu City and it looks like the pro hero, Endeavor, has taken taken down all of the creatures going by the name of Nomu. The city is still being cleaned up, so please don't leave your homes yet, but the situation is under control. I repeat, the situation in Hosu City is under control,"

"Well that's a relief," I hear Yamada-sensei sigh and Aizawa-sensei agrees, "One less thing to worry about,"

Besides Chiharu, I think bitterly to myself.

The doors to the police station burst open in and we turn our heads to see most of Class A in front of us.

"The Hell are you guys doing here?" I snap at them, confused since I thought everyone would be evacuated or kept at their internships for their own safety.

Gravity girl steps forward as she explains, "Our pro heros were asked to assist in the clean up in Hosu City and we were told to stay at the police station until it was deemed safe,"

Turning her head left and right, her face slowly contorts into confusion as she asks, "Where's, Chi? I thought she was interning in Hosu City,"

My jaw clenchs at her observation and I feel my fingers curl to form a fist.

The rage I had felt didn't go away in the time that we've been waiting, in fact, waiting has made it worse.

Initially, I wanted to go out there and just start looking for her, but even I knew that was stupid.

We needed a plan first and Aizawa-sensei called every pro hero with a tracking quirk to look for her.

It's a good plan, but the hard part is sitting here waiting.

All of this waiting, and yet nothing has been done.

"Bakugou," I hear gravity girl say, but jolt when I feel her place her hand on my shoulder sympathetically.

I roughly shrug it off as I bark at her, "Don't touch me!"

She pulls it back and I rub that shoulder as I pathetically grumble to myself, "It's not the same,"

It's not the same as when Chiharu does that.

I want her here. I want to be holding her as I tell her how I truly feel.

I'm a god damn fool for leaving her alone.

An arm is slung around my neck as I hear spiky hair say, "Hey man, don't worry, Chiharu is a strong girl. She can take care of herself,"

He offers me a grin, "I'm sure she'll turn up eventually,"

I shake my head at his ignorance as I pull his arm off of me.

"She's not just missing, you idiot, she was taken by a villain," I growl and see everyones eyes widen at my words.

The room gets quiet after my confession and I don't blame them.

What do you say when you find out that one of your strongest classmates is kidnapped?

"So then what's gonna happen? If she's out there then why aren't you doing anything?" The guy with the lightning bolt in his hair challenges us.

"Not doing anything??!!" I parrot him and he nods with certainty, "You heard me, Chiharu needs our help and you're just sitting here? What is wrong with you guys!"

He points an accusing finger at Aizawa-sensei, "That's your daughter!"

The bastard then turns to point at me menacingly, "And your classmate! We need to do something about it!"

I grind my teeth against each other as I start stalking towards him, "You think I've just been sitting here with my thumb up my ass?! I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR EVEN INSINUATING THAT I WOULD DO THAT!"

Before I can hurt the dumbass, I feel Yamada-sensei grab me, "Settle down, Bakugou, he just doesn't understand,"

"We've already sent out any pro heros with tracking quirks to look for her, we've been waiting for them to give us a location," Aizawa-sensei says, stepping in front of my seething form.

Even from behind, I can tell that Aizawa-sensei is pissed.

It's the second person to question his love for his daughter and he hasn't taken too kindly to all of these accusations.

"As a pro hero, we never go into a battle or rescue mission blind. We make plans, preparations, these are all things that are done to ensure the safety of the team as well as the people in distress," he leans down closer to the blonde and the face he makes is priceless.

Pure. Unadulterated. Terror.

"Make no mistake, I may have let your slack slide a few times, but I will not hesitate to expel you if I believe you aren't ready to become a hero,"

Beads of sweat falls down the side of his head as he gulps nervously.

I grin at the sight as Yamada-sensei finally lets me go.

Serves that bastard right.

Don't assume shit without knowing the full story.

"Then I want to help when you get the call,"

I turn my head to see gravity girl looking at Aizawa-sensei with determination.

He sighs as he straightens up again, "While I admire the bravery, Uraraka, it is unnecessary. I'm already pushing my luck by letting Bakugou come with us. I will not allow you to put yourself in danger for my daughter,"

"But there's strength in numbers!" She argues and I raise my eyebrows at her questioningly.

"If all of us were willing to go then there's no way that we could lose against one villain!" she says and crazy hair nods his head, "She's right, Chiharu is our friend. We want to help her,"

The students all stare back at him and I wait for his response.

They make a good point, but I've already pushed Aizawa-sensei as much as I think he's willing to go. I didn't want to get involved, so I keep quiet.

"Aizawa!" an officer shouts, getting everyones attention, "We just got a nine-one-one call, they say there's a girl on a rampage on the outskirts of town,"

My eyes grow wide and I turn to look back at Aizawa-sensei, "It's gotta be her," I say and he nods.

"Most likely, we should call off the track team. Bakugou, get the location from the officers, Hizashi, call off our men. I need to see if any pro hero is off duty or isn't cleaning up Hosu City to help us-"

"SENSEI!" gravity girl shouts and Aizawa twists to face her. His eyes are wide at the fact that one of his most well behaved students just raised her voice at him.

She stands her ground as she pleads to him, her voice strong and even, "Please, take us with you,"

Aizawa-sensei is quiet as he scans the room. He looks at all of the students present, crazy hair, gravity girl, annoying blonde, earphone girl, and raccoon eyes.

Yamada-sensei states at him with hopeful eyes and after a tension filled silence, Aizawa-sensei states, "You know it's illegal for student heros to act without a teacher's permission,"

No one says anything, it doesn't need to be acknowledged since we all know that law.

Finally, he says, "I give you permission to assist us on this rescue mission,"

With that, he turns around and heads to the nearest phone while Class A cheers at their victory.

Yamada-sensei smiles at the students, but turns away from the noise to make contact with the track team.

I spin on the balls of my feet as I go to speak with the police officer.

While I understand their enthusiasm, I can't celebrate yet.

I won't be cheering for anything until I know that she's safe.

We're coming for you, Chi, just wait for me.

A/N

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	43. Chapter 43

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Chapter 43: Save Me

I see nothing.

I see nothing but darkness aa the witch wreacks havoc on innocent civilians with my,body.

I don't want to watch.

I don't want to see all of their faces as she hurts them.

My body is still chained up as she works, but my attempt at ignoring the situation is interrupted as I hear the witch speak to me.

"You know, this is something that my brother never let me do,"

I dreadfully opened my eyes to see the witch standing above me with her back turned.

"He always prided himself in waiting for the perfect hero to kill, aka All Might, but I see no point in that," she finishes with a shrug, "Why wait to kill people when you could be enjoying yourself by killing them now? Who needs heros anyway?"

"You're cruel," I growl at her and that gets her attention.

Slowly, she turns her head to glare down at me.

"Cruel?" she parrots me.

"Yes," I agree as I strain against the chains to look at her clearly, "You're killing innocent people, who've never done anything wrong enough to deserve death. Who would do that besides someone inhumane? Huh? Explain that to me!!" I shout the last part as I rattle the chains around my wrists.

Turning around to face me as I spoke, she walks over until she's standing right in front of my feet.

"Inhumane?" she chuckles at the words, but I let out a gasp when I feel my binds shift around, forcing me up to land on my knees.

She grabs my chin and peers into my eyes, her red ones glaring daggers into my very soul as she speaks, "You want to know why I do it? Why I kill people? Every villain has a reason, don't they?"

Shaking her head as she makes, 'tsk', sounds, she goes on to say, "Does it give you heros closure to know our plans? Our motive? Does it make it easier to know that our intents may or may not hold validity?"

Yanking my head back, her fingers slide off of my face, "It's simple really," she shrugs as she stands back up, "It's because I want to,"

My eyes narrow at her words, but my glare doesn't faze her the slightest.

"I WANT to kill people, I LIKE to do it. I get a THRILL from it," she juts her hips out as she places her hand on it.

With a cat like grin on her face, she asks, "Is that a good enough answer for you?"

I let saliva build up in my mouth before aiming it directly at her face, making her step back with revoltion.

Wiping the spit from out of her eye, she glares at me once more, "I see that your parents didn't teach you any manners,"

I don't say a word as I watch her circle me like a predator does with their prey.

Each stride longer and slowly than the last.

"No matter," she states as she pulls out a knife from her pocket and I squirm at the sight of it.

"I can always punish you for bad behavior," she coos, leaning down in front of me with the blade against my cheek.

Tears of panic threaten to spill from my eyes, but all thoughts of her and the knife are put on hold as we hear something call out into the distance.

"CHIHARU!!!!"

I look away from the witch at the surrounding walls of my subconscious still around us.

Nothing has changed.

But the witch isn't fooled.

She sighs before turning her head back to me with a slight smirk gracing her face, "Enterouage of yours?"

My eyebrows furrow in confusion, but I don't get a chance to reply as she vanishes in the air.

I take that chance to look through my bodies eyes and see a group about twenty feet away, but only one man standing in front of me.

I let out a squeak of surprise and excitement when I realize that it's my dad.

He's glaring at me, glasses off and standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Who are you?" he demands from the witch, but she just shrugs, "Who wants to know?" she asks sarcastically and if it weren't for these chains I'm attached to, I would've thrown that witch to the ground for speaking to him like that.

"I want to know who's taken over, Chiharu's body, now answer my question," he says and the witch makes my body laugh.

"You want her back so bad?" she asks before making my eyes narrow into a determined look at my dad.

"Then take her from me," she coaxes as she starts to undo the wraps secured around my wrists.

My dad does the same and I can't watch them.

I'm too scared of what will happen, so I close my eyes and force myself to go back into my subconscious.

Back to the white room, the chains, back to forcing myself to ignoring the outside world.

Save me.

Please, dad, please save me.

A/N

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	44. Chapter 44

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Chapter 44: Let Him Go

Dad is the first one to make a move.

He sends out his wraps to try to grab me, but the witch anticipated that.

She dodges as she steps closer to him, but instead of using the alloy to capture my dad, she uses it like a whip.

Tightening the alloy in her hands, she sends it out, just close enough to him, before flicking her wrist hard.

My wraps make a cracking sound as it knicks his cheek, making a small drop of blood spill down his skin.

His face doesn't change from the focused scowl that he first had, but I can tell that the strike from my alloy wraps hurt him.

A small whimper leaves me at the sight.

He's getting hurt because of me.

By my hands, my wraps, and for me at that.

What do you say to someone that gets physically hurt by you in order to save you?

An apology won't ever be enough if I do get out of this.

They exchange back and forth for a little, not one person advancing the other and I think the witch is growing bored of it.

"What? Not going to try and erase my quirk, Eraserhead??" she taunts, but he's unfazed as he dodges her attack smoothly.

"No point, when I know that you'll just do the same to me,"

She sighs at his words, as if the reaction he gave her wasn't thrilling enough.

"Come on, hero, you say you want to save this poor girl, and you have yet to hit me," she mocks him, but he doesn't let his guard down as he speaks, "Hitting you will result in hurting her, I can't have that,"

My heart drops at his statement.

He won't hit me, even if he knows that I'm not in control.

I don't deserve him in my life.

She tried to manipulate me into thinking that everyone I surrounded myself in secretly hated me, but it's not true.

It's not true at all.

They love me so much, so much to the point that they would even go as far as not hitting me to keep me safe.

"This is the problem with things like love" I hear her say and I lift my head up to watch her send the wraps out to encase his neck.

His eyes widen as he drops to his knees at the sudden lack of oxygen.

"NO!!!" I cry as I shake violently against the chains to get out.

She tightens the binds more and grins when his face turns red, "It makes you weak," she finishes.

I watch my dad struggle and pull as hard as I can on the chains, drawing blood from my wrists and causing them to turn pink from irritation.

But it doesn't matter.

My dad is in front of me, fighting for me, and at this rate, he will die for me.

"DAD, NO!!! JUST GO! PLEASE!!" I scream, panic rising up to flare in my chest like a fire that's gotten out of control.

Gripping the chains in both of my hands, I tug on them, hoping that a miracle would happen and they would spontaneously break on their own.

All of a sudden, I feel pain erupt from my left cheek as it's pushed to the right roughly.

The chains rattle as my body gives under the strain and it takes me a second to collect myself.

My cheek stings like Hell and I have a hard time shaking off the initial shock of the entire ordeal.

What the FUCK was that?!

I lift my head up and though the pain weighs heavy on me, it immediately disappears when I see Hizashi standing above my body.

"YES!!!" I scream in joy as he goes to my dad's aid.

Pride and warmth spread throughout my body, and I take comfort in the fact that my dad is not alone in this fight.

"Come on, Shota, let me do this," he says as he steps beside him, "No one should have to fight their own child,"

My dad shakes his head vigorously as he breathes, "You don't understand,"

Hizashi gives him a confused look before my dad glares at the witch inhibiting my body, "That's not my daughter,"

And I hang my head at his statement because he's absolutely right.

This body no longer belonged to Chiharu Aizawa, and frankly? That frightens me.

Hizashi glares back at my body before saying, "So let's go get her back,"

As he cracks his knuckles, my dad gets to his feet and they both get into a defensive stance as the witch chuckles at them.

"How cute, you think you can defeat me if you two team up," she cracks the alloy wraps for intimidation factor as she taunts them, "Well come on then,"

They charge at me simultaneously and she aims throwing knives at their throats.

I have to look away before even watching to sew if they dodge the attack.

I can't watch her hurt them, especially not those two.

My temples start to burn and I scream at the unexpected pain. I jerk my head left and right, hoping that it would do something, but the pressure just increases.

"Take a good look, puppet," I hear the witch purr to me, her voice directly in my ear as she speaks to me, "Look at them fighting so hard for you,"

She cackles beside me and my body shakes as I try to get her to let me go, "It'll be so satisfying to kill them after all their hard work,"

"Don't you dare!!" I bite, but that's when I feel her nasty and jagged nails dig into my throat, closing my airflow.

My heart beat thuds painfully in my chest, the oxygen that I took for granted has dissipated in the air.

I start coughing in hopes of relieving the scratchy feeling that the sensation causes. My arms shakily reach up to try and pull her arm away, but she uses her free hand to grab him instead.

"Open those pretty brown eyes for me," she coaxes me, patronizingly, as she lets her finger nails dig in deeper.

With a small and strained whimper, I open my eyes to see her twisting Hizashi's arm behind his back.

"No," I whine as I try to look away, but she yanks me back upright, "Look away one more time and I'll break his arm," she warns me and I weep at this.

Keeping my eyes forward, I watch her bring Hizashi to his knees before twisting his wrist the opposite direction.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T!!" I wail as I turn my head around to look at her, not even realizing that she had let go of my throat long before, "YOU LIED TO ME!!"

She just laughs at my misery as she shakes her head, "I said that I wouldn't break his arm, not his wrist,"

I rattle the chains as I try to kick, pull, and fight my way free, screaming as I do.

"YOU TOLD ME NOT TO LOOK AWAY!! I DIDN'T!! I HELD UP MY END, NOW LET HIM GO!"

I tug at the chain.

"LET HIM GO!!!!"

I pull again, feeling the hooks that the chains are attached to start to give from my efforts.

"LET HIM GO NOW!!!" I scream, blood from my wrists sliding down my arms to fall in droplets to the floor.

"Chi!!!"

My head snaps up to see the witch turn my body.

I see Kirishima soaring through the air as he calls my name and for a moment, I feel realxed.

There's more people here, more people to save me.

My hopeful thoughts are cut short as the witch flicks my alloy wraps towards him.

Using it as a whip, she strikes him on the face, his legs, and his arms. Any place that his skin was exposed are now covered in deep and bloody marks.

"NO!!!" I shouts as I go to pull on the already weak chain again, but the witch grabs my arm before I have a chance to do so.

"Oh no, can't have you doing that when the fun is just getting started!!" she says and I look up at her with hate and dread laced in my eyes.

I want to give up.

I just want her to kill me so bad.

I can't keep watching her kill my friends amd family like this, it's already bad enough to have her using my body like I'm a god damn rag doll.

"What's wrong, my dear? I see somebody's pouting," she notes, trying to grab my chin, but i shake her off.

"Don't touch me," I growl at her and she retaliates by digging her nails into my skin and yanking me forward.

"You. Will. Not. Defy me, young lady, or I will hurt you," she says and I shrug.

"Do it," I say expressionless and she gawks at me.

"You're that upset? Over one boy?!" she yells and I shake my head, "He wasn't just, 'some boy,' to me. He was my friend,"

She shakes her head, "Humans are so manipulative, things like friendships and love are so feeble,"

Lifting her hand, she smirks at me, "I guess I'll have to just pry that out of you," she says, but right when she was going to strike me, she pauses as a voice calls out in the distance.

"CHIHARU!!!"

We both turn and while the witch glares at being interrupted, my heart stops at the sight in front of me.

"Katsuki," I sigh, but I feel tears fall relentlessly at the glare on his face.

He saw it.

He saw what the witch made my body do.

What she did to Kirishima.

He pulls his arm back as he shouts, "GRIT THOSE TEETH, SWEETHEART, IT'LL HURT IF YOU DON'T!"

His eyes are filled with unwavering rage and I can't help but cry.

Even if I were to gain control of my body again, he'll probably never forgive me for this.

And I don't blame him.

Did he ever bother to try and remember his name? No.

Did he ever treat him the way a NORMAL person would? No, but he wasn't biased towards anyone in that way.

Did he ever tell Kirishima that they were friends? No, but he never needed to.

None of these things mattered because the two of them knew the truth. No matter what, they would have each others backs, and I ruined that.

The witch laughs, "Oh how cute, the boy thinks that he scares me," she teases, but I'm not even listening.

Her words are empty to me at this point, I would rather her just kill me now then to lose everyone i care about right before my eyes.

If it weren't for these chains, I probably would've done it myself already.

"Not him," I beg softly and she hums in confusion as she turns around to look at me.

"Please...you can do whatever you want to me, but don't hurt him," I plead, trying not to cry anymore than I already have at this point.

I'm just so sick of it.

The tears, the pain, the sadness, and the anger.

I don't want any of it.

I want her to stop, but I know she won't, so if she just lets him be, than I can rest easier.

She grins maliciously at me, giving me a look of mischief that wreaks of pure doom, "I have a better idea,"

With a snap of her fingers, my body turns to face Bakugou, staring him down as he gets closer.

My eyes widen, "What are you doing?!" I ask in a panic and she smile triumphantly while crossing her arms across her chest.

"You don't want me to hurt him? Fine by me,"

Turning around to watch the scene unfold, she finishes her sentence by saying, "We'll let him hit you instead, since you insisted,"

I turn my head back to watch his eyes flicker with shock, but he doesn't halt his pursuit.

Time seems to slow to a crawl as he gets closer, my breathing decreases and I hear my heart thumping against my ear drums.

I gasp as I notice the look he gives me.

No one else would've caught it, and if you did, you'd have to look really close, but I catch it.

His eyes are pleading, anguished, and scared as they practically beg me to move out of the way.

With the last bit of strength left inside of me, I curl my fingers into my palms, make my muscles nice and taught, letting out a powerful scream as I free my right arm from the concrete the chain was cemented to.

Ragged breath leave my chest along with a string of saliva from the strenuous activity.

The witch spins on her heels as she growls out, "Why you!"

As she marches her way over to me, I grab her wrist and twist it in the opposite direction.

She jerks with a yelp in pain as I spin her to trap her in my own chains, holding her close to me as I grin to myself.

It may not be much, but I have control again.

A/N

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	45. Chapter 45

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Chapter 45: Don't You Dare

Bakugou's P.O.V.

I'm pacing. I wanted to go up there with Yamada-sensei, but he told all the students to stay put.

I'm not usually one to listen, but Aizawa-sensei was already in an uncomfortable position by letting us be here, so I stay.

As the fight unfolds, I can't help but feel useless.

I should be up there with them, fighting whatever decided to take over her body.

A hand clamps down on my shoulder and I look over to see crazy hair grinning at me.

"Come on man, let's go get her," he says and my eyes widen at his remark, "What?" I ask and he turns to point at Chiharu.

I turn my head in the same direction as I listen to what he has to say.

"If you get on my back and blast us over there, then I can block her attacks while you go in with her distracted," he explains and honestly, it's a good plan, but he forgot about one thing.

"But she can erase your quirk," I note as I look back at him, "Whatever attack you block of hers will be at face value, did you even think about that?"

What surprises me is he nods, "I did," he states and I gawk at him.

"Then why? Why go through with it when you know that?" I ask and he just gives me a big grin as he says, "Because if you can do something to get our Chi back, then I'll gladly take those hits for you,"

I'm taken aback by his very generous and heroic offer, and while I never get sentimental about anything, I'm honored by this.

I give him a strong nod, "Let's do it," I say and he turns around to crouch down, helping me get on his back.

Once we are in position, crazy hair stands up and says, "I'm ready!"

Outstretching one hand, I send off an explosion that lifts us up.

I continuously send out explosions until we are about a quarter away from their fight.

She's focused as she blocks an attack from Aizawa-sensei to spin around and deliver a powerful strike to Yamada-sensei.

Her eyes are glowing a dark red that show mischief and dark intentions.

A shiver of slight fear goes down my spine, but I'm brought back to my senses when crazy hair suddenly shouts, "Chi!!!"

Chiharu turns to face us and she grins wickedly, "Don't get in my way, child," she growls as she aims her alloy wraps at us, something that we anticipated.

I break away from him, but immediately regret is when I watch Chiharu make her wraps taught and cracks them as she flicks her wrist.

The alloy snaps against his skin multiple times, creating cuts and welts to form all over his body, making him cry out in agony.

He lands on the ground with a loud thud, but when I don't see him move immediately is when I feel panic finally set in.

"Shit!!" I curse to myself, but right when I was going to grab him, he shakes his head.

"Don't worry about me, Bakugou," he calls out to me with a weak voice, but none the less smiling as he does, "Focus on her for now,"

I feel my throat constrict from guilt at bringing him into this, but it was his idea.

I can't let his sacrifice go to waste.

My glare shifts to Chiharu and even though she has her back to me, I feel the rage building up inside of me.

This person, no, this THING has taken the over the only person who would never raise her hand to anyone that didn't deserve it.

Chiharu would've never done that, not even if her life depended on it.

With all of the strength that I have in my vocal chords I shout, "CHIHARU!!"

Once again, she turns to face me, the glare lingering this time at being interrupted twice now.

I give off one last blast, making me fly through the air. I wind up for a punch that is aimed right for that beautiful face of hers.

"GRIT THOSE TEETH, SWEETHEART, IT'LL HURT IF YOU DON'T!" I shout, rage and fury fluttering inside of me.

Aizawa-sensei and Yamada-sensei are frozen with shock as they watch me get closer to her.

The person who is possessing Chiharu must have seen how powerful my punch looked and she gives me a sly grin.

She turns to fully face me, but what I anticipated being the only chance to block me, she doesn't.

Instead, she waits.

That's when everything starts to slow down for me.

Chiharu isn't moving, my fist is clenched and ready to send out to her, and I'm going too fast to not commit at this point.

This thing WANTS me to hit Chiharu.

Shit, this isn't what I wanted! I wanted her to block my attack so I could talk some sense into her.

It probably knew what I had planned.

I gulp as a part of me internally begs Chiharu, 'Please dodge it,'

I am only a few feet away when I see her eyes shift from the blood red color back to her warm brown gaze.

Our eyes grow wide and she quickly ducks to her left, falling to the ground as I sail over her.

Getting to my feet, I turn to see her body twists vigorously as she fights off the thing that's trying to take back control.

I watch as she almost gets back on her feet only to reach up and grip her hair tightly. A blood curling scream leaves her as she falls back down, gravity pulling her body down a hill nearby.

"Chiharu!" I cry out as I rush after her, weaving through the long brush of foliage.

My eyes dash around to eventually land on a mess of coal black hair.

Moving the grass around her, I roll her onto her back to see her breathing labored.

"No, no," I say to myself as I lightly tap on her cheeks with my hand, "Hey, come on, Chiharu," I try to coax her back to conciousness.

"Bakugou! Where are you?!" I hear Aizawa-sensei shout.

I get up on my knees to call out to them, but stop when I hear a small voice below me softly cry out in pain.

I look down to see her gazing at me with sorrow and tear filled eyes as she reaches for my cheek.

Chiharu rubs her thumb against my cheek gently, almost causing a shiver to go down my spine, but it keep it together.

"Katsuki," she breathes my name and I for once am scared at what she'll say to me.

I watch as her eyes change colors, going back and forth between the warm chocolate brown color and blood red.

My heart starts racing at this.

She's losing control.

Chiharu shakes her head and her eyes stay their natural color, "I don't have a lot of time," she says in a hushed tone.

"You need to get everyone out of here," she explains and I shake my head, "What?! Absolutely not!"

"Please!" she cries out as she leans her forehead against mine.

My breathing is shallow, my chest aches from how hard my heart is hammering, and my body is shaking as I hold her closer.

"I can't," I admit as I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, "I can't leave you, Chiharu," I say and she nods, tears falling down her cheeks freely as she says, "I know...I know,"

She sniffles before going on to say, "If the roles were switched, I'd be doing the exact same thing,"

A lump forms in my throat and I swallow in hopes of clearing it, but it doesn't work.

What's going to happen to her?

My grip on her coat tightens as I bring her impossibly closer, feeling my own cheeks getting wet from her tears.

"Katsuki...please," she begs me and I watch as she closes her eyes to start leaning in.

I clench my jaw as I pull away from her, our lips almost brushing against each others, "Don't you dare,"

She opens her eyes to give me a confused look.

"Don't what?" she asks, but I shake my head, "Don't play stupid with me, Chiharu, I know what you're doing!"

Gulping at my harsh tone, she asks, "Kissing you?"

"You know as well as I do that that wouldn't have just been a kiss!" I pull her forward so that she's sitting in my lap, face to face with me again.

Her eyes are huge as she looks at me with bewilderment. Mine are probably fierce and strong as I look back at her, "DON'T YOU DARE KISS ME IF IT'S ONLY TO SAY GOODBYE!"

It's quiet between us as I calm down and she looks away from me.

"I...I'm sorry," she apologizes, but I don't acknowledge it.

"Chi," I breathe, putting my finger under her chin to make her look at me.

Her eyes are sad, but when she looks back at me, I can still feel my heart skip a beat from just looking at her.

"Promise me something," I offer and she nods without hesitation.

"Anything," she says with ease, "Promise me that you won't give up, because if you fight, then I will too,"

I stroke her cheek lovingly as I go on, "I will fight to get you back, but I need you to help me from the inside, okay?" I ask her and I can see the worry as well as doubt swirl in her gaze.

Shaking her a bit, I repeat myself, "Promise me, Chi,"

With a small hiccup from crying, she nods, "I promise," she chokes out and I nod in return.

"Good," I say quietly.

Without warning, I feel her push me back roughly, throwing my balance off and sending her to the ground.

Scrambling to my feet, I turn to see her twisting her body in an unnatural way as she starts to shake.

"Go, Katsuki!!" she screams, tears streaming down quickly and I watch in horror as her eyes shift back to that crimson color again.

I tear my gaze away from her as I rush up the hill and to my teachers.

Hold it together you asshole, you're going to save her.

The two of you just need to hold on for a little longer.

Just a little longer.

A/N

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	46. Chapter 46

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Chapter 46: A Plan

Uraraka's P.O.V

"Those guys are going to get themselves killed," Mina says and I tap my foot anxiously.

"Bakugou and Kirishima have a plan, not to mention they have Aizawa-sensei and Yamada-sensei there as back up. I trust their judgement," I say, trying to come off confident and strong, but as I look around at my classmates faces, I can't help the fear that rises up inside of me.

We're just a bunch of kids trying to act like adults about a situation that involves our friends life, talk about pressure.

We watch as the boys make their way over to Chiahru, but I hear a gasp from behind me.

I turn to see Yaoyorozu covering her mouth with her hand as her eyes grow wide with shock.

"Yaoyorozu, what's wrong?!" I ask her, but she just shakes her head as she points to where Chiharu was fighting Yamda-sensei.

His arm is held in her grasp and there's a pause, as if speaking with herself before twisting his wrist to one side sharply.

Yamada-sensei drops to the ground with a bag of rocks, making me gasp aloud as he yells and groans at the pain.

"Oh god," I breathe and watch Chiharu's red eyes flicker with malicious intent, making my heart race as I can only watch the scene unfold.

I should've been there, WE should've been there.

We never should have listened to Aizawa-sensei and gone with him instead of standing here doing nothing.

She lifts her hand, as if she's ready to strike him again, but then a loud voice is heard in the distance.

"Chi!!!"

I look over to Bakugou and Kirishima, feeling the smallest glimmer of hope.

Good, now if all goes well then after Kirishima distracts the person possessing Chi, Bakugou can go in and pull her out.

With a loud and sharp crack, this hope dies.

I jump as each strike by the alloy wraps hits a new area on Kirishima and I feel a hand being placed on my shoulder.

Turning around, I see Denki staring down at me intently, "Don't watch," he begs of me, but I shake my head.

"I can't just watch them kill themselves," I say as I turn to face the rest of my classmates.

"We need to go help them!" I say. It's silent for a moment and I look around in fear as I watch everyone's gaze turn to the ground. Hold on, this isn't the class that has faught villains before.

These aren't the same students that have been training for so long to get to this point. My fear starts to eat away at my confidence seeing how helpless they seemed without important students here.

Bakugou. Kirishima. Midoriya. Even our own teachers.

Suddenly, I hear Jiro ask me, "So then what do we do?"

Turning to look at her, I see the eager glint in her eyes as she gazes at me and I find myself smiling all over again.

"We need to get to our teachers," I say and that's when everyone else pitches in.

"But how will we get over there?"

"They're so far!"

"We'd never make it in time,"

"Ugh, this is why we need Iida in times like these,"

I smile at everyone to see our typical enthusiasm back and I roll my shoulders as I say, "Don't worry guys, I've got a plan,"

I group everyone together as I discuss my idea of how to make it over to them and they nod in agreement.

I assemble all of us around me, making everyone hold onto each other before I get them to float.

They lift into the air and I focus on blocking out all noise around me.

The sound of wind moving my bangs out of my face.

The sound of debris shifting and being tossed across the battle field.

I even focus on blocking out the sound of my own breathing as I watch to make sure all of them make it across the field.

Landing near our professors, I feel my stomach turn as my knees give out from under me, but I pick my head up as I call out, "Shoji!"

I see one of his arms start to stretch as much as it possibly can before branching off into anotber arm.

This continues until his arm makes it over to me, from my grasping my clothes before pulling me to where they ended up.

He drops me to my feet, but my knees collapse underneath me and Mina as well as Yaoyorozu come to my aid.

"Uraraka!" They shout in unison as I struggle to roll onto my back.

"S-sorry guys, I'm...pretty spent after that," I reply sheepishly, not wanting to be the weakest link, but carrying that many people for so long takes it out of you.

They're sympathetic as Yaoyorozu creates a pillow for my head, "Rest easy," she says and I nod to her gratefully.

"Kids?!" Yamda-sensei calls in surprise and we turn to see his eyes wide.

"What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be back where it's safe!" He scolds us, but we know it's only for our safety.

"We couldn't leave you to fend for yourselves, we're gonna help you," Denki says and Yamada-sensei looks at us look we've gone crazy.

"Help?! You nearly killed yourselves trying to get here!" He points his first finger down at me as he says, "You almost made Uraraka pass out after over exerting her quirk,"

He pauses again to point a finger back at Denki, "You almost let go of your classmates hand!"

Denki lowers his head at that, but doesn't try to make excuses.

Honestly, I was so focused at the time that I didn't even notice that he'd done that.

Yamda-sensei sighs, "And You expect me to believe that you'll help us," he states, but jumps when he hears a voice suddenly call out, "And they will,"

We all turn to see a frantic Bakugou with Aizawa-sensei in tow.

"You guys alright?" Yamada-sensei asks and I cheekily respond, "Oh I'm just fine, sensei, thank you for asking!"

He glares down at me, but ultimately chooses to ignore me as he goes back to speaking with the other two.

"Listen, I think I know how to help, Chiharu, but we're gonna need some help," Bakugou says and Aizawa-sensei raises his eyebrow.

"How?" he asks and Bakugou nods.

"Here's my plan,"

A/N

Hey guys! So, as some of you may know, I write these chapters in advance, and I am actually writing the last chapter as we speak. In light of that, I will start upoading a chapter on Fridays as well since we're almost done with the story.

I also want to give the biggest thank you to all of my readers for sticking it out through all of my grammar, spelling, and technical issues that I've had with this story. And yes, I will be going back to clean up a lot of my chapters from the past that had INCREDIBLY bad grammar and spelling issues, it's a must that I will do once I post the last chapter :)

It means a lot to me that not only is this my most read story, but also my most followed, and favorited one to date. You guys are amazing and thank you for the love and support, I love you all!

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	47. Chapter 47

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Chapter 47: They're Broken

The air is knocked out of me once again as I slam against the ground.

A strained and dry breath leaves me, making my chest ache and back sting.

For a moment, everything is peaceful and calm with the acception of my labored breathing, but this serene setting changes abruptly with a swift kick to my side.

I dry heave as I'm shoved to the side by another strong and powerful kick to my ribs.

"You thought you could just take control for a few seconds and NOT receive any consequence?!" I hear her shout as I turn over to lay on my stomach.

I start crawling in hopes of putting some distance between us, but I feel my hair is get grabbed before I can do so.

"Fuck!" I snap as I bite down on my lower lip to ease some of the pain that her grip is causing.

From behind me, I can feel her lean down to growl into my ear, "Not gonna happen,"

Without another thought about it, she slams my face into the ground, making me close my eyes before I feel the top of my head hit the floor first.

It feels as though my eyebrow bone is the first to come in contact with the ground, but if I'm being honest, I couldn't accurately tell you.

The entire right side of my face sting and burn from old wounds reopening and new wounds being created.

She pushes my head left and right, smearing blood into the floor and getting dirt and whatever else may be in the ground in the wounds.

It hurts, it hurts like a fucking bitch, but I can't stop her.

She has my wrists behind my back and a tight grip on my hair, giving her all the leverage she needs to overpower me.

I try to grit my teeth, bare with the pain as much as possible.

I don't want her to think that I'm weak.

I can't let her break me, not again.

She caught me at a vulnerable moment, but not now.

Not when I'm just getting my second wind back.

"Stop holding back!" I hear her scream as she flips me over to grab my face, digging her nails into my fresh cuts as she does.

Hot tears fall as the burning sensation crawls up my cheek and makes my body jerk occasionally.

"I want to hear you scream, cry, and squirm in pain!" She shouts as she lets go of my face to smack my injured cheek to the left.

I squeeze my eyes tightly to keep my tears from pouring out more than I intend for them to do.

Another smack, forcing my head to turn back to the right, scraping my cheek against the ground again, and bite my cheek to focus on a different pain.

Bite your time.

He has a plan.

Katsuki just needs time.

"SCREAM!!!" she yells, her voice booming with authority and power.

I hold my breath for her next strike, waiting anxiously for the new wave of Hell she would give me for disobeying her, but nothing happens.

Opening my eyes tentatively, I see her glaring up at my bodies eyes. I tilt my head back in order to get a look of what is happening and I smile in triumph.

Just about all of my classmates are there alongside Hizashi, Katsuki, and my dad.

All of them have determined looks on their faces and I can feel my chest swell with pride.

They're here to save me.

They aren't even scared of her.

With a particularly nasty hiss from the witch, I gasp as she pulls me up through the air and chains me upright against one of the white walls.

As she points a finger in my direction, she growls, "Don't you dare move a muscle, I will take care of you once I'm done with your friends,"

I don't say a word as I watch her vanish into thin air.

Grinning in delight, I know what Katsuki wants from me.

He knew that the witch would take over as soon as they decided to come together and attack her.

As long as they keep her distracted, I'll be able to fight my way out of these chains and take back control.

I look around and rattle the chains to see how durable they are, but they won't budge.

I kick my feet to see if I can get them loose, but it's no use.

Fuck, okay you can do this.

Think, Chiharu, think.

I take a moment to look up and see Hizashi going for the witch first, having her side step him only to be struck by a straight punch from Shoji.

She reels back in time to catch his second punch with my alloy wraps and binds his arms like a straight jacket.

As she looks up from her work, she immediately has to block a kick that is sent out by Jiro.

The small girl growls at missing, but goes in again to hit her, but the witch is faster than that.

With my agility paired up with her speed, the witch in my body is damn near unstoppable.

Grinning as she watches Jiro struggle to keep up, she grabs her put stretched arm and flips her over my body's shoulder.

The thud that follows makes my stomach sway uncomfortably. My body shiver as I think about the wind that was most likely knocked out of her.

I'm sorry, Jiro.

I'll make it up to you, somehow, but I need to get out of these chains before I can do that.

The only problem with that?

I don't know how.

The chains have a good hold on me, and I don't see anything around me that could possible help me escape.

This room is just an empty part of my conscience that she's wiped clean.

Fuck.

What do I do?

What do I do?!

I have no weapon, my quirk is useless here, and I'm physically restrained.

How do I get out of here or stop the witch?

I watch as she whips, strikes, and kicks all of my friends and family down one by one.

My dad, Uraraka, Shoji, even Mineta.

I'm scared, paralyzed with fear as I watch hopelessly.

I really am pathetic.

Just as I'm about to admit my defeat, I hear something in the distance.

"Alright, Shitty Face, you'd better listen and listen clear because I WILL NOT be repeating myself!"

I lift my head to peer out and see Katsuki standing out of range from the battle, but not far enough that he couldn't yell clearly.

Let's be honest though, I'm sure that if Katsuki were to be ten miles away and yelled, we'd still hear him loud and clear.

He has his eyes closed and his arms are crossed over his chest. He looks, for the lack of a better word, uncomfortable, and I'm honestly shocked that he isn't taking part in the battle going on.

More often than not, he's the first to jump in on a fight, but here he is, standing back instead.

What is he up to?

As he clears his throat, he goes on to say, "When I first met you, we got into a fight,"

He rolls his eyes, "Shocker, I know. Regardless, I was moving people to the side to see what class I was in, you happened to be one of them,"

Katsuki sighs as he rubs the temple of his forehead, "God this is embarrassing," he mutters to himself and I'm shocked that I even hear him.

Hell, for all I know, I may not have and just know him too well.

"You called me an asshole for it, and I didn't take too kindly to that,"

I laugh at the memory, knowing full well that I called him that for one, because he truthfully was being an ass, but also because I wanted to piss him off.

"After that was the Summer Festival. It was the first for many things for us," he gives me a confident and playful grin as he says, "The first tine we competed properly, the first time we worked together, and then the first time we fought in a ring,"

He hangs his head a bit as he says, "While I've always been someone to not care if someone got hurt fighting me, I was upset when I saw how wounded and burned you were after,"

Shaking his head and bringing his eyes back up to look at me, he speaks clearly as he goes on, "But you forgave me, and even thanked me for showing you how to improve,"

"Katsuki," I breathe at his words, my heart swelling with pride and warmth at the impact that I never realized that I had on him.

"As time went on, we got to know each other more and more. We grew from strangers, to friends, to something different," he gulps nervously before going on, "My feelings for you changed drastically and before I realized how strong they were myself, I found it impossible to stop them,"

"I didn't WANT to stop having those feelings for you, so I did nothing about it and let them grow into what they are now,"

I'm shaking at this point, my body is ready to collapse to the ground and run into his arms at the same time.

I feel conflicted.

On one hand, I feel enamored by Katsuki's confession, and on the other, I'm broken up inside that I can't tell him how I feel for him at this moment.

I want to hold him, kiss him, and leave him as speechless as he's done to me.

Using this newfound strength from his words, I start to tug on the chains again.

They strain, but don't break.

Again.

I pull, the chains rattle, but don't budge.

Again!

As I curl my fingers around the chains, getting a better grip, I pull once again.

The links clank and rub against each other, but as I'm straining the cuffs, the witch suddenly appears and is infuriated.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!"

I ignore her commands as I pull again, blocking her out, focusing on the feeling that Katsuki filled me with.

Courage, strength, love.

All of it is rushing through me.

Utilizing this strength, I pull harder.

"STOP THAT!" she screams as she tears into the flesh of my exposed arms, slaps my cheek, pulls my hair, but no matter what, I don't stop.

I refuse to stop.

I feel stronger as I hear the words of my friends and family that join in to give me words of encouragement.

They want me to succeed.

They know that I can beat her.

I will, there's no trying anymore.

I'm taking back control.

This is MY body!

She has no power or control over me.

Let me soak in my own sweat, let blood drip down my face, let my body shake with exhaustion, but I REFUSE to bow down to her now.

"DAMN IT, LISTEN TO ME-"

And like that, I hear a crescendo of metal shattering.

I fall, my body slumping slightly to hang forward, and let my eyes close out of relief.

They're broken.

The chains are finally broken.

A/N

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	48. Chapter 48

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Chapter 48: Come Back to Us

Bakugou's P.O.V

As I talk, I can feel my cheeks getting warm from how embarrassed I am.

It's absolutely humiliating to be going through my encounters with Chiharu like this, especially when I got to talking about my feelings for her.

Aizawa-sensei practically killed me slowly with the death glare he gave me, and if the extras weren't so busy trying to keep the villain in place, I'm sure they'd be teasing me right now.

And yet, even as I say all of that, I don't care.

My words are working.

I watch as the villains glowing red eyes flash back to Chiharu's warm brown orbs that I've grown fond of.

As I start making my way down towards the battle, I call out to everyone, "You too, guys! Talk to her! Chiharu is still in there!"

Floaty girl is the first to speak, dodging a jab that is sent towards her face.

"To be completely honest, when I first met you, I was terrified," she blocks a front kick as Yamada-sensei caught the villains attention to let her talk.

"When we learned that you were Aizawa-sensei's daughter, it probably freaked all of us out, but you're more than just your fathers quirk! You're a great friend and you gave me strength during my fight with Bakugou at the Summer Festival! It may not have been a lot to everyone else, but it meant the world to me!!" she shouts, eyes filling with tears as she collects herself to go back in and help.

The creation quirk girl steps aside to speak next, "Uraraka is right. I remember the day that I helped you with your panic attack on the first day of school. Even as I cared for you, I could tell how strong of a person you were by..."

She chews on her bottom lip as she thinks carefully about her next words.

"By not going through with it," she says simply and nods affirmatively.

"It takes someone with great willpower to stop themselves from doing that, and I am so happy to call someone like you my friend,"

With a nod, Yamada-sensei opts to speak while he fights.

"Kid, I've known you for your entire life, and I could go on and on about all of the wonderful, and horrible memories that we share," he pauses his story to chuckle to himself.

"But I think my favorite memory is when you were just six years old," he smiles sadly as he speaks.

"After your mother passed away, we didn't take you back to the zoo for a while. It was the thing you guys did as a family and we didn't want to open old wounds too early, so we waited. Years later, I took you on my day off to the zoo and you seemed okay,"

With a small sigh and a shake og his head, he says, "Boy was I wrong. By the end of the day, I noticed the death grip you had on my hand and I looked down to see you trying to hold back tears. Getting eye level with you, I asked you what was wrong, hoping you hadn't gotten a stomach ache when you'd eaten that much that day,"

"Your next words damn near broke my heart. You told me that you missed mommy and that she used to always take you there. I almost collapsed on the ground right then and there. The guilt ate at me as I wrapped my arms tightly around you. My vision was getting blurry from holding my own tears back as I apologized profusely for not making you happy, for not being enough, and for not being mom,"

"But then...after a few minutes, you pulled away from the hug to wipe my tears away. You told me not be sorry. I was baffled by your words at first, but didn't stop you as you went on. You told me that I may not be your mom, but I still made you happy,"

He smiles fondly at the memory, lifting his working arm to wipe a stray tear away.

"That meant a lot to me, kid, especially at the time where all of us were going through a lot of pain. You were only six, and yet you took care of me in my time of need. You're much wiser and stronger than you give yourself credit for,"

With that, the final person to speak is Aizawa-sensei.

"Chi, I know that you've been through so much as a child. You experienced loss at a young age, you mourned and grieved for years in numerous ways, and if I could take all of that pain away from you, I would do it in a heart beat,"

"But, there's a part of me that believes that going through all of that made you who you are today. You became a hero to save defenseless people like your mother, something you may not have considered had you not experienced that. You were able to go against villains beyond what you were prepared for, because you knew that you had friends and families lives to save. That's something you may have been too scared to do had you never encountered a villain beforehand,"

"Our past shapes who we will become in the future, and while I never should've let you suffer the way that you did, I can't be any prouder than I already am of you,"

As he finished his words, Chiharu's eyes flicker from red to brown continuously, she claws at her hair as she lets out a blood curling scream.

I'm stunned for a second, along with most of the extras, but Aizawa-sensei and Yamada-sensei are quick to react.

"Hold her in place!" Yamada-sensei calls out to us as Aizawa-sensei uses his alloy wraps to grab both of Chiharu's wrists.

Yamada-sensei pushes her shoulders down to make her drop to her knees.

She snaps her head around, trying to wiggle free and that's what makes the rest of us move.

Together, we hold her in place, but I brush my fingers against the shell of her, causing a shiver to go down her spine.

"Come back to us, Chi," I whisper, but my touch is shaken off when Chiharu lets out another ear drum shattering scream.

We watch in shock as she lifts up into the air, as if she were trying to take off into space, only for it to stop suddenly.

The screaming stops, she quickly falls to the ground, and as she lands on the ground, we watch another body fall in front of hers.

It's a woman.

She's dressed in a torn and raggedy dress that looks hand stitched together.

Her hair is a black tangled mess of waves and braids.

I watch as Chiharu's wounds the she previously had heal and her chest rise and fall rhythmically.

"Chi?" I call out and see her open her eyes.

Brown.

Those soft brown eyes that I missed so much are back. No longer that cold and edgy red that replaced them.

Just beautiful brown eyes staring back at an equally confused woman, who looks at her with red in her own.

Chiharu grins and I follow in suit.

There's my girl.

A/N

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	49. Chapter 49

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Chapter 49: You're Okay

I fall to my knees as I try to get air back in my own lungs.

After a minute of shaky breathing, I look up to see the witch staring back at me with wide eyes and her jaw on the floor.

I look down at my hands to see my body in shape, no irritation marks from the handcuffs, no blood on my hands, nothing.

I grin as I curl my own fingers into my palm, I'm in my own body again.

Scurrying feet pull me back from my day dream in time to see the witch trying to flee.

"Oh no you don't," I say as I unravel my binds to send out in her direction.

They wrap around her waist and I yank her down with all of my strength, making her fall flat on her back, effectively knocking the wind out of her.

She lets out a gasp at the sudden impact and I return my alloy only to watch her stagger back to her feet.

I grin, satisfied that she fell for my trap as I flick the alloy wraps back in her direction.

A thunderous clap is heard as a deep, red, and angry cut slices into her exposed shoulder.

"Shit!" she cries as she falls down to the ground, but tries to crawl to her escape.

"Watch your potty mouth, young lady!" I scold her as I deliver another strike to her right arm. Her arm collapses from the pain and she turns over to her back, holding her arm gently as she does.

My heavy boots crush dead grass as I make my way over to her, watching her eyes get wide with fear as I grow near.

"Please! I didn't mean to-" she cuts herself off with a sharp gasp as I crack my alloy wraps near her face as a warning.

"Didn't mean to what? To hurt the people I care about? To pick me for your treacherous doings?" I mock as I pick up my pace.

She forces her legs to scoot her further away from me, "I'm just a mindless sheep, my brother is the bad influence on me-"

She screams as my wraps slice into the skin on her calves this time. Tears are going down her cheeks at this point and I couldn't be happier.

Finally, after everything she's done to me, I'm giving it right back to her, just like I wanted.

"You sent your brother away, you called him weak. You even told me that he was holding you back. You may be able to alter people's perceptions of themselves, but you can't lie to me so easily," I say with a cheeky smirk gracing my lips as I take the last step between us, planting my foot right on the cut in her leg as I do so.

As she whines in agony, I lean down to grasp her chin between my first finger and thumb, forcing our eyes to meet.

"Caught 'ya," I say as I bind her wrists and ankles together, making sure that she doesn't go anywhere.

When I get back to my feet, I'm football tackled to the ground by three girls.

"Chi!"

"Chi-chan!"

"We were so worried about you!"

"Are you alright?!"

I choke from the pressure as I tap on someones shoulder, "Girls...can't...breathe,"

"Oh right!" Uraraka says as she gets up and pulls Mina with her.

Momo helps me up as she rubs my back, "How do you feel?" She asks and I giggle at her motherly concern.

"Never better," I joke as I crack my back, but it does me no good as I feel myself being picked up by Denki, with Shoji's help.

"Guys! Put me down!" I say with a giggle.

Almost everyone minus roughly five classmates huddle around me.

I smile as I hug and reassure everyone that I'm okay, but then my eyes shift to the three near the back of the group and feel my heart sink.

In the back, I can see my dad on the phone as Hizashi helps Kirishima get to his feet.

As they stand up, Kirishima catches my glance and gives me the biggest smile I've ever seen, "You okay, Chi?"

I blink at him in disbelief.

"Am I okay?" I say in a slightly hushed tone, but my words have an edge to them. I start to walk towards him and Kirishima straightens up a little more, "Well yeah, that was a Hell of a fight-"

"Am I okay?!" I repeat as I dart towards him, closing the distance between us as I pull him into a hug.

He struggles a bit at the sudden gesture, but I only hold onto him tighter as I say, "She could've killed you! Why did you do that, why?!"

There's a small pause shared before he gives out a small chuckle.

He pulls away to look down at me with kind eyes as he says, "I did it because you needed us. I wasn't gonna let you go that easily, after all,"

He pauses for a moment to crack his neck, "I kind of owed it to Bakugou, he's the only one that I knew that could've brought you back,"

I gulp at the mention of his name, but give a weak smile in return, "I hurt you, though,"

"What? This?!" He asks as he points to the deep lacerations in his arms and legs, but he just shrugs, "Scratches," he states and I sigh at his dismissive words.

With a shake of his head, he says, "You don't get it do you?"

I raise my eyebrows at him as I wait for him to go on, "It didn't matter to me if you had broken my bones for all I care, Chi, because as long as you came back, then my sacrifice wasn't in vain,"

His lopsided grin warms my heart and I give him a nod in return, "Thank you,"

He doesn't say anything as he turns to look at Hizashi. His gaze is fixed on me as he holds his injured arm and my eyes tear up again.

"Hizashi," I sob as he pulls me into an embrace with his good arm, "Don't look at it," he begs me as he nuzzles his face against the top of my head.

"Don't look, just focus on me," he repeats to me and my arms reach around him to grab onto the fabric of his shirt.

"I'm sorry," I cry into his shirt, but Hizashi just shakes his head, "Don't apologize, that wasn't you. You'd never do something like that to me, you're my angel, remember?"

Shaking my head against his shoulder, I whisper, mostly to myself, "But I did, I hurt you, dad, and Kirishima. If I hadn't distracted her, she would've hurt all my friends too!"

"But you didn't, and you didn't let her lay a finger on the others," he reminds me as he pulls away to place each hand on my shoulders.

"You're a lot stronger then you give yourself credit for, Chi, you did it. It's over now," he comforts me and I nod, sniffling to try and make the tears stop, but that's when my dad got off the phone.

Hizashi gives me another smile before spinning me around to be face to face with him.

I take a small breath before looking up to see him look down at me with tired and bloodshot eyes.

He's exhausted, and I can see all of the stress that he must have been carrying this entire time.

I try to blink back my tears, but they only fall faster as I think about dad's perspective on this situation.

The phone call he got when I was taken, the recognition of me being possessed by the villain, the fear of having to fight his own child, and the possibility of losing me during the battle.

Even as his students surrounded me, there was a chance that this wouldn't have worked.

She could've killed any of them had I given her the chance.

"I'm sorry," I find myself saying without my knowledge, but I couldn't bring myself to change my choice of words.

It felt right to apologize.

It felt appropriate to say it.

It didn't matter the timing or for what specifically, because the truth is, I'm apologizing for everything.

For the fear, the stress, the anger, and measures that were taken out of love for me, his last piece of family.

"I'm sorry," I say, over and over again, my tears falling faster and faster with each apology.

My dad breaks at my words as he walks towards me and pulls me into a tight hug, "It's not your fault," he says to me in a hushed tone, probably fearing that if he spoke any louder then it would scare me.

I squeeze my arms around his waist with my remaining strength, "I love you, dad, I'm so sorry," I say, muffled by his shirt that's now covered in sweat.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You did everything I could've asked for as a hero," he says and I shake my head, "How?"

I push myself away, feeling my heart squeeze in pain at letting him go, but I stand my ground as I say, "How can you say that? I got captured, I was used by a villain, I put you guys in danger, and I almost got you, Hizashi, and Kirishima killed. How can you say that I've conducted myself as a hero?!"

It's silent between us for a moment, minus my ragged breathing and the few whispers by my classmates to one another, but dad doesn't seem deterred by my words in the slightest.

"Because, you saved your manager from getting hurt by those villains as you sacrificed yourself," he says and I gulp at that.

It's true, but getting kidnapped still isn't good.

"And in doing so, he reported to us immediately which let the police gather as many heros as possible to come help you,"

I nod slowly at that, not daring to interrupt him when I had already put him through enough Hell as it was.

"You may have been used by the villain against me, but you fought it off, you escaped and even captured the villain. The person I was on the phone will was the chief of police, him and his team are coming to put her in jail thanks to you,"

He put his hands in his pockets as he stares right into my very soul, "You say you've done nothing, that you haven't proven yourself as a hero, but I am more than proud of you, Chiharu,"

A smile slowly break out from me and I finally nod in acceptance.

I did my job as a hero, even if I needed some help along the way.

My eyes are swollen and sore from all of the crying that I've done in one night, let alone day, but I search through the crowd.

There is one person that I haven't seen since I've gained control again.

I see a blur of blonde hair walking off and I crane my neck to watch him turn his head.

He catches my glance and his gaze softens before he ducks his head down, continuing his walk.

Everyone notices my stare and they start to make way for me, pushing my back slightly to get me moving.

I hear a couple of good lucks and go get him's whispered as I pass everyone, but I'm barely paying attention.

My focus has zeroed in on the man that I want to give my utmost gratitude for bringing me back.

The man that I care so deeply for.

"Katsuki," I call out to him, but this only urges him to move faster.

"Wait a minute!" I say as I try to match his pace.

Due to fatigue, I have to catch myself multiple times after tripping.

He rounds a corner of the building and I huff in annoyance.

I drag myself the short distance as I say his name again, "Katsu-"

My voice is replaced with a short gasp as I feel a pair of arms wrap around my body. They trap me against a broad chest as I'm held in a tight embrace.

Fingers curl into the ends of my shirt as I feel short and shaky breaths fan against the side of my head.

Jolting suddenly, I let out another surprised gasp as small droplets of water fall on my shoulder.

"You're okay," Katsuki breathes in a strangled tone and my resolve dissipates instantly.

I wrap my arms around his shoulders as I bring us closer.

Tangling my fingers into his soft hair, I nod against his shirt, "I'm okay, I'm okay," I echo his words, hoping that they stick.

That as long as he knows that I'm okay, then we'll be okay.

With a slow exhale, I finally let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding as I sink deeper into his arms.

I'm safe again, I'm happy, and it's warm in his embrace.

I slide my fingers down his neck to prove to him through my touch that I'm really here.

Words only go so far, actions speak louder.

A small, but happy and reassuring shiver rolls down his back as he sighs calmly.

Keeping my right arm securely around his neck, I trail my left hand down to his chest. I lightly drag my fingertips across his collarbone as I pull back enough to be face to face with him.

Our eyes meet and I finally notice how shaken he looks.

His eyes are blurry with his own tears to accompany his slightly red nose. His breathing is shallow, but his hold on me only grows once we locked eyes.

Before I can even mutter his name, he bends slightly to kiss me.

It's a rough mingling of brusing lips, sweat, tears, and blood, but we don't care.

I sigh as I bring my left hand up from his chest to grab a fistful of his hair, pulling him impossibly closer to me.

There's no time to enjoy the kiss, we can only focusing on putting as much of our emotions behind it as possible.

All of the fear, anxiety, and love that the two of us could muster is exploding from this chaotic moment, but I'm so happy.

I'm happy to be alive, to be holding him again, and to feel my breath being taken away by Katsuki.

He pulls away, but only to cup my cheek and bring our foreheads together.

Katsuki stares into my eyes with so much intensity that if I didn't see the love behind them, I would've been scared.

"I'm done," he states with confidence and I can't help but give him a confused look in return.

"What?" I breathe and his thumb glides against my cheek as he repeats himself.

"I'm done waiting, I have my answer for you, Chi. I want this. I want the longing looks we give each other, the subtle flirting, the kisses, all of it,"

He nuzzles his nose softly against mine, making me flinch from the unexpected affection.

Hurt is evident in his eyes and my heart almost breaks from that alone. His hands drop from my waist, slowly, and painfully for me, as he takes a step back from me.

"If...if you'll still have me that is," he says carefully, not wanting to scare me off, but also not wanting to appear weak.

I shake my head as I march forward and hold onto his shirt for dear life, scared that if I don't then he really will leave.

"Don't go," I beg as stand on the tips of my toes and give him a gentle, but meaningful kiss.

He's hesitant to respond, but eventually parts his lips to follow my pace, leaning down a little to bring me closer.

As I seperate our lips, I feel his bottom lip brush against mine softly before I set my heels back on the ground.

I smile at him, "You can't get rid of me that easily, Sour Puss,"

He glares at me, "Seriously? At a time like THIS you use that nickname?!"

Giggling full heartedly as I nod as I joke, "Damn right, I am,"

He gives me a heavy and exaggerated sigh as he smacks his forehead playfully, "Tell me again why I want to date you?"

I laugh at him, ready to tell him that regardless of his reason, that I wanted to be with him too, but I'm interrupted by a shout.

"BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER!!"

We turn our heads to see the entire class at the end of this building grinning or smiling at us happily.

"Yeah, it was SO obvious," Mina states and Denki rolls his eyes, "You guys were bound to date as it is, it's shocking it took this long,"

Mineta lets out a depressed sigh as he says to himself, "Such a shame that she's taken now,"

As more compliments and remarks are made about us, I feel my face turn bright red as I bury myself in Katsuki's neck.

"This is humiliating," he groans and I nod, "Yeah, it really is," I admit as I pick my head up to look at him. With a fond smile on my face, I tell him, "But at least we can be embarrassed together,"

With a short chuckle, he gives me a small and quick kiss on the cheek.

Gasps and shouts are made from the crowd near us and he sends them a glare.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! WE ARE NOT SOME MONKEYS IN A GOD DAMN ZOO TO LOOK AT FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT!" He shouts, but snickers are shared between our classmates.

"With how much you yell, you could at least pass for those screaming monkeys," Kirishima jokes and Katsuki lets me go as he bounds over to him, "WHAT DID YOU SAY, ASSHOLE?!"

We laugh at his childishness and I give a genuine smile as I look around at everyone.

All of my friends, family, and now my boyfriend.

It's crazy how just a second ago my life was in a questionable state and now, it had picked up where it had just left off.

As if nothing had happened.

I couldn't trade this life for anything, even if I wanted to, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I sigh as I go over, coming to Kirishimas rescue in getting my boyfriend off of him.

A/N

Second to last chapter guys, can you believe that?! What a crazy journey this has been for me lol Honestly, this was such a great and fullfilling chapter for me to write. I love it so much!!!

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys next week with a new chapter!!!~


	50. Chapter 50

BNHA is not mine, only the characters that are my own.

Sorry for the late update, today has been really hectic for me, but please enjoy the last chapter of our story!!!~

Chapter 50: Euphoria

Today was just like any other day for me.

I woke up, ate a granola bar for breakfast, packed up my bag, and made my way downstairs, starting my trip to school.

Dad had already left since he has to be there an hour before the students, so I had nobody to say goodbye to as I made my way to the door.

What makes today different however, is who I see on the other side of the door, ready to knock as he has his hand stretched out, but his eyes are large with surprise.

"Katsuki?" I say baffled by his presence and he sighs as he drops his hand, "Well so much for a surprise," he groans and I laugh as I close and lock the door behind me.

"What are you doing here? Don't you live kind of far from my place?"

He shrugs, not giving me a reply as he turns away after I'm done and starts walking.

"Hey, wait up!" I call out as I hurry after him.

I get close enough to tug on his arm and he stops in his tracks, turning to glare down at me, but it doesn't faze me anymore.

Brushing my bangs to the side, I ask, "Where are we going?"

His glare turns to confusion at my question.

"Huh? To school, obviously," he states and I raise my eyebrow at him, "Together?"

"Well duh, I thought that's what all couples do," he says, as if I didn't pick up on his memo and my eyes widen with shock.

What couples do.

Never did I think that I would see the day that Katsuki would act like a proper boyfriend.

Sure, I anticipated the flirting, the kissing, and embarrassment that comes from the new experiences that we'll more than likely go through, but this? Hell no.

Stuff like holding hands, walking to school together, and doing dumb stuff like wearing matching outfits, it's just SO not his style.

I watch as he starts to blush and get flustered by my silence, anticipating that I would reject the idea.

"Um, I mean, I just thought that would be normal, to walk to school together, but we don't have to, I mean, it IS a long walk from here, and then we have to take the metro, and we'll probably be teased for walking into class together-"

I grin as I reach up and yank on his tie, cutting off his words by pulling him into a sweet and meaningful kiss.

He doesn't really respond to it since he was caught off gaurd, but also because I cut the kiss short.

Smiling from ear to ear, I let him go as I say, "Thank you, I would love to walk with you,"

His face turns bright red as he turns around almost immediatly.

As he shoves his hands in his pockets, he stutters, "Well w-what are we waiting for?! L-let's go already!"

Walking away swiftly, I stand still and wait patiently for him to notice that I'm not by his side anymore.

I cock my hip to the side as I watch him look to his side confused. He spins around to see me where we were.

"What are you doing, Shitty Face, let's go," he orders and I scoff at the old nickname, not bothering to respond.

He huffs in annoyance, "What do you want?!" he barks and I giggle at his confusion as I lift my hand up, holding it out to him.

Lifting an eyebrow at me, he stares at my hand suspiciously.

After a second he shifts his gaze back to me and we lock eyes.

I can see the realization hit him without me having to say anything, and he practically begs me with his eyes not to make him do it.

Lifting a corner of my mouth into a cocky grin, I don't back down from him and he groans in response.

"Fine!" He snaps as he trudges his way over to me, cupping my hand in his as he drags me away.

I laugh at his embarrassment and let him pull me along the way for a little bit, waiting for him to calm down.

Once his face returns to its natural color and his pace slows down, I match it so that we are walking side by side as I slide my fingers in between his.

I don't try to hide my smile and small blush from the intimate contact, but what surprises me more is when I feel his hand squeeze mine in return.

Trying not to ruin the moment, I don't look at him. If I had, I would've caught him looking down at me with a small smile of his own.

The walk to get to the metro and school is quiet between us, but I don't mind.

It's a new thing for both of us, so the silence is more comforting than anything.

As we walk to our class, I take a quiet breath before Katsuki opens the door and pulls me inside with him.

We're swarmed by our classmates and I excitedly let go of Katsuki's hand hug my girls and reassure everyone else that I was okay.

In their defense, they haven't seen me since I was sent to the hospital three days ago.

I didn't have any external injuries, but I had internal bleeding. The doctors wanted to run tests on before deeming them benevolent.

Behind me I hear my grumpy boy huff out of irritation as he makes his way to the desk next to mine.

He lifts his feet on the desk after dropping his backpack to the ground and Tsuyu turns around to say to him, "Bakugou, that's my seat-"

"Does it look like I give a shit?? Switch seats with me so I can sit with my girlfriend," he says, as if we didn't have assigned seating.

"Katsuki," I scold, but my train of thoughts are derailed as I hear a shocked, "YOU GUYS ARE DATING?!"

I turn my head to Todoroki, Iida, and Midoriya who have surprised looks on their faces.

"Yeah, so?" Katsuki says and I giggle as I hop on top of my desk.

"Yup! I forgot that you guys weren't there, but we've been dating for a couple of days now," I say before turning back to my boyfriend.

"Katsuki, that's Tsu's desk, you'll need to give it back," I remind him, but he just glares at me in return, "I want to sit next to you, damn it, and I'll do as I please,"

Before I can respond, my dad walks in, "Alright, class, let's get start-"

He pauses as he looks directly at Katsuki who glares at him, "What?" He barks at my dad.

"Bakugou, move, we have assigned seating for a reason,"

"Christ, not you too!" Katsuki groans as he titls his head back and I glare at him before yanking on his ear.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL, CHI?!" he yells as he bolts up to a standing position, rubbing his ear soothingly.

"First Tsu, then me, and now my dad? Katsuki, go sit down at your desk and stop being rude!" I chastise him and there's a pause.

Neither of us moves, nor do we take our eyes off of each other.

Just like this morning, it's a power struggle, but it doesn't last long as my dad huffs at us.

"I'm too tired for this, Bakugou, go sit in your seat. Just because you two are dating now, doesn't mean you can stop listening to me,"

Katsuki turns to my dad again, "Sensei-"

"Now," he groans and Katsuki sighs, "Whatever," he says, clearly upset that he didn't get his way, but that's my dad for you.

Even I don't have the privilege of ignoring him, and I'm his DAUGHTER!

Tsuyu returns to her seat next to me as class commences, but I can't help glancing over at my boyfriend. He seems annoyed by something and I don't know why.

I couldn't even put my finger on what it could possibly be, then again, this wouldn't be his first time he'd lashed out for no particular reason.

As class comes to an end, I'm packing up my bag as Katsuki starts walking out of the classroom.

I groan as I get up and follow him.

"Katsuki," I call out as I finally catch up to him and grab his hand. He turns his head to look down at me angrily, "What do you want?" he grumbles and I roll my eyes.

"What's with the attitude? Is this about the seating arrangement, because if it is, I swear to God Katsuki, I will-"

"It's not about that," he groans and I huff in annoyance, "Then what's this about?"

He sighs, reaching up to scratch his head in embarrassment.

"This morning, when we walked in," he utters and I wait for him to go on.

It's obvious that he's uncomfortable by being so forward about how he's feeling.

Unless it's anger, that's easy to express for him.

"You let go of my hand and just...ran off to the rest of the extras and it...ugh! That annoyed me, okay?!"

His face is bright red at the honesty and I can't hold my laughter in.

Aw!!! He looks so cute all embarrassed like this, I wish he would let himself be more vulnerable so I could see this side of him more often.

I receive a glare as he turns around, "I'm going home," he whines, most likely assuming that I was making fun of him, and I shake my head as I pull him back to me.

"No, no, no, don't do that," I giggle before reaching up to cup his cheek.

He refuses to look at me and I lightly tap on his cheek, "Hey," I say, trying to get his attention, but still get nothing.

"Look at me," I say in a soft tone and he finally shifts his gaze back to mine, his face still a bit red, but it's died down a bit.

With a smile, I lightly brush our lips against each other as I speak, "You remember what I said to you last time you got jealous?"

He shakes his head, "I'm not jeal-"

"I only have eyes for you," I say, cutting him off in the process, but he doesn't seem to mind too much.

"Only for you,"

With that, I lean up the rest of the way and kiss him lovingly.

He returns the soft kiss and pulls me closer by wrapping his arm around my waist.

I smile into the kiss as I tug on his bottom lip gently, trying to take his mind off of being humiliated for a moment.

It was the least I could do, considering that I was the one who caused his suffering.

He responds immediately by pressing his lips to mine as a small moan vibrates through his chest.

As I kiss him, I drag my fingertips down the side of his neck and get a shiver out of him.

It isn't rough, heated, or in any way sexual, it's comforting.

That's how today has felt ever since I got up.

Waking up in my own bed, walking to school, holding hands with Katsuki, seeing all my friends, teasing and being teased by my friends and boyfriend, and now this kiss.

It's all so comforting.

I'm alive, I'm happy.

I'm finally happy.

"Chi?"

I blink as I pull away and notice a small tear gliding down in the middle of his cheek.

"Are you crying?" He asks and I pull my hand away from him to dab the corner of my eye, looking down to confirm his suspicition.

On my index finger is a warm tear that was ready to fall down my face and I sigh, but its not out of sadness.

It's a calm and at peace sigh.

"Yeah, I am," I admit, but his eyes grow stricken with worry, "W-why? Was it something that I did??"

I shake my head, letting more warm tears fall as I grasp his face with my hands, bringing our foreheads together for comfort.

"No, no, god no, you've done nothing wrong,"

He gulps, sliding his hands to my hips as he rubs circles into my body, "Then why are you crying?"

I smile as I confess, "Because I'm happy,"

His eyes soften at my statement and he nods slightly in understanding before leaning up to give my forehead a gentle kiss.

I enjoy the affection, but feel an itch rise up inside of me, something that I'd never expected to feel the need to do, but I want to.

I want to let go.

Completely and vulnerably give my all into this new chapter in my life.

I look up at Katsuki with a scheming smile on my face. He furrows his eyebrows in worry at me.

"I don't like that look, you're up to something," he says and I laugh before taking his hand, "Follow me," I say and without question, he does.

It wasn't a long walk to the beach since it's down the same street that the school is. I let go of Katsuki's hand as I make my way to the water.

Dropping my backpack to the sand, I dig through it to finally grab my desired item.

I stand up as I show Katsuki what I'm holding and his eyes grow wide.

"Chi...are you sure?" He asks, now realizing why we're truly standing here and I nod.

"I've never been more sure about anything," I say with confidence and he nods in return.

He puts his hands in his pockets, the wind pushing his hair in different directions as he encourages me, "Then do it,"

Nodding again, I turn around to face the crashing waves and can't help but feel oddly calm in this moment.

Never once had this crossed my mind until today, but I know that it's the right choice.

It's time.

With that, I take the cap off of the container and chuck the contents as hard as I can into the ocean.

I smile as I watch the pills sprinkle down into the sparkling water, dissolving once they have submerged and it feels as if a weight is lifted from my chest.

I didn't need them anymore.

I feel better now, I AM better now.

There was a time that I truly felt as if there was nothing to be happy about anymore, but things are different now.

I have my family, my friends, and of course Katsuki.

All of them are there for me, care about me, and stick by me whenever I need them.

As the cold water hits my ankles, I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders as I'm pulled into a solid chest.

I don't even bother looking up knowing that it's Katsuki. I appreciate the gesture and hum in approval of it.

We're quiet for a few minutes, enjoying the breeze as the water splashes against our feet.

"You know, I've got a good feeling about the rest of the year," he says and I scoff lightly at his remark, "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

He shrugs, "Dunno, just feels like the rest of the year will be different then it has been,"

"I just want a break from all of these villains," i sigh in exhaustion, "I swear they're stalking us now! It'd be nice to go through one semester without them,"

He chuckles, "Hey, you never know, could be fun,"

"How?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"Because now I have a heroine to keep safe," he states cheekily.

"Well what makes you think that I'm going to be the damsel in distress? What if it's you next time?" I joke and he glares down at me.

"WHAT?! WHY WOULD IT BE ME?!"

"Because I was kidnapped last time, so now it's your turn," I tease and this only annoys him further.

"WHAT KIND OF SHIT LOGIC IS THAT?!" I giggle before ducking under his arm and grabbing my bag.

"Come on, Sour Puss, let's go home," I say as I hold my hand out to him.

He rolls his eyes, probably more than done with my silly antics, as he intertwines our fingers with no hesitation this time.

I look down at our hands, feeling my heart flutter as a thought came to my mind.

I've heard the saying, 'Home is where the heart is,' but I don't think I could truly relate to it until now.

Home is where the heart is, and that's here.

Walking hand in hand with Katsuki in complete and utter euphoria.

"What's up? Something on your mind?" he asks and I shake my head, a self knowing grin on my face, "No, I'm just happy,"

The End

A/N

For all you BNHA fans who are on season three, you see what I did there ;)

That's it, guys! The story is officially over. I had such a great time with this story, it's given me a chance to get back to some romance, which is a fun escape from my typical writing. On top of that, I got to try different writing techniques that I have never done before, and challeneged myself.

I've never stuck to an upload schedule before and I'm proud of myself. I never missed a single Monday, and that's incredible for me, especially since I suck at writing schedules.

Another thank you to all of my readers who followed the story, favorited it, and did the same for me as an author. You guys are the best!!

Also, side note, please talk to your doctor before pitching your medication. I did this for symbolism, but you're not always ready to get off of a medication when you THINK you're ready. Some medications need time to ween off due to causing a chemical imbalance in your body, so it takes time. Just keep it in mind please!

I want you to know that I read ALL of my comments, good and bad ones, so thank you for your thoughts, praises, and constructive critisim, it means the world to me.

I plan to write more in the future, I just don't know what story will be next. Now for the regular outro~

Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you guys later with a new story!!!~


End file.
